Genesis of the Dark dragons
by Starart132
Summary: Jake, a normal human find himself into big trouble when a dragon enter in his life. Jake must protect him from any danger while trying to keep a normal life. As for the Dragon he must survive and will try to find out secrets kept about his family and his past while dealing with his romantic and complexe relationship with his girlfriends. Story will be better than this summary.
1. Epsiode 1: Jake and the dragon

AC: First of all, this story is a different one from the series. The characters are the same but there will be difference like Jake isn't a dragon in this story: Not name magical creatures but they will be called mythological creatures. The hunts clan will still have their names. Some episode of the TV series will be use but I'll try to be original. I hope you like it because here's goes. Some OC will be adds like one of the principal character of the story.

Also I'm not an English expert so I don't know the true name of what they wear. Just give me the name and I'll do the change.

* * *

**American Dragon: Genesis of the black dragons.**

**Episode one: Jake and the dragon.**

**New York: The summit of a giant clock tower**

"Gramps, why are you taking me here? There's nothing interesting to look, also it's only the beginning of summer and you have to bring the boring stuff now!" Says a 13 young boys complaining about this little walk.

"Do not question your grand-father Jake!" Says his gramps. He was smaller than Jake himself. He still as his hair (With seems to calm Jake fear about being bald.) and wears a purple tunic.

Jake mourns but says nothing else. He was 13 years old. He puts lot of gel on his hairs. He wears a red shirts and blue jean shorts. A part of his face was showing his Chinese heritage from his mother.

"Now I can answer it." Says his gramps. "I have called you here to talk about the duty of the Long family. You are now old enough to begin the preparation for it."

"Duty…What duty?" Asks Jake.

"The duty of a Dragonknight." Answers his gramps.

"Dragonknight?" Says Jake thinking his grand-father was crazy or thinking he was a fool.

"Yes. A Dragonknight are warrior who has sworn to protect a creature hunts for their value they have and for the fear they represent. Our family has the honor to protect them and live by a partnership with them when performing our duty."

"Who the heck are you talking about?" Asks Jake, now sure his gramps was playing with him.

"The-" but he was interrupted by a.

"Yo there Dragonknight I'm your partner Abel." Says a voice. It came from over Jake and he looks up. He saw a big muscular dragon. He was 3 meters tall with big wings and a long tail. His scales are dark like the night except for his belly and his hair which are purple. His big and sharp purple claws show he was dangerous and his big and white crow fang shows he can kill you easily if he wants. Because of that Jake didn't see his blue eyes like the pure sky. After 10 seconds of silence, Jake shouts in terror and lose consciousness.

"…" The 2 others witness were silent.

"So…I guess I was too soon." Says the big dragon nervously about his behavior.

"…I HAVEN'T EVEN BEGUN EXPLAINING ANYTHING ABOUT YOU AND YOU JUST APPEAR LIKE THAT OUT OF NOWHERE. OF COURSE IT'S TOO SOON!" Shout gramps with an angry voice.

"I'm sorry I was just too excited to meet him. I'm just tired of being secluded to the dragon island. With this, I have a chance to explore the world."

"I know but…when he wakes up…let me talk to him and…try to appear more…vulnerable and not like a predator." Says gramps.

"Alright Lao Shi." Says Abel.

* * *

5 minutes has passed before Jake regains consciousness. He mourns a little. He looks around and he sees only his grand-father.

"Gramps. I just have a crazy dre-" But his grand-father interrupted him.

"It was not a dream."

"What!" Says Jake. He was afraid of this dragon.

"Do not be afraid. Let me explain a little before I GIVE HIM THE SIGN TO SHOW UP!" He shouts. "Alright, you are a future Dragonknight. Your duty, like me, is to protect the dragons from the huntsclan and from any other dangers they can encounter. The hunts clan are divided in multiple clans with different objective for each of them but still conduct to the dragons dead. Some are chasing them for sports, other because they are greedy and some because they want to eliminate the dragon from the surface of the planet.

As for the Dragon, They are powerful fighter with multiple abilities depending of their family heritage. They are very wisdom and intelligent creatures…EXCEPT THIS ONE, and are unjustified kill by the huntsclan. The dragon needs our help for protection and they also help us in our human's problems in return."

"I don't really believe they need protections." Comments Jake.

"But they need it. They are hidden from the human society and don't want to be see around the world. They just want to live in peace but…some humans found about them and kill them. Others who found out decide to help them, like us; Dragonknight, by acting were they cannot. When a dragon lives in a city, they need a Dragonknight partner who acts as his escort, guide and guardian when danger appears. A dragon must never be alone in a city. This is the reason of our existence."

"I see. So I witness a big secret…and I lost consciousness in front of him. AWWW MAN." Complain Jake.

"Do not worry; it was HIS FAULT that happens." Then his gramps asks: "Are you ready?"

"Yes." Says Jake.

You can come now." Order Lao Shi.

The dragon appears in front of them. He tries to appear vulnerable but it fails. So he decides to be himself.

"Hi…hum…sorry for later. I didn't mean to be so…scary." Says nervously Abel.

"…" Jake was silent and studies him furthermore. He sees more than his dangerous appearance. His blue eyes show kindness and innocence. He doesn't seem to be an adult, more like a teenager like him. His posture shows confidence and show he's nervous. His mouth shows, with his fangs, a small and gentle smile. "It's alright man." Abel relaxes.

"So…what do we do now?" Asks Abel.

"Let's go to my shop." Says Lao Shi.

"We're gonna walk again!" Complain Jake.

"Maybe…You wanna flight?" Ask Abel with a small smile.

"…I prefer to walk." Answer Jake.

"Alright, I guess I shall wait you there." Abel was disappointed. He then flies away.

"I guess I was a little rude." Says Jake.

"He's trying to act to fast." Says Lao Shi. "Do not worry, he's kind and generous. He won't do anything that can harm you or any humans."

"I know…It's just happening to fast." Says Jake.

"It was worse for me…the dragon I was guarding was rude and aggressive. He's the opposite of him."

"I'm lucky I guess." Says Jake.

"You know…You are now force to accept being a partner with a dragon. If you accept, you will become a Dragonknight. Your mother refuses it but she still learns how to fight like one of us in case we are in danger." Adds Lao Shi.

"I…need some time to think about this." Says Jake.

"I know." Says his gramps.

* * *

**Lao Shi Electronic shop**

The 2 enters the electronic shop and they saw the dragon was waiting for them.

"Your finally here! You took one hour to come back." He says with a smile.

"We were walking." Says Lao Shi.

"Sorry." Says the dragon.

"Did anyone see you?" Ask the gramps.

"No I make sure of it." Answer the dragon.

"Good." Says Lao Shi. "I still need to present someone Jake. You know him but…not the real him. FU DOG!"

The dog appears in front of them. Fu Dog saw the dragon and Jake.

"Hello there." Says Fu Dog with a smile.

"The dog can talk?" Asks Abel.

"You took my word out of my mouth." Says Jake.

"Wait! You're a dragon and you don't know about a talking dog!" Shout Fu Dog.

"I was secluded in the Dragon Island so I don't know much about the external world." Answer Abel.

"About your question…All dogs can talk…We're just…not stupid enough to talk to a human." Says Fu Dog.

The 3 others look at him with a smile meaning…You have talk to human.

"I think I'm gonna return home for now." Says Jake. "Just took too much for one day."

"Alright." Answer Lao Shi.

"See you tomorrow." Says the dark dragon.

* * *

**The next day:**

Jake takes all this time to process what he learns. It was still too much in one day. He returns to the shop of his grand-father and watch this. It's empty as ever.

"Jake, your back." Says Lao Shi.

"Where are the others?" Asks Jake.

"Fu Dog is to the dog club where they all meet. As for Abel, He's up there if you want to talk to him." Says his Grand-father.

"I think I'll do that."

Jake climbs the stairs to the second floor. He sees Abel was reading a book. He then closes the book and looks at Jake.

"Hi." He says happily.

"Hello." Says Jake nervously.

"Why did you come here?" He asks.

"I wonder…no…I want to know a little more about you." Asks Jake.

"Alright. I've live most of my life at the Dragon Island. I learn how to fly, breath fire, etc. about dragon stuff. I'm an intellectual who likes to read a lot of books, I'm strong, I…I can get overexcited, I'm a very curious dragon by nature."

"That a little, shorts." Says Jack.

"I know."

"What about your parents?" Asks Jake.

"My parents…I don't know them…I lost them soon after I was born. My mother is dead and my father…I don't know what happen to him…The rest of the dragons too, so I was raise by uncle Garret. I don't speak to anyone…I don't know why but my appearance seems to scare them." Says sadly Abel. "What about your family?"

"My mom is a very nice person, my father is…special and my little sister is…annoying." Says Jake.

"…I see." Abel thought he was very quick in his resume. "Is that all?"

"Yeah, I think I'm going now. I need some time to think and process all of this."

"Alright and…I'm sorry for being forceful. I guess I want too much from you."

"It's alright. Bye." Jake walks away. He then go to the park rejoin his friends.

* * *

**2 weeks later**

Jake has finish thinking about all of this change. He took his decision about his future. He is excited about this.

"Jake. Have you finally decided what you will do?" Ask his grand-father. Abel and Fu-Dog was watching what Jake will chose.

"I decide it's worth the try. I'll become a Dragonknight and I'll be the partner of Abel."

"For Real." Says Abel. Jake nod positively.

"Thank you!" Says Abel. He then hugs Jake. He let him go faster, a little embarrassed by his sudden reaction. "Sorry."

"Then let's proceed." Says gramps. "Jake by accepting this duty, you must begin your training as a Dragonknight, also…a part of your time will go to the training and you'll see less time your friends."

"What!"

"As for you Abel, when your dragon master will be here, your training will also begin." Completes Jake gramps.

"Is that all?" Asks Jake.

"No. Abel must now smell you." Says Fu Dog.

"WHAT?" Shout Jake.

"They're a little like dogs." Says Fu Dog. He then whines a little when he ears Abel grunts. "They have a very powerful and sensible nose. They can recognise a smell for kilometers when they take time to print it in their memories."

"Shall it take long?" Asks Jake to Abel.

"Not really, maximum one minute." Answer Abel.

"Just before…Why must he smell me?" Asks Jake.

"If he needs your help, he must know where to find you at any time. It's is dangerous to live in this city." Answer his gramps. "But also if you need him, he can find you anytime."

"How can he know I need him?" Asks Jake.

"With your cellphone of course." Answer Fu Dog.

"Alright, you can begin now." Says Jake.

Abel proceeds cautiously. He tries not to embarrass Jake by doing this. He smells Jake from the bottom of his feet to the top of his head. Jake can smell his body when Abel head was in front of him. He smell like ashes or something close to that but also a small odor of a flower…he can't put a name on it but he knew it was a flower.

"I'm finish." Says Abel. "You smell good…except for the feet part."

"*Sigh.*" Jake just sigh.

"Jake you can return home. Training starts tomorrow."

"AWWW MAN!" Says Jake now realising he lost a big part of his freedom.

"STOP COMPLAINING!" Shout his gramps.

"Good-bye." Says Abel when Jake gets out of the shop.

"I don't think the training will be easy." Comment Abel.

"It was for me." Countered Lao Shi.

"You were just more obedient that's all." Says Fu Dog.

"It's time for a small training for you Abel." Says Lao Shi, Ignoring Fu Dog comment.

"What is it?" Asks Abel.

"You must learn to shapeshifting into your human form." Says LS (Stands for Lao Shi.)

"But you know, if I succeed, I can only maintain it for 2 hours." Says Abel.

"Do not worry; I have a solution for this matter. Fu Dog will create a potion that will amplify the time limit of a shapeshifting for 24 hours."

"That will be cool…but why will I need it." Ask Abel.

"Do you honestly think I will let you live forever in this shop, too much trouble." Says LS.

"…No one ever come to this shop."

"Shut up…Anyway let's begin now." Says LS.

"Alright what do I need to do?" Asks Abel.

"Close your eyes. Look inside yourself, find the energy that sleeps within you and use it. You must take this energy and spread it in all of your body." Answers LS.

"All right." Abel did what he asks. He close his eyes and imagine himself has a human. Then, he tries to find his energy flowing in his flesh. When he found it, he spread it all-over his body and…nothing happen. "…Nothing…Really?" Says Abel.

"Do not worry, I feel the energy, but you must keep trying…that means you must train yourself each day until you succeed it…It can took…a month or 2."

"AWWW Man." Complain Abel.

"DO NOT BEGIN TO COMPLAIN LIKE MY GRAND-SON!" Shout LS.

"Alright." Then Abel sighs. This is going to be a long summer for Jake and Abel.

* * *

AC: The end of the first episode. I hope you like it even if I made major change in comparison of the TV series. I have a plot that will develop soon enough.

Review will be really appreciated.


	2. Episode 2: Abel's new family

AC: Here's the newest episode. Have fun.

* * *

**Episode two: Abel's new family**

One month after the beginning of the training, Jake and Abel have finally showed some progress. Jake training was martial arts and he finally begins to fight not so bad. Not enough for a real fight against any powerful enemy but enough to fight another ordinary human being. As for Abel, he's finally able to shapeshift into his human form. When Jake look at him he was impress. He was the same size at him. His skin was black as night, his eyes were blue, his hair was purple and he was...not naked. He explains he shapeshift his scales into clothes. He was wearing a black T-Shirt and a Black shorts. He has the appearance of a gothic human but his face was too much expression for that.

"It's not bad." Says LS.

"I finally did it!" Shout happily Abel.

"Good, Now I must continue training you Jake." Says LS.

"AWWW MAN!" Complain Jake. He didn't have real time to see his friends, Spud and Trixie, since he begins his training. Some time, they come visit him at his home but he has to refuse to spend some time with them because of the training. Of course he didn't say that to them, he says he helps his gramps in his shop so he doesn't have much time to spend with them.

"*Sigh* Where's my dragonmaster, he still isn't here and a month already pass. What's stopping him?" Says Abel.

"I don't know. Since you mastered the shapeshifting…you can train with Jake for now. At least you can master the martial arts." Says LS.

"Alright. At least Jake won't suffer alone." Says Abel. LS give him a warning look meaning not to push to far his luck. He then thought: «What's taking my dragonmaster so much time? ».

The day was finish and Jake was too exhausted to return home by himself.

"Need some help?" Asks Abel.

"I think yes. I'm too fatigue to return home by skateboard or by foot." Says Jake.

"I'll take you home…if you want to fly?" Says Abel.

"…As long as you don't let me down…I don't mind." Answer Jake too exhausted to refuse. His grand-father can't conduct a car since he has a little…incident with a police car and he must wait before getting his license back.

"So you wanna me to take you home on my arms or you'll climb my back?" Asks Abel.

"I'll take the arms." Answer Jake. He wasn't sure if he can hold on.

Abel took him on his arms, go to the roof and fly. Jake can feel the wind on his face. The dragon was flying gracefully in the sky over the city so he's not spotted by any undesirable person. Jake like this sensation and he relax a little on the dragon's massif arms.

They were silent until Abel finds Jake home.

"How did you find it?" Asks Jake. He remembers he forgot to tell his house location.

"Your smell is more concentrate here so it was easy to find out where you live." Answers Abel.

"I see." Says Jake. He was now sure he can find him everywhere if he wants.

"Where shall I put you down?" Asks Abel.

"…Here." Says Jake. He point to the side stairs.

Abel looks around before putting Jake down.

"See you tomorrow." Says Abel.

"Yeah…" Answer Jake not excited about this. Then Abel flew to his grand-father shop.

He descends the stairs and walk with difficulty to his home. He then knocks at the door and his father opens it.

"Hi there!" Says Jonathan with a smile.

"Hi dad." Says Jake fatigue.

"Are you alright? Did he makes you work that hard?" Demand his father worried.

"Yes…I do all I can." Says Jake. "Can I ate my supper and sleep right after?"

"Of course Jake. You really need it." Answer his father.

After his supper Jake go to his bed and fall asleep.

* * *

**The next day:**

It was 10 o clocks. Jake was ready to rejoin his grand-father for his training when someone knock at the door.

"Jake, it's your friends Trixie and Spud." Says his mother.

Jake went down and saw his friends.

"Hi Jake. How you're doing?" Ask Trixie.

"I'm fine. What are you doing here?" Asks Jake.

"We didn't see you in the skate park, we thought you were grounded." Says Spud.

"He says he was in his grand-father shop Spud. Are you coming with us today?"

Jake thought for a moment he hesitated to say no. He then says to himself. «I can take a day of vacation. »

"Alright I'll come." Says Jake with a smile. He then follows them to the skate park.

* * *

**10h30: Lao Shi electronic shop**

"He's late!" Says LS a little angry. "I can't believe he's late."

"Maybe he's still asleep, yesterday was a long and tough training." Says Abel.

"He knows I'm very watchful about time when I concern his training. I'm punctual after all and he must also be punctual." Says LS.

"Calm down. I'll go search for him. He can't be far away." Says Abel. He then flew away.

"Be careful." Was all that can say LS.

"He will find him without any problems." Says Fu Dog.

"If he doesn't have a good excuse he'll be in such a training he'll regret being late."

"*glup.*" It was all Fu Dog can answer to that statement.

* * *

**10h35: In the sky**

Abel was flying in the sky, following his nose. He finds his scent and follows it. He then reaches the park and saw, with his great vision, Jake was playing with his friends by doing skateboard with them. Abel decides to land somewhere and he changes into his human form. He watches the time because he only has 2 hours and then he approaches them.

"Hello there." Says Abel.

"Whaaaaa!" Shout Jake by surprise. He lost his balance and fall on his butt. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" He shouts.

"I'm searching you. He is really mad at you." Warn Abel.

"Dammit." Complain Jake. "Why now?"

"Yo Jake, who's the new guy?" Asks Trixie.

"Is he going to replace us?" Ask Spud.

"What?" Says Abel, not understanding his reasoning. "I'm not doing that!"

"So who is he?" Asks again Trixie.

"He's…my cousin Abel." Invent faster Jake.

"Really? You don't have anything in common." Says Trixie.

"Is he adopted by alien?" Asks Spud.

"That doesn't make any sense." Says Abel.

"Do not mind him, he's always like that." Explains Trixie.

"It's because…my mother was an immigrant when she's married with a member of Jake family." Continue Abel with Jake lies.

"Where are you living?" Asks Trixie.

"I live with my grand-father Lao Shi for now." Answer Abel.

"Are you coming to our school after summer break?" Asks Spud.

"…" Jake and Abel look at each other's. Abel smile about the thought and Jake doesn't know what will be his answer.

"Of course I'll be coming to your school, I just need to ask my grand-father about this and I'll try to come." Answer Abel with a smile.

Jake knew he and him are both in trouble when his gramps will know about this.

"Do you know how to do use the skateboard?" Ask Trixie.

"No." Answer Abel.

"Then let us show you." Answer Jake with a small smile.

* * *

**12h12: Lao Shi electronic shop**

Jake and Abel spend a great time with Trixie and Spud. They both reluctantly return to Lao Shi shop because Abel doesn't have time to maintain his human form. Lao Shi was waiting them with an angry looks. They knew they were in big trouble.

"I…I was having problem's loc-." Abel tries to invent an excuse.

"DO NOT LIE TO ME!" Shout LS. "I WAS WAITING FOR ALMOST 2 HOURS…2 HOURS. Tell me the true. Where and what were you doing?" Asks more calmly LS.

"Well…We were having fun with my friends in the skate park." Says Jake.

"No worries…I was in my human form." Adds Abel before LS shout again.

"You were supposed to come and train…both of you."

"I'm sorry but my friends really wanted to see me." Says Jake.

"And you?" Ask LS to Abel.

"Well…I was socialising with Jake friends and we are friends now." He adds with a smile. "And they ask some questions…" Then Abel realise his mistake.

"Question…what questions?" Demand LS.

"Well…nothing-" Tries Abel.

"IT'S IMPORTANT AND I KNOW BY YOUR FACE ABEL." Shout LS blocking any lies or excuses.

"Well…They ask who I was and Jake says I was his…*glup* cousin." He murmurs the last words. "And I say that I live here and…I'll go to school after summer break if it was possible." Then says weakly Abel.

"…" LS say nothing.

"You're in big trouble now." Says Fu Dog.

"Alright, Punishment begins now. We will deal with this later." Says LS. The punishment is beyond description.

* * *

**2 days later: Jake home**

It was morning and Jake was still suffering from his punishment. Abel was also having difficulties…more than him…because he receive a worse punishment than him, Abel was force to clean everything with his tongue…even the bathroom, Abel might be traumatize for life. Jake decides to lie down on the bed for a while.

Someone was knocking at the entrance door. Jake didn't stand up to answer it. It was his father that opens it.

"Hello there." Says Jonathan after he opens the door. "Jake, it's your friends."

"I'm coming…in a moment." Jake hurries to put his clothes.

Meanwhile, Jonathan asks how they were doing.

"Were fine." They both answer.

"I'm here." Says Jake.

"We were wondering if you want to go to the skate park today. Your cousin can come too." Says Trixie.

"Cousin…You have a cousin in town and you didn't warn me about his presence." Says Jake father.

"Well…I forgot.-" Tries Jake.

"Don't worry, I know you were exhausted by your grand-father punishment for being absent that day. Jeez, He's gone too far." Also comment his father. "If he can…he can come here and eat with us tonight. I'm sure he'll like it."

"I'll ask." Answer Jake. "Oh yeah, sorry but we can't today." Turning his attention to Trixie.

"I think we understand." Says Trixie, understanding what happen by Jonathan words.

"Understand what?" Asks Spud.

"Their gramps has punished them hard." Explains Trixie.

"Well, see you another time." Says Spud.

They walk away.

"So…Where does he live?" Asks Jake fathers.

"He lives with our gramps." Says Jake.

"Alright, well, you shouldn't let him wait longer." Says Jonathan.

"See ya." Says Jake.

* * *

**Lao Shi Electronic shop 10h30**

Jake enters the shop and he hears an argument between his gramps and Abel:

"Let me enter in Jake school, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please…"…It wasn't really an argument. Abel continues that way until…

"ENOUGH!" Shout his gramps. "You win. I'll do what must be done and you'll be in that school."

"Thank you." Says Abel with a victory smile.

"*Sigh* I can already see troubles ahead." Says LS.

"Don't worry I'll be careful and I'll drink the potion each days." Tries to calm Abel.

"I know but accident can always happen." Says LS.

"Hi." Finally says Jake.

"Hi. You hear him right?" Asks Abel. Jake nod. "That'll be cool."

"I have something to ask you." Says Jake.

"What is it?" asks Abel.

"My father knows you are my…"cousin" so he asks me to demand if you want to eat in my house for supper."

Abel looks at gramps who nod. It was too late to correct this lie after all so it was better to go with it.

"Of course I can but…after the training…I still have the taste of the toilet in my mouth." Complain Abel remembering the punishment.

"I didn't want to know that." Says Jake. Then they proceed with the training.

* * *

**18h00 outside of Jake home**

They were in front of the house. Abel has drink a dose of the potion so he can stays in his human forms for 24 hours. He was mentally preparing himself for the meeting. He remembers Jake says: His mother is nice; his father is…special and his sister annoying. He notes himself not to say that out loud about the annoying sister.

"You're ready?" Asks Jake.

"I am." Says Abel nervously.

Jake opens the door and they enter in.

"I'm home." Says Jake.

"Welcome back." Says Jake mother. "Hi there." She then gives a smile to Abel. She knows who Abel really is and she acts like Abel is her real nephew.

"Hi Aunt Susan." Says Abel with a smile playing along.

"This is my cousin right." Says an innocent voice.

"Hi Haley." Says Jake.

"…You don't have anything in common with us." Says Haley.

"You're not the first one to say that." Answer Abel with a smile.

"Come at the table, the supper is ready." Says Susan.

They go to the kitchen and sit down in their respective chair, except Susan. Abel wonders which of the last 2 chairs can be him. He was about to use his nose when he remembers he don't have Jonathan odor print in his memories. Jake points him the good chair and he sits.

"Hello there." Says Jake fathers. He then sits on his chair. "So this is you're nephew honey."

"Yes. It's Abel." Says Susan.

"Hi there." Says Abel.

"It's ready." Says Susan.

"Good, I'm hungry." Says Abel.

Susan serves the food and Abel was salivating with pleasure. He remembers to use the implement when he eats.

"So, you intend to join Jake school?" Asks Jonathan.

"Of course! I want to learn anything I can. I love studying at anything…almost of course. Before, I only have home school and I really want to be into a real school." Says Abel with a smile.

"Jake just barely passes at school and he doesn't likes studying." Says Haley.

"Haley!" Warns Jake with a dark look.

"Hahahaha." Laugh Abel. "I guess it's his style. Each of us is unique. I like Jake the way he is." Abel then smile.

"You will have fun in the school; it's your best moment of your life after all." Says Jake father.

"Learning isn't fun." Says Jake.

They finish the supper, talking casually. It was very satisfactory for Abel. He likes Jake family, even Haley. She wasn't annoying like he was expecting…maybe it was because she's Jake sister.

"Come, I'll show you my chamber." Says Jake. Abel follows Jake and they reach his chamber.

"…You should really clean your chamber." Comment Abel. Jake chamber wasn't completely disordered but it indicated it wasn't clean often.

"I like it the way it is." Answer Jake.

"So…I guess I see your chamber."

"Yeah. I think I want to sleep soon. Tomorrow will be a long training after all. I guess I just need to move my bed to his correct position…" Jake then tries to rearrange his bed but it was too heavy…especially after the training, he didn't want to force too much. "Can you help me with this?"

"Of course." Abel then close the door and change into his dragon form when he was sure no one was watching. He then begins to push the bed and when it was in the good position, the door opens:

"So what are you doing Ja-" Haley then stay silent when she saw a Dark dragon. "Wh-" Abel stops her from talking with his tail that covers her mouth.

"Shut." Says Abel. "Don't say anything. If anyone found out I can't come back here. Please calm down."

Haley took a breath with her nose and calm down. Abel then releases Haley. She then look at him and demands explanation. Abel and Jake explain everything and Haley look at them.

"If you want me to keep my mouth shut…You need to do something for me." Says Haley.

"What?" Asks Abel.

"I want a little flight with you." She says.

"…Alright." Accept Abel. "Promise me you won't say anything."

"I promise." Says Haley.

Jake opens the window and Abel wait. Haley climbs on his back and use her arms to hold herself at Abel's neck. Abel then flies to the skies. Haley hairs flew to the sky as she flew on Abel's back. The night was cold so she put her heads on Abel neck and his purple hair. She can feel his heat under her. She knows he wasn't dangerous and he has won her trust. She decides that she'll keep her promise. She didn't want him to go away. They return home to fast for her taste but she knew they don't have much time.

"So?" Asks Abel as he returns to his human form.

"It was awesome. I really like to fly again when you can." Haley says. "Don't worry, I'll keep my promise."

Abel knew she was telling the true this time.

The rest of the time passed without any problem and Abel return home.

* * *

**The next day: Lao Shi Electronic shop: 13h25**

LS learn what happen the last night, but he wasn't angry…completely. He knew Haley won't say anything and he knew they were cautious. They were just unlucky. They hear the door opens.

"Hello there. I'm sorry for being late." Says a voice.

They turn around and saw a fifty year old man.

"Hello there…Where's Abel?" Asks the man.

"Ryu!" Says Lao Shi.

"Yo old man." Says Ryu.

"Who is he?" Asks Jake.

"Me." He then turns into a dragon. He was a long dragon without wing. He has the form of a Japanese dragon (Similar to a Chinese dragon). He was orange like the fruit (Orange.) He has white hair and a long white mustache. He then smiles at them. "I'm the japenesse dragon Ryu. I am Abel dragonmaster."

"I'm happy to see you master." Says Abel. He then respectfully bows to him.

"No need for that. I'm sorry for being late…It's so hard to have good seat in a plane."

"You lose one month for just a seat." Says Jake in disbelief.

"What do you expect?" Says Fu Dog coming in the room. "He's super stubborn about this."

"I see you already mastered the shapshifting." Says Ryu. "Let's begin your training. I shall train you to develop your endurance and your muscles first. We'll begin after I obtain a chamber here."

"Already done." Says LS. "We have time since you are late."

"Let's begin." Says Ryu.

The training was basic: Ryu made Abel running and flying fast and for the longest time possible. He also trains him to develop more his muscles.

Jake training continues the same way.

The rest of the summer passes that way. Training, training and sometime, chilling out with Trixie and Spud.

* * *

AC: Here's the end of the second episode. Please review if you want.

Next episode: First day school.

I already have an idea for an episode: Try to guess when it will happen in a calendar. The title is: Sugar dragon.


	3. Episode 3: First day school

AC: Time to discover their first day of school.

* * *

**Episode 3: First day school**

**Roof of Lao Shi electronic shop: 14h20**

This was the last day of summer vacation. Abel was training with his dragonmaster about: how flying without being an idiot dragon…Abel didn't appreciate the name. He was already good with his wings and flies without any difficulties.

"Your good my student. You already know how to fly well. I didn't know you already learn to fly that way." Says Ryu.

"I learn it by myself. I run away from some bullied at the dragon island." Says Abel.

"I see…I'm sure you'll have a better time here. Tomorrow human school will begin. I only want one think from you at school." Says Ryu.

"What?" Asks Abel.

"Crush the other students with your superior grades." Says Ryu with some evil eyes.

"…Okay…I think I'll just do my best." Says Abel nervously and not so surprise by Ryu sudden aggressive behavior. After spending almost a month with him…you'll be used to see that coming from him.

"Have it your way." Says Ryu.

"I'm happy about how Jake has progress." Comment Abel. "He's getting good at it."

"It's true, but his strength his only over the average. He's still too weak to fight the ferocious creature of the earth and the huntsclan." Comment Ryu. "But…he progress a lot in 2 months."

"I'm still happy he accepts me as his partner. Every dragon is afraid of me because of my dark scales… so…Do you know why?" Asks Abel.

"I cannot answer that. Some humans are also afraid of other humans just because they are different from them…I'm just ashamed some dragons do this too. Well…I say we take the rest of the day off, so you can mentally prepare for school. Too bad this world is so dangerous for us…We are more intellectual creatures than fighter after all." Says a little sadly Ryu. "Well…It can be worse."

"I think I'll give a flight to Haley. I'm sure she'll like it." Says Abel with a smile.

"Take care." Says Ryu as Abel flies away. When he was alone he says: "I'm sorry Abel. I can't tell you the truth…not now."

* * *

**Lao Shi electronic shop: 16h00**

Jake finishes his training with his grand-father.

"Very good young one. That'll be enough for today." Says his gramps.

"Finally, I'm exhausted." Says Jake as he sits down.

"Since school start tomorrow, your training will be shorted but will still be regular for each day. I'm sorry Jake but we cannot wait. The huntsclan can make their move anytime."

"I know but I didn't really see my friends during the whole summer. It's-"

"Do not worry, if they are real friends, they won't let that broke your friendship." His gramps tries to appease Jake.

"I'm not worry about that." Says Jake.

"To tell you the true…I've done a one year training in 2 months…so all you really need to do is maintaining the rhythm by 1 hour of training each days…and 3 hours during school's off." Says his gramps.

"Then that means I can spend times with them." Says Jake with a smile.

"Of course…Spud a weird friend but…my experience says strange one is more reliable than ordinary one."

"Tomorrow is my first days of school…I wish I don't have professor Rotwood." Says Jake.

"Why?" Asks his Gramps.

"The students who's gone into his class says he speaks gibberish about dragon, mermaid etc. He hates students and he's super boring." Says Jake.

"Jake…you mustn't judge people from others opinion but from you own eyes." Says his Gramps.

"But…you're right…He was right about the existence of dragon after all." Says Jake.

"You better get going."

"Yeah. Good-bye." Says Jake. As he walks to the park.

"Good-bye…I'm wonder if one day…no…it's almost impossible their partnership reach that level." Says his gramps. "I wonder if Haley will follow Jake path?"

* * *

**Tomorrow: ****Millard Fillmore Middle School: 8h15**

School was about to begin. They must go to the auditorium for the principal usual speech each year. Jake and Abel, in his human form and after taking his dose of potion, were in front of the school.

"Are you ready?" Asks Jake.

"Sure…you?" Asks Abel.

"Yeah, it will be a little pause before the training…What will be your next steps?"

"Breathing…I'm not sure what I'll breath from my mouth but…I don't want to find out the…humiliate way." Says Abel with an unsure smile.

"Humiliate way?"

"Sometimes…It came out from…the butt." Says Abel.

"The-" Jake tries and succeeded not to laugh about the thought. He also wishes it won't be Abel case. After 2 months, Abel became a good friend and a trustable one too and the feeling was mutual. They both trust one each other's.

"Hi there!" Shout someone. It was Trixie coming at their direction. "How are you doing?" She then asks.

"Perfectly fine." They both answer.

"Spud isn't here yet? Well, I'm glad you actually came to our school… I wonder which class we're going to be. I wish we have the same class…you know…the 4 of us." Says Trixie.

"I wish too." Says Jake.

"I'm actually glad to be here. It took a lot of effort to convince my grand-father, he was…reluctant to let me come here." Explain Abel true in his lies.

"Hiiii!" Shout Someone. It was Spud. "How was your summer, I spend time with Trixie skate boarding and helping mom in her restaurant and you Trixie did you skate with me?"

"Of course I have you already say it." She answers. Abel smile at them, happy to see them again.

"It's time to go to the auditorium." Says Jake.

The 4 were walking to the auditorium…after entering the school.

* * *

**Auditorium: 8h30**

All students were talking about their vacation until their all hear the principal demanding the silence. Everyone does that since they most of them appreciate her. Abel can feel it in the air.

"Hello students of Millard Fillmore Middle School. I am you principal of this year. For those who are new my name is Dolores Derceto." She says. Abel looks at her and he saw she was paraplegic. Strangely, he can also smell…fish coming from somewhere in this auditorium but he don't feel any malevolent intention so he let it go. He also smells others non-humans odor. His thought was interrupted by the principal speech: "I want to welcome all of you in this school and I wish you have a great year…" She continue her expose and everyone…well most of them love it and applause her in the end.

"It's time to find our assignee class. Let's go to the gym." Says Trixie.

* * *

**Gym: 9h02**

"So." asks Trixie. "Which classes have we in common?"

They look at their paper and saw that all class was the same except one.

"We are lucky." Says Abel.

"Oh Oh." Says Jake.

"What?" Asks Abel.

"We have Rotwood as our teacher in our mythologies class." Says Jake. He then remembers what his grand-father says and ceases complaining.

"Him!" Says Trixie. "At least we are together."

"Who's this…Ryu. He's a math teacher. I never heard of him before." Says Spud.

"RYU?" Both Jake and Abel shout.

"Sorry…He has the same name as the hero in breath of fire." Says Jake, covering their mistake.

"It's not a usual name after all." Says Abel.

"It seems you two have it but none of us." Says sadly Trixie.

"Too bad." Says Spud. "We are separated-"

"We are together." Says Trixie.

"Sorry, together." Says Spud.

"What is our first class?" Asks Jake.

"…Mythology class." Says Abel.

* * *

**Mythology class: 10h45**

"Hello there students, first thing you need to know it mythological creatures existed. Also I won't tolerate any interruption in the class." Says the teacher.

The ancient students of Rotwood class were telling the true. Jake thought his gramps was wrong with a big W.

"Do you have any proof that mythological creatures exist?" Asks Abel.

"Well hum…No…but they exist and I'll prove it one day!" Says Rotwood being tricked by Abel. "Now SHUT UP!"

The class was boring and nothing good or interesting was happening in during the first class.

* * *

**Dining room: 12h10**

The 4 friends were taking their food when Jake food was falling on the ground by a taller guy.

"Be careful little Jake, your clumsy as ever." Says the taller guy.

"Brad." Says Jake with rage.

"So…who's the new guy?" Says Brad.

"My name is Abel." He answers with a dark look. Brad didn't see it.

"You seem cool, way to cool to be with those losers. Why don't you tag along with me?" Brad says as pointing his 3 friends when he calls them losers.

"…" Abel stays silent.

"What do you have to say?" Asks Brad.

"Well…I have no reason to tag along with a miserable loser like you. After all, someone picking a smaller and weaker than him isn't cool. I will humiliate myself if I stand with you." Answer Abel, trying to destroy Brad arrogance. Lot of people in the cafeteria laugh at him, After all, being rejected and insulted by the new guy is bad for a reputation.

"You will pay for this." Says Brad.

"I don't have money on me." Answer Abel.

"$&*£ You." Then Brad walk away.

"Thanks." Says Jake.

"You're my friends after all. I won't let you down." Says Abel.

"Well, time to eat." Says Trixie.

They all eat their diner and were talking about their vacations. Abel and Jake made up lies of course.

The next course was English class and it went well. Their last class of the day was math class.

* * *

**Mathematic class: 14h45**

"Hello there, I'm your math teacher Ryu." Says the teacher. Abel and Jake look around and see that most people here seem…less human. "Alright, All of you, this math class is real and it is also a class were united every non-human or human how knows about our existances. You can now show your true form."

All of the mythological creatures and the teacher show their true form. They were, most of them, elves or orcs…not a good combination. Abel and Ryu was the only dragon of the class.

"Alright. We can now begin the class." Says Ryu.

The class passes as a normal class…except for the mythological creature's part.

"Alright, now let's move on to the negotiation…Since you blow up the ancient negotiation place." Says Ryu to the elves. "We have no choice but to do it here. Since Gajin is still in the hospital, healing from the «incident» I shall pursue it. With me…they will be a peace treaty. If not…Wish you'll still have your testicular and ovary after I took it them out of you!"

All of the elves and orcs were silent but the negotiation didn't go good during the rest of the class. All of them were adult (Orcs and elves) but they are force to be as teenagers. The class bell rang and everyone prepare to leave.

"We'll continue this tomorrow…if we have absent, I will put my treat into execution so bring the king elves tomorrow." Ryu was serious. They were walking out of the class in their humans form. "Abel…Jake and Shinji come here." Orders Ryu. Shinji is a muscular orc. His skin was green and he has dark and greasy hair. Even so his body was clean. Abel and Jake learn he's the leader of the orcs in New York City and also that the elves and Orcs are the principals mythological creatures of this City.

"What are they doing here?" Asks Jake.

"Those little elves blow up one of our house with magic bomb. I have the intention of getting revenge but it seems I must have other plans." Says Shinji when he looks at Ryu. "As for the negotiations place Ryu was talking about…the natural shop. It has been destroy by the huntsclan and we overdo it when we fight back and blow the shop. The dragon Gajin has been injured and he's healing right now in the hospital of the dragon island."

"You better act like a gentleman. I have no intention of letting you harm anyone…especially the humans who are not concern by that conflict. They already have enough without those attacks." Says Ryu talking about his revenge.

"Now I remember!" Says Jake. "The news thought it was terrorism. It was a house in the queens quarter."

"Yes. This is where we live." Says Shinji. "Those elves didn't hesitate to blow it. If you want to know where they live…they live in central park and in the forest around New York." Like if we want to punish them at his place.

"I think I'll keep that information in my mind." Says Abel but he keeps it for a different purpose.

"Since you took my warning seriously, I let you return home…still a male." Says Ryu with a smile.

Shinji wave us with his hands, use an amulet and turn into a human. He then gets out of the class.

"He's a nice orc." Says Jake.

"Yeah! Much nicer than Brad." Says Abel.

"I wish you've watch this well." Says Ryu. "What you just see…outside the math class of course, it's a part of a dragon's duty. We are the representing the peace when other mythological creatures are in conflict."

"I've took note of this." Says Abel.

"I've watch it too. New York is a more complex city than I've thought." Says Jake.

"The better you knew what's happening in the city the more easier will be to act when you will be ready. That is why you have that special class during math class." Says Ryu.

"I see now. We've wonderer why you were here as a teacher." Says Abel.

"Well…class over." Remind Ryu.

"See you soon." Says Abel.

"Yeah, training begins at 17h00." Says Ryu.

* * *

**Outside School: 16h00**

Jake and Abel were reuniting with Trixie and Spud outside school.

"So…how was that Ryu teachers?" Asks Trixie.

"Interesting." Says Abel with a smile.

"Then he's not a teacher." Says Spud in a scary way…more like trying.

"Teachers can be interesting and fun…we just need luck." Says Abel.

"That's not what we have this year…At least they are trying I'll give them that." Says Trixie. "Except Rotwood. Mythological creatures existing…that is just stupid right?"

"Y-Yeah right." Says Abel with hesitation, he's a mythological creature after all.

"So you're here." Says Brad behind them when he rejoins them.

"How are you again?" Asks Abel.

"It's Brad!" He answers with a high and dangerous voice.

"Hum…sorry. Don't remember. You must be an unimportant person." Says Abel. When he finishes his sentence, Brad punches him on his face. "Urgh." It didn't really hurt Abel since he's a dragon.

"Come on weakly fight me like a man!" Says provocatively Brad. Some students begin to watch what's happening. Jake, Trixie and Spud want to help but Abel give a sign to not intervene.

"I won't fight you. I don't need to fight to prove myself. I'm not lowly like you." Abel then turn away but Brad took his arms, turn him around and hit him on his stomach with his knee. Abel loses his balance and was on his knee trying to breath.

"Pitiful." Says Brad. He then kicks Abel on his left part of his face and Abel lay on the ground.

"STOP THIS RIGHT NOW!" Shout a voice. Everyone turns around and saw the principal extremely angry. "Brad. I told you that this year. I won't tolerate any problem cause by you. What have you done this time? FIGHTING AGAINST ANOTHER STUDENT! I won't tolerate such actions from anyone in this school! Brad you are suspended for one week, but this time…inside the school in a class I prepare for such event and I'll be there watching you! For now, your dismiss, but tomorrow you come at 8 hour a.s.a.p. or I'll double the time of your suspension!"

Brad then looks at Abel with a vengeful look but didn't do anything else. He just returns home.

"By the way, I'll inform your parents immediately." The principal took her cellphone and made the call. After the call, it was over and student return home and they all gave a compassionate look to Abel who stands his ground with courage.

"Are you alright?" Asks a girl voice.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Says Abel. He looks at the girl.

"You're a brave person you know that? Oh…My name is Celerina." Says the girl. Abel remembers she was in the same class as him…in mythological class. She wears an ordinary white t-shirts and a blue shorts. Her face has some buttons and some freckles. Her hears were blond and were short. She wears glasses showing some problem of vision for her. Most people would call her ugly but Abel thinks she's beautiful. From a dragon point of view, her attitude shows strong confidence in herself. But what Abel find beautiful about her is her eyes. Her eyes shows compassion and also some…interest in him. It was mark in those eyes, blue like the ocean.

"My name is Abel…I just don't like that kind of guy." Answer Abel.

"Well…I must go now. See tomorrow." Says Celerina. She walks away.

"Bye." Says Abel. Jake and his 2 friends were watching this interaction and are seeing some interest toward each other's.

"I like this girl." Says Trixie. Jake and Spud know what she means. Trixie is a girl who hates judging and seeing someone judging people by their appearance. It was because of her black skin that causes her some unjust reaction from other peoples.

"It's time to go home." Says Spud.

After they said good-bye, Jake and Abel return for their training.

* * *

AC: It's the end of the third episode.

Stay tune for the next episode: Huntsclan first strike.

The first battle shall begin.

P.S.: Some event will be more important in a later chapter.


	4. Episode 4: Huntsclan first strike

AC: Here's the next episode.

* * *

**Episode 4: Huntsclan first strike**

**Roof of Lao Shi electronic shop: 17h00**

Before Abel and Jake enter Lao Shi electronic shop, Abel made Jake promise not to speak about Brad assault. Jake looks at Abel and saw no injure thanks to his solid constitution. Abel says he mimic all of Brad attacks except the one on his stomach. It was painful, but just a little.

When it was 17h00 Abel was on the floor and was waiting for Ryu. Then Ryu flies gracefully at his direction.

"You're here." Says Ryu.

"Of course. So what are we doing now?" Asks Abel. He already knew what the training will be but he always asks the question before.

"We'll practice you're breathing power. I wonder what will come out of your mouth…I wish it will come out from there." Says Ryu with a smile.

"Yeah…you weren't that lucky." Says Abel.

"…" Ryu dragon face turns red. "Alright, let's begin."

"What shall I do?" Asks Abel.

"First, took a deep inspiration…Good. Then compress your belly and open your mouth and expire." Says Ryu.

Abel did what he says but…the flame didn't come from his mouth.

"Keep trying." Encourage Ryu.

Abel tries again and again. Suddenly a flame came out of his mouth. The flame was dark like the night. It was beautiful and extremely dangerous.

_Your breath dark fire like your father: _Thought Ryu.

"Very good. You can stop now." Says Ryu. Abel obeys. "It still weak but only practice is need. Your breath is special…Dark fire…only few dragon can use such powerful flame. Congratulation." He adds with a smile.

"Thank you." Says Abel. "What do we do now?"

"Let's explore the city for now." Propose Ryu. "You must need to understand what this city hides."

"Alright. Let's flight." Says Abel.

The 2 dragons flew in the sky.

* * *

**Queens quarter: 17h17**

They reach the Queens quarter.

"This is where the orcs live. I want to show where it is because you may need to come here a lot."

"I see." Says Abel.

"Let's land for now…I see Shinji on the roof of that building." Says Ryu.

They land and they saw Shinji coming at their direction.

"Already here? I've done nothing." Says Shinji.

"I know, calm down. I just want to show the town to my dragonstudent." Says Ryu.

"Hi again." Says Abel with a smile.

"Hi." Says Shinji.

"Well, now you know where the orcs live with your eyes, let's move elsewhere." Says Ryu.

"Wait!" Says Shinji. "There's something I must warn you."

"What is it?" Asks Ryu.

"It's about the huntsclan, the dragon slayer clan. There's a huntsmaster in this city…A very powerful one. I think he's one of the best in America. He's the one that blow up the ancient negotiation place…What is worse…There's a hunts apprentice with him and he's a powerful one…or she's…I'm not sure. He/She didn't talk."

"I see, we will be careful. Have a nice day." Says Ryu.

"You too weird dragon, you too." Says Shinji.

The 2 dragons fly in the sky again.

* * *

**Clock tower of the NYPD district:** **17h30**

They land on the top of the clock tower and they look around.

"As you can see Abel, New York city is extremely big." Says Ryu.

"Yeah, it's an architectural beauty but…It's sad such cities can hardly coexist with nature." Says Abel.

"It's alright. I believe human will find a way…they always find a way to do something right." Says Ryu.

"You have faith in mankind." Says Abel. "I have too. All we have to do is gently guide them and believe in them…like god…I just say that for example." Says Abel.

"I know. Humans still need guidance but one day…they shall be the one to guide us." Says Ryu. "Now that I think about it…When's your birthday?"

"Well…" Abel was hesitant.

"Why such hesitation." Asks Ryu.

"My birthday coincide with a really bad event in this city…The destruction of the twin tower…11 September." Admit Abel.

"I understand…It was such a sad and horrible event. All of the world were affected by this…event us. (As mythological creatures)." Says Ryu.

"So please, don't celebrate my birthday that day…maybe 12 September will be better." Says Abel. "I don't want to show happiness during such day." Adds respectfully Abel.

"Understood let's- LOOK OUT!" Suddenly shout Ryu.

They both jumped back when an axe slash where they were a second ago.

"We've finally caught some dragon." Says a sinister male voice.

"Be careful Abel it's the huntsmaster. The worse one." Adds Ryu.

He was accompanied by a young one. It was the hunt apprentice.

"Prepare to slay your first dragon." Says the huntsmaster. "Take the dark one…he's more young. I'll fight the uglier one."

"Looks like you soon will have a very higher voice." Ryu says making the movement of taking something from the huntsmaster…pointing between his legs.

The huntsclan charge at them. Ryu just side away and just kick his butt, taunting him.

"That's all, I've see others ballerinas doing better than that." Says Ryu.

The huntsmaster grunts with fury and charge again at Ryu. Ryu seems to have no problem fighting him, but the huntsmaster was able to resist him.

As for Able, is inexperience wasn't helping him. His adversary seems powerful. Abel dodges her axe and counter by kicking her like a kangaroo. He stands up and was ready to charge when:

"Wait!" Says Abel.

"…" He/She wait.

"Before continuing…are you a boy or a girl? It's very important to know" Asks Abel.

"…Girl." She answers.

"Good…let's go back in the fighting stuff." Says Abel.

The huntsgirl charge at him. Abel dodges it by the right and countered by hitting her with hit tail. She was thrown a few meters away and she manages to fall on her feet.

"That's all." She says.

"I'm still learning." Says Abel with a small smile.

"Let's be serious now." She says.

She then charge at him. Abel saw she was faster than before and he knew he wasn't a fast and agile dragon like Ryu but a strong one. She then charges at his belly and that cause Abel to breathe dark fire out of his mouth. But when he does that he aims at the hunts girl who dodges it by using Abel belly as a springboard. She then made him fall on his but by kicking hit at his face under his jaw which affect his stance and he fall on his butt.

"It's over." Says the huntsgirl.

"ABEL!" Shout Ryu after he throws the huntsmaster at a wall.

She was ready to finish him with her axe when she receives a kick at her face hiding by her mask. She then looks at the dragon mysterious savior and it was a gargoyles.

"You fight good dragon, but let a professional fight her. Oh! The name his Brooklyn by the way." Says the gargoyles.

"Sure." Answers Abel. He looks at the gargoyles. He has the same physical appearance than Brooklyn in the gargoyles series Abel was watching during night at the shop. It can't be a coincidence.

He was a better fighter for an opponent like the huntsgirl. He was totally dominating her. She cannot touch him and Brooklyn was beating her punch by punch. Then he punches her in her face and she was thrown at the wall and was unconscious.

"When you mess with one of us you mess with all of us." Says Brooklyn at the huntsmaster. "Be gone or I'll crush you too. You're alone after all."

The huntsmaster knew he can't win so he took the huntsgirl and run away.

"Thank you for your help." Says Abel.

"Yeah. You save my dragonstudents." Says Ryu.

"No problem. They awoke me from my sleep so I was eager to kick their butt." Says the gargoyle.

"I have a question." Want to ask Abel but Brooklyn already knew what it was.

"Yeah, I took the name from the series because I like it. The physical appearance is because the creator of this show saw me and I…inspire him. The reason I took that name was because my real name suck."

"What's your real name?" Asks Ryu.

"Not of your business." Says the gargoyle.

"Brooklyn is a good name that's for sure." Says Abel.

"You better go home before he calls reinforcements. Dark dragon…If you need help, never hesitate to ask. I'm always there to help your kind." Says Brooklyn before he flies away.

"Sure." Says Abel.

"Let's return home now…It's getting dangerous out here." Says Ryu.

"Sure. I still need to progress after all." Says Abel.

"Everyone needs it." Replies Ryu. As they flew home.

* * *

**Lao Shi electronic shop: secret underground 21h30**

Abel was sleeping in his chamber, Jake was home and Fu Dog was...surely soon in trouble again. Only Lao Shi and Ryu were awake in the secret room.

"At least we know who you enemies are." Says LS.

"Yes. We must do the ritual the week-end. Jake needs all he can have if he want to survive this." Says Ryu.

"I shall prepare him mentally during the week." Says LS.

"And I shall train more Abel. He fights well but his resilience against jaw attacks is still weak. He must never lose his stance again. If it wasn't from the gargoyle Brooklyn and Shinji warning, we would have died."

"And with him our hope to put an end to their exile." Says LS.

"It is sad they all pay the price of only one of them." Says Ryu.

"I know. All we can do is letting him grown up and let the future decide what he will do." Says Ls.

"I trust him for that." Asks Ryu.

"Yes."

"Guess their week-end is schedule." Says Ryu with a smile.

"Yes." Says LS smiling back at him.

* * *

AC: I know it's a short one but…I won't invent things and made lose your time with some filler part.


	5. Episode 5: Breath, link, forging

AC: Here's the episode 5 of the series.

* * *

**Episode 5: Breath, link, forging and testing**

**Lao Shi electronic shop secret underground: 9h00**

It was the week-end and sadly, Jake and Abel cannot have free time. Abel knows why and Jake has been mentally prepared by his gramps. They follow Jake gramps and Ryu to a secret underground. When they reach the door, Lao Shi opens and they saw an old fashion forgery. They saw Fu Dog finishing preparing the ingredient for whatever the reason.

"They you are." Says Fu Dog. "You took your time."

"No way, it's only 9 A.M. of the morning. We didn't take our time." Countered Jake.

"Anyway, we are ready for the ritual." Says Fu Dog. "I'll get out of here and do my…stuff."

"Better stop with those betting." Says Abel. "You always end up in trouble."

"Not always." Replies Fu Dog as he walks out of the room.

"Is it really dangerous?" Asks Jake.

"Not at all. You just need to be cautious like when you do Skateboard." Says his Gramps.

"When do we begin the ritual?" Asks Abel.

"It seems your remember what we explain…but we better do a small review of what the ritual shall be." Says Ryu.

"As you know, the ritual demands first a link united the dragonknight and his dragon partner, as we can see, the link his existent between you two. This link is also now strong enough for the ritual to proceed. Your link has reached a trust between the 2 of you and also development of friendship." Says LS.

"What is that link?" Asks Jake even if he knew where he was going.

"This link is the union of your 2 souls and it also represents your synchronisation toward the 2 of you. This link strength depends on the event you'll live during your daily life. The stronger it is; the stronger both of you will be. Also, the link will be visible during the ritual." Says Ryu.

"I see." Says Jake.

"It is now time to begin forging your weapons and armors." Says Lao Shi. "We must first know which weapon is the most compatible for you Jake."

"It is time to enter in the circle of Thor." Says Ryu.

"Thor?" Says Jake.

"Yes. The circle came from the name of the first human who create the ritual between humans and dragons." Says Ryu. "Now…enter in the circle."

"Alright." Says Jake.

He enters in the circle and it began to shrine.

"Now Abel proceed with the call." Says Ryu. Abel walks in front of Jake and pronounce the sentence says by every dragon to their dragonknight.

"Dragonknight, do you accept your duty of protecting me and all of my species from the danger of the world?" Says Abel.

"I accept this duty as a dragonknight from the beginning until the end of my life." Answers Jake.

"Do you accept to end the life of those who endanger us if it is for the best of everyone?"

"I accept the burden of my duty." As Jake says those sentences, the circle began to shrine stronger than before.

"Do you accept our soul to connect as one being?" Asks Abel.

"I accept the connection." Says Jake.

Then a light came from the chest of Abel and Jake. The light of Abel was dark and the light from Jake was red like the fire of the life.

The connection was made between the 2 lights when they unite and the link was now visible.

"What is the weapon you can hold in your hands dragonknight?" Asks Abel, saying the last sentence of the ritual.

"In my hands rest a Halberd." Answers Jake.

The first part of the ritual was over.

"Good. Now it is time for you Jake to forge the Halberd." Says Ryu.

"Young one, take the instrument and begin." Says his gramps.

Jake seems to know how to proceed as he feels something guiding his hands. He began forging his weapon with unknown material.

"There is no fire." Says Jake when he needs it to heat up the metal.

"Jake, put the sharp down and let Abel heat it with his fire." Says Ryu.

Jake obey Ryu and Abel move closer. He then breathes his dark flame at the sharp until it was red. Then Jake continue forging and give the sharp his true form. When it was over he put it in the water and the blade part of the Halberd was done. He then proceeds the same way with the handle.

"Very good young one." Says his Gramps. It is now time to proceed with the armor.

They repeat the procedure like with the weapon.

All of this took more than 24 hours.

* * *

**The next day: 14h30**

Jake has now finished forging his equipment and wearing it. It was a light armor covering all of his body discreetly. His mask that must be used to cover his body has the form of a dragon head…if it was compress like a human face but in a beautiful way. The armor was at his size and his halberd gives him some prestige. The equipment seems ordinary but it wears the same color of Abel fire and also the red sees trough their link.

"It's perfect on you." Says Abel with a smile.

"I know but…what will happen when I grow up." Asks Jake.

"It will grow with you. The metal you use is a magical one, the mytril. It will always be at you right size and will protect you from any danger." Says his gramps.

"Thank god I don't need to forge it again." Says Jake relieves.

"Now it is time to use your bracelet you've also made." Says Ryu.

"All right." Jake pushes the bracelet and the armor and the halberd disappear leaving him in his normal clothes. "Cool, I don't have to put it the long way."

"Of course, you need to act fast so the bracelet comes to the rescue." Says Lao Shi.

"It is time for all of us to rest…tomorrow, you have school." Says Ryu.

"AWWW MAN! I totally forgot about this. I still have my homework to do." Says Jake.

"Already done." Says Abel. "I've done it for you but only this time."

"When did you do this?" Asks Jake.

"Friday. When you were talking with gramps about the ritual." Answer Abel.

"You save my life." Says Jake. "Did you-"

"I answer it like it was you…but a little better." Says Abel. "So you pass, better than barely."

"Thanks. Well good night…even if the sun still shrine." Says Jake.

"Sleep well Jake." Says Abel. Abel returns to his chamber and fall asleep exhausted by the ritual. He didn't really do anything…physically but Jake was using his life force to forge is weapon non-stop. This was the union of their soul after all.

* * *

**Tomorrow: ****Millard Fillmore Middle School: 8h55**

Jake and Abel have sleep well during the rest of the day and they were ready for school day. They regroup with Spud and Trixie and went to their class.

* * *

**Mythological class: 10h45**

"Hello students. I hope you have done your homework. Pass them to the front desk." Says Rotwood.

The students do what they were told and were waiting for the class to begin.

"Now let's begin about one of the mythological creatures you must be aware. The orcs." Says Rotwood. He was about to says some nasty disinformation about them and Abel thought he was lucky no orc was in the class. "The orcs are bestial and vicious creatures who attacks mankind for their resources and because they hated humans. They are also known to like human flesh into their mouth. Sadly I didn't found any of them yes."

Jake and Abel were looking at each other's. All what Rotwood just said was wrong. Orcs are vicious but only if we provoke them. They don't like human flesh because they thought it taste fish…which means some of them have try them or eat them in total despair…whatever was the case. They don't hate human since they manage to live in harmony with them for a long time. They don't steal humans resource…humans are the one who does that.

"How will you manage to pass this class?" Asks Jake quietly.

"I can easily manage this with my brain." Says Abel.

"Not for me." Then they turn back their attention to the teachers and laughing in their heads about those errors he made.

* * *

**Math Class: 14h10**

"DROP YOUR WEAPON DOWN!" Shout Ryu.

They all obey.

"Listen to me…all of you. We must find an arrangement before I really do this. Silvian…Shinji…what is the cause of all this mess?"

They answer with unimportant things to note since it was not the true.

"STOP! I know you are lying so tell me the true." Says Ryu.

"It is the true!" they both answer.

"No. I know there are 2 reasons, the original one and the actual one. The original one was because Orcs destroy the forest of Nottingham. It was long ago so it's not the true. You are not affecting by this anymore so stop talking about that." Says Ryu.

"…" The 2 chief remain silent.

"It's useless talking to you. I won't say this again. I won't tolerate any violence in this city and his surrounding… right?"

"*sigh* Right." Answers the 2 leaders.

"I have a question." Says Abel. "Why don't you accept a peace treaty?"

"Because we won't accept to tolerate those nasty orcs." Says Silvian.

"And I won't because of the destruction you commit at us for no reason." Says Shinji.

They were both calm but Abel can feel the tension in the air.

"Anyway…I hear what happen to you Abel. You're a lucky one to survive your first fight has a beginner. You may not have that chance next time." Warns Shinji.

"I know. Promise me you won't attack the elves." Says Abel.

"I promise in the name of my ancestors." Says Shinji.

The bell was ringing. The class was over.

"Come back tomorrow." Says Ryu. "We will test you weapon at 17h00." Adds Ryu to Jake.

"Sure." Says Jake.

The rest of the day passes faster than they expected.

* * *

**Lao Shi electronic shop: 17h00**

They return home after school and Jake was preparing for the test. It was a nice day they have in school and they wish they could have spent more time with Trixie and Spud. Sadly; tomorrow is Brad last suspension day and he'll be back in class. Vacation from him is soon over.

They were in the electronic shop when Lao Shi enters.

"I'm sorry Abel but Ryu will be too much occupied today so he won't be here so it means no training for you. He says it's about tomato and TNT…those 2 thinks cause some problems."

Abel and Jake look at each other's and thought: What the hell those 2 objects cause so much trouble: TNT is far enough.

"Anyway, you can use your bracelet and only took you halberd." Says LS.

Jake did as his gramps command and was equipping with his weapon.

"Good, now your armor." Says his gramps.

Jake did as he was told.

"Good, now try to use your halberd against me." Says his gramps.

Jake did as he told and his gramps dodge it and shout:

"WHAT UNTIL I'M READY!" His gramps took out his own bracelet, put it around his arms and made appear his weapon. It was a big bow. The color of the bow was gold and his arrows were purple. He then made appear his armor. It was a light armor like Jake, but he wears a purple and gold cape.

"Now you can attack me." Says his gramps.

Jake did as he was told, he uses his halberd and his gramps dodge it. Even if it was the first time Jake uses it, he seems to have good abilities with his weapons. But his natural abilities aren't enough with an expert like Lao Shi. Lao Shi the attack with his arrows. Jake tries to block the best he can but some of them hit him and he fall on the grounds.

"Not bad young one, but you still need some training." Says his Gramps.

Jake look at his equipment and he's still impress he was able to forge this.

"Don't worry Jake. You did well. We just lack experience." Says Abel.

"I'm fine. I thought I'll suck like hell but I'm somehow skillful with the halberd." Says Jake.

"It's thanks to the Thor circles. It helps you awaken your natural skills with the weapon and the armor you forge is made so you can exploit the best of your natural abilities. Like me, you are a good with agilities and speed which compensates Abel lacks in those domain." Says LS.

"Sorry if I'm not perfect." Says Abel with a smile.

"Well, it's over for today. It was only a test. Tomorrow, you shall train with your weapon." Says LS.

"Understood and thanks." Says Jake. He then reverts into his normal clothes and his gramps too. Then Jake and Abel go to the Skate Park were Trixie and Spud are.

* * *

AC: Here's the end of this episode. You can consider the introduction of the story over.


	6. Episode 6: Gargoyle in school

AC: Here's the next episode. The title sucks but I found nothing else, honest.

**Episode 6: Gargoyle in school**

**Millard Fillmore Middle School: Math class: 10h00**

Jake and Abel Were in the math class and the class were over and the negotiation continues, when the door open and they were interrupted by a new comer. He enters the class and he shows his true form.

"Hello there." Says the new one.

"Brooklyn!" Shout Abel in surprise.

"Hi dark dragon. It's good to see you again." Says Brooklyn with a big smile.

"Hi." Answers Abel.

"What are you doing here?" Asks Ryu.

"Home was boring so I decide to come here after I hear the story of the tomato and the TNT." Says Brooklyn.

"You mean…" Says Jake.

"One of the 2 groups is the guilty one but…They act against the will of their leader." Says Brooklyn which calms down the elves and the orcs.

"…You are welcome here but I don't want too much interruption during the negotiation." Says Ryu.

"Alright." Says Brooklyn as he sit down at one of the remaining free chair.

"Now…who have that crazy stupid idea to use such things?" Says dangerously Ryu to the elves. "After all, it was one of you who did this."

"We don't know who did this?" Answer Silvian. "Do you really thing an elf will be stupid enough-Forget that comment since it happen."

"I don't think it's an intelligent one who did this base on the interrupt comment that I can believe." Says Shinji.

All of the class try to find out who's the guilty one since for their own reason.

The elf was because of the personal humiliation and affects their reputation.

The orc was because they want to find the guilty one.

The others were just wondering who the idiot is when:

"It was me." Says a voice.

"Who say that?" Asks Ryu.

"Me Kaijy." Says the voice.

The entire students of the classes turn and see that the guilty one was an orc.

"…Why-" Was about to ask Ryu when Shinji interrupt him.

"WHY THE FUCKING HELL DID YOU DO THAT?"

"Well…I just want to make an explosive tomato juice…I didn't have the recipe so I…thought using some TNT will made it correspond of the name. Then I made it exploded and…You know the rest." Says Kaijy.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Shout Jake in laugh. "That's so HAHAHAHA…so…HAHAHAHAHAHA…ridiculous." He then took his breath and tries to calm down. "S-s-s-s-sorry…I never thought that was the cause…really. It justtook me by…surprise."

"From what I see, everyone wants to laugh." Says Abel with a smile. It was the true.

Ryu, Shinji, even if he's angry at the same time, the rest of the orcs, the elves and Brooklyn.

Dring!

"I think it's over for today." Says Ryu. "Class over."

Everyone get out of the class, except Brooklyn, Jake, Abel and Ryu.

"Looks like things went better than I thought. I think we've all need to laugh." Says Ryu with a smile.

"Yeah. I feel the atmosphere was lighter than any precedent reunion." Says Abel. "You've finally making some progress."

"That's good…Now…Brooklyn. There must be a reason more important than boringness if you decide to come here." Says Ryu more seriously.

"Yes…I saw a dinowarrior outside the underworld. I think it was a scout." Says Brooklyn. "What happen is…" Brooklyn took a deep breath. "The scout was observing the town discreetly. He was scrabbling a map of the town. I think their leader Scales is planning a future invasion."

"That Scales…We should be careful. Abel…Jake…Be careful out there. We can't never be sure when he will strike." Warns Ryu.

"Who's this Scales?" Asks Jake.

"He's the leader of the Dino clan. He's a vicious and dangerous leader. His intention is clearly to invade the overworld and obtain the power." Says Ryu. "When he will be ready, he'll attack but…The Dino clan don't know the true size of the planet since they live in the underworld and they don't have full knowledge about the surface of this planet."

"And by some strange odds they are living under New York City." Comments Abel.

"You think that's only odds. It's happen all over the world those «strange odds. »" Says Ryu. "For me, it was an army of Oni ready to strike Tokyo."

"I see." Says Abel. "Ohoh…next class begin soon."

"An evil dinosaur army threatening New York…That could make a nice movie." Says Jake.

"We must go now!" Says Abel.

Jake and Abel went for their next class.

"And you Brooklyn?" Asks Ryu.

"I'll do the same…New York will soon be an intense battleground…I wish Abel and Jake will be ready." Wonder Brooklyn.

"I'm sure they will be." Says Ryu with confidence.

* * *

**Cafeteria: 12h15**

It was time for diner and the duo was eating with their friends Trixie and Spud.

"So, how was your math class?" Asks Trixie.

"Good." Says Abel. "It went well…Better than last time."

"Bad karma in this class." Says Spud.

"You're unlucky to be in such hard class." Says Trixie.

If only they knew the true.

Then a girl enters in the cafeteria. Jake saw her and he feel his heart beat accelerate. She was wearing a white shirt, a pink jean; even if it's still hot outside and she's also wearing a necklace (Rose season 2). She has blond hair and her skin is peach…more pale peach. From Abel point of view, she was too thin for her good health.

"Did you see her? She's beautiful." Says Jake.

"If you say so." Answers Abel.

"You didn't see her, She was with us in the first period. She's new to this school. We didn't see her before today because she was sick during one week." Says Trixie.

_One week…hum: _Thought Abel._ I shall be careful around her…_

"What's her name?" Asks Jake.

"Her name is Rose." Answer Trixie.

"There's a rose here?" Says Spud.

"No…it's the name of the girl." Answer Abel.

"Oh…her. Yeah, she's cute and smart." Says Spud.

"I'll talk to her." Says Jake, putting an end to Abel thought.

Abel watches him but says nothing about his thought.

Jake stands up and walks at her direction but Brad talk to her first so Jake back down was just watching them. He didn't hear the talk but the girl just ditches him of and walk away leaving a «sad» Brad.

"She's at least smart." Says Abel.

Then Jake walks closer to her:

"Hey." Says Jake.

"Hey yourself." Answers Rose.

"I…I…euh." Tries to talk Jake but he was too nervous.

"…I'm sorry but I have to goooo…" Rose was trying to find his name for being polite.

"Jake." Finally he answers.

"Jake…Maybe next time." She then walks away.

Jake return at the table.

"So…how bad was it?" Asks Abel.

"The macaroni isn't bad." Answers Spud.

"I was talking about Jake first strike at the girl." Corrects Abel with a smile.

"Not so terribly bad. She asks my name and…that's all. I didn't even say a word without being like an idiot." Says Jake.

"Maybe next time." Says Trixie.

"Never give up Jake and you'll win her heart. Brad has no chance." Encourages Spud.

Abel stays silent. He didn't give a comment about her and he didn't want to talk about what he really thinks of her to Jake. He doesn't want to break his heart.

"Hi there, can I borrow Abel for a minute." Says a person.

It was a muscular student with grey hair. He was wearing similar gothic clothes like Abel. He was tall and muscular and he gives a smile at Abel.

"…Sure." Says Jake uncertain.

"Come with me." Says the student. He took Abel and takes him outside the cafeteria. "Guess who I am?"

"…Brooklyn!" Says Abel.

"Dammit, how did you recognise me so fast?" He asks.

"Well, you were disguise when you enter our class…even if I didn't really see you, I know the others mythological creatures human appearance. Also…You knew my name and you accent give me the last clues." Answers Abel.

"You dragonmaster teach you well." Says Brooklyn with a smile.

"What do you want?" Asks Abel.

"I already ask Ryu permission so…I want you to do a small patrol with me. I think I know where this dino scout will be next so I want you to see what he looks like and you have better eyes than me, BUT…do not appear in from of him. It's best that they ignore the presence of dragons for now." Says Brooklyn.

"Alright. I'll be careful." Says Abel.

Dring!

"Class shall begin soon. See you after school." Says Brooklyn.

"Later." Says Abel.

* * *

**Roof of the school: 16h05**

Abel explains to Jake what Brooklyn want with him. Jake also recognises Brooklyn easily. So Jake knew he has to return home with his 2 friends only.

Abel climbs on the roof and sees Brooklyn.

"You took you're time." Says Brooklyn.

"Yes. I didn't want to awake you from any sleep. I don't want to end up like the huntsgirl." Says Abel.

"No worries. You're a dragon so…you're right. You better be scare."

"I'm ready when you are." Says Abel.

"Let's do this." Answers his comrade. He then opens his wings and flies to the skies, soon rejoin by Abel. They didn't see their small mistake they made when they take off the roof.

"I can't believe it, 2 mythological creatures just in front of me." Says Rotwood. "Where's my camera. Dammit, I don't have it on me. Well no worries, a dragon never move from his territory so I'll find him soon and I'll prove to the world that mythological creatures exist."

"Stop your monologue freak." Says a student.

"I'm not freak. You'll see." Says Rotwood.

"Yeah yeah." Says a totally unconvinced student. The student walk away ignoring Rotwood insult.

"I better do my monologue inside my head next time." Says Rotwood.

* * *

**New York Central Park: 16h30**

"I still see nothing." Says Abel.

"Keep looking. I'm sure he'll be there. The scout hasn't explored that part yet." Says Brooklyn.

"How can you be so sure?"

"He didn't draw that sector yet and by my estimation, he should be here now."

"…I see him." Says Abel. The scout was hiding in a spot were humans don't go and was drawing the area.

"Me too. I'll go down and you stay up here." Says Brooklyn.

"Alright, I'll use by powerful hear to listen to you."

"Alright, time to strike!" Then Brooklyn charge at the dino scout who was unaware of their presence. Brooklyn land just in front of him, made the scout jump by surprise.

"Well what do we have here. A little scout doing some boring job." Says Brooklyn.

"Watch your mouth gargoyle! I'm doing an honorable mission from my master." Says the scout.

"Well, mission over." Says Brooklyn. He took the draw from the scout claws and tore it apart.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO. Not my…All this work for nothing…I'm going to have a serious beating soon." Complain with fear the scout. "Not if I take you with me." He says with hope.

"Come and fight me." Taunt Brooklyn.

The dino scout charge at Brooklyn. Brooklyn dodges by the right. He counters with a punch on the scout face. The scout took a few steps back by the impact and was ready to fight again. He tries to kick the gargoyle stomach but Brooklyn took his foot and throws him at a tree. The scout stands up but barely maintains his balance.

"Give up…You can't win and you know it." Says Brooklyn impress by his will.

"It's better I lose to you than being beaten by Scales." Says the scout.

"…Alright, I'll finish you fast and painless." Says Brooklyn. Brooklyn uses his hands and hit in the base of the scout neck and the scout lose consciousness. Brooklyn then hides him deeper in the woods and rejoins Abel in the skies.

"You fight well." Says Abel. "It seems the scout was more afraid from his leader than you when you beat him…he must be a monster."

"Maybe. I wish he'll be merciful toward him." Says Brooklyn.

"So…does it confirm your suspicion?" Asks Abel.

"Yes…he's definitely preparing a war. But the destructions of the map only buy us some time. I wish you will be ready for when the time comes."

"I will." Says Abel.

"Since it's over…you can return home. See you tomorrow." Says Brooklyn.

"Sure! Bye." Says Abel.

The two part away.

* * *

**Underworld:?: 20h15**

"So you lose the map, then it was destroyed and you were beaten by the enemy who stole and destroy the map." Asks Scales.

"Y-y-y-yes master." Says the scout trembling in fear.

"Who were you fighting?" Asks Scales.

"*Sob*…a gargoyle master." Sob with fear the scout wondering when his beating starts.

"A gargoyles." Says Scales. "The only one in this human city is…Brooklyn. I guess you didn't have a chance after all. You fight him even if you were going to lose." Says Scales with a smile. The smile immediately disappears as he continues speaking: "But you fail me and you deserve a punishment." Says Scales with a dangerous tone.

The scout stands up and was ready for his beating, even if he was trembling by the fear. He was wondering if he will survive this.

Then Scales punch him on his stomach. The scout loses his air and put his arms around his stomach. He then lie down on his knee and was painting for air. He then look at Scales and wait for the second hit which never came.

"That will be enough. You don't deserve more than that…this time." Says Scales. "You can go now."

The scout quickly walks away.

"I think I must wait before obtaining the information…Brooklyn must be wary about my actions. But when the time comes, I'll strike hard and the town will be no more for the humans." Says Scales.

* * *

AC: This is not a cliffhanger. Scales will be the main antagonist of the second season of the series. So it will be soon enough.

The idea came when I play Star fox adventure again and I decide to incorporate him. I need a main villain for the second season and it will be him.

The scout appearance is the same as those in Star fox adventure so I didn't describe a commoner one. Sorry.


	7. Episode 7: Dragonknight vs huntsgirl

AC: Here's the next episode. Enjoy.

* * *

**Episode 7: Dragonknight vs huntsgirl**

2 weeks has pass since the encounter with the dino scouts. Jake and Abel have trained with their former master until they're finally good enough to fight the huntsclan and they can now survive a battle against them. It was a long and difficult training but it finally paid off.

* * *

**Millard Fillmore Middle School: Math class: 10h30**

The class was over and the negotiation didn't move so far, but the lighter atmosphere made it more enjoyable for everyone. The class was over and everyone went out except Jake, Ryu and Abel. Brooklyn decides to go out and find something to do for the ball.

"I totally forgot about the bal." Says Jake.

"Well…me too but I don't know with who I'll be." Says Abel.

"I got to asks Rose when I see her at the cafeteria." Says Jake.

"I have something important to say here." Says Ryu to catch their attention.

"What is it?" Asks Jake.

"After class, I have a small assignment for both of you. I need you to come with me and watch over the orcs territory after class. I think the huntsclan might be here for an artifact Shinji found yesterday."

"What artefact?" Asks Jake.

"The Eyes of Ra." Says Ryu. "It was-"

"Lost and blablabla- go to the point." Says Jake.

"It wasn't lost…It was stolen by the orcs when the huntsclan create that artifact…3 days ago. They were planning to use it and see who's human and who's not so they can destroy all of us. So we will take it and we'll destroy it at Lao Shi shop with the necessary object."

"Alright, It's time to go for the next class and it's…English class." Says Abel.

"Seems today's after school has been decide." Says Jake.

"We will play with Trixie and Spud tomorrow." Says Abel.

"I hope so." Says Jake.

* * *

**Cafeteria: 12h15**

"So who have you chose for the ball again?" Asks Abel to Jake.

"Rose. And you…have you decide anyone yet?" Asks Jake.

"Well…I think about the girl we meet…after my beating by Brad… Celerina" Says Abel.

"That would be nice for you." Says Trixie. "We totally fell the connection between you and her."

"W-w-what connection?" Asks Abel.

"You have a crush on her." Says Spud. "Or maybe you crush on something."

"That's crash." Says Trixie.

"Maybe." Says Abel as his face turn red. "There she is." Says Abel. Celerina just enters in the cafeteria. "I'll ask her now."

Abel stands up and walks at her direction. When he was close he saw her turn around and look at him. Her face became a little red by embarrassment.

"H…Hi." She says. "What do you want?"

It's been 2 days since they didn't talk to each other's, during homework together at the library.

"Well…I…I" Abel took his breath, calling all of his courage. "I was wondering if…You want to…come at the…well…the ball with…me." Abel says me a little too high-pinched for his like.

"F-For real?" She says.

"Of course for real. If not I'll not come here asking you." Says Abel.

"Well, I…I accept." She says. "I was also searching you for…the ball." She says.

"Cool!" Says Abel happily. "Hum…you want to come with my friends?"

"Sure." She says with a smile.

They return at the table together.

"Hi." Says Jake, Trixie and Spud. When they saw them coming here.

"Hi." Says Celerina.

"I think you accept Abel's offer." Says Trixie.

"Yes." She says. If that sentence was coming from anyone else but her, she would have think people where planning to humiliate her. She knows Trixie personality well so she knows she says that kindly.

"I'm so happy about it. I wonder what I should wear. Dammit Idon'thaveatuxedo." Says quikly Abel.

"Don't worry about it; we still have one week before the ball. You have time to find a tuxedo. " Reassures Jake.

"Sorry I panicked." Says Abel with embarrassment.

"So Jake, when are you asking Rose to the ball?" Asks Spud.

"Well…" Jake was too unsure so he says nothing.

"If you think you can ask her out sorry but I have her." Says Brad.

"…" Jake was silent. A little frustrated by that news.

"Looks like the ugly one is with you." Says Brad mocking Celerina.

"WATCH YOUR MOUTH LOSER!" Shout Abel. "You are the ugly one and I'm sure if Rose accepts to be with you it's because SHE TOOK PITY ON YOU!"

"Say what you want but that ugly one is lucky that you are blind enough to ask her out." Says Brad.

Those words make Celerina cry. She was emotionally injured by such cruel word. The four look at him with eyes saying: «You're dead. »

"Oh. Look at the-"

"SHUT YOUR $%?$ MOUTH!" Shout Abel totally enrage by Brad. "If you say one more word…I can't be sure you won't cry like a baby after I destroy your reputation for good. You just attack someone who doesn't want to defend herself. You say those words because you are jealous of her. You envy her. All insult you say to her is empty like your head. So go away miserable being." Says Abel, treating him like an animal.

"You…" But he says nothing when he saw Jake, Trixie and Spud joining Abel.

"You better leave her alone Brad." Warns Jake.

"Your insult will be the last one after I broke your nose." Says Trixie.

"You can laugh at me if you want but I won't tolerate you mocking anyone else." Says Spud. He was serious this time because a friend was in need.

He knew he was outnumbered and he back away.

"Are you alright?" The four asks to Celerina.

"*sniff* I'm better. Thank you. All of you." She then smile.

"That's what friends are for." Says Spud.

"Me…a friend of you. But we barely-"

"No need to worry. You are never alone." Says Abel. "You became our friend when you appear in front of us the first day of school. Your kindness was enough for us."

"I'm so happy." Says Celerina. "I never really have friends but now I have four." She was hesitant about four because she has feelings for Abel.

"Well…let's eat." Says Spud.

They all eat together. Celerina smiles at them. She learns, with Spud and Trixie, that Jake and Abel cannot come with them home after school but they will be there tomorrow. I was the week-end after all. They all exchange number with Celerina and they talk about their daily life.

Jake on the other side was sad that Rose went out with Brad, but he knew Abel might be right. He has a good intuition about those around him.

* * *

**Roof of the school: 16h05**

Both Jake and Abel were on the roof waiting for Ryu, when he rejoins them, Ryu talk to them.

"I heard and see the commotion in the cafeteria." Says Ryu. Jake and Abel glup. "I must say I'm proud of both of you. You accept someone from her soul and not from her physical appearance. You also became friend with her. Jake…You grand-father say this before and I'll say this to you, Trixie and Spud are great friends. You are lucky to have found them. If only they were Dragonknight." Then whispered Ryu. "As for Celerina, She's just like them, she's completely trustable and I must say…you have great taste Abel. Such pure soul, it's so rare to see human with that kind of soul. The last one I meet was Gandhi. I remember when I was listening to him. He has more wisdom than the oldest and wisdom dragon. He impresses me so much that I…made him reincarnate as a dragon."

"You can do that!" Says Abel.

"Yes. It's a very special spell but he deserves it. He's still at the Dragon Island. One day, I shall present him. He doesn't have his human name anymore but he's still having his human memory. He's now our spiritual guide and believes me; no dragon can see anything wrong with him. He was a human with the soul of a dragon."

"That's so cool." Says Jake.

"Yes. Enough talking and let's fly. We must reach them now."

Jake climbs on Abel and put his armor and mask on. He doesn't want the huntsclan to saw his face. Then, both dragons flew thought the sky.

* * *

**Queens quarter: 16h40**

The 3 lands and Jake get off of Abel's back.

"Now…All we have to do his wait for Shinji." Says Ryu.

"No need for that. I was expecting you." Says Shinji. He came with an escort of solders.

"I see you take this treat seriously." Comment Ryu.

"That thing." Says Shinji as he present the Eyes of Ra. It was a pair of classes but his energy seems…unique. "It's a danger for all of us. It's best to destroy it the sooner we can."

"I don't think so." Says a cruel voice.

They look at the source of the voice. It was the huntsclan and they were 8 of them. the huntsmaster, seven huntsolders and one huntstudent, the huntsgirl.

"What do you want?" Asks Ryu. "No wait I know, you want to be castrated, I forgot it last time."

"No imbecile dragon, I'm here to kill all of you and obtain the Eyes of Ra." Says the huntsmaster.

"To bad but you won't have it back." Says Shinji. Shinji took is long mace out of his back. Shinji escort did the same. "Try me if you want."

Jake took out his halberd and was ready to fight.

"…Have it your way, ATTACK!" Order the huntsmaster.

The battle begins in a violent one. Shinji wasn't the leader of the orcs for nothing; he can fight them without any problem.

Ryu was fighting the huntsmaster. Abel was busy fighting against a huntsolder.

Jake adversary is the huntsgirl.

"A dragonknight. I never saw you before." Says the huntsgirl.

"I thought you were the quiet girl from Abel's description of you." Says Jake.

"I just don't like talking to a mythological being. Well, prepare to die!" She says darkly.

She uses her axe to cut him in two but Jake saw this coming and dodges it to the left. Jake countered with his halberd but the huntsgirl block it with her axe.

The battle continues for a while and none of the two took the upper hand, Jake and the huntsgirl where both agile in their movement. Jake kick at her chest and she took a few steps back.

"Not bad." She says.

"You're also good." Says Jake. _Her voice is familiar…but I don't know where I've hear it before._ One thing sure for Jake, if her voice was familiar, he shouldn't talk too much.

"Time to finish this." Says the huntsgirl. She then charges at Jake again axe ready to attack.

Jake expects her attack so he blocks it with his hands and hit her with the halberd. He did use the sharp part when he attack her and hit her on her shoulders. She then shouts in pain and her right arms didn't move normally. The huntsgirl knew she was in trouble and decide to stand back from the battle. She knew she couldn't win.

When she watches the battlefield, the orcs and the dragons win the fight. The huntsmaster retreat with his solders and the mythological creatures was victorious.

"Thank goodness it's over." Says Abel. "How were you doing Jake?"

"Good…I was lucky when I hit her on her shoulders. She didn't expect me to block her attack with my hands. And you?"

"He was too good for me. Shinji came to the rescue and we beat his butt. Then I help the others while Shinji and Ryu fight their leader." Explains Abel.

"Sadly, I still miss my chance to castrate him." Says Ryu.

"Will you stop talking about that?" Asks Shinji.

"NEVER!" Shout Ryu.

"I think the Eyes of Ra is secure in our possession right?" Asks Abel.

"Yes, I have it in my hands. They didn't find it where I hide it." Says Shinji.

Jake, Abel and Ryu give him a discusting look.

"…I hide it in my mouth. Where do you think I hid it?" Asks Shinji.

"…" The 3 stay silent.

"Anyway…We'll take it from here." Says Ryu.

Shinji give the Eyes to Ryu.

"Well…Thank you for your help." Says Abel with a smile.

"You're welcome. I'm still not sure if they will try to make another one so be careful." Warns Shinji.

"Let's go!" Says Jake. He climbs on Abel back and the 2 dragons fly on the ski.

They return to Lao Shi's shop and they destroy the Eyes of Ra successfully.

All Jake and Abel have to do is to prepare them for the ball next week.

* * *

AC: Here's the end of the episode 7. I hope you like it so far.

I was wondering if you notice a detail about Ryu that bother you. There's one detail about Ryu that's don't correspond to a detail Lao Shi explains about a dragon present in a human city.

Hope you're ready for the next episode: Catastrophe at the bal.


	8. Episode 8: Catastrophe at the ball

AC: Here's the new chapter.

* * *

**Episode 8: ****Catastrophe at the ball**

**2 days before the ball: Lao Shi Electronic shop 14h50**

The ball will soon begin and Jake hasn't found any girl to go with him. He was too late for that so he must try to find a girl outside the school. He didn't know who he can ask so he was at the end of his hope when the days end.

"Dammit, I can't find any girl. I will be a loser when I'll come there alone. Trixie and Spud are going together…the same reason as I." Says Jake to Abel.

"I don't know any girl who can help you and…it's the same about the dragons' girl. I didn't find anything. Sorry." Says Abel. "Well, I'll go with Ryu finding a tuxedo since you'll be occupied." Then Abel walks away in his human form.

"I can help you." Says Fu Dog.

"For real!" Says Jake.

"Yes. We will just have to go to the M.C.B." Says Fu Dog. "…On second thought, not there. You're under 18. I guess we'll go to the M.Q."

"…What those acronyms mean?" Asks Jake.

"M.C.B means mythological creatures bar and M.Q. means Mythological quarter." Explains Fu Dog. "The Mythological quarter is a place where mythological creatures of any age came to talk among each other's. All groups of mythological creatures go there…except Orcs and Elves…They have their own space."

"I guess I have no choice but to go there." Says Jake.

"What are we waiting for, let's go." Says Fu Dog.

* * *

**M.Q.: 15h06**

"Welcome to the M.Q. quarter." Says Fu Dog.

Jake saw all the mythological creatures he could image…he also saw some humans but they appear they are not ordinary humans.

"Brooklyn!" Shout Jake.

"Hey there." Says Brooklyn.

"What are you doing here?" Asks Jake.

"I'm trying to find a gift for the girl I invite for the ball. I decide to come here…It's more… exotic for the humans." Explains Brooklyn.

"Good. I guess I should be going now." Says Jake.

"Bye…I take a gold rose please." Says Brooklyn to the merchants.

"He's a lucky one too." Says Jake.

"Don't worry, you'll find a girl…let's try Sasha." Says Fu Dog.

They go inside a restaurant and they saw all mythological creatures eating strange food.

"This is Sasha." Says Fu Dog. "Sasha comes here please."

"I'm coming…Fu Dog! I told you to never come here again." Says Sasha giving him an angry look. It was a teenage girl who has the appearance of a cat. She has blue eyes and also blue fur. She has 2 cute cat ears and the dentition of a cat. "I'm too young to go out with you and you're a sick pervert and a liar. I'm not like the stereotype of a stupid cat girl OR a stupid girl in general. It's the man the TRUE IDIOT!"

"Nononononononono." Says Fu Dog. "I come here because my friend Jake needs help. He doesn't have a girl for the ball and I propose to talk to you first."

"Sorry but I can't. I must help my parents with my job and I don't like passing as a human. It's not because I don't like them but because I just don't like being a human. It's way too freaky without my tail." Explains Sasha. "Have a nice day."

Jake and Fu Dog get out of the restaurant. Jake looks at the name of the restaurant, the name was: The little Cathy.

"Don't worry Jake, this is only the first try. Let's try Succubus." Says Fu Dog.

"Euh…No I don't think so." Says Jake.

"Do not let the stereotype of the religion affect your judgement about demons. They are really nice when you know them…except Lucifer when he's drunk. You don't want to be in his path when he cries about his past and hit you in the guts if you try to silent him. Do you understand? If you ever see a drunken Lucifer run fast. Also, like we said, there's nothing better for a party than a demon." Adds Fu Dog with a smile.

"…Alright, I'll take that in note when I need a great party." Says Jake nervously.

"So…I guess we'll try the twin oracle." Says Fu Dog. "There always walking on the street. I'm not sure why? Here they are!"

"They're cute." Says Jake as he saw the twin.

"Hi there twin." Says Fu Dog.

"Hi. Do you want to know when you will die?" Says the happy one to Jake.

"You'll find a girl for the ball." Says the grim one.

"You will have diarrhea soon." Says the happy one again.

"But it will subside before the ball." Says the grim one.

"Whoa Whoa. What's going on?" Says Jake.

"I've told you their twin oracles." Says Fu Dog. "The happy one is Sara. She sees the bad stuff. The grim one is Kara. She only sees the good stuff."

"From their emotion, I've suppose it will the opposite…WAIT! DIARRHEA!" Says Jake.

"Yes." Says Sara.

"AWWW MAN!" Shout Jake. "…At least I'll be better before the ball."

"Yeah and you're friends Abel will meet someone that will break Abel soul's and the soul of the breaker will also be broke." Says Sara.

"! I got to go." Says Jake. He was nervous about all of their words.

"We will try someone else." Says Fu Dog.

"Did you hear what Sara says?" Asks Jake.

"Yeah, your bathroom will be a biohazard for a day." Says Fu Dog.

"NOT ABOUT THAT! About Abel." Says Jake.

"We will have the answer one day." Says Fu Dog.

"Hi there." Says a girl.

Jake turns around and saw a normal girl…maybe; he's in the M.Q. after all.

"Hi." Says Jake. "How are you?"

"Fine. I hear from Sasha that you need someone for the ball. Also, she has something for Fu Dog I must deliver." Says the girl.

"What is it?" Asks Fu Dog excitelly.

"This." She then put some powder at Fu Dog and Fu Dog began to scratch non-stop.

"Argh! Not that powder." Fu Dog then continues while the girl talks to Jake.

"So I decide to help you. I want to go for a ball…I never go to a ball and this is a nice occasion." She says. "My name is Heather."

"My name is Jake."

They talk for a while and Jake decides to return home. He was happy to find a girl for the ball. Jake forgot to ask what mythological creature she is.

* * *

**One day before the ball: Sewer: 17h48**

"Ryu! Did you really see a dino scout in the sewer? Because I didn't." Complain Abel. The smell of the sewer was intolerable for a dragon like Abel. "It's even worse than Jake diarrhea."

"I know so stop complaining."

"I don't see him yet."

"I see it. He's hiding somewhere."

"I see him too." Says Abel. "Let's hide for now."

"Dammit. It stinks…Urgh. Where shall I go now? If I made the map of the sewer, we will have average against the human when we will begin the war. *Keuf Keuf* Dammit. I have the smell on my mouth."

"…He's not the only one." Whispered Abel.

"All right now…dammit, lost again. Those sewers are labyrinth. I must find a way to explain sewer is out of options…bringing him here should be good but he won't move until the invasion. I'll try to explain it to him and if he's mad, I'll return here and try this again…*sigh* after my beating." Says the Scout. He then walks away.

"Let's get out of here." Says Ryu. "It's useless to stay here."

"Once where home. I'll take a shower." Says Abel.

"Sorry but right after me." Says Ryu and get out first.

_Dammit_. Thought Abel.

All he has to do is get ready for the ball.

* * *

**The D-Day: ****Millard Fillmore Middle School: Gym Room: 18h00**

The moment was come for them. They came to the ball and were ready to have fun. Trixie and Spud were together. Abel and Celerina where together. Abel tuxedo was a nice one, with the small amount of money he has for the budget.

"Where's Jake?" Asks Abel.

"He says he'll wait for his girl and he'll come." Answer Trixie.

"Al…right. Let's go." Says Abel.

* * *

**Jake's home: 17h55**

Jake was waiting for Heather. He was nervous because his mother and his father was wondering who it might be. As for her sister, he knows she will give him some trouble. The door rang and Jake opens it. It was Heather.

"Hi there. How are you doing?" She asks.

"Fine, let's go before-"

"MOM. DAD. JAKE GIRL CAME!" Shout Haley.

Jake's mother and father came.

"Hi there." Says his mother.

"This is the lucky girl." Says Jake's father.

"Hi." Says Heather with a smile. "I'm the lucky girl."

"Hey, did you know that Jake's chamber is a little chaotic, that he's like to eat with his hands that-" Says Haley.

"That's enough Haley." Warns Jake.

"You're a funny child." Says Heather.

"Let me take a picture." Says his mother. She then took it. "You're so cute in your tuxedo."

"Mom!" Says Jake.

"Go there and have fun. Don't go too Far." warns Jake's father.

"Wha-n-n-n-no...I mean…I don't understand what you mean." Says Jake.

"Haha. Let's go Jake." Says Heather.

* * *

**Millard Fillmore Middle School: Gym Room: 18h15**

Abel was dancing with Celerina, but she wasn't a good dancer. She steps a few times on Abel's foot. Abel didn't mind that, he sucks too and he even step on Brad's foot a few time, 1 time on 2 it was on purpose.

Trixie and Spud was sitting somewhere and weren't having fun at all.

"I think we should stop dancing." Says Celerina. "I don't think your foot can take much longer."

"If you say so." Answers Abel with a smile. She didn't know he has dragon endurance.

They rejoin Trixie and Spud when they saw Jake made the entrance with a girl who never came in this school.

Everyone was watching this girl who was more beautiful than anyone could think.

"Let's go dancing." Says Heather. She took Jake arms and they begin dancing. Heather was a good dancer and Jake spends a good time with her. Heather knows Jake wasn't in love with her, he told her this on the way to the school, but she likes him. He was honest to tell her this. Also, She didn't tell Jake but she can easily read mind.

After a while, they decide to rejoin Jake's friends sitting around a table.

"I didn't know you were such a good dancer." Says Abel.

Heather enters into his mind and saw something oblivious to her. Celerina has a big place in his heart. Abel keeps his dragon identity a secret to her, but Abel feel a little guilty about it…no…more like extremely guilty. Heather didn't do any commentary or opinion since Abel was following the law and keeping his secret was understandable.

Brad was watching Heather for a while until he decides to talk to her.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Says Rose. She was angry and she knows what Brad was about to do.

"Talk to a beautiful girl." Says Brad. He then walks away.

"You're such a bastard. Don't ever talk to me again!" Says Rose angrily and she means it. She gives him a chance because she pities him and he just dumps her like that. That's enraging her, but she decide to do nothing.

When Brad was close to them he said:

"Hello there beauty. My name is Brad and if you want to spend a nice night, come with me."

Heather gives him a dark look. She began to read his mind and all she sees was bad actions. She just saw that he dumps his girl like garbage.

"You're a little bastard." mourns Heather.

Brad was continuing trying to charm her but all Heather feel was disgust the more she read his mind. Then she saw the day Brad humiliate Celerina. Heather was mad now.

Then Heather releases a light energy and all humans in the ball lose consciousness. The exception was Jake. The others who were conscious were Abel and Brooklyn. The other mythological creatures didn't come to the ball.

"WHAT HAPPEN?" Shout Brooklyn in confusion.

Suddenly light begins to appear on Heather's back. Then, wings appear on her back and she begins to fly. She made a light swords appear in her hands.

"AN ANGEL'S HERE? HOW?" Shouts Brooklyn.

"Brad…for the sins you're committed I shall give you dead." Says Heather.

"What! STOP!" Shouts Abel. He changes into his dragon form and pushes Heather at the other side of the room.

"Don't stand in my way. He must be punished by dead." Says Heather with angry eyes.

Jake change himself into his dragonknight armor and took out his Halberd.

"Heather, stop this." Says Jake.

"I'm sorry Jake but he's done too much things to receive redemption." Says Heather. Heather then flew to Brad's direction but Jake stand in her was and Heather begins to attack Jake.

Jake blocks her swords but Heather easily pushes him out of the way and traps him in luminous rope.

Abel appears behind her but Heather punches him at his face and also traps him with the same rope.

Only Brooklyn was on her way and Heather did the same to him.

The result of the small battle was a total mess for in the gym. Chair, table drinks, for their age, food and etc. were on the floor.

The 3 of them were trap and can't do anything to stop her.

Heather was about to kill Brad when Jake shouts:

"STOP! Let him live." Says Jake.

"You want me to let a monster like him alive." Says Heather with angry voice.

"No, but…he will break his life anyway. He's just a hollow as a human." Says Jake.

"Let him destroy his life." Says Brooklyn. "This punishment will be better than killing him."

"But what if he kills someone because I let him live?" Says Heather.

"You can't be sure of what he would do in the future. If you kill him, you'll regret it one day." Says Abel. "Trust me! Let him live. I know he's a bastard but do not put yourself at his level or even lowlier."

"…" Heather was silent. She was thinking about their argument. "Fine." She then withdraws her sword. She then releases them.

"I'm…sorry. I didn't want to cause you trouble Jake." Says Heather once she calm down, regretting her actions. Her original intention was just having fun.

"It's alright." Says Jake.

"Now…can someone explain why an angel is here?" Says Brooklyn.

Heather explains everything and Brooklyn was satisfied by her explanation.

"Alright." Says Brooklyn. "Jake…Abel, you must know that angels cannot live directly in the human society like this night. You see what happen. Angels have a very strong sense of justice and if the sinner is evil or consider evil, they will immediately try to kill the guilty one."

"Got it!" They both answer.

"I'm sorry. I should have tried to behave myself but I fail." Says Heather. "I didn't really want that to happen, but when I read his mind I…totally lost control of myself."

"It's alright…I think we should wake them up." Says Abel.

"Yeah. We can't let the ball end like this." Says Brooklyn.

"Wait! Now that I think about it, I'm a human but…why didn't I lose consciousness like the others?" Asks Jake.

"That's an effect of our pact. You have a little part of my power by the links and you receive my immunity against some spell and curse." Explains Abel.

"Then you were immune by that spell." Says Jake.

"Yes…well…all mythological creatures would be unaffected by that spell." Answers Abel.

"Short explanation, but the link can do more than that." Says Brooklyn. "That will be up to you to discover it. Conversation's over, you can reawake them now."

Abel, Heather and Brooklyn turn into their human form and Heather put an end to her spell.

Everyone regain consciousness and was confused by the destruction in the gym.

Every student decides to clean up before they are in more trouble, if some adults find out and the ball was averted by this. No humans knew what happen. If they knew, they wouldn't feel so guilty…except some bad students who just walk the way out if the others didn't give them a dark look when they try to get out unnoticed.

The ball end bad, but the students evade the worse from adults and they return home, exhausted by the cleaning.

Jake, Celerina and Abel return alone since they live in the opposite direction that their friends. Heather return with Brooklyn.

On their way home Celerina took Abel away from Jake and she was in front of him before she goes on her way.

"Abel…You forgot something." She says.

"What did I forget?" Says Abel in panic.

"This." She then gives him a kiss on his cheek. "I spend a wonderful night with you Abel. Even with the surprising end but…next time, it will be only the 2 of us."

"You mean on a date?" Asks Abel uncertain.

"Of course. You're a wonderful man." She says.

"We will check this out later." Says Abel.

"Good-night."

"Good-night."

Celerina walks away and Abel returns to Jake side.

"So?" Asks Jake.

"We're in love." Says Abel.

"Already…that was fast." Comment Jake.

"I know but…I can't resist her." Says Abel on their way home.

* * *

AC: It's the end of catastrophe at the ball. The end was abrupt but I ran out of idea for this chapter.


	9. Episode 9: Captured dragon

AC: Here's the next episode just for you. Write in 5 hours: 19h00 to 24h00.

I love all your review.

Twiphase: It's a good Idea and I'll keep it in mind.

* * *

**Episode 9: ****Captured dragon**

**In the sky of New York City: 18h12**

"You won't best me Ryu." Says Abel.

"You should wait until we reach the finish line." Says Ryu.

"Yeah at the Statue of liberty." Say Abel.

They both race against each other's to see who the faster one is and Ryu is the first for now. Suddenly, Abel uses his wings and beat them strongly and passes in front of Ryu.

"Better luck next time." Says Abel. He then reduces his cadence so he can fly until the finish line.

Both of them are unaware that someone was watching them when they pass over a house. Rotwood was climbing the side stairs of a house and saw the 2 of them passing. Rotwood quickly tries to take a picture when 2 police man arrest him for an infraction.

* * *

**The next day: Millard Fillmore Middle School: Mythology class: 11h59**

"So…who win the race?" Whispered Jake to Abel.

"…Him, he trick me when flew under me while he makes me believing he injure himself…I'm too good for the others." Whispered back Abel.

"Alright student, class is soon over…But before you go, I want to show you this picture." Says the professor.

Abel sees himself in the picture…in his dragon form. The good news was he isn't visible in the picture. It was take hasty and he was flying very fast so the picture wasn't able to get a clear view.

"What is that?" Demand Celerina.

"It's a picture of a dragon." Says the professor.

"Absolutely not. Dragon is much bigger than that and they don't pass over a city. If it was true we would have seen it much sooner." Says Celerina. She wasn't totally wrong and right at the same time. It depends on the dragon species. Jake knew she was talking about the giant dragon in movies and in legend.

"It looks like some dark blob." Says Trixie. "Are you blind?" Abel wants to hit his head at the table, but he decide to let his inside humiliation pass with dignity and silently.

"DO NOT QUESTION YOUR PROFESSOR!" Shout Rotwood. "I also offer 500$ to anyone who can give me proof of the dragon existence. It's mark on the paper."

"It resembles my mom special menu. It's seems like a lasagna flying." Says Spud. Abel wants to slap his own head because he was compare with food and…well it was true Spud mom can make black lasagna, but he didn't.

DRING! Shout the bell.

The class was over and the rest of the day passes smoothly. The entire student of the class, except Jake, Abel, Celerina and Spud kept the picture on them.

At the end of school day, Jake goes to Trixie School with Spud. Celerina and Abel have their…date at a restaurant…After they spend some time with their homework at the library of the school about their history project.

* * *

**Trixie home: 16h30**

The 3 friends were playing a video game when Trixie mother says she was going to Tokyo for an important affair and that she wouldn't be home until Thursday. Jake look at the calendar and they were Friday.

"Also, my mother will watch you during the week." Says Trixie mom. "Don't made mom mad and be a little angel." She adds with a smile meaning she knew she would behave herself. "Good-bye." She then walks away after Trixie, Spud and Jake says good-bye to her.

"Is Trixie gone?" Says Trixie grand-mother upstairs.

"No it's my mother who's gone." Says Trixie.

"Do you want me to make some food for you and your friend?" Asks her grand-mother.

"No thanks." Says Trixie.

They were keeping playing the video game until they won. They made their personal victory dance put a domino effect occur. Spud accidently push Jake who falls at the lamp who hit the crystal vase and the crystal vase fall on the ground and broke into pieces. The 3 were watching this with horror and began panicking.

"What is that?" Asks Trixie grand-mother.

"Nothing." Says Trixie.

"All right." She says.

"We have to do something. This vase was given by my father when he went home last month. Mom will be so mad if she learns this. What do we do? What do we do?" Says a panicked Trixie.

"Wait, it marks 5 on 108 limited series on the back." Says Spud when he took a sharp of the vase.

"I think we should go to a store." Says Jake.

They proceed with Jake suggestion. They go to the antic shop and they found a crystal vase, but it cost too much. 600$ and they only have 64$. They then go outside and try to find a solution.

"What can we do?" Wonder Trixie. "We only have 6 days before mom return."

"We can try to obtain money with small work." Says Jake with a good idea. "We are 3 and when Abel can, I'm sure he'll help us out."

They tried made small job in different domain but it all fails. They only obtain 15$ since they didn't made good job or a strange accident occur.

* * *

**Sunday: Roof of Jake house: 9h30**

Jake explains to Abel what was going on the Saturday and Abel helps them…and meets the same result. Celerina says she was trying to find something to help them on her way. They still don't know how it went.

It was Sunday and Jake remember that Rotwood was offering 500$ for proof of dragon existence so he call his sister Haley and asked to bring her numeric camera to took picture of Abel. Haley accepts with pleasure. She wanted to do this for a while, but she didn't want to haste Abel. He then calls Abel to come to the roof and he accepts. It was 9h30 the morning and both Jake's parent were absent. If they come back sooner Abel can hear them easily. Abel accepts reluctantly Jake idea because he didn't want to leave trace of his existence to the professor. The only reason he accepts was because Trixie needs help.

"So…What do I do?" Asks Abel.

"I suggest you do some pose like any star who takes pictures. I'm sure he will like it." Says Haley. Haley didn't say it, but she also took picture of Abel in the middle of his shapeshifting.

"…I don't seem…natural." Says Abel.

"Jake will say you love doing that if that teacher asks." Says simply Haley.

"Let's finish this." Says Abel.

He did different pose for each picture: For the first one, He show his big muscle of his arms, on the next one, he shows his back and his wing, the next was a picture of him smiling a little evilly the next one was took by surprise when Abel was closing his eyes, the next one was when Abel lift something heavy to show his strength, etc.

When it was over, Jake prints the pictures from his computer and took the best one and bring it to Professor Rotwood personal lab, and the address was mark on the picture he distribute.

* * *

**Professor Rotwood Lab:** **9h42**

"Hello!" Says Jake knocking at the door.

"WHAT?" Shout Rotwood when he opens the door.

"I have some proof of the dragon existence." Says Jake with confidence. He shows the pictures. Rotwood look at it for a while and he tear up the pictures.

"What the-" Shout Jake. "Why did you do that?"

"Those are fake." Says Rotwood. "No dragon are dump enough to accept that. Someone must be in disguise. A picture is never enough."

"…" Jake was angry but he decide to walk away.

* * *

**Jake bathroom: 10h15**

"Alright, it's time for plan B Abel." Says Jake.

"Do we really have to do this? Taking off some of my scale is like taking 1000 human hairs. Has for my claw…we need a saw." Says Abel.

"We have to do bigger." Says Jake.

"Alright." Abel began to take his scale. "URGH!...ARGH!…GUAH!...This will be the last one Jake…AARRGGHH! This…hurts." Says Abel with tear of pain.

"…Let's forget the-" dring…dring. "Wait my cell ringing." Jake took his cell and answer. "Hello…Trixie…You have a plan…Your gonna sell what to the science…NONONO don't do that. I'll find a way." Says Jake. Then he hung up and looks at Abel.

"Done." Says Abel with a claw in his hand. "I just use my tooth to cut one of them. It's just sharp…not scale. When you do to his house…leave the phone open…I wonder what he will answer. If this doesn't work, Jake…knows that I refuse to appear in person AND DO THE DUCK DANCE…OR THE CHICKEN DANCE, whatever the true name his, LIKE YOU SUGGEST."

"It will be funny to see a dragon doing the chicken dance." Says Jake.

"NEVER IN MY LIFE. NOT EVEN FOR HALEY." Shout slowly Abel.

* * *

**Professor Rotwood Lab:** **11h01**

Jake opens the phone before he knocks again. Professor Rotwood opens the door and Jake shows his proof. They go inside and Rotwood analyse the scales and the sharp and said:

"Those aren't coming from a dragon." Says the professor.

"WHAT!" Says Jake in total disbelief. "Those are real claw of dragon and real scales of dragons"

"The claw of a dragon is supposed to shine in the dark and their scales must smell a small smell of lavender."

"You will never recognize a dragon even if they were one in front of you." Says Jake when he walks away.

When Jake was outside he took his phone and put it to his hear.

"Any comment Abel." Asks Jake.

"WHAT KIND OF IDIOT IS THAT? I WONDER HOW HE THOUGHT I WAS A DRAGON?" Shout Abel with fury. "I WILL CALL SICK WHEN HE WILL GIVE CLASS ABOUT DRAGON BECAUSE I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ALL OF HIS INSULT. RYU TOO…For the teacher sake. Jake…I need to fly alone for a while…I really need to calm down. Later." Abel hung up.

"I understand." says Jake. He decides to clear his mind before trying to mind more money…legally of course.

* * *

**In the skies of New York: 12h00**

Abel was flying a little too low. He was still very mad about what he heard. He took that insult seriously. It was like if he was told he wasn't a real dragon.

"Hey, look at me, I'm professor Rotwood and I know what a dragon is. It's that…Wait is that a dragon or my mother?" Says Abel, imitating Rotwood. When he does that he closes his eyes so he never saw the wall in front of him when he hit it head first. He then fall unconscious.

* * *

**In a street: 12h02**

"Dammit! They refuse I sell one of my kidney." Shout Trixie.

"They only take donation." Says Spud. "They can't accept one of a living person like that."

"Yeah, but how are we going to make money. It won't fall from the sky."

BANG! A dark dragon fall in front of them.

"What is that?" Asks Trixie.

"It's my mom lasagna." Says Spud.

"Lasagna…The paper!" remembers Trixie. She took it from Spud bag."Is it alive?" She wonders when she looks at the dragon.

"He's breathing…breathing fire. I never saw dark flame." Comment Spud when he saw dark flame coming out of his mouth.

"Come on help me bringing this to Rotwood…took his head." Says Trixie. Spud took Trixie head. "Not my head, his head."

* * *

**Professor Rotwood Lab:** **13h02**

"Hey…open up….we know you are a no-life living style so we know you're here Rotwood." Shout Trixie.

"It's professor Rotwood." Shout Rotwood.

"We brought you something interesting." Says Spud.

"I don't want any of it so leave me alone. I say no to your cookies yesterday and-"

"So I guess we just have to bring this dragon home with us." Says Trixie when she brought in front of Rotwood the dragon by pulling the dragon's tails.

"What…wait. I'll take it." Says Rotwood.

"Not so fast. We brought you a whole dragon so you must give us a bonus." Says Trixie.

"What's your first offering?" Asks Spud.

* * *

**Jake's chamber: 13h20**

They enter in Jake's chamber and were waiting him to come. They told him they brought the money. Jake says he'll be there soon.

"Where's Abel?" Wonder Trixie. "He won't answer any of my call and he's not the type to let us behind."

"I also wonder." Then Spud butt touch the mouse of the computer and the screen shows all the picture of Abel turning into a dragon and doing his pose.

They both look at it with surprise.

"OMG. I can't believe we done this." Says Trixie, feeling strong guilt in her chest.

"I can't believe the dragon ate Abel." Says Spud.

"No Spud. Abel is the dragon…and we just sell him for 1000$. We sold our great and true friendship…It's unsellable." Says Trixie crying by the guilt.

"We have to bring him back." Says Spud.

They return to the lab and try to convince Rotwood to give him back but he refuse and they were out of options. He gives them a costume of a Chinese dragon.

"Wait. If Lao Shi is his grand-father…he might be able to help us and Jake spends a lot of time with him." Says Trixie.

"Let's go now!" Says Spud.

Trixie look at Spud. When Spud became serious, they were always in big trouble or someone needs their help. This time, it was both reasons.

* * *

**Professor Rotwood Lab:** **13h42**

Abel finally regains consciousness when he saw he was in a metal cage with only one opening window. He saw Rotwood saying some useless thing.

"…but I doubt dragon can breathe fire. They don't have the WOAW." Shout Rotwood when he hides under his table evading Abel flames. Rotwood then close the window and Abel try to break the cage but nothing can be done, he then just sat miserably and waiting for anything bad coming up. "I'll take that back, they can breathe it."

* * *

**Lao Shi electronic shop: 13h45**

When everyone concern was there…including Ryu. Trixie then says:

"Abel is a dragon right?"

"What? No of course not. You must be seeing-" LS stop talking when he saw the pictures. Ryu look at them and explain the true. They didn't take time to digest and they just demand to help him.

"We are in trouble." Says LS. "He didn't drink the potion so his shapeshifting is off for a while."

"He says he has the intention to bring him to the university at 14h. We don't have much time to act." Says Trixie.

"Don't worry. I have the potion." Says Fu Dog.

"WHAT! Did that dog just talk?" Says Trixie.

"Yeah I talk. Anyway you must bring this to Abel now." Says Fu Dog.

"Let's do this." Says Jake.

"Let's rescue our friend." Says Spud.

* * *

**In front of Professor Rotwood Lab:** **13h42**

"Are you sure an dragon like you can drive?" Asks Trixie.

"Of course. I already pass as a F1 racer and I END FIRST!" Says Ryu with a smile.

"Why do you bring the dragon costume?" Asks Jake.

"I don't know…intuition." Answer Trixie.

"There he is!" Says Jake.

In the car, Jake, LS, Trixie, Spud, Fu Dog and Ryu were in the car, Ryu as the driver.

Ryu began the pursuit and he was actually a good driver to their surprise. After a while they were in a zone without any car so Ryu change into his dragon form.

"Wait! What are you doing?" Shout Trixie.

"I'll drive with my tail and my foot when I open the back door of his truck. Abel can only be there."

"He's crazy." Shout Spud.

Ryu follow his plan and he get out of the car. He then move closer to the back door. Abel saw him and smile, but Rotwood also saw him. He then pushes the break and the truck was close to Ryu. Ryu pull back by twisting his spine and brake at the same time.

Then Rotwood keep driving.

"Come on Ryu follow him!" Says Jake.

"OWWW! My back." Shout Ryu in pain. He falls on the ground and stop moving his spine. "A dragon spine isn't made for such things."

"LS can you drive it?" Says Spud.

"No. I don't have my license yet and…I'm too small to touch the pedal." Says LS.

"How can we catch him?" Wonder Fu Dog.

"Look a taxi." Says Trixie. Ryu revert to his human form and try to massage his back. "HEY STOP!" The taxi stop. Jake, Trixie and Spud enter. "To the Hoboken scientific institute ASAP! I'll give you all the money if you go there in less than 10 minutes."

"Hang on." Says the taxi driver.

* * *

**Hoboken scientific institute: 14h30**

Rotwood was entering searching the scientist so he can prove the existence of the dragon. It was then that Abel three friends get out of the taxi. They open the window at the back of the truck and the door of the truck, but they fail to open the door.

"Trixie, Spud…euh I mean I'm a big and scary dragon." Says Abel making his voice more deep.

"Cut it out Abel we know you're a dragon and you're not Jake true cousin." Says Trixie.

"Euh, well…" Abel was out of word.

"Take the potion." Says Spud.

"You have it!" Says Jake.

"I took it from Fu Dog when he wasn't looking." Answer Spud.

"It won't be enough. I will still be trap in here. He will make the link that's for sure." Says Abel. "I'm doom from the start."

"Don't worry I have a plan." Says Trixie.

Later Rotwood arrive with the scientist.

"I will now present the creatures that will bring me back my honor. I present you THE DRAGON!" Says Rotwood.

The door opens and inside was Abel in his human form with the head of the dragon costume.

"Can I go out now. I don't like being trap in here." Says Abel.

"W-w-w-what?" says Rotwood consternate.

"You imprison a child mister." Says a policeman passing by. "You're going to jail."

"But-but, I really capture a dragon." Says Rotwood.

The scientist return inside the institute and Abel took out his mask and rejoin them.

"Let's go to my home." Says Trixie.

"I'll go talk to Ryu and LS and I'll be back." Says Abel.

* * *

**Trixie house: 17h00**

Abel enters in Trixie's house. He thought again about his conversation with the elders. They ask him to give the potion to Trixie and Spud so they forget about any mythological being.

Abel has the potion in his hand. He didn't know what to do. He warns Jake and he didn't know what to do either. Abel must make an important decision.

"Hey Abel, Jake. I want you to know that we will never break your secret. We are friends and you can always count on us if you need help." Says Trixie.

"We are friends for life. We'll never let you down." Says Spud.

Abel knew they were telling the true. He then decides to put the potion in the plant and to trust them.

"Hold on, someone calling." Says Trixie. "Hi…Celerina…You what? You've made 600$, how? Hahahahahahahahahahaha. No way, you're little brother of 7 years beat Brad in 5 seconds and you won you're beat. Too good. Thank you." Says Trixie. "Abel…I wonder…Will you one day say this to Celerina?"

"I'm not sure…Saying this in front of her..I…I just don't know."

"Don't worry, we understand." Says Spud.

After this conversation, they were having fun until night come.

When the night comes, Abel explains his decision to LS and Ryu. They were a little disappointed by his decision but they decide to respect it. Maybe it was worth it. They warn the council and they want to meet Abel Saturday about this matter at the dragon council.

* * *

**Underworld: ? : 21h00**

"What took you so long?" Demand Scales.

"I'm sorry. I was lost in the sewer. It was a labyrinth. I don't…recommend going there." Says the scout.

"You dare…*cough cough cough cough.* What's that smell?" Says Scales.

"That's the smell in the sewer." Explains the scout.

"That will be your punishment. *Cough* GO TAKE 100 showers." Says Scales.

The scout immediately obeys his command.

"Forget the sewer. It's way too much disgusting." Says Scales alone.

* * *

**Inside the museum: 9h00**

It was Monday and they were visiting the museum, when they enter the hall of the bones. Abel saw a dragon skull. Jake also recognizes it.

Abel caught the smells and tears began to get out of his eyes.

"What is it?" Asks Jake.

"Are you alright?" Asks Trixie and Spud.

"That skull…that's…" Says Abel.

"What?" They ask.

"That's my…mom." Says Abel tear falling from his eyes.

* * *

AC: Cliffhanger. I wish you like this chapter.

You already know what will be episode 10.

Episode 11 will be at the dragon council.


	10. Episode 10: Stealing the skull

AC: Here's the newest episode...when the next will be here, this episode won't be the newest anymore.

* * *

**Episode 10: ****Stealing the skull**

**Inside the museum: 9h01**

"Are you serious?" Asks Trixie silently.

"Yes…*sniff* I can recognise her smell…Nothing can escape my nose when I identify it…Mom and Dad are the first one I identify…Seeing the skull…reminds me of her dead." Says sadly Abel.

"I'm sorry." Says Trixie.

"Do not worry…no one can have it." Says Spud.

"! No…if the huntsclan knows this…they will took it and…they will use it as an helm…I can let them do that…Tonight, when the museum's close, I'll steal it and give mother a proper burial." Says Abel.

"Wait!" Says Jake. "You can't do this alone."

"You're right…I'll ask help after school, but I'll do it alone or not." Says Abel.

"Count me in." Says Spud with a smile. Jake and Trixie say the same thing.

"Thanks guys." Says Abel with a smile. "Mom…Soon, you shall rest in peace."

"What about your father?" Asks Trixie.

"Him…I…don't know…I'm not sure if he's alive or not. Each time I try to get answer they never answer me at the dragon island." Answers Abel. "It was so frustrated…so I try to obtain it another way but…they saw me entering the room and I receive a lecture by our supreme leader in person and a spanking."

"Supreme leader?" Says Jake.

"Yes…the supreme leader can overcome the decision of the council because of his wisdom and his strength…He's the only golden dragon of the world. His name is Odin." Says Abel.

"Odin! It's the name of a Nordic…well." Says Spud.

"A Nordic god." Complete Abel. "Yeah…he's the older dragon too…he will have 10 000 years soon."

"He'sssssssssssssss Super old." Comment Trixie.

"Yeah, but he's cooler than LS." Says Abel. "Never say him that or I'm doom."

"That's why he uses spanking." Says Jake talking about Odin.

"...Maybe." Says Abel. "My butt hurt just thinking about it."

* * *

**Lao Shi electronic shop: 16h20**

"I'm sorry Abel, but we can't accept to do something illegal." Says Ryu.

"If we don't do anything, the huntsclan will have it and-" Tries Abel.

"I know…It's just…I cannot disobey Odin." Says Ryu.

"Odin? What's link him with such case?" Wonder out loud Abel.

"*sigh* Let me tell you something Abel. I can't let you do this…You are being watch by the council. I can't explain the reason by Odin orders but I like you and I don't want you to be in trouble. You are being tested when you were finally allowed to live outside Dragon Island." Explains Ryu.

"Why I…forget it Ryu. I won't let my mother down…N-e-v-e-r." Says Abel. "I'll do it, I don't care what the consequence will be…It will never be worse than*sniff*than losing her again…" Says Abel. Tear began to fall again from his eyes. He then runs out of the shop in his human form.

"WAIT! STOP ABEL...You will be in big trouble...you...you may lose your freedom forever." Says Ryu looking down.

"What happen?" Asks LS when he enters the shop after being outside.

"Abel will soon be in big trouble." Then Ryu explains what Abel intention was.

"I don't think so...You must warn Odin directly. He's the only one who can change any decision of the council. Also...Sometimes...law must be broken for the greater good. He broke it in the name of love...All he does his fulfill his duty has a son." Says LS.

"You're right...*sigh* He needs our help. Let's go." Says Ryu. "I won't let him be alone. I'm his Dragonmaster after all." He adds with a smile.

* * *

**Outside the museum: 22h00**

At the front of the close museum where Abel, Jake, Trixie, Spud, Ryu, LS, Fu Dog prepare themselves for the task.

"I've finish preparing everything." Says Fu Dog proudly.

"Thanks." Says Abel. He looks at Ryu and says: "I'm sorry...I was harsh on you."

"No need for that. Sometimes...Law must be broken." Says Ryu.

"Don't copy my sentence." Says LS.

"Everyone ready?" Asks Abel.

"Yes." They all answer.

"Let's find my mom skull." Says Abel.

* * *

**Inside the museum: 22h21**

The plan has begun. Trixie and Spud made the diversion by making the guards run after them. After a while, they took the invisible potion to escape them and they enter the security room. Spud hack the computer so the cameras will show on lop the same group of image. He also deactivated the security laser around the skull section. Then they get out of the museum, finished their important part.

Then, Jake and Abel move to the location of the skull. Abel follows his nose. Jake was on his back in case motion sensor could be finding on the ground of the museum. When they found it, they saw that the security was deactivated. Abel flew closer and Jake took the skull. When they have it, they flew away. Jake hides the skull into his bag so no one can saw it in case they are caught.

Lao Shi and Ryu were on the roof of the museum and were watching if any member of the huntsclan may come. To their surprise, they didn't come when Abel retrieve the skull.

"Why aren't they here?" Wonder Ryu.

"Shut...I hear something." Says LS.

They move to the source of the sound and they saw huntsclan member fighting among themselves.

"What?" Says quietly Ryu in surprise.

"I think we saw a battle against 2 huntsclan...I should have guess multiple clan will try to take the skull. It thinks it's a greedy clan and a killer clan that fight against one each other's."

"...We were lucky." Says Ryu.

"Yeah...wait..."LS took out his phone he put on vibration and answer: "Yes...Good work Jake. We must get out of here now before the huntsclan come here."

They did as they were told and they return home.

* * *

**The next day: Lao Shi electronic shop: 16h21**

Abel put the skull in a box he made for her. For that to happen, Abel says he was sick that day and he couldn't go to school.

"Mom...you can now rest in peace. I will never lose you again...Once we will be at Dragon Island, I shall bury you." He then kisses the skull and put it back into the box.

"I'm happy for you." Says Jake.

"It's all thanks to you." Says Abel to his friends and the elders, Fu Dog included.

"That's what friends are here for." Says Spud.

"I'm happy we succeed the easy way. I really thought the huntsclan will attack us." Says LS.

"Abel. You say you were ready for the consequence right?" Asks Ryu.

"Yes...I don't regret it." Says Abel.

"Then count on my support when we'll meet the council. I...have no choice to report this you know." Says Ryu.

"I know."

"You are like a cat Abel; you always fall on your feet." Says Fu Dog.

"...You're a dog...did you mean you hate me?" Says Abel totally not serious about this.

"W-nono. It's just an expression." Says Fu Dog.

"I know. I was only teasing you." Says Abel. "Where do we keep...mom?"

"Maybe in the safe hide here." Says LS. "They won't find it there."

LS took him to the safe and put his mother skull inside.

"It's time for your training." Says LS.

* * *

**21h00**

"So this is what happens?" Asks a dragon in a magical communication device.

"Yes...in the end, I decide to help him. I'm sorry I disobey you." Says Ryu.

"No need to apologies for this...I won't let this cause any problem to Abel. He disobeys the law and you too for the good reason." Says the dragon.

"Thanks Odin...Will you-"

"I'll be there when he'll come. The council might be worried about his behavior but I'm absolutely not. He isn't like the dark dragon. You describe him as a compassionate dragon who only wants to help everyone. This time, he only just wants to save his mom...or what remain of her."

"Will you be there when the council begins at 13h00 Saturday?" Asks Ryu.

"I'll try to make it in time. I need some preparation and move some schedule, but I'll be there. Do not worry about this." Says Odin.

"I...also explain a minimum detail of my reason of being by his side." Says Ryu nervously.

"As long as you don't say that detail, I won't be dangerous. Can you give me a short report about your observation?" Asks Odin.

"At your orders! As I say Abel is compassionate so there's nothing to worry about any dangerous behavior from him. He's a good dragon and I see this by my own eyes."

"Good, just as I hope he would be." Says Odin.

"He's also a natural fighter and a natural breather. He still doesn't know about his power sleeping in his body." Says Ryu.

"That power must remain dormant. If it awake...no...It must not be...we don't need a second bloody rain. We cannot risk letting this door open." Says Odin.

"It was already so hard to trap them...we cannot let them free."

"Yeah...Is that all?" Asks Odin.

"Yes...for now...Wait! I must tell you that Jake and Abel link grow stronger than we anticipated and faster too. Some knew abilities may awake soon." Says Ryu.

"It seems they were more compatible than the council first think." Says Odin. "Good for us, but Jake can't come this time. Maybe next time, I'll meet him in person. I'm curious to know more about him."

"He's a good guy. A little reckless, but has a strong and kind soul." Says Ryu.

"I must tell you that Abel can't bring his mother this time...he'll be too much occupied...maybe another time...I'm sorry." Says Odin.

"It will be alright. Her mother will be well protected by LS and Jake."

"I have one warning before you shall sleep Ryu...When you come...never let you guard down...I suspect him to be hiding in our Island so never let Abel out of your eyes."

"You can count on me." Says Ryu.

"He must not meet him." Order Odin. "At any cost."

Ryu close the communication device and close his eyes. _Gonna be a taught Saturday. Abel, hope you're ready for the worse. I...I love you like a father._ Think Ryu.

* * *

AC: A short episode but the next one shall be a long one. I estimate it will be between 5000 to 8000 words...maybe longer. I don't know yet.

I decide to let everything be good. In real life, sometime things turn bad, but it's always that way on show so I decide to let it be easy this time.

Expect sometime that plans don't turn bad and sometimes they turn bad.


	11. Episode 11: The dragon council

AC: Took some time but I wanted this episode to be epic and I think I succeed... Except for the first thousand words but it was important to be there.

* * *

**Episode 11: The dragon council**

**New York Subway: 8h30**

Abel was following Ryu in the subway station.

"Ryu, The secret passage is the other way." Says Abel with a smile when he saw Ryu trying to activate a trigger where they aren't trigger.

"Why didn't you say this sooner?" Asks Ryu.

"Too fun to watch." Answers simply Abel.

"Grrr." Grunt Ryu. He then decides to follow Abel when he shows him where the trigger is.

"I know the place since it's by there that I came to New York." Says Abel.

"How were you feeling when you came to the city the first time?" Asks Ryu.

"Totally excited. It was the first times I've explore a new place. At the island, I was always secluded to the city section. It was forbidden to me to go outside the city perimeter. I just don't know why thought." Says Abel a little sad about his time at the island.

"Poor you." Whispered Ryu.

"But now, I'm totally fine." Says Abel with a smile.

"It's time to return to the island." Says Ryu. "Are you ready?"

"Sure!"

Abel opens the secret room when no one was looking and they enter in it. The door close behind them and they turn into their dragon form. Ryu then chant a spell and a circle of light began to appear and the light move around the symbol in the middle.

"...You go first." Says Ryu.

"Sure." Then Abel enters in the circle and Ryu follow him. The circle teleport them to the Dragon Island.

* * *

**Dragon island: Outside Dragon city: 8h40**

"I'm back home." Says Abel when he saw the city.

"Yes. Our own land." Says Ryu.

"So...When does the council begin?" Asks Abel.

"It begins at 13h00. For now...let's just explore the city shall we?" Asks Ryu.

"I already know the city. I explore all of it already." Says Abel in a dark tone.

"What is it?" Asks Ryu because of his tone.

"Nothing." Says Abel with a clear false smile. "Let's go."

* * *

**Dragon Island: Inside dragon city: 8h45**

When they both enter the city, Abel began to be nervous. He also begins to be in a more...defensive posture.

"Why are you reacting like this?" Asks Ryu.

"...The dragons around here like to...hurt me, because I'm the only dark dragon here. Why are they doing this?" Says Abel.

"..." Ryu says nothing but deep down he wants to explain everything, but he can't. "Don't worry, I'm with you."

"I also prepare myself." Says Abel. He didn't tell Ryu, but he listen to Fu Dog tips about how to humiliate or break a reputation in 5 minutes. He was ready for the outcome...even if he didn't like doing this to someone else.

"Fu Dog tactics I presume." Says Ryu.

"Yeah." Says Abel.

"Then let's do this when the time come." Says Ryu with a smile.

They keep walking for a while when they hear:

"ABEL! It's really you." It was a male voice.

The 2 dragons turn around and saw another dragon running at their directions. He has red scales covering all his body except his belly which was yellow. He has a long tail of 2 meters. He has green and black hair. (Like Jake Long in American dragon season 2).

"Shao." Says Abel with a smile.

"How you're doing?" He asks.

"Less fine now that I'm here." Says Abel.

"Now that you're here, we can finally settle our little competition." Says Shao.

"Can it wait after my meeting with the council?" Asks Abel.

"Sure...wait...Why have you a meeting with them?" Asks Shao.

Abel explains his situations.

"...Poor you. I think you've made the good decision." Says Shao. "Well, when your meeting is over, meet me at the beach." Then he walks away.

"Who is that?" Asks Ryu.

"My only friend here...and my great rival." Says Abel.

"..."

"We've been in competition for 3 years to see who's the best dragon between the 2 of us,...so far, we are even and we only need a flying race to finish this up." Says Abel.

"I wish you beat him good." Says Ryu. "Let's keep going."

"Right." Says Abel.

They keep walking in the city when 3 blue dragons stand in their way.

"Hey, look who's back, its little Blacky." Says the bigger of them.

Abel grunt and say: "It's the trio of idiot again."

"I can see that." Comment Ryu.

"We hear you're a little criminal Blacky, like all of your kind." Says the bigger one.

"Yeah, the dark dragons are just pure killer. Why don't you run away like the other?" Says the smaller one.

"You don't know anything." Says Abel.

"Well, those are the idiots you're talking about Abel. I can see why, they didn't recognise me." Says Ryu. He looks at the trio darkly. "I guess I shall give them a little punishment."

"I-I-It's Ryu. RUN! SAVE YOUR TAIL!" Shout the middle one. The run away and Ryu follow them for a while. Then Abel hear a big painful complain from the trio. Then Ryu came back.

"That'll teach them a little lesson. I'll do that again and again until they let you alone." Says Ryu.

"...A little extreme." Comments Abel.

"Nothing's good enough for you." Says Ryu with a smile. He was meaning about how much he likes him and not about Abel complains.

They continued to walk for a while. No one dear causing trouble to Abel since they all know Ryu was watching him.

"Let's go eat something and then we shall go to the council meeting." Says Ryu.

"Yeah...it's soon." Says Abel.

* * *

**Dragon Island: Inside the council building: 12h59**

"Dammit, he won't be there in time." Whispered Ryu. He didn't see Odin anywhere.

Only the six councillor where present in front of them; Andam, Kulde, Omina, Kukulkan, the recent one Agni and Chang. They were watching Abel with a judging look which was not good from Ryu perspective. The exception was the councillor Kulde and Agni who looks at Abel with a small smile which was a good sign from him.

"Let the council begin" Says Chang.

"Can we wait for-" Tries Ryu.

"The council must begin at 13h00, the time chooses by the council and it is exactly 13h00" Says Andam.

"Alright" Says Ryu.

"You must be aware of the reason you are here right Abel?" Asks Omina.

"Yes. It's because I let my friends Trixie and Spud remember the existence of the dragons and the mythological being, also that I enter in a museum by infraction to retrieve the remaining of my mother." Says Abel a little sad when he talks about his mother.

"Do you know what you risk when you've done such reprehensive actions?" Asks Chang.

"Yes...I didn't care of the consequence. I have finally real friends who accept me has who I really am and that's why I let their memory intact. I know I can count on them and I know I can trust them completely about me and the existence of mythological creatures. Has for the stealing, I did this because the skull...was the skull of my mother...It is the last thing I have from her and I refuse to let the huntsclan have her and use her as a helm...I won't lose her again." Says Abel, tear coming from his eyes when he talks about his mother.

Ryu looks at the council member. He knows it was bad for Abel. The first problem was he commits those acts and knowing it was bad and the consequences of such act. The second problem was he tells them the true and his thought about his behavior. The third and the most fatal one was he's a dark dragon and his origin will turn against him during the council. In theory, the council mustn't let a dragon origin affect their judgement, but the dangerous dark dragon that kill countless of living being let a mark in all dragon's heart. It was the fear that will cost Abel the most. The good things were Abel was honest with them and didn't try to invent any excuses for his actions.

"Is that all?" Asks Kulde. Ryu knows Kulde to be the wisest and the most just of the entire members of the council. He won't let a dragon origin blind his judgements...in comparison of the others.

"I have nothing more to say." Answers Abel.

"Ryu, can you describe Abel personality and the level of treat he is to us." Says Chang.

Abel gives them a surprise look.

"Ryu, what does she means?" Asks Abel. He wasn't expecting a question of how much dangerous he can be.

"Do not worry about this. I got your back." Says Ryu with a smile. He then looks at the council member and says:

"I watch over Abel for more than a month already. I can already tell he's a wise dragon who's known where his heart is. He a kind dragon who will choose to be hit rather that hit back except when one of his friends is in danger. When someone is in need, he can harsher in his words but the objective of those insults is more to take any hit from the aggressor by dragging the aggressor to attack him rather than truly hurt him. He has a strong sense of justice and it is the direct cause of some of his bad actions like I just previously say. He doesn't have any will to kill or hurt someone else. Some reprehensive actions were cause by his kindness and love, not misjudgment or rebellion against the council. From this, I can say that his level of treat his lower than me." Says Ryu with passion.

"Do you have anything else to say?" Asks Omina.

"No that is all." Says Ryu.

"Concillor Agni." Asks Kukulkan.

"Ryu is telling the true." Says Agni. "I can see that Abel is less dangerous than Ryu and believe me, Ryu can sometime be a...evil dragon." He had with a small smile.

Ryu puff at the insult but remain calm. Abel looks at Ryu and saw a proud smile pointing at him. His smile meaning: «That's what I think of you. »

"Alright we have enough for deliberation." Says Andam.

The council go to the deliberation room while Abel and Ryu stay at their place. The council began talk among them. From what Ryu and Abel hear, they seem to be hesitant and don't seem to agree on what the decision will be. After 20 minutes, they finally came to a decision.

"We finally come to a decision." Says Omina. "We decide that Abel must remain on dragon's island for the rest of his life because of his behavior. The votes were 4 for this punishment and 2 against it. As for your 2 humans' friends, they shall be watch for a while and if they are trustable by the council, we might decide their family can become Dragonknight."

Abel was destroying by this decision. He will lose his freedom forever. He will never be able to return and see his friends and his girlfriend. He decides to not oppose their decision. He remains silent and his eyes show sadness.

"You puni-"

"WAIT!" Shout a voice. They saw a dragon flying fast and he lands next to the councillors. "Sorry I'm late. I have tons of paper to sign...my hands are still shaking from this." It was Odin the golden dragon. He was a muscular dragon like Abel. He has big muscles showing great strength. His scales were pure gold. He has the biggest wings of dragons' kind. He was also very tall, Abel was 3 meters tall but Odin was 7 meters taller than Abel. Also, his hands were really shaking from his job.

"What are you doing here?" Says Chang surprise by his intervention.

"I was also watching Abel with interest and when I learn he was coming, I decide to come here and also give my decision if it's need. Do not worry, I already know what's going on and Ryu give me the information yesterday about his speech. We don't have to start the meeting again. Did a decision have been made?" Asks Odin.

"Yes." Answers Omina. "He shall now live here forever."

"...Then I have no choice but to use my veto." Says Odin.

"What!" Shout the council members.

"I know Abel is a dark dragon. But I also know he's not like him. I can see that some of you put your judgement based on Abel's origin and that could you're judgement. He is not him. Any of you can be a dangerous criminal, no one is safe. One being must never pay the price of his ancestor of his species. That is why some humans help us right." Says Odin.

"But-" Tries Chang.

"Council dismiss." Says Odin.

The council members give up and accept reluctantly Odin decision except Kulde and Agni.

"You came here just in time." Says Ryu.

"Sorry, but I wasn't lying." Says Odin.

"Odin. Thank you." Says Abel.

"No problem Abel. I think you are a good dragon Abel." Says Odin.

"Ryu. Who's the dangerous dark dragon you talking about?" Asks Abel.

"..." Ryu was hesitant but Odin gives him a small approval nod. "I'll show you in the treat room."

Ryu walks first. He was follow by Odin and Abel. When they reach the room Abel saw 10 statues.

"Those are?" Asks Abel.

"The 10 most dangerous criminal for the mythological creatures."

"I show you those you may meet soon." Says Ryu. The move in front of a statue and Abel saw a statue of a huntsmaster. "The huntsclan are the sixth most dangerous enemies of us. They are fierce and cruel against any of us, but they aren't the most dangerous."

The move to the next one: It was a dino warrior. But he was taller and more muscular than any Abel saw.

"This is Scales. He's the most powerful warrior of the dino force and their leader. As I told you, soon they will attack New York so you must remain on your guard. He's the fourth most dangerous enemy." Says Ryu.

The move to the next one: It was a dragon. He was has big as Odin. His eyes show power and cruelty.

"This is the dark dragons' We don't know his true name anymore but he's cruel and wish to destroy mankind. He hates them so much that he's ready to anything to kill them. He is classified as the third most dangerous being of this planet." Says Ryu.

"So that's why every dragon here hates me." Says sadly Abel.

"Do not worry; you are the one who can prove that dark dragons are good." Says Odin. "That is why the council and I accept to let you live in New York in the first place."

"Thanks...Where are the other dark dragons?" Asks Abel.

"They exile themselves of the dragons' island and we never saw them anymore. They are 20 of you types hidden around the world. It's a shame that they run away because of only one of them. You weren't able to follow them because you were still too young to fly or to remember anything at all. You were 3 years at that time."

"What did the dark dragon crimes was?" Asks Abel.

"It's better to be ignoring for now. When you will be older, I shall explain it to you." Says Ryu.

"Alright." Says Abel.

"It is time to show you that room of the 10 strongest heroes of this planet." Says Odin to cheer him up.

They move to the next room and Abel saw all of them. Ryu move the third one.

"This is Simeria. She was...my partner. She saves the earth from an extremely dangerous being who was the third most dangerous criminal before the Dark Dragon. But...she lost her life by doing so. Even today...I still feel the whole in my heart. It was like she wasn't there anymore." Says Ryu with sadness. "I...I think I love her, but I was too timid to say it to her. Simeria...I'm sorry...I fail to protect you...You're sacrifice...Shall never be forgotten."

Abel looks at her. She wasn't a muscular woman, but her eyes reproduce her great and strong will. Abel knew her will was the source of her strength and her victory.

"She was a great heroine. Thanks to her, mythological creatures saw humans' with more positive perspective than before." Says Odin. "Sadly, dead cannot come back in the living world. I wish I was able to speak to her, even...to know her."

They move to the sixth one:

"This is-" But Odin was interrupted by Abel.

"Brooklyn." Says Abel surprise.

"Yes...I guess you meet him." Says Odin.

"A lot of time actually." Says Ryu. "He took interest in Abel."

"I see. Anyway, Brooklyn saves the dragons kind from the huntsclan once. A lot of dragons were capture but the huntsclan and he came to rescue them. He fights and defeats all of them by himself. He was so good that no dragon where kill when he rescue them. All of them survive."

Abel saw the second one and move in front of it:

"Another dino warrior." Says Abel.

"Yes...this is Kayen." Says Odin.

"Who he's he?" Asks Abel.

"He was fighting by my side when we defeat and seal away the most dangerous being of the earth 4000 years ago. He's also the great grand-father of Scales. I don't want to give detail about the final fight, but he gives his all to save the earth and he did it. You don't need to see it, but I'm the first one for the same reason. Sometime, I wonder if Kayen should be the first. We were rivals at that time and we never knew who the strongest one was."

"Did Scales also want to be the strongest?" Asks Abel.

"I think he also wants that. He's a warrior like Kayen. He isn't well known for being a peaceful dino."

"That was very instructive." Says Abel.

"You can ask anything." Says Odin. "You can come and talk to me anytime and I have lots of stories to tell like when I speak to Jesus Christ for example." Odin put his hands at Abel's head and flatters it. "I must return to finish my paper."

"Why did he talk about Jesus?" Asks Abel when Odin walks away.

"He is the fifth greatest heroes after all." Says Ryu. "He isn't alive today but he didn't have an epic fight like the others we present. He was a hero by his simple actions. Healing, helping the weaker one, spearing peace messages and give humans hope for a better future. He did miracle like in the bible, but he was more saint than the bible write for. Nothing epic, just pure compassion. Odin forces us to make a statue of him, but he's a hero in his own way."

"...I just remember, I have a race to do." Says Abel.

"Let's go." Says Ryu.

* * *

**Inside a volcano 16h12**

"Master." Says a female voice.

"What is it?" Asks a strong and threatening male voice.

"A dark dragon was present at the council. I'm sorry but Odin intervenes and he shall return soon to his home."

"I see."

"But, you have a chance to catch him. He is preparing to race against another dragon and their planning to fly around the volcano." Then she explains a little about Abel personality.

"Good. I shall greet him personally." Says the males' one. "I'm sure he'll be happy to see one of his own. He shall then join me."

"If he refuses or resist?" Asks the female.

"I shall crush him and no bones shall be found."

* * *

**Dragon Island: beach: 16h14**

Shao and Abel were preparing themselves for the race they decide to fly to the volcano, turn around the volcano and return to the beach. Ryu thought he would be the only spectator of the race but Odin came by his sides with his paperwork.

"Odin?" Asks Ryu

"What? I always love race." Says Odin. He then continues his paper work and look at them at the same time. "We also need to watch carefully. We are never sure when he'll act."

"So he's around here?" Asks Ryu.

"I think so." Answers Odin.

"Ready!" Shout Shao and Abel.

Ryu place himself in front of them. He put his arms up and shouts:

"READY...SET...FLY!"

They jump and begin to fly as fast as they could. Shao manage to be first has he flew. Abel was still close behind him and was keeping his strength for the end of the race. They move closer to the volcano and both of them maintain their speed. Shao remain first but he didn't know Abel started to accelerate a little. Shao unconsciously accelerate to keep his distance without knowing he exhausts himself slowly. When they pass close to the volcano Abel saw something coming from over him and accelerate suddenly, Shao saw him pass in front of him. He was to focus to saw the shadow that tackles him to the rocks of the volcano and he lost consciousness. Then he was drag inside the volcano. Abel saw this and flies inside the volcano to help him. When he enters he saw nothing but the magma boiling under the rocks. He keeps walking until he hears:

"Welcome...hmmm...You younger than I thought." Says a strong and threatening voice.

Abel turns around and saw a big dark dragon. He was very similar to him except his eyes which were yellow. Abel took a big back steps and looks at the dark dragon. He knew it was the number 3 of the most dangerous criminals of the mythological creatures. He also saw that one of his hands was behind his back.

"Well, I'm smarter than you think." Says Abel.

The other dragon grunt:

"We have a daredevil dragon. You shall learn to respect and fear me little one." Says the Dark Dragon (DD shall be his diminutive.)

"Where's is Shao? I know you got him so release him now and I won't call Odin."

"You mean him?" Says the DD. He shows his hand which was holding Shao. He let Shao fall on the ground and put his foot on Shao chest.

"What do you want?" Shout Abel who began to panic.

* * *

**Dragon Island: beach: 16h25**

Odin and Ryu began to worry. They knew Abel and Shao should have already pass the volcano and return to them.

"This isn't good. I think he got them." Says Odin.

"We must rescue them now!" Shout Ryu.

They flew in the sky and move at the volcano direction has fast as they could.

* * *

**Inside the volcano: 16h25**

"What I want? I want you to join my side when I shall took revenge against the humans." Says DD.

"What? I...I'll never accept such thing." Protest Abel.

"I you refuse, you shall die and this dragon too." Says DD.

"..." Abel seems hesitating. When he saw that the DD drop his guard Abel charge at his belly. The DD lost his breath and fall on the ground. Abel slaps Shao who regain consciousness.

"W-"

"No time, RUN FOR YOUR TAILS!" Shout Abel.

The DD regain his breath and blew dark fire at them. Shao and Abel dodge it and try to fly away. Shao successfully escape through a hole but Abel foot was caught by the DD. He then throws Abel at a wall and Abel shout in pain.

"You shall pay for you insolence." Shout the DD.

The DD punch Abel at his face and he then kick him. Abel was throwing at the wall again. Abel dodges the other kick and countered by punching his knee. He hit the sensible spot and the DD lost his balance. Abel then jumps on his chest and hit his face multiple times before the DD took him and hit Abel's head with his own. Then the contact immobilise them.

Shao was still running away when he saw that Abel didn't follow him. He knew he was in trouble and decides to return inside the volcano to rescue him.

Inside the volcano, Abel and the DD were looking at each other's. Their nose was itching and their smells enter in their nose. Abel hasn't finish identify the other one who suddenly hug him at his chest.

"What's wrong with you weirdo?" Shout Abel.

"You're-" But the DD was interrupted by a ball of red flame hitting his face. His arms release Abel and he flew away without fully analyse the DD smells.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Shout the DD in pain as he saw Abel escaping.

Abel escapes with Shao. They saw Odin and Ryu coming at their direction and rejoin them.

"Are you alright?" Asks Shao.

"I'm fine." Says Abel.

"You're not, you're bleeding." Countered Shao.

He was right. Abel realise his nose was bleeding, but he wasn't sure if his nose was damage or the inside of his head.

"Thanks for saving me." Says Abel.

"I'm sorry I let you behind. Took a while before I saw you weren't following me. I...I panic and-"

"But you came back and that's all the matters." Says Abel.

"The race will be for another time." Says Shao.

"Yeah."

"Abel, Shao you alright." Shout Ryu. He was still far away.

"WHERE FINE! JUST NEED TO GO TO A HOSPITAL!" Shout Abel.

Then, they rejoin each other's and began returning to the beach.

"What happen?" Asks Ryu.

"Later." Says Abel. "I think I may bleed in my head."

Odin took Abel in his arms and flew to the medical house of the island at great speed. He also knew the DD shall not be in the volcano anymore. But He didn't know that the DD expect Odin to believe so.

* * *

**Dragon Island: Medical room: 19h30**

"That's good news." Says Abel with a smile.

"Yeah, just nose bleeding. You have a strong head Abel." Says Ryu.

"Hi there." Shout Shao. "Happy to see you're fine."

"Happy to be too." Says Abel.

"Tell me what happen." Demands Ryu.

Abel explains everything that happens during the confrontation against the DD. He also explains about the DD smells.

"Then he suddenly hug me. He must be crazy." Comments Abel.

Ryu was awfully silent. He realise the worse was avoid for Abel but he knew the DD will now be after Abel personally. Then Ryu shout:

"He was already crazy when he wants to destroy mankind so he's still crazy now. You can't know what's in his mind."

"His smell was familiar, but I can't put my finger on it, but I don't want to see him again. He almost kills me." Says Abel.

"You must sleep now. Tomorrow, we shall return home." Says Ryu.

"Yeah." Answers Abel.

"Abel, I speak with the council and I try to come and live with you in New York City. I guess you need support and I want to help you. When I receive the go, I'll come." Says Shao. He walks away before Abel can ask why.

Ryu gave him a small smile and he walks at the exit:

"Good night Abel."

"Good night Ryu."

Abel falls into deep thought. He hasn't told one minor and small detail to Ryu. When he charges at the DD belly, he felt a strange emotion. At the moment the contact was made, Abel fells a sense of security and comfort for an instant. He didn't know why but the DD has more mystery than Abel thought.

"Just who are you to me Dark dragon?" Wonder Abel.

* * *

**Dragon Island: Inside the council building: 19h55**

Ryu was at the council: every council member and Odin was here listening to Abel explanation about the meeting with the Dark Dragon except about anything that might give tips about the Dark Dragon and Abel links.

"So Abel meet the DD." Says Agni.

"Yes. He fights against him and escape when he can. He refuses to help him by joining his cause."

"That is all, Council, please dismiss." Says Odin.

When every member of the council was far away, Odin asks Ryu:

"Did Abel recognise the DD."

"No...He escapes just before that happens. A second later and he'll know who he is." Says Ryu.

"Did the DD recognise Abel?" Asks Odin.

"Yes...Abel says he hugs him. He was about to say something else but Shao attack him." Says Ryu.

"The worse happened. He will be after Abel now and he will never let him go." Says Odin.

"As long as he doesn't know where he lives, Abel shall be fine." Says Ryu.

"Maybe, but for how long shall he be fine?" Wonders Odin.

"I don't know. Should it be best to tell the true to Abel?" Asks Ryu.

"No...Not now, when he will be old enough to bare the true." Says Odin.

"..." Ryu kept silent.

"Do you suspect anything about Abel? I mean does he tell you anything he knows or live when he fight the Dark Dragon?" Asks Odin.

"No...I suspect he keeps something to himself. His body gives me the tips. When he says he charges at the Dark Dragon belly his hands pat his head like he fells something at the moment it touch the Dark Dragon."

"A long lost memory." Says Odin. "He isn't certain of what it is but he feels something. He may forget what it was but his emotion didn't forget the signification of such contacts."

"I suspect we may have a traitor in Dragon Island." Says Ryu. "His attack was well plan and he knew he will pass close to the volcano."

"But that's not enough to suspect anything." Says Odin.

"I know, but the Dark Dragon knows who Abel will react if a friends of him or a stranger is in danger. He knew taking a hostage will work against Abel." Explain further Ryu.

"You are right. I shall begin the investigation now. I don't have any suspect but I shall remain caution. When you talk about Abel, only speak with me directly." Order Odin.

"As you command." Says Ryu.

"Time to spend a good night, I still have some paperwork to do." Says Odin.

"...Next time, do them when you receive them, not at the last minute." Says Ryu.

"*Sigh*, your right." Says Odin.

* * *

**Inside the volcano: 23h00**

The Dark Dragon was in the back of the volcano; he opens a small yet precious chest and opens it. In the chest was a small medallion. He takes it and put it around his neck.

"Master." Says a voice.

The Dark Dragon turns around and saw his servant.

"What is it?" he asks.

"I inform you that the dragon who escapes will survive his injuries."

"Good. Do you know what his name is?" Asks the DD.

"Yes. His name is Abel...why do you ask it?" Says his servant.

"..." The DD remain silent.

"..."

"Chang...Where's Abel living?" Asks the DD with great curiosity. He's also possessive when he says Abel.

"He's living in New York City." Says Chang. "Why do you ask such question?"

"Abel." Says the DD with sadness. Chang realise who Abel is to the DD and remain silent. She then returns to Dragon Island, leaving him alone.

The DD opens his medallion and inside was 2 pictures. The first one was him and his wife when they were taking care of their egg. On the next one, it was him, his wife and in his arms was a small dragon. The DD smiles at the pictures. His little son was small enough to be only in his hands. When he looks closely, his son was sleeping; his head on his belly like nothing can hurt him as long as he's here. The DD close his medallion and looks at the sky.

In the battle, when the DD looks at Abel's eyes, He recognises those blue eyes before the smell gives him the confirmations. Abel has the eyes of his mother.

"Those accurse humans took everything to me...But you survive." Tear begins to fall from his eyes. "Abel...My son...*Sniff* you're alive...I thought you were dead by the huntsclan...I'm coming for you...I won't lose you like the rest of my family." The DD opens his wings and flew in the sky. Stars were visible in the sky. When a tear fall from the DD eyes, it was like a shooting star.

* * *

AC: A long episode. I think it's my best work for now. Also, now you know why Ryu doesn't have his partner when he appears in the second episode. She was dead.

Also, the Dark Dragon is third threat because the second and the first one shall be at the end of my story for an epic show down. All that was write in 5 hours. Please review for my epic episode.

They will be some episode of flash back to see the DD relationship with his wife when he was in his egg and when he was born + a flash back of the great battle of Simeria against a powerful monster. I must also make them epic.


	12. Episode 12: Sugar Dragon

AC: Here's a small but funny episode after a more dark, emotionally and dramatic one.

* * *

**Episode 12: Sugar Dragon**

**Lao Shi electronic shop: 17h00**

Tonight was Halloween. It was the first Halloween Abel ever celebrates. He was waiting for his friends to be ready. Abel decide to disguise has demon. He first thought of a vampire, but he gave up the idea when he watches 5 minutes of twilight. He made himself horrible and completely evilly for fun. When he saw Jake, he was disguising as...a dragon.

"That's not original." Comments Abel.

"I ran out of idea." Says Jake. "And I decide to not intent to disguise myself has a Dragonknight...Where's Ryu?"

"I think he has a meeting with the council." Says Abel.

"I know you explain what happen with that DD, but the last part was freaky. He tries to kill you than he hug you...He's a freak."

"I'm not sure. Something was in his head, but I don't know what. I know Ryu and Odin have the answer but they won't say anything now."

Then Trixie and Spud enter in the shop. Trixie was disguise has a karate kid and Spud as a...flower.

"Euh...Spud. That's awkward." Says Jake.

"It's scary but the wrong way." Comments Abel.

"I told him, but *sigh* I gave up convincing otherwise." Says Trixie.

Then Celerina and her small brother come.

"Hi there." She says.

"Hi." Says his small brother. "I'm Gabriel, nice to meet you."

He was a little boy disguised as a super hero. He was masked so no one can describe him for now.

"I Gabriel." Says Abel.

Gabriel looks at Abel and Celerina.

"When will you kiss?" He asks.

"Euh...later." Says Abel and Celerina nervously.

Then Haley enters in the shop. She was disguise has a princess...classic.

"Haley! What are you doing here?" Asks Jake with surprise.

"I came here because mom and dad can't come with me this year. So grand-pa will accompany me when we'll take candy." She answers.

"At least she won't come with us." Says Jake, happy she won't try to embarrass him.

"So...Who's gonna get more candy?" Asks Haley.

"We'll see about that." Says Jake.

"A competition, that's good." Says Trixie.

"I'll just take candy. I'm not in the mood for that competition." Says Abel. His encounter with the DD still affects him.

"I'm ready." Says LS.

"Let's go grand-pa we gonna beat them." Says Haley. She took LS sleeve and they run outside.

"No time to lose." Says Gabriel. They get out as well.

* * *

**Jake and companies: 17h50**

The collect of candy have begun very well. They brought multiple bags in case they need more than one and they were right. They have great fun collecting it and talking about their days. Jake saw Rose passing in front of him disguise as a heroine from a shows Jake don't know.

"Hi Rose." Says Jake.

"Hi Jake, how are you?" Rose asks.

"I'm fine and you."

"Fine too. I always have fun collecting candy. Oh yeah, thanks again for taking me to that movie, I really appreciate." Says Rose. "I forgot to give something to thank you." She then kisses Jake at his cheek. Rose face suddenly turns red. From Abel points of view, the kiss may affect her more than she might thought it would. Abel thinks she begins to fall in love with Jake but she tries to repress it.

"Bye." She says and Jake answers the same.

"When does this happen?" Asks Abel.

"When you were absent 2 weeks ago...that Saturday." Says Jake.

"Oh...So how was it?" Asks Abel.

"It was fantastic. I think we have more in common than I first think." Says Jake.

"She also likes you a lot." Says Abel.

"Let's continue. I don't want Haley to beat us." Says Gabriel.

"Let's go." Says Abel.

They continue their night.

* * *

**Haley and LS: 18h15**

Haley has little success collecting candy. It seems that LS as better luck than her.

"How do you do that?" Asks Haley a little angry.

"I do not know my sweet." Says LS. "Maybe because I'm small and people assume I'm disguise as an old man...I'm not old if you want to comment about this."

It frustrated her that her grand-father receive more candy than her, but she was smart, she realise the princess costume was...a classic and she needs to diversify, too much girl disguise themselves has little princess, so she changes herself to look more like LS and she receives more candy.

"Jake, you going down." Says Haley with a small and evil smile.

* * *

**Brooklyn: 18h30**

Brooklyn was walking in the city in his true form. Since its Halloween, every human will think he's just disguise. He watches the children having fun and collecting candy. Brooklyn didn't take any because he's happier that children have them. He watches 2 children disguise has dino and...dino?

Brooklyn watches them more carefully. He examines them. He recognises the characteristic of a dino...even if those 2 were a mini-version of a true dino warrior and scout. He approaches them carefully. When they were outside the view of the humans he talks to them:

"Hello there."

The 2 dino children turn around and saw Brooklyn. They seem to recognise him.

"W-w-what do you want?" One of them asks with fear.

"I was just wondering why you were here...outside the underworld?" Says Brooklyn with an amicably tone of voice, meaning he won't harm them. The 2 understood his intention and relax.

"We were just collecting candy, we love them." Says the other little one.

"Even non-humans and dino cannot resist the taste of a candy." Comment gently Brooklyn with a smile.

"Well, it's just the 2 of us but we'll share them with the other when we will be home." Says one of them with a big smile.

Suddenly, they face froze in fear. Brooklyn turns around and saw a dino he didn't want to see tonight. It was Scales. If he wants to fight things will be ugly.

"So this is where you were." Says Scales.

"..." The 2 mini-dinos look at the ground. Brooklyn stands in front of them in case Scales tries to hurt them.

"Stands aside Brooklyn, I do not intend to fight you now and this is not of your concern." Says Scales in an aggressive tones.

"I will not let you hurt them." Says Brooklyn.

"I say stand aside." Says Scales with dark intension.

The 2 dino kids pass Brooklyn and stand in front of Scales. Brooklyn can't protect them now if Scales began to beat them. To Brooklyn surprise, Scales drop at their level. He looks at them in their eyes for a moment. Then he says:

"You shouldn't have gone to the surface without an adult. It's dangerous dealing with humans." Says Scales with little aggressively.

"..." They remain silent.

"Why were you to the surface in the first place?" Asks Scales with a calmer voice.

"We...we want candy...and the others too." Says the one who smiles at Brooklyn earlier.

"The other kids right?" Asks Scales.

"Yes." The answers.

"...*Sigh* Alright. I understand, but...I'm coming with you for the rest of the night." Says Scales.

"For real?" They ask, light in their eyes.

"For real." Answers Scales with a small, yet gentle smile. He then puts his hands at the top of their head and flattens them.

Scales then turns to Brooklyn directions:

"Do not worry; I don't intent to strike tonight."

"I know this, but you realise I'll be I your way when the time come." Warns Brooklyn.

"And I intend for this to happen." Says Scales.

"...I'll be the winner when the fight comes." Says Brooklyn.

"No way, Scales is unbeatable." Says the 2 dino kids.

"Their right. I shall be the winner when the time comes." Says Scales. "Good-Bye."

The trio walks away to a house. The 2 dino kids act normally and Scales didn't do anything reprehensible. Brooklyn then smile:

"So you can't resist kids Scales...Do not broke they admiration for you."

* * *

**Lao Shi electronic shop: 21h00**

After they all finish collecting their candy, they compare the number they obtain and Haley wins. She didn't realise LS give the candy he collect to them when she was answering at the door when Jake and co. returns. Since it was late, they all return home, leaving Abel, Ls and Fu Dog alone.

"So what you going to do with those candy?" Asks Fu Dog.

"I'll try one." Says Abel.

Abel opens a chocolate bar and took a bite. After a few second of inactions from Abel, he suddenly begins to eat his whole bag with great speed.

"Sorry I forgot my Ipo- What the hell?" Says Jake when he returns in the shop.

"Abel, let go of the bag." Says LS but Abel ignores him.

"ABEL! STOP EATING CANDY YOU GONNA HAVE AN INDIGESTION." Warns Jake.

But Abel already finishes the bag. His pupils were bigger and he begins to shake uncontrollably. He then reverts into his dragon forms.

"It's an overdose of sugar." Says LS as he close the curtain so no one can see what's going on inside.

"Ohoh, hide kiddo." Says Fu Dog as he hides behind the sofa.

"Why?" Then Jake saw Abel symptom of overdose and hide behind the sofa with Fu Dog.

Abel began to move randomly. It was impossible to predict where he will go of which part of his body will go. It was a weird and funny show...if you weren't close to a sugar dragon. He begins to break with his strength anything's at his range and was making big noise.

Ryu enters in the shop:

"I'm ba-HURG!" Shout Ryu in pain when Abel randomly throws a DVD reader at Ryu. Ryu changes into his dragon form and also hide behind the sofa. "Who lets Abel eats a candy without supervision?"

"It's not me, I saw Abel eating the bag when I return." Says Jake.

"I was looking at the window when he begun to eat." Says LS.

"...I guess I should have stopped him." Says Fu Dog.

"YES!" Shout Ryu as a TV pass over them.

"How should I know? Abel is responsible." Says Fu Dog.

"True, but no dragons can resist this kind of temptations of so much sugar. NO DRAGONS" Says Ryu.

After a while silent return in the shop. They all hear a bang. They look at Abel carefully and they saw him sleeping on the ground.

"Guess the effect is off." Says LS.

"It finishes...fast." Comments Jake.

"Yeah. Let him sleep now, he needs to regain his strength." Says Ryu.

"No more sugar for him." Says LS.

"He can have some, since no commerce sells sugar around here but...hide the rest when he'd eat some...After 10 seconds a dragon stop searching for more sugar." Says Ryu.

"Note taken." Says Fu Dog.

"...My IPod is intact." Says Jake. "I thought Abel would crush it."

"...Lucky for Jake but...who will gonna paid for the reparation?" Asks LS.

"...I'll do." Says Ryu.

"Bye." Says Jake.

"Bye." Says the others.

"...I never thought a sugar dragon was so much...destructive." Says LS.

"I did worse than him when I reach a sugar dragon level." Says Ryu.

* * *

**In the sky of New York City: 23h00**

A dark being passed over the City, he tries to find any trace of his target. He then land at head of the liberty statue for a moment. The dark being was the Dark Dragon.

"All I have to do is find your smell and I'll find were you living my son." Says the DD to no one.

He opens his medallion again and looks at the pictures. _ You've grown so much...She would have been happy if she was still alive. Soon we shall be together again...But for now...I most remain discreet. I shall observe you for a while before reaching you._

He then opens his wings again and begins his search.

* * *

AC: The end of the chapter: The next one will be: A camping and a fall.

I hope you still like my story.


	13. Episode 13: A camping and a fall

AC: Here's a new episode. Please review...Also

On the episode 11, Odin didn't fight. It was Abel vs the DD.

Question: How Abel will learn about his father? I wonder how you think it will be.

* * *

**Episode 13: A camping and a fall**

**In front of Jake house: 9h00**

The air began to be colder in the sky. It was normal after all, it was the middle of fall and cold began to be here. Even so, that didn't stop Jake's father to invite Jake's friends and his «cousin» Abel for a trip in the forest for the week-end. It was Friday morning, Trixie, Spud, Abel, Jake and Celerina were ready for the trip and Jonathan was happy so much people came.

"Who's ready to have so fun?" Asks Jonathan with a smile.

"We are." Answers all of them.

"Then let's get in the van and we are good to go." Says Jonathan. "I just forgot something, I'll be back."

Jonathan enters in the house.

"What's the book?" Asks Jake to Abel.

"...It's some studies Ryu gave to me. I must read 2 chapters per day until we're back Monday." Answers Abel.

"You're math teachers...Why only to you?" Asks Celerina.

"He saw my potential and wants me to stimulate my mind." Answers Abel.

"It's true you're very intelligent." Says Celerina, her curiosity satisfied.

"I'm back." Says Jonathan.

When they saw Jonathan clothes...they were all awfully silent.

"Lucky me, I found my cougar uniform. And look, it's still fits me." Says Jonathan.

...

"Dad." Says Jake embarrassed.

"Isn't it a little...small." Asks Abel.

"No." Says Jonathan.

"...Alright Uncle." Says Abel.

"Are you coming?" Asks Jake's father as he enters the car.

"Let's go." Says Trixie.

They all enter the car and are ready for the camping.

* * *

**Inside the car: 9h45**

They were in the car and were singing song along the way. Jake didn't seem to sing with the others because he feels embarrassed by his father. Abel ceases to sing after a while and begin to read his book. Celerina was watching Abel who was sitting behind her. Abel reads fast so he's advancing very fast on his first chapter.

"Dad...can we try something else?" Propose Jake.

"What do you want to do except singing?" Asks his father.

"Well...We can tell story." Says Jake.

"Does anyone have a story?" Asks his father.

"Well...I have one." Says Abel.

"Say it."

"Alright...It's an unknown mythological story." Says Abel. Jake knew he'll count a true story about mythological creatures. "It's the story of a young dragon who as lost his parents when he was very young. He doesn't remember anything about his parents except their smell. He knows his mother was dead, but he thinks his father might have survived. He enters in a journey to find his father, but he didn't find any trace of his existence. The young dragon has only a clue that can help him to find his lost father. In his dreams, he saw that he was very young in his arms of his father. He feels the love given by his father when he looks at his eyes and also the one of his mother. When he awakes from his dream, he doesn't remember lots from his dream. He just remembers the love, a love that seems far away yet so true. As for today, the young dragon keeps searching for his father, but he may never find him." Concluded Abel.

"...It's still a beautiful and sad story." Says Celerina. She didn't know, and Jonathan that Abel tells his tale. She appears to love it.

"The story still didn't reach his ends." Says Abel. "The story is still continuing."

"There's more?" Asks Celerina.

"Yes...Along his quest, he finds friends along the way and foe. He also found something precious in his heart...love. He falls in love with a human. She wasn't a beauty but her soul was pure like crystal and that was only what the dragon needed. She gives him great joy and made the sadness disappear from his hearts. His friends and his love give him hope to find the one he searches and tell him his tales I am telling today." Says Abel. He didn't give all the details but it was a resume of his life in a minimal.

"So he did find happiness." Says Celerina, not knowing he was talking about her.

"Yes...His friends and his love give what he lost during his youngling time." Says Abel. "Also, this story is still at the beginning. Time will keep the story writing."

"It's a great one Abel...maybe you should write a book about it." Suggests Jonathan.

"Maybe." Says Abel.

"We are soon here." Says Jonathan.

* * *

**The camping place: 12h00**

There were in the middle of the forest, the forest was still covert with leaf, but they were multicolor. It gives it a true beauty and made dream and fantasy reality.

"It's so beautiful at this season." Comment Trixie.

"There's too much color." Shout Spud.

"Soon, the leaf will fall." Says Celerina. "But let's watch it the time they remain here." She adds to Abel.

"Alright...but after we finish preparing our tent." Says Abel.

"If I remember correctly, the must be built like this." Says Jonathan to himself when he tries to build it. His first try fail and his second too. Then the children help Jonathan to build their tent and the finally manage do succeed...after one hour.

"I took some time but we did it." Says Jonathan with a smile.

"Now I'm hungry." Says Spud.

"Don't worry, we have food in...One of those bags." Says Jonathan.

They all sigh and began their search...at least, their bag are ready at the same time their searching food. Then they finally found it.

"Why must it be the last bag we wanted?" Says Jake.

"I must have put it inside the car the wrong way." Says Jonathan.

They all smile at this.

"From what we have...I'll say we bake some dry sausage." Says Abel.

"Alright, and tonight, we shall eat some insects like when I was in the cougar scout." Says Jake's father.

They all pull a discussing face except Abel whose face stay neutral.

"Did you eat insects already?" question Jake when he saw Abel neutral face.

"...No, but I wonder what it taste like." Says Abel.

"Better follow his tips or you stomach will be upside down." Says Jake.

Abel gave him a worry look...but not for the reason Jake expected. Abel thought about his flame. If it was upside-down...the flame will come out of his butt. Abel shook his head reminding himself it was a figurative expression.

"Let's make a fire and let's eat." Says Jonathan.

They did a secure fire and bake their dry sausage. After eating, they did a tour of the forest and when the night comes Jonathan prepare some insects? They were hesitant eating first, but they put their courage in line and eat them...the good way. It wasn't that bad, but they didn't really want to repeat this experience to much time. When the night comes they go inside their tents' boys together and girls together.

* * *

**Close to Jake house: 23h14**

The Dark Dragon was still searching for his son when he finally caught a lead. He was in front of that house. He knew he wasn't living there because his smell wasn't concentrate, but he knew he was there. He found a lead and decides to follow it. He's moving closer to the woods outside town. After 2 hours, he was there. He decides to sleep in a cavern close from there and sleep a little. He was tired of his searching non-stop 3 consecutive days.

* * *

**Close to a lake: Saturday: 10h00**

It's been a while since they wake up. They eat their breakfast and were walking closer to the lake. There were boats there and Jonathan manages to obtain one.

"So...how wants fishing first?" Asks Jonathan. "Remember, I have only place for 2 peoples."

"We do!" Answers Abel and Celerina.

"Alright, have fun, after an hour we switch places. Jake you're with me." Says his father.

"Sure." Says Jake.

"Wait that leaves me with Spud." Says Trixie. "I already see what's ahead."

"I'm good at fishing Trixie." Says Spud.

"Yes...but that depends on what you caught." She replies.

As the 2 argues, Abel and Celerina were moving to the center of the lac.

"Careful not to fall on the water, its cold at this season." Warns Celerina.

"I'll be." Replies Abel, he's not worry getting cold; he's a dragon after all.

They began fishing and Celerina caught a fish fast.

"That was easy." She says.

"I'll get one you'll see." Says Abel.

But no fish bite his fishing rod.

"Did you put bait?" Asks Celerina.

Abel quickly took his fishing rod and...Nothing.

"You forgot to put one!" Tease Celerina.

Abel put one of the bait and continues fishing ignoring her teasing. After a while he caught one fish and proud of it.

"I did it!" Says Abel with a smile.

"Yeah." She then kisses him.

"We still have time to catch another one." Says Abel. "I'll get the last one."

"Is that a challenge?" She asks.

"Yes my love."

"Let's do this."

As for the other's they were watching the 2 fishing's when Jake saw elves waving to get his attentions. Jake tells an excuse to rejoin them where his father won't see them. Trixie and Spud distract him so he can have more time.

"What is it?" Asks Jake.

"You must get out of here fast." Warns one of the elves.

"Why?

"Barimos is here." Says one of them. They all appear to be afraid of that name.

"Who's Barinos?"

"One of the most dangerous creatures of this forest, if you saw him run; only dragons can really kill him."

"Abel is here." Says Jake.

"Abel...Oh him. The king talks about him...He's too young to use power and Odin doesn't want him to awake it. Also, he's not experience enough to fight it well so he can't kill him."

"His power?" Says Jake.

"Do not say anything about this to Abel. If he awakes it...it can be the end of the earth." Says one of them. They then return in the forest.

Jake returns to his friends in deep thought about those revelations.

"What did they want?" Whispered Spud.

"He warns us that a dangerous being name Barinos his in the forest. If he finds us...we're in danger." Whispered Jake.

"So we must be cautious. When Abel's back we warn him." Says Trixie.

When Abel and Celerina hour finish, they return rejoin the others with their 2 fishs and Trixie and Spud was next. When they hours over...Spud caught by accident Trixie 9 times. She replies this was less bad than she imagine. They caught 3 fish's. Jake warns Abel and he nod. Jake and his father were next and they caught one fish.

They eat the fish for dinner and continue fishing until the night.

* * *

**20h30**

The six of them were around a fire and was wondering what to do now:

"I know, let's tell scary story." Says Trixie. "How's first?"

"I am." Says Celerina.

She begins to tell her scary story. She was good and they were all trembling of fear. They didn't notice red eyes were observing them and were approaching them. When she finished her story, everyone was trembling in fear.

"T-t-t-there's no way an M-m-monster is in those woods." Says Jonathan.

The others listener knew a monster was really in the forest.

"My turn." Says Spud.

"Not sure it will be scary." Says Trixie. "I mean not like the one of Celerina."

"Alright. It's the story of a cook who was preparing a pizza." Says Spud.

The monster was moving closer, he was behind Spud who was telling the story.

"Then, he notice he ran out of peperoni." Says Spud.

When Spud finishes his sentence Abel saw the beast ready to attack Spud. Abel improvises a plan to save them without blowing up his human cover. Abel stands up and Shout of fear:

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" As he ran like he was panicking. He passes Spud and jump in the woods.

The others were too stupefied by his reaction to react when they heard a beast shouting in pain and a dragon scream with the sound of a fight. After a few seconds after silence return, Abel comes back with a black eye.

"Are you alright?" Asks Jonathan.

"Yeah, I just fall on the ground." Answers Abel.

"I didn't know my story was that scary?" Says Spud. "What did you find scary?"

"I'll explain...later." Says Abel.

Trixie and Jake knew about the reason, but Spud was unaware of the reason.

"Are you sure you alright?" Asks Celerina to Abel.

"It's just a black eye, nothing big."

"But we heard of 2 wilds animals fighting each other's." Insisted Celerina.

"Yeah, that's why I return fast." Says Abel.

"We better stay on guard when we sleep. One of us must stay awake for 3 hours and switch with the next one...Who's the first?" Asks Jonathan.

"I'll do." Says Abel.

"I'll be the next one." Says Jake.

"Then I'll be the last." Says Jonathan.

"Good-night everyone." Says Abel. During his duty, he finishes reading another chapter of his book of dragon history and found some information about Barinos, but they weren't helpful.

When it was Jake turns, Abel explains that the beast escapes him and he can be anywhere.

The night went smoothly for them. Barinos didn't come during the night.

* * *

**Sunday: 06h17**

During Jonathan watches, he didn't see a dark presence flying over them. Also none of them notice him during the entire day. The Dark Dragon was flying over them in a distance which stops them from seeing him...except Abel if he was in his dragon form to saw him.

He also saw him during the fishing time and he saw something he didn't expect. Before they return to the other humans, his son and the human girl...kiss mouth to mouth. The DD didn't completely understand why his son did that. _Don't tell me you fall in love for a human...A discussing being._ The DD sigh. _Guess you're kinder than I thought._

When it was the night, he saw his son suddenly screaming and he hears the fight. He knew his son was fighting one of those being. Even the DD thought they were gone after the door was close. He decides to watch his son closer. After all, a dragon is in shape even without 3 nights of sleep. The fourth one is another story.

* * *

**10h15**

Everyone where awake and were eating their breakfast. After they eat, it was 10h15.

"I guess today, you can do what you want but do not go too far away. With the beast around, we must be careful and not alone. Always move 2 by 2 minimum." Warns Jonathan.

"Come Abel, I was thinking about seeing the forest from the cliff. We can see so far away and it must be beautiful at this season." Says Celerina.

"I'm sure it will be." Says Abel.

They warn Jonathan about their destination and go there after his approval. They move there and they sat down and watch the forest down below them.

"Did you see that?" Asks Celerina. "It's wonderful."

"This forest is a real beauty." Comments Abel.

Below them, they saw the multicolor forest. The color seems to harmonise and give a beautiful spectacle.

"It's like a dream." Says Celerina.

They suddenly hear a grunt behind them. Before they can look behind Celerina was push to the cliff by Barinos and falling down. She didn't scream because the violent push knocks her out. Abel turns around and dodges the beast attack. Without thinking he jump down and tries to reach Celerina. He switches into his dragon form, not taking care of the consequence of such decision. His love was in danger. He took her in his arms and was about to fly when a rock makes a clean cut to one of his wings. The wing was to damage to allow Abel to fly. Then Celerina opens her eyes for one second and saw Abel's dragon form. She looks at his eyes and then whispered:

"A...B...E...L..." Then she loses consciousness again. Abel hears her words and was surprise for a second before he focus on the danger again.

Without a choice, he held her at his belly; softer than his chest and use his remain wing to put her over his by making a rotation so his back point down. Then he reaches the trees before hitting the ground violently. Celerina didn't suffer lots of damage because Abel's belly absorbs the impact. Before Abel lose consciousness because of the pain, Abel saw yellow eyes moving closer to him and then everything was black.

* * *

**11h10**

Jonathan and co. hear the beast near the cliff. They knew Abel and Celerina where there and runs there after Jonathan took stuff against predator. When they reach their destination, they only saw the beast. He seems like a bear but his teeth was bloody and very sharp, his eyes were red like human blood and his pupil shows only cruelty. Jonathan thought it was a Bear and uses his stuff against it. When the beast was close he uses an object that made loud noise. It destabilise the beast and lose his balance. He then uses a gas that affects temporarily his senses. The beast the pull back, but he forgot about the cliff and fall down.

"Where are Abel and Celerina?" Asks Spud worried.

"We have to search them. Stay close to me kid; we can't afford to be separated." Says Jonathan. He was feeling guilty that his decision may cost their life.

At the bottom of the cliff, near where Abel and Celerina fall, the beast stands up. He survives the fall because only a dragon can kill him. When he looks around he smells the smell of an injured dragon, it was far away from. He also saw dark blood from a dragon and confirms the dragon was injured. He follows the source of the smell and was ready to kill it.

* * *

**10 minutes before the beast fall: 11h10**

The Dark Dragon saw his son jumping from the cliff he saw that he didn't try to fly up and the DD knew his wings were injured. He then land nears the crashing site and follow his nose. He then saw Abel and quickly run closer to his. When he looks at his face he saw his eyes closing and didn't open again. The DD know he was unconscious. He smells his son blood spreading slowly on the ground. He decides to take his son to a nearby cavern where he can heal him. He saw he hold a human, the one his son kisses. The DD tries to release her, but Abel's arms remain firm around her. The DD give up and took both of them in the cavern.

"You're a stubborn one my son...I guess you love her that much." Says the DD.

He lands in the cavern and put him at the back of the cavern on his back, after carefully open his wings so his body won't damage it more. The cavern was cold, but not for a dragon. He looks at Celerina who was still firmly protected by Abel's arms. She won't be in trouble since Abel's body will keep her warm. After all, a dragon flame source came from a dragon's stomach and her head was a little over it.

"I'll be back soon. I just need the ingredient for a healing potion." Says the DD.

He then flew away for a while.

30 minutes later, the beast came inside the cavern. He saw the dragon unconscious with the human. He knew they were easy prey and move closer to finish them. Then he hear a strong a threatening dragon scream. Barinos turns around and saw the DD looking at him with pure killer eyes. He charge at Barinos and throw him outside the cavern. Barinos wasn't still at his full strength because of his battle against the adult humans and was easily overcome by the DD strength. He tries to run away but the DD took his claw in his neck and Barinos bleeds a lot. The DD chant a spells and his claw began to shine. Barinos tries to escape with all his remaining strength but it was useless. The DD kill him by decapitating him. He then burns the remaining of Barinos with his dark flames after Barinos return to his true form. The DD then begin making his healing potion.

"With this you'll feel better my son."

When he was finish, he makes Abel drink the potion and after a few minutes of hesitation, he reluctantly also makes Celerina drink too.

"Consider lucky I help you human. I feel...generous today."

After this, he kiss Abel forehead and he put them back where he finds them. After watching them for a safe distance, he saw Abel regaining consciousness. He then sadly walks away.

* * *

**12h21**

Abel opens his eyes. He looks around and saw nothing. He then looks at his body when something old happen. He didn't feel any pain. He was completely healed from his injuries. He then caught the smell of another dragon that was nearby. He analyse it and:

"Father...you were there!" He says with surprise. He tries to look around but saw nothing.

Abel wonder what he looks like, but Celerina return in his mind and he sadly returns to the top of the cliff and move inside the forest he return to his human form and call for help.

Jake hears him and guide Jonathan and his friends to them. They were happy that Abel and Celerina were alright. Celerina return to the conscious world and look around her.

"What...happen?" She asks.

"The beast almost push you down the cliff but I manage to took you and hide in the forest after you lost consciousness. We then hide for a while before I shout for help...when I was sure the beast wasn't around." Lies Abel in his explanations. It hurt him, but he can't tell the true.

"Do not worry, the beast fall down...but even so, where going home now. I can't afford to risk your life with a beast like that around." Says Jonathan.

They all back up and return home, thinking the danger might still be there but...they didn't know the DD kill it.

During the return, Abel thought about the fall and at the bottom of the cliff. He was surprise that Celerina recognise him in his dragon form...which was totally different than his human form. Also, the smell of his father.

Celerina was also in her though, she believe Abel explanations and think the falling and the dark dragon with purple head and blue eyes that save her was a dream. She didn't know why she calls him Abel, but...she wonders if it was really a dream. She shook: _Of course I'm dreaming. Dragons don't exist._

Abel will report everything that happens when Jake, Trixie, Spud, Ryu, LS and Fu Dog will be at the shop. They must know what happen and he must know who his father was. He still don't have an image from his father, but he knew 19 possible father was somewhere in the world.

* * *

AC: The 19 possible fathers are dark dragons.

Hope you like this episode. In the next one Abel will begin his investigation with Jakes help to learn anything about his father at Dragon Island. Also, Trixie and Spud will have a new math teacher, it's easy to know who it will be.


	14. Episode 14: In search of the true

AC: It took some time, but here's the next episode.

* * *

**Episode 14: In search of the true**

**Lao Shi electronic shop: 17h00**

At this hour, Jake, Ryu, Abel, Lao Shi and Fu Dog where the only one inside the shop when Abel and Jake give their report.

After they finish explaining the event during the camping, Abel began questioning Ryu.

"Ryu...I caught a smell at the bottom of the cliff." Says Abel.

"A smell? What smell?" Asks Ryu.

"My father." Says Abel.

Ryu then went silent and didn't say a word.

"Did you see him?" Asks Lao Shi.

"No...I wonder where he is now." Wonder Abel.

"I also wonder what he looks like." Says Jake.

"Do you know anything about him?" Asks Abel to Ryu.

Ryu knows he was now on a very dangerous ground, any answer may cause some big trouble for Abel. Telling the true was out of question, but he doesn't know how he can lie to him. Abel is smart enough to recognise any lie Ryu may tries.

"...I'm sorry...It's forbidden to me to say anything. It's a direct order from Odin." Answers Ryu. It was true and at the same time evading the real true of Abel's question, but it was the only one he can say.

"...I see." Abel then let go of the question, which was strange from Ryu, but he was glad it was over, the rest of the day pass fast.

Jake looks at Abel and he knew he was planning something. He decides to follow him this night. He knew Abel won't wait for some answers.

* * *

**23h45**

Abel was waiting that everyone is asleep before he gets out of his chamber and go outside by the window. He also watches that no one was outside he gets out and was about to fly when:

"Where are you going?"

"G-...Jake! What are you doing here?" Asks Abel after the surprise.

"I knew you were planning something." Says Jake with a small smile.

"Well..." Abel tries to find a lie.

"Don't lie to me Abel. I know you are planning to gain information about your father. After all, you're not the type to give up." Says Jake.

Abel looks down.

"Abel...let me help you. I'm your friend after all." Says Jake with a smile.

"You're really going to help me? Thanks!" Says Abel after Jake nod positively.

"Where are you planning on finding information?" Asks Jake.

"At the dragon island. It's the best place for information about dragon after all." Adds Abel with a smile.

"Cool! It is the first time I'll go there. Let's go." Says Jake.

Jake climbs on Abel and fly to the subway station.

* * *

**New York: Subway station: 00h07**

Abel was in his human form as he stands in front of the secret passageway. Jack was beside him as they watch the wall.

"Why are we standing in front of a wall?" Asks Jake with curiosity.

"Watch this." Abel pushes the wall and a secret room appear.

"Is anyone ever found this by accident?" Asks Jake a little worried.

"No...Only dragons and dragon partners can open this secret room." Answers Abel as they enter in the passage, the door close behind them when Abel activate the spell and they teleport to Dragon Island.

Both didn't realise they were followed by the dark dragon.

"Good. All you have to do is find out that I'm your father and you'll come to me...But I can't follow you...*sigh*." Then DD took out his magical communication device. "Chang!"

"-Yes master.-" Answers Chang.

"I need you to watch Abel progress on his quest."

"-What quest?-"

"He's trying to find out that I'm his real father. Make sure he succeeds." Says the DD.

"-As you wish.-" Answers Chang. She then cut out the communication.

"So...you will be by my side again." Says the DD.

* * *

**Dragon Island: Inside the council building: 00h31**

When they enter in the Dragon Island, Jake was impress by the infrastructure, but quickly focuses on his duty because it's important for Abel.

Abel and Jake infiltrate the council building and are trying to find the section which contains all information about the dragons' families. After a while, they finally found the sections.

"Which section must we search?" Asks Jake.

"The dark dragon section. After all, each section is divided by dragon species." Answers Abel.

"How many dragon species exist around the world?" Asks Jake.

"...How knows, I only know 43 of them..." Says Abel.

"...Found it." Says Jake. Abel immediately rejoins Jake.

"The dark dragon sections." Says Abel.

"It's small if you ask me." Comment Jake.

"We are not a numerous dragon sub-species." Says Abel with a small smile.

"I see...Well, let's look at those files...hum...which one is the good one...What's your family name?" Asks Jake.

"...I...actually don't know. My mother died when I was only 3 years old and my father...I still don't know where he is...after all, I only learn today, well...technically...it's yesterday, that he's still alive." Says Abel.

"We have to look at each of them. It's going to take a long time." Sigh Jake.

"Let's begin." Says Abel.

They began their not so long search, but still a long search. They search through every file until they reach the last one.

"Awww! come on. It has to be the last one of course." Complain Jake.

"Yeah...Always the last one...next time, we search on the other side." Propose Abel.

"Agreed." Says Jake. He then gives it to Abel.

"Let's see who my father is." Says Abel a little excited and afraid about the answer. He was about to open the files when someone took it from his claw. "Hey-...O-Odin!" Says Abel surprise.

"...Busted." Says Odin.

"Give it back!" Demands Abel.

"Sorry. I can't give it back to you." Says Odin in a neutral tone. "You shouldn't be here Abel."

"I have to know the true." insisted Abel, anger awakening inside of him.

"It's forbidden to you Abel and you know it." Says Odin.

"I want to know who my father is. It's my right to know that!" Shout Abel.

"Abel...Sometimes...It's best to ignore some true. I cannot let you find it." Says Odin. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry...That's all-Urgh." Abel was angry and frustrated.

"Abel...You are lucky enough that I'm the one who got you...Do not let me severe on you. I really don't want to do that." Says Odin with a threatening tone slowly showing his hands and looking at Abel's butt.

"..." Abel looks down and gives up. He then walks out of the room, tear beginning to fall from his eyes.

"Odin...I have a few question for you." Asks Jake.

"Ask them." Says Odin.

"Why does Abel mustn't know his father name?"

"That's a secret I cannot share with you. If I say it...You'll tell it to Abel."

"...You're right." Says Jake. "I want to know something...why you don't want Abel to awake his power?"

"...I can explain it a little. His power extremely powerful, after all, dark dragons are born with great power. I'm also powerful as a golden dragon. But...this power comes with great risk...especially a visible dark dragon. Do not say one word to Abel...I really mean it." Says Odin with a dark look. He then smile. "Time for you to go home...and receive your punishment." He adds putting an end to Jake question.

"Awww Man!" Complain Jake.

Jake and Abel return home. Abel was frustrated by his failure and Jake was sad for Abel. Odin was watching them leaving, after a while he returns the file to his rightful location and seal the dark dragon sections and make it untouchable.

"Abel...I'm sorry for doing this to you but it's for your own good...Nothing good will happens if you know the true." He then closes his eyes.

Odin didn't notice that Chang was watching him she then return to her chamber and activate her magical communication device.

"Master...I have some bad news for you."

"-He fails to obtain it.-" Says the DD.

"Yes and...Odin seals the dark dragons section of the dragon family trees." Says Chang.

"-I'll wait for a while and when the moment will come, I shall reveal myself to him...It's the only thing I can do.-" Says the DD.

"It will be risky...He might reject you and denied you." Warns Chang.

"-He won't...-" Says the DD with conviction, but he was a little hesitating.

* * *

**New York: Near Lao Shi electronic shop: 2h15**

Both Abel and Jake were punish for one week in their chamber for their behavior. They were a little mad that they all did this for nothing.

The Dark Dragon was outside...watching his son. He finally found out where he lives.

"My son...I...love you." He then looks at his necklace. Deep memories awake in him...good one.

* * *

AC: I know it's a short one...even I thought it would be longer. The next one will be a flash back when the DD must watch alone Abel when he was in his eggs when his wife was gone for a while.

Prepare to see a side of the DD about his reactions to the unknown.


	15. Episode 15: Father and Son bond

AC: Another short episode.

Thanks for all of the review you all give me.

Also...not sure this episode has the best title, but it's the only one I come up with. May change if you have a better one or I found a better one. What worse, I have the perfect title but I forgot it.

* * *

**Episode 15: Father and Son bond**

**New York: Near Lao Shi electronic shop: 2h21**

The DD looks at his son who was punish by Ryu when he tries to find the true about him and fail. He's sad about it, but he knows he was trying.

The DD was watching his necklace and look at the picture of him, his wife and when Abel was still in his egg. He remembers those day...He wishes to be with his son more than never. A memory awake in him...It wasn't a memory where he was at his best, but it was still a wonderful memory that the DD cherish so much in his heart.

* * *

**14 and half years ago, in a mountain somewhere, someplace 9h14**

The DD was watching the egg surrounded with cloths to keep it warm. But it was a cold day...especially in the mountain and it might not be enough.

"Honey." Says a female voice.

"Yes my love?" Asks the DD.

"I must go to Dragon Island now because they might get suspicious." Says the female voice. She then enters into the room and kisses the egg. "All you have to do is watch the egg and keep it warm. I'm sure you can do that." She says.

"You have to return there again." Complain gently the DD. He looks at her. She's a beautiful golden dragon measuring 4 metres long. She has a long tail that move gracefully by each of her steps. She has paler golden scales at her belly sections. She doesn't have hair like the DD and some of the dragons. She wasn't a muscular dragon, but the DD know she was very strong. He knows this by his...personal experience with her. And then, her blue eyes, those eyes that melt the cold heart of him each time he looks at those eyes. He can't resist to those eyes.

"I'm sorry, but I must. They believe I'm still chasing you around the world and I must return to the Island time to time." She says with a sad smile.

"If the council knew what we were doing...They'll be mad." Says the DD.

"Of course they'll be mad. They think you are dangerous and might destroy the balance of the world. Of course, I know it's not the case...Do you still think about what I say?" She then asks.

"It's...a thought decision to make...I'm not sure if I can do this." Says the DD hesitantly.

"I know you can do it." She then encourages him with a smile.

"I...don't think I have the strength to give the humans a second chance after what they did to my parents...Do they deserve forgiveness...I...don't know." Says the DD with those memories of his parents dead crushing his soul.

"But you're father-" Was about to say his wife.

"I'm not like my father who can forgive anyone who makes him suffer Angelina. I'm not strong like him." Says the DD with sadness.

"I'm sorry." Apologies Angelina.

"It's alright...I'll keep thinking about it." Says the DD.

"As long as you don't immediately toss the idea away...I'm fine with that." She says with a smile. "I have to go. Take care of our egg." She then flies away.

"Yes and...Wait...HOW CAN I DO THAT?" He shouts, but she was already too far away to hear him. He then looks at the egg. "Great...now what can I do?"

The DD move closer to the egg and touch it gently with his hand. He can feel the egg was hot so he doesn't need to do anything for now...but just in case, he makes sure the egg was perfectly covered with cloths. His stomach began to grunt.

"Guess I'm hungry. Don't move I'll...I'll just be back soon." Says the DD to the egg. He then grunt about the stupid thing he was about to say.

He then flew away for some minutes and return after eating some animals living in the mountains. The DD move closer to the egg and began talking to it. The DD knew that the baby dragon in the egg can hear and supposedly understand what a being says to the egg. How does it work, no one dare try to find out.

"I wonder what you will look like when you'll hatches. Will you look like me or more like you're mother? I can't help but wondering what you'll be...You're my first child after all and I really don't know what to do...Will I be a good father or not? But don't worry, I'll do everything to be a good father and you will have a great mother too. I love you." Says the DD. He then touches the egg again and feels it colder. "Not good...What do I do?" Began to panic the DD.

He tries to search for something warmer or that can warm the egg but he fail to find anything.

"Maybe I can breathe fire...No that's just stupid, my flame is way too strong." Says the DD. "What to do? What to do?"

Then, a solution finally appears in his mind. He moves closer to the egg and took it gently in his big and strong arms. He then sits down far away from the exit of the cave and look at his egg. He then lies down and gently put the egg on his tummy. He then relaxes his muscles of his tummy and slowly and without strength he pushes his egg deeper in his belly. His soft scales slowly envelop the egg until he decides to stop pushing the egg. The DD can feel his stomach being flattened by the egg, but it didn't hurt him. His body begin to warm the egg and the danger was over.

"You sure give me lots of reason to worry about you and you haven't even hatch. Anyway...I really like this physical contact between you and me." He then begins to pat the egg gently. "I never thought in the past that I'll be a father you know. I always thought I'll never be a father...But you're here and I'll treasure you for the rest of my life." He then kisses his egg and also smells the egg. "You taste and smell...pepper? ATCHOUM!"

He then realise that during his panic he drop pepper on the egg.

"ATCHOUN! Trouble maker. ATCHOUM!" Then the DD continue this way for a while.

"Hahaha. Look at me. The great, powerful and fearless DD being ridicules by a dragon egg." Then the DD laugh strongly for a while. "My child...My child...Still can't believe I say that. Remember this, I'll always love you."

The DD stay there for the whole day and when the night comes.

"She really is taking her time right?" Asks the DD to the egg. Then he yawns strongly. "Guess it's time to sleep. Good night my child." The DD slowly close is eyes and falling asleep, with the egg on his tummy, comfortable and warm.

After a while, Angelina returns home and saw her husband and her child together.

"I always knew you weren't evil." She then moves next to her husband and sleep by his side, her head on his big neck.

* * *

**The next day: 9h15**

The DD awake a saw that his wife was there. He stays still for a while until she finally wakes up.

"Good morning sweet heart." Says the DD giving her a kiss.

"Good morning honey...I see you've done perfectly fine." She says about the egg.

"Of course." Says the DD.

She then kisses the egg that was still on the DD tummy and she began sneezing.

"ATCHOUM! Why pepper's on- ATCHOUM! The egg?" Asks Angelina.

"Hum...I don't know." Says the DD turning his head away from Angelina eyes.

After a while, she stops sneezing.

"What happen?" She asks.

"Well..." After a moment of hesitation, the DD tell the true. Angelina then laughs and laughs at him gently.

"Hahahaha...It's so funny. I wonder what makes you think pepper will warn our egg." She says.

"I panic! *sigh* you're going to tell our child this story and I'll hear this for a lllllllllllooooooooonnnnnnnn ggggggg time." Says the DD.

"Of course." She says with a smile.

The DD close his eyes. At least he has time before his child laugh at him when she's...or he'll tell this story.

"So...how was the council meeting?" Asks the DD.

"For now...So far so good. They still believe I'm pursuing you and bring you to justice..." She then stays silence.

"What is it?" Asks the DD.

"Odin begins to have some suspicion about me. He didn't say anything, but I feel he may know something. It's very normal...It's hard to hide anything from him for a long time. He's very observant and he might one day follow me here so I'll have to be cautious." She says.

"Do not worry. I'll protect you and he won't find anything." Comfort the DD.

"I know...So...How long are you keeping the egg on you? You still need to walk and fly you know." She says.

The DD looks at the egg and he notice he was gently patting it during all the talk with his wife.

"*Sigh* All right. Here, take care of him while I fly a little." Says the DD. He gives the egg to his wife and get out and fly for a while.

After he flies for a moment he decide to return in the cave, he looks at his wife and he saw that she was singing a song to the egg. The DD listens until she finishes singing her song.

"It's a good song Angelina...You also have a beautiful voice to sing it." Comment the DD.

"I know...It's a lullaby my mother sing to me and I've decide to sing it to him too." She says.

"Him?" Asks the DD.

"I have a feeling it will be a boy." She says.

"We'll only know it when he'll be born." Says the DD.

"It will still take one month before he hatches." Says Angelina with a smile.

"I know. So many questions about what he'll look like?" He says.

"You're very excited about our son." She says.

"Yes. I'm ready for him." He then smiles.

"I know, he'll be wonderful like you." She says. "He'll love you like me."

"For real?" He asks.

"For real...My love." She then kisses him. "I also bring something else." She then took out a camera.

"A camera?" He asks.

"Yes...To remember all of the wonderful moment with our son." She says.

"Or our daughter." Remind the DD.

"Yeah. Let's take a picture now." She says.

"You won't be in it." Countered the DD.

"No problem. I'll program it to automatically take a picture." She reassures him.

"Alright, let's do this." He says.

She programs the camera and took the picture.

"It's a beautiful one." Comment Angelina.

"I agree. It's the first beautiful one." Says the DD.

* * *

**Present day: New York: Near Lao Shi electronic shop: 7h23**

He looks at the picture again. It's the same one and the first one they takes on his necklace. The DD looks around and saw that the sun will soon shine.

"Looks like I was in a deep memory. *Sigh* It was wonderful at that time. You miss me so much Angelina...You were right about everything. He was a boy so...I know he'll love me back."

"Now that I think about it...I never ask who your father was, but I think I already know who it was." He then smiles. "Your gold scales give me the tip and it's kind of obvious."

Snow begins to fall on him.

"Winter time finally beginning to come." Says the DD. "I can feel a snow storm soon."

He then flies away in the sky.

* * *

AC: Hope you love this flashback. Next episode: The sky trip. A long episode on the way.


	16. Episode 16: The sky trip

AC: Here's the new episode. Hope you like it. No revelation, but power awakens.

* * *

**Episode 16: The sky trip**

**3 weeks later: Millard Fillmore Middle School: 8h30**

One week ago, the school has given invitation for a weekend for a sky trip. Luckily, Abel and Jake punishment was over and they were able to go there with their friends. After a week of preparation they were all ready for the trip. They were lucky because nature made lots of snow come earlier this year.

It was a Friday morning and everyone who wants to go to the sky trip where there. The teachers who were choosing to accompany them were Rotwood and Ryu. For now, Trixie, Spud, Jake and Abel were present. Only Celerina was late. She appears at the corner of the streets and walk fast when she saw them.

"Sorry, I'm late." Says Celerina.

"Hi." Says Abel.

"Hi. Are you ready for some fun?" Asks Celerina.

"Of course." Answers Abel with a bug smile.

"Hi Jake." Says Celerina. "So...how's it going with Rose?"

The students begin to enter in the bus, so the 5 were slowly moving to the bus and dodging the snow ball.

"Well, we are getting closer, but each time where about to kiss...There's always something that stops us. Sometimes my...activities and some other times she remember suddenly she has something to do. Like yesterday, we were having fun on the park, after school and we were making a snowman. We were finishing it when we were face to face and we almost kiss, but her pager went on." Says Jake about hid Dragon knight business from Celerina.

"Dude, what's with the 2 of you always almost kissing?" Asks Spud. "I'm growing impatient for this."

"Don't worry; one day will be the good day." Says Celerina with a smile.

As they talk, someone begins to throw snowball, but the 5 dodges the entire ball.

"Whenever you 2 hook up one of you always bounce somewhere. Maybe your activities cause you some problem." Says Trixie.

"That's it! I have to tell the true to her during this trip and say that I'm-" Trixie, Spud and Abel quiet him before he says those words. They were also close to Rotwood who, thankfully, didn't hear them.

"Mr. Long I didn't know you were coming on this school field trip." Says Rotwood to Jake, while looking at the 4 others. "What a fun weekend will be."

"You have no idea." Replies Trixie. The 5 enters in the bus when Rotwood receive a snow ball at his face.

"You have a bad karma." Tease Ryu to Rotwood.

"Enter in the bus." Order Rotwood to Ryu.

Ryu just sigh en listen to him as Rotwood follow him.

Inside the bus Abel and Celerina where on the seat next to Jake who was alone. Trixie and Spud where at the seat behind Jake.

"Chaperone from the French word chape meaning if any of you hoodlums think you can get away with anything on this trip you got another thing coming." Rotwood yelled at the student present in the bus. "I didn't spend years at the university to babysit a bunch of children on a ski trip so behave or you will be gone. Any questions?" Rotwood complained and asks.

"Rotwood. That's not a way to speak to the student. You're making you're karma more bad than it already is. Normally I'm not the one to come up with those things but-" Warns Ryu.

"I don't believe in such stupid things." Replies Rotwood to Ryu.

They continue arguing with this. Rotwood was getting angrier while Ryu remain calm.

"Looks like someone forgot his calming tea this morning." Spud said from the seat behind Jake. The 5 smiles by those words.

"It's cool even Rotwood's not going to ruin this weekend for me" Jake said.

"Yeah. But about what you say earlier. I'm not sure Rose is ready for the whole true." Warns Trixie.

"Yeah. I agree." Says Abel. He then moves closer to Jake ears and whispered. "I...still have suspicion about Rose. Call it a hunch, but you should wait and know her more before telling the true."

"Maybe, but you already in love and hanging out with Celerina without fully knowing her." Replies Jake.

"Sorry. I just gave my opinion." Says Abel.

"Don't worry, I understand." Reassure Jake.

Then Rose enters in the bus.

"Hi." Says Rose to Jake when she sees him.

"Hi Rose. I save you a seat." Says Jake giving some place to her.

"Enough ditily datily take your seat" Rotwood said grabbing Rose and sitting her in a front seat next to Brad.

"Hey Rose-luscious!" Brad said.

"Oh! Hey Brad!" Rose said not the least bit happy to be next to him. She still remembers when he ditches her for a more beautiful girl. She will not forgive him and also, she's falling in love with Jake.

"Hey guess what Brad has turned over a new leaf of sensitivity and caring and junk like that, watch!" Brad said squinting his eyes really hard. "See tears, the Brad-steer isn't afraid to cry." Brad said as a single tear left his eye. "You like that don't you?"

Rose just groaned and crossed her arms. In her head, he was pitiful and she doesn't like him, at all. She gave him a chance and he ruined it. More, he bullied lots of other students and she doesn't like it at all, especially when he tries to humiliate Celerina. The only reason she gave him a chance was because of pity and now.

"O I'll give him something to cry about." Jake says angry about what just happen in front of him.

"If he calls that crying...Then he's blind." Comment Abel. "Maybe one day he'll have a real reason to cry. Also don't worry Jake."

"I know. I can clearly feel Rose and she doesn't like him at all." Says Jake.

"Since when you perception begin to be stronger?" Asks Spud.

"?!" Then Jake realise what he just says. He then understood that the link must be stronger and give him more perception of his surroundings. He also realise it was stronger from the moment he help Abel searching who is real father. He then wonders what Abel must have gain from this.

* * *

**Near the cabins of the sky trip: 11h00**

The bus pulled up onto the ski lodge and as it came to a stop Rotwood got up to announce something.

"Attention students I hold here the key to your happiness. These are special ski passes issued by the school." Rotwood said holding up the passes.

Ryu sees the very eager students and he was slowly moving out of their when they will get out of the bus.

"Professor Rotwood, move out of their way." Warns Ryu.

"Shut up!" Answers Rotwood. "You must keep them on your person at all times."

Suddenly Rotwood was run down by a mob of students eager to get their pass and their rooms so they could sooner hit the slopes.

"Oh! I think something broke." Rotwood said from the bus floor.

"Bad Karma." Says Ryu trying to help him without worsening the bones Rotwood breaks.

"Enough with this Karma." Was his answers.

"Let me bring you to the nurse then." Replies Ryu.

Outside the bus the 5 obtains their pass and were now searching their room in the cabin.

"So...We got the room 205." Says Abel to Jake and Spud.

"And we got the room 215." Says Trixie to Celerina.

They reach the room 215 first and Trixie use the key to open the door. When the door opens they saw Rose who was already beginning to unpacking her pack on one of the beds.

Jake pulls the girls to the side and say:

"Yo! You're rooming with Rose." Says Jake.

"Not unless you let me through the door I'm not." Countered Trixie.

"You clearly want something right?" Asks Celerina.

"Yes. Here's the plan you two stay up all night giggling and doing all this girl talk then tomorrow morning you give me the 411 about Rose's hopes, dreams, what she thinks of me, and favorite nail polish" Jake explained. He also asks Celerina because he wants general information.

"Yo, Jake, girl-talk is not my scene. Trixie does not do the giggly-headed, nail painting, hair-braiding, popcorn-nibbling, boy-liking flim-flam" Trixie said.

"And I'm not sure I'll get along with someone who can endure Brad." Says Celerina.

"I'll give you 10 bucks" Jake replied.

**"**Make it 20 and I'll tape record the home-girl snoring." Trixie argue.

**"**Deal!" Jake quickly said before she rises up.

"Rose. Girl hugs!" Trixie said walking into the room giggling.

"Alright, 20 bucks for me...if you have it of course. Well, see you later." She then enters the room with a smile.

With that done, the boys went off to find their rooms.

They open the door and unpack. After this, they prepare themselves for skiing. Abel takes a snowboard like Jake because it's similar to skateboard. Spud takes ski because he wants to try something different.

"Bad news." Says Abel.

"What?" Asks Jake.

"Brad got the room in front of us. Better be careful when we get out of the room." Warns Abel.

"No worry about him. He can't ruin the fun-woah." **Bang. **Spud fall on the ground.

"...Spud. You suppose to put the ski when we are outside. Not inside." Says Jake.

"Forgot that." Says Spud.

* * *

**Chamber 215: 11h25**

Trixie as begins the little girl talk with Rose for the 20 bucks, but Celerina was more occupied with the unpacking and preparing her snowboard. She paint the snowboard herself because she was inspired and want to show it to Abel when they'll reunite outside. They hear the door knocking.

"I wonder who that is?" Asks Celerina.

"Please don't be- Hello Brad." Says Rose when she opens the door. "The man I want to see." She was clearly sarcastic when she says that, but only Brad didn't understand it.

"I was wondering if you want to pass sometime with the new sensible Brad." He asks.

"Of course I'll accept...If you can bury yourself into the snow at the base of our window and count out loud to 10 000 without any mistake." Says Rose.

"Alright, I'll do it." Then Brad went outside. He then buries himself and begins to count. "1, 2, 3, 4, 5...2...10." He then counts the wrong way.

"That will give me a day without him." Says Rose in relief.

"Do you think he'll stay here until the finish counting?" Asks Celerina.

"No. He'll give up like when he ditches me." She says very angry about this. "Why did I take pity of him?"

"I don't know." Answers Trixie.

"That's a dragon." Suddenly says Rose.

"What!" Says Trixie remaining calm.

"On the snowboard." Precise Rose.

"You see it." Says Celerina. It was a dark dragon with blue eyes. It was like if she has paint Abel. "I made this base on a strange dream I have during our camp trip."

"Oh yeah." Says Trixie remembering what Abel explains to them.

"Yeah. It was like if he was my guardian...I don't know why. Don't say anything please. I'll show it to Abel later to surprise him." She adds.

"Of course." The 2 other girls says.

The 3 girls finish preparing their stuff. They say good-bye to Rose who hasn't finish preparing and rejoin the boys outside.

* * *

**Outside the Cabin: 11h40**

The boys where talking while waiting for Trixie and Celerina when Spud says:

"You know Jake's not the only one looking for a hook up" Spud said as they walked toward the lodge entrance. As he says that sentence Trixie and Celerina were near enough to hear Spud words.

"Who are you playing for?" Trixie asked.

"Not a who, it's a what," Spud answered looking up. "My chosen one for the weekend is the ski lift. She's playing it cool right now but by the time the bus pulls away Sunday she'll be mine."

"Uh...Jake you want to translate for Spud over there." Trixie asked.

"Spuds never made it onto the ski lift he's kinda terrified." Jake answered.

"Not terrified, respectful." Spud corrected walking toward the ski lift. "Come here girl, gentle." Spud said then screamed and ducked. "Okay terrified."

"Don't worry, you'll make it soon." Encourage Celerina.

As for Abel, he decides to completely giving up about Spud logic in his mind.

"That's a cool snowboard." Says Spud to Celerina.

"Yeah. I paint it myself." She answers. She then shows it to the boys.

"It's a beautiful draw." Comment Abel. He then looks at it closely and recognise himself. He tries not to react too much when Trixie says:

"She's inspired herself from the dream she has during the camp trip."

"You're a natural painter." Comment Jake.

"You should sell those." Says Spud.

"Maybe, but I'm not sure what others may think." Says Celerina.

"101...55...25 466." Says Brad. He was beginning to suffer from the cold.

"Why did Brad is under the snow?" Asks Abel with a smile at the ridiculous situation.

"Rose says she'll hang out with him if he bury himself and count to 10 000 to get rid of him." Explains Celerina.

"So how's that girl talk going with Rose?" Jake asked Trixie and Celerina.

"We were…" Trixie was trying to say before Jake cut her off.

"Did she say anything about me" Jake asked.

"Well she…" Celerina tries to explain before getting cut off again.

And it went like that for a few minutes until Trixie says:

"ALRIGHT KNOCK IT OFF!" Maybe more shout at Jake because of her irritation.

"I suggest you wait for a while Jake. You shouldn't move to fast with your relationship." Says Celerina. "It will come when the times come. Don't try the fast way...it never work. It's like speed dating...It always fail."

"I agree with her. You should wait until she's ready for this." Supports Trixie.

Abel then looks at Celerina wondering if he would tell her the true soon. He trusts her and it was the same for her...But the dragon council and his few «bad» decisions, from the council point of view, stop him from telling her the true. Telling the true may force him to never see her again. He's not sure Odin will help him again after the small confrontation with him.

Rose was moving outside the cabin when she saw Jake.

"Hi Jake." Says Rose.

"Hi Rose." Replies Jake with a smile.

"So...What were you talking about?" Asks Rose.

"Well...Birthmark. I was asking if anyone as a birthmark." Says Jake.

"You mean like mine?" Asks Rose when she shows her hand.

"That's a dragon mark." Says Celerina.

"Hey! I have a birthmark too." Spud said about to pull down his pants.

"Ewww! Spud that's nasty!" Trixie said knocking Spud in the snow before he could show anyone.

"I really don't want to see it." Says Celerina.

"Well-" Was about to say Jake when he was cut by Brad:

"Rose-luscious. I reach 10 000 so we will spend some time together. You and me, the new improve Brad with a sensible side." "Also, there's something stuck to the back of your jacket." Brad put his hand behind her back then pulled out a rose. "A Rose because that's your name. I got you a flower because that's what sensitive guys do right. Man I rule at this stuff!"

"I … don't know what to say." Rose said before Brad grabbed her arm forcing her on the ski lift with him. In Rose head: _God. I wish he was a dragon so I can slay him._

"Girls who don't know what to say rock." Brad yelled as the lift took them away.

"Okay so I'll see you later cool… cool." Jake yelled sadly.

"Now as school rules before you do the swooshing of the slopes you must go through some safety guidelines." Rotwood was saying currently on crutches due to a broken leg from the bus incident, When he finally rejoin them with Ryu. He fails to notice that Brad already took the lift. "First always approach the ski lift with care." Rotwood said putting up one of his arms with a crutch that was quickly snagged by the lift. "Haaaaaaaaaaaa." Then he was dropped from a significant height. **BANG.** "What do you call it when the broken bone is protruding from the flesh?" Rotwood asked in pain as the students dispersed.

"Bad karma." Says Ryu again.

"Shut up with your stupid karma and call the ambulance." Says Rotwood.

"Alright." He took out his cell and made the call. "Hello...Yes...its Rotwood again...Yes already...He broke another bone...Alright...Bye." He hung up. "They'll be here soon." Says Ryu. "When they are here...I'll go watch the children at the top and you'll stay...far away from the lift and close to the cabin." Says Ryu.

"I think I'll do that." Answers Rotwood in pain.

Brad takes the lift first with an unhappy Rose.

"Jake you got to stop thinking extra hard about this Rose thing." Trixie said. "You don't see Spud going all around being excessive over some girl."

But Spud was currently having a romantic, broking Trixie suggestion, while at the same time disturbing, day dream about him and the lift.

"He is." Tease Abel.

"Stop this Abel. Okay Spud let's cut the chatter and get to the matter." Trixie said pulling Spud to her side ending his day dream. "Now to master the ski lift is all about putting the booty to the bench." Trixie explained as they got into position.

"Okay Spud, don't be afraid to put some hip into it." Trixie said as the lift was headed toward them.

Trixie made it on but Spud was pushed face first into the snow.

"How was that?" Spud asked under the snow and butt in the air.

"Your birthmark is showing." Trixie said as she went to the destination.

After a few more attempts to get Spud on the lift which end into failure again and again.

"You can go now. I'll join you soon." Says Spud.

"Let's go." Says Abel to Celerina.

They easily sit on the lift and went to the summit while taking their time and give a few kiss, Jake following behind them on the next lift. As Spud, he's still trying to climb to the top.

At the top, they saw Trixie waiting for them.

"You took you're time...Anyway, I think we can begin descending now." Says Trixie.

"We will go to the expert section." Says Jake. Trixie and Jake go there.

"We'll I have no choice but the beginner section. It's my first time after all." Says Abel.

"I'll go with you. As long as we spend some time together." Says Celerina.

"Alright." Answers Abel as they move to the ski slope.

Celerina shows Abel how to do it with the snowboard.

When it was Able turns...it was...totally bad. At his first try, he falls and begins rolling in the snow into a giant snow ball and stop when it smashes a big tree.

"ABEL!" Shout Celerina.

Abel gets out of the snow where he was buried unharmed.

"I'm fine." Reassure Abel.

"Good...Let's try this again...but let's do this slower." Says Celerina.

They continue, but each times, Abel finishes by crashing in different way, falling on the ground, fly through the sky and fall on the ground, on the butt first, the snow ball again and crashing on the wall of the chalet.

"I'm...still fine." Says Abel a little dizzy.

"Guess you're not that good on snow." Comment Celerina.

"How could that be? I'm very good on skateboard, but on a snowboard I'm that bad." Complains Abel.

"Well...There's some difference between those 2." Says Celerina.

"I know." Then Abel took a deep breath to calm down. "I see that Spud is still trying to climb on the lift and...He fails again."

"Let's try again...Maybe you'll get used to it soon." Says Celerina.

"Yeah...Use to crash and fail." Whispered Abel.

The rest of the day went that way. Abel and Spud fail at their own tries and when it was late, they return to the chalet.

* * *

**Room: 205: 19h34**

"So...it happens that way Abel." Says Jake when Abel explains his failure.

"Yes...*sigh*. At least you spend a good time with Trixie. I kinda like it when Celerina was worried about me. It makes my heart beat strongly for love." Says Abel heart in his eyes if it was possible.

"Hey! I was wondering about something." Says Spud.

"Yes." Asks Abel.

"Do...snowman, yeti, etc. exist?" Asks Spud.

"...No." Answers Abel.

"What? But I thought that all mythological creatures were real." Says Jake.

"Well, the reason that the yeti do not exist is simple. It was, originally, a very hairy orc that the human spot. After all the rumors about it, some orcs decide to repeat the event by disguising themselves and entertain the legend as some bad joke of their part. The funny part is that the huntsclan also believe this and will never catch any of them since they don't exist." Explains Abel.

"That a naughty orc." Says Spud.

"The first one was only by accident. It was more of a joke and we took advantage of it so less huntsclan is after us and it work totally." Says Abel with a smile.

"So...What are you doing now?" Asks Jake.

"I think I'll fly for a moment. I need to stretch my wings a little and I'll be back. Don't worry; I have enough potions for my shapeshifting for 2 weeks...just in case." Says Abel.

Abel then changes into a dragon and flies by the window.

* * *

**Chamber 215: 19h35**

"And Abel tries his best to ski, but he fails in the end, but I really have fun with him." Says Celerina.

"You are lucky. Brad is a total jerk. I wanted so much to push him and let him fall from the lift, but I haven't enough guts to do it." Says Rose with regret.

"I'm beginning to like you Rose...I misjudge you because you spend time with Brad." Says Celerina.

"It's alright...I know what he has done to you and I didn't do anything. I deserve it." Says Rose with regret.

"It's alright Rose." Says Celerina.

"Anyway, I have a good time with Jake and I beat him in our race." Says Trixie. She begins describing the race when Rose sees a dragon flying outside.

"I'll go take a walk outside. I'll enjoy walking in the night." Says Rose.

"Alright. See you later." Says Celerina. She then smile: "I'll do that with Abel tomorrow."

* * *

**Outside: On the mountain: 19h52**

Abel was flying outside for a while, he was close from the ground when he hears a shout and was kick from behind. Abel falls on the ground, stand up and turn around to see the enemy. It was the huntsgirl.

"You again! Do you have a crush on me if you follow me to those mountains?" Says Abel.

"What? No way have I had a crush on a dragon!" Replies the huntsgirl aggressively.

"You should've seen your face...Well if you weren't wearing a mask." Says Abel mocking her.

"Enough ugly dragon!" She Shout.

"I think I'm beautiful, you just don't have taste." He replies moving himself in a sexy way and also his tail (Not the sexual way).

The huntsgirl was completely angry and charge at Abel. She was too fast for Abel to block it and the huntsgirl kick his face strongly. She then punches his tummy strongly, but Abel strengthens his tummy muscles and she hurts her hands.

"Not so tough now!" Provoke Abel.

She charges again and Abel blocks it with his tail. She then jump over him and kick his back. Abel falls on the snow and he hears her jumping at him. He takes some snow and throws it at her face and roll to the right, dodging her kick. Abel then punches her chest and she was thrown in the snow. She stands up and looks at him angry. She decides to be serious now.

She then accelerates again. Abel knew he'll lose if he can't follow her. She then suddenly appears behind him and was about to punches him, but Abel was suddenly faster and dodges it easily.

"How?" They both say.

Abel was surprise by his sudden speed. He was faster than before. He then realise he gain Jake speeds. The huntsgirl attack again, but she can't hit Abel with his sudden new speed. The huntsgirl decide to retreat for now when she realise she can't win without her weapon.

"What was that?" Wonder Abel. He then looks at his arms and saw a draconic symbol on his hands meaning speed. He decides to call Ryu for some explanations, but before he returns inside he saw something the huntsgirl lost since it was only her who was there.

"I guess we have something to find the identity of the huntsgirl...I guess it's one of the student of our school." Says Abel alone.

He then returns inside his cabin and decide to search for Ryu. He found him at his chamber and knock.

"Yes. Abel. What is it?" Asks Ryu.

"The huntsgirl is here." Says Abel quietly so only Ryu can hear him.

"Come inside." Says Ryu. Abel did as he demands.

"She's here!" Says Ryu.

"Yes. And she drops this." Says Abel as he shows the key.

"It's one of the students of our school. But I can't tell which one for now. I'll just have to pay attention to my surrounding." Says Ryu.

"Alright. Also, why this symbol is present on my arms." Asks Abel when he shows his hands.

"The cause is the link between you and Jake. It is strong enough so both of you must have gain new abilities. The good news for is that this abilities change you're weakness into a new strength. You have an average against your opponent now. You are strong and fast." Says Ryu with a smile. "Last detail...it will disappear soon."

"Alright! I'll go sleep for now." Says Abel.

"Good-night."

* * *

**The next day: Chamber 205: 8h30**

The boys woke up from their bed. Jake was the first to take a shower and think about what happen. Abel explains to this that the huntsgirl was one of their classmates and was a girl. He knew Trixie and Celerina weren't because they were together and Trixie wasn't the huntsgirl. Then he thought about Rose but immediately cast away, refusing to believe she can be the huntsgirl. Then he gets out and prepares himself for this beautiful day and eats their breakfast.

* * *

**Cafeteria: 9h00**

Rotwood was in a rotten mood as he went around the lodge lobby on his crunches.

"You! No skateboarding in inside." Rotwood yelled at one student. Ryu was there waiting for the next accident he was feeling and took out his cellphone. "You two separate!" he yelled at Abel and Celerina enjoying their breakfeast with love in their eyes. "You three feet off the coffee table." he yelled at Jake Trixie and Spud. Then Rotwood's crutch got caught on the antlers of a mounted moose head, lost his balance and went tumbling down the stairs.

"I knew this would happen." Says Ryu.

"Don't worry that was just my crutch." Rotwood said as the sound of a crack then more tumbling. "That was my leg!" Rotwood moaned at another cracking sound.

"*Sigh*" Signed Ryu as he call the ambulance. "Hello. It's Ryu. Yes. Again." He then ends the fast call. "You better change your attitude Rotwood or you karma will bite your butt strongly."

"$%¤¢! You and your stupid karma!" Yelled downstairs Rotwood in pain.

After the breakfast, Celerina went alone when Abel says he as to talk to the others and he will join her later.

* * *

**Outside: 10h15**

Ryu as join them when they proceed to the result of their observation and supposition.

"Do you have anything unusual you've seen?" Asks Ryu.

"Well yes, but it's not an important thing if it's not tie together." Answers Trixie. "When Celerina and I were absent for a while outside the room for 30 minutes. We needed some fresh air because Brad was always knocking at the door and it made us angry. When we feel better, we return to our chamber and we saw Rose doing some pull ups with the head board of her bed and was doing some gymnastic acts before she saw us and says: «O hey, just getting in a pre-morning ski work out. » She says as excuses. It's a little suspicious."

"It doesn't make her the huntsgirl. It may be just something irrelevant with our situation." Says Jake, defending Rose.

"Does anyone as anything to ads?" Asks Ryu.

"Not really." Says Abel. "I didn't find anything. I still didn't obtain the smell of the huntsgirl since she escapes very fast and I didn't trap her for that."

"Well the lift is resisting me too much for a normal taste." Says Spud.

"?" Ryu made a confuse look before calming down. "That's...100% irrelevant Spud."

"Nothing comes in my mind." Says Jake. "We can only say that Celerina is out of the suspect list and there are still 15 girls in this class trip."

«"I found something important after I help Rotwood and his falling in the stairs." Says Ryu. "What happen is that Rose came to us and says that she lost her key and...:

"So I must of lost by ski pass somewhere could I maybe get another one" Rose asked Rotwood who now had one casted arm in a sling, the other banged up, a neck brace, and a bandaged head added to his two casted leg.

"Well…" Rotwood said thinking. "Normally I won't allow it but seeing as you asked so nicely I guess I could give you another."

After he said that a geeky kid ran into Rose and on reflex Rose grabbed the boy's arm and flipped him over her shoulder right into Rotwood.

"Owww! My ribs." Rotwood cried."

"Sigh I'll- Already here?" I say when I saw the paramedic already there. "You're way faster than I thought."

"We decide to stay here until he returns home." Explains one of the 2.

"Good idea." I say. "Rot-"

"SHUT UP! I don't want to hear it." Replies Rotwood to me clearly annoyed. »

"As you see, Rose is our suspect number one. She as lost her key, like the huntsgirl and she's a good natural fighter. She reacts with instinct when she injured Rotwood who seriously didn't deserve that much." Says Ryu.

"I was only her aerobic training that pays off and she might just lose it by accident. We're young after all." Says Jake.

"I think we still miss information, but we must be careful and not giving any important information as long as we suspect her." Says Ryu.

"We understand." They all answer.

Jake decides to prove her innocent before telling his secret. He trusts her but; he doesn't want to endanger his friends.

Their meeting was over and they decide to rejoin Celerina.

* * *

**At the summit of the mountain: 13h45**

After a while, they have lots of fun when Rose rejoins them.

"Hi there." Says Rose.

"Hi." They all answer back. Rose feels some tension when she was with there from Trixie and Abel. Spud wasn't never let tension around him and Jake still trust her. Celerina smiles back at her.

"Ho! Sorry I forgot to thank you yesterday when I lost my key." Says Rose.

"Don't worry, you're not the only one who lost it though...Some are so irresponsible...I'm surprise Brad isn't one of them."

"Yeah. Well, I-"

""Hey Rose I think you dropped something." Brad said pointing behind her. Rose looked behind her and when she looked back Brad had a bouquet of roses. "More Roses for my Rose- luscious." Brad said then led her away.

_Not him again! Sorry Jake. _Thought Rose.

"Yo! that fool is going down" Jake yelled angrily at him.

"Celerina, what does she mean by that?" Asks Abel.

"I went outside a little. When I return inside I saw Rose looking nervous and she told me she lost her key card when she walk outside. So I'll open it for her." She answers simply.

"Understood." Says Abel.

"Well...Let's have so fun for the rest of the night." Says Spud.

"It's the day." Correct Trixie.

* * *

**Inside the cafeteria: 18h30**

"Well that was fun." Says Abel when the 5 eat their supper. "Even if I only fall or hurt myself." He adds with a smile.

"Abel...After the supper, do you want...you and me...walking together outside during the night. It'll be romantic." She says.

"Of course." Says Abel. He already explains the new information they obtain from Celerina to Ryu.

"I think I'll also go for a walk on my own." Says Jake. He was still perturbed by evidence pointing Rose as the guilty one, but he still refuse to see her as the huntsgirl.

"Alright. We'll handle thins here." Says Trixie.

"Look at Rose. She's trap with Brad. All she has to do is- OWW! She just did it." Says Celerina with a smile.

Rose just kicks Brad between his legs and he was mourning in pain on the ground.

"That'll teach him a lesson." Says Jake.

"He won't learn anything." Says Spud. "He's just too Brad."

They finish eating and went to their activities.

* * *

**Outside: with Abel and Celerina: 19h42**

They were walking outside in the snow was refreshing. As they walk they talk about all and nothing. Then Celerina talk more seriously:

"Abel?"

"Yes."

"There's something I must tell you." She says uncertain.

"You can tell me everything." Answers Abel with a smile.

"I know...Look. I'm starting to know you well and I feel nervous about it...I feel you're your keeping something in secret from me." Says Celerina. Abel looks at her nervously. "I also know that you want to tell me this secret but...There's something stopping you from telling me." Abel was more and more nervous and it hurt him to not telling her the true. "Abel...when you are ready...Will you one day telling me your secret?" Asks Celerina.

"Sure...One day, I'll tell you everything. I trust you, but some people don't want me to share it. Don't worry, nothing illegal or bad. My family is just very...secretive." Answers Abel honestly.

"I can feel it. I also feel something strange from the teacher Ryu. He has a...similar aura like you, a very positive and kind aura." Precise Celerina.

"I know...So...Anything else you want to share?" Asks Abel.

"Yes." She then kisses him at his mouth.

_One day, I'll tell you the true my love. The whole true. _Thought Abel.

* * *

**Outside: Jake: 19h50**

Jake was walking alone outside, still refusing and denying the possibility that Rose is the huntsgirl. He enters into the forest still thinking about what to do when he hears deeper in the forest.

"Huntsmaster...Answer me. Dammit, no communication is possible." It was the huntsgirl who was wearing her axe.

"Looks like it's time to find out who she is." Says Jake. He then transforms into his Dragon knight make appears his weapon and wears his draconic mask.

"Help there huntsgirl, I hear that you have a kick on my friend." Says Jake in his armor.

"What! You're here too?" Says the huntsgirl.

"Of course. Why do you have a k-" Was teasing Jake.

"STOP WITH THAT &$/$! A dragon was enough with this insult." Shout the huntsgirl angry.

"Tonight...I'll took you're mask off." Says Abel.

"Come here and try." Replies the huntsgirl.

Jake runs at her direction and attacks. She dodges it easily and uses her axe to cut Jake in half. He blocks it with his halberd and counter attack with a kick. She escapes the attack by jumping over him and kicks him with a back kick and Jake fall on the snow. He turns around and blocks her axes with his weapon and kicks her away from him. He then stands up and charge at her. They both use multiples attack, block and dodging before Jake manages to hit her with the handle of his halberd at her chest.

"You're better than before Dragon knight." Says the huntsgirl.

"Unstoppable training really pays off." Says Jake.

"I think a direct approach isn't the best way to defeat you. Then..." She turns around and cut a tree. The tree falls on Jake and manages to dodge it, but it was very close.

"That all you...can..." Then he sees that she cut another tree and he has no time to dodge it. Suddenly, a draconic symbol appears on his right and, trusting his instincts, he put his arms over him and manages to stop the tree from squishing him. Even with this new strength he knew he can't hold it long so he tosses it at his side.

He looks over him and sees the huntsgirl charging again. The draconic symbol wears off and his sudden strength disappears. He blocks her attack and counted with an upper kick and follows it by grabbing her hand and throws her at a tree. When she stands up, he saw her hands with the dragon birthmark.

"It's the mark." Says Jake.

"Yes. It's the mark that gives me the destiny to slay all dragons." She says. "We'll meet again Dragonknight." She then walks away.

"No..." The Jake knew he can't lie to himself anymore. This was the final proof and put a end to his denial.

He then returns in the chalet and tell his friends the true about Rose.

* * *

**In the bus before returning to New York: 13h15**

"It was a great week-end." Says Celerina with a smile.

"Yes. *Sniff* I think I may have caught something." Says Abel, green liquid falling from his nose.

"I guess after all of those crashes, you may be sick." Says Celerina.

Ryu looks at them and recognise the first symptom of dragon flu.

"I guess you should see a doctor." Says Ryu, meaning he'll call a dragon doctor.

"A-alright." Says Abel with a strange voice.

"Hi! Jake...I'm sorry for being able to pass time with you with Brad on the way but...Does this place is free?" Asks Rose.

"Well...It's already taken." Says Jake sadly.

"Alright...Well...Maybe we can see each other another time." Says Rose as she search for another seats.

"So...Did Spud manage to defeat his fear of lift?" Asks Abel.

"Well...Wait a minute." Says Trixie. Where's Spud.

Celerina looks outside the bus and say:

"He's up there. On a lift and...Kissing it?"

They all look outside and they saw exactly what Celerina saw.

Trixie come closer to Abel and Jake and whispered:

"You know...Maybe we can help you one day...Maybe not against the huntsclan, but remember you can count on us when you need help."

She says that because her and Spud begin to feel useless with the danger they live.

"Don't worry." Answers Ryu. "I guess it's time for you to learn something that can really help them. I feel it in both of you and I think you are ready for this."

"What?" Asks Trixie with curiousity.

"Magic." Answers Ryu.

* * *

AC: The next episode will be about Abel and his dragon flu and the preparation for Trixie and Spud will learn magic to help them in the mythological sector of the city. As you see, they are cast aside from the battle, but I fill slowly and surely made they enter in the battleground. They will really begin to participate openly in the end of the season one and even more from the season 2.


	17. Episode 17: Finding a magician teacher

AC: Here's the episode 17. Enjoy.

* * *

**Episode 17: Finding a magician teacher and dragon flu**

**Lao Shi electronic shop: 9h12**

"ATCHOUM! ARGH! THAT /$%£ HURT!" Shout Abel in pain in the bed as dark flame get out of his nose instead of his mouth. He was in his dragon form and it seems he can't shapeshift. Thankfully, the dark flame didn't put the shop into fire.

"Abel calm down." Says Ryu. "Looks like I have no choice, but to give you the medicine."

"..." Abel stays silent in fear. "Not that one?"

"Yes. That one." Confirms Ryu.

"*Sigh* let's finish with this." Says Abel in defeat.

Ryu gets out of Abel chamber and returns with the medicine.

"Open your mouth." Says Ryu.

Abel opens his mouth and was waiting for his medication. He was also trembling by the flu and in fear. Ryu puts the medication in his mouth and Abel drink him the fastest he could. Abel heads was shaking by the very...very horrible taste and put his hands on his mouth so he won't puke. He manages to keep it in his stomach and the effect was finally beginning.

"With this syrup, you will stop sneezing fire from your nose." Says Ryu.

"Why does this taste so horrible?" Asks Abel with disgust and still feeling sick from the medication.

"You don't want to know it." Answers Ryu. "Well I have to go."

"With Jake, Trixie and Spud?" Asks Abel.

"Yes...Heal well." Says Ryu.

"Yeah. Wish I'll heal fast." grunt Abel.

* * *

**M.Q.: 10h00**

Trixie and Spud have their mouth fully open when they discover the M.Q. for the first time. It was very impressive to see so much mythological creatures in one place in the city, visible, yet; normal humans who doesn't know their existence can't see them since they need authorisation.

"That is so cool." Says Spud. Then, he moves to an angel and talk to him. "Hello there."

"? Hello." Says the angel.

"Why do you have wings on your back?" Asks Spud.

"...Because I'm an angel." Answers the angel uncertain by his question.

"Jake! It's good to see you again." Says a girl voice.

"Heather! It's good to see you again." Says Jake.

"Me too. So...why are you here?" She asks.

"Spud and I are supposed to meet a master so we can train for magic." Answers Trixie.

"I suppose he'll take you to the best...if he isn't drunk. I don't think he'll be...It's too soon for that." Answers Heather. "I'm still sorry for the problem I cause at the ball Jake. I-"

"Everything is good Heather. You don't have to be sorry for someone evil like him." Cut Jake talking about Brad.

"Thanks. We'll I guess we have to go. Bye." She says walking away with the other angel who smiles at them.

"You never told us she was an angel." Says Trixie.

"She's so beautiful." Says Spud.

"Be careful about what you say or do when the angels are around. They have a very sense of justice." Warns Ryu.

"Alright." Says Spud and Trixie says.

"We have to find your future master so...I guess we have to find some info at the Catsith restaurant."

"It's too soon to eat." Says Spud.

"I say we are going to check for some info." Repeats Ryu. Then, they enter inside the restaurant.

* * *

**Catsith restaurant: 10h22**

The restaurant has lots of client at this hour, to the surprise of the 4 invited.

"Well...this place sure looks full." Says Trixie. "What are they eating?"

"Better ignore it." Answers Ryu.

"She's cute." Says Spud when he looks at the cat waitress.

"Better not try to drag her." Warns Jake remembering what Sasha did to Fu Dog.

Even so Spud walks at Sasha.

"Hello there." Says Spud.

"Hello ho-" She then saw it was a human. "Sorry, but I'm not the type to hang up." She says when she saw Spud and knew immediately what he was about to ask.

"It's alright. Ryu also want to ask you a question." Answers Spud, understanding her warning.

"Hi Ryu! You don't come here often." Says Sasha.

The mythological customers look at them with interest wondering what their business is.

"Hello again Sasha." Says Ryu.

"What do you want?" She asks.

"I was wondering if you know where the great magician is." Asks Ryu.

"Hum...I don't know. He came here for his breakfast, but after this...I don't know where he goes after this." Answers Sasha.

"Can I have my rabbit please?" Says an impatient customer.

"Coming!" Says Sasha. "Well, this werewolf his hungry. Gotta go." She then walks to the kitchen and returns with a living rabbit.

"Better not look at his direction." Warns Ryu about the werewolf.

"So you're searching for him." Says Someone. They turn around and he was, thankfully, on the other way than the werewolf who was eating the rabbit.

"Shinji?" Says Jake surprise.

"Yes. Sometime, I love to eat here so I came here time to time." Answers Shinji.

"So you know where he is?" Asks Ryu.

"Yes. He goes to the Alchemy Depot for his potion and will go to the magical library next." Says Shinji.

"Thanks." Says the 4 as they get out of the restaurant.

* * *

**Alchemy Depot: 11h12**

"Well...That was a long way to walk." Says Trixie. "You sure have a big part of the city."

"The true size of a city is always bigger than human think." Explains Ryu. "They don't know about sectors where we live."

"So...Where could he be?" Asks Jake.

"We just have to ask the owner of the shop." Says Ryu. "And he's behind the cash register."

They move at that place and wait for the owner to finish selling the strange ingredient.

"A dragon. Do you need something?" Asks the owner. The owner was Cyclops. He was wearing a red clothe and a hood that was behind him. He was smiling at them thinking about making more money.

"I just need to ask if the great magician as pass here...and also...I need syrup for my student who caught dragon flu." Says Ryu.

"The Rymsho. All right. 30$ please." Says the Cyclops.

"I thought you were blacksmith or dancer." Remark Spud.

"Not all of us...Also none of us are dancer." He answers.

"That's Spud for you." Says Trixie.

"As for the magician...He's just waiting behind you." He says.

They turn around and saw a demon. He was tall and muscular, but his belly was a little big. Knowing he was often drunk, his belly was bigger by alcohol. He was only wearing a blue short on his red skin, a long and thin tail at his back. His face was one of a beast. He has long teeth. His hands have long and sharp claw. He puts his hands on his head.

"Could you hurry up? I really need to put an end to this hangover." Says the demon in pain.

"Lucifer-" Was trying to say but the demon cut him up.

"Don't shout! Urgh! Just hurry."

"Alright. But we need your help later." Whispered Ryu. He buys his stuck and let Lucifer buy his ingredients.

"Meet me at 13h. At my house, 1320 Demon Street." Says Lucifer as he heads out.

"Wait. He's the magician." Says Trixie.

"This big guy?" Asks Spud.

"Yes. He's the best teacher you can have...when he's not drunk." Completes Ryu.

"He a drunken demon?" Asks Trixie.

"Yes. He's nice, but...He the types to not let go of the past." Says Ryu. "He's trap on regrets."

"Why?" Asks Jake.

"Only he knows." Says Ryu.

"What do we do for now?" Asks Spud.

"Hungry?" Asks Ryu.

"Yes." They answers.

"Let's return to the Cathsith." Says Ryu.

"..." They were silent.

"No worries. They serve normal food. If not...I won't be there...If it's about money, it's on me." Says Ryu.

They heated to the restaurant before going to Lucifer house.

* * *

**Lao Shi electronic shop: 12h25**

"Dammit. It sucks to be here. *sniff*. Man, what can I do except sleeping?" Wonder Abel. "I guess I'm exhausted. *Yyyaahhh*" He then fall asleep. He didn't sleep well last night after all. He didn't know he was being watch outside by his window.

Outside. At the next building, the Dark Dragon was watching his son falling asleep. He can't do anything, but he decides to watch him from distance for now. Later, he might try something.

* * *

**Inside Lucifer house: 13h00**

The house of Lucifer was the same as any normal house; the only difference is that it was made for his size. Lucifer has drunk his potion and his hangover was over.

"Welcome into my house." Says Lucifer. "Don't break anything and everything will be fine."

"Understood." The four says.

Lucifer smile at them, with his big teeth, it's a little scary.

"You don't have to be shy. So...Why do you want to talk with me? Normally, not a lot of you enter in contact with me except other demons." Says Lucifer.

"I need your help." Answers Ryu.

"Okay...More precision please." Asks Lucifer.

"I need you to teach those 2 children, Trixie and Spud, how to use magic and alchemy." Says Ryu. He was about to explain when:

"Sorry. I can't do that for you...I don't teach magic anymore." Says Lucifer.

"I don't know why, but can you teach them? You are the best teacher in this city...even in the world." Says Ryu. He didn't have time to find better argument.

"NO! I don't want to make the same mistake. Just find someone else." Says Lucifer.

"Don't you want to know at least why?" Asks Jake.

"...No...I don't care." He then looks at the 2 kids for a while. "Fine. Explains yourselves." He says giving up.

"We want to learn magic because Ryu told us so." Says Spud. Lucifer looks at him eyes bigger. He absolutely didn't expect this.

"Spud! You accept it for another reason." Says Trixie. "Listen, the only reason we want to learn magic and alchemy is because we are feeling useless. We cannot help our friends Abel and Jake from the dangers on their way like the huntsclan because we don't have power like them. In other words, we only want this power to protect our friends and everyone who needs our help."

"I feel that you are telling the true, but...I cannot-" But Lucifer was cut up.

"You cannot give up because you made one mistake. You just have to correct to make things right this time." Says Jake.

"I don't know why your previous student has done something wrong, but we are not like him." Says Trixie.

"...I need to think for a while. Come back tomorrow at my house 17h00, after your school. Only the 2 of you." Says Lucifer at Trixie and Spud. "I'll talk to you in private." He then points the door and goes to the kitchen.

"I guess we have to listen to him." Says Ryu. "Let's go."

They walk out of the house and return home.

* * *

**Lao Shi electronic shop: 14h12**

The DD opens the window and tries entering in the house, but he realises he was way too big for that. At least, he can put his hands at Abel head and flatter his head.

"Soon. We'll be together again my son." Says the DD.

"Who's there?" Shout Lao Shi voice.

The DD escapes fast before being detected by LS and hide elsewhere.

Lao Shi get out of the window and looks outside, but he sees no one.

"The DD was there. I'm sure of this. We must be careful from now on." He says.

"Hum...Lao Shi." Says Abel awakening.

"It's nothing. You can return to your sleep." Says LS.

"...Alright." Abel then falls asleep again.

* * *

**The next day: Lao Shi shop: 9h12**

"Come on Abel. Open your mouth." Says Ryu.

"...All right." Abel answers slowly. He opens his mouth and the same thing happen again.

"You're a big dragon Abel." Encourage Abel who was still shaking in disgust.

"I know. So...How's it doing for Trixie and Spud?" Asks Abel.

"We just have to wait for Lucifer to make his decision." Says Ryu.

"Lucifer? He's the great magician!" Says Abel in surprise.

"Yes, but he's also a great alchemist." Completes Ryu.

"So...What are you going to do?" Asks Abel.

"Spend my time with you." Answers Ryu.

"Aren't you afraid to get my flu?" Asks Abel.

"Don't worry, I'm prepare for this." He then took tools to keep him safe from contamination.

"Why did you say yesterday that no human can come here except Lao Shi?" Asks Abel.

"It's because Lao Shi is immune against this sickness. Also, the dragon flu is mortal to humans...except a few one like Lao Shi." Answers Ryu.

"I see. Guess I have nothing to do for the rest of the day." Says Abel.

* * *

**Inside Lucifer house: 17h00**

"You 2 are here." Says Lucifer.

"Yes we are." They answer.

"Good. You can sit and I'll talk to you." Says Lucifer.

They did as he demands and Lucifer rejoins them.

"I took my time to think about what you say and...You're right. You are not like him and...The Dragonknight Jake is right; I can't give up on something like this. *Sigh* I made my decision...I'll accept to be your teacher."

"Thank you!" Says Trixie and Spud happily.

"You must know that I'm a strict teacher and I won't go gentle on you." Warns Lucifer. "I will be terribly tough on you, but I'll make sure you will be the best students."

"Understood." Says Trixie.

"You're not kinda look gentle to me." Says Spud.

"...I guess I'll hear weird things often from you." Says Lucifer as he looks at Spud.

"You say." Says Trixie.

"When are you ready to begin?" Asks Lucifer.

Trixie and Spud looks at each other's. Only one answer comes in their mind.

"Now." They both say.

"I love your spirit." Says Lucifer with a smile. "But you should wait for tomorrow...But I'll say you one thing, we will begin by awaking your power tomorrow by meditation. Believe me; it's going to take a lot of your time."

"Is that all?" Asks Trixie.

"No. Let's begin with little explanations." Says Lucifer. "I'll tell you a little about the origin of magic. Magic, is born from the soul of living being. Since it takes origin from the soul, every creatures can use magic and I mean every, from the plant to the dragon. To be honest, every creatures as his strength and weakness. Most of the mythological creatures are strong physically and are weaker when it concerns magic...even if a lot of us can use it. Humans otherwise are weak physically, with a few exceptions, but they are more powerful when it came for magic."

"Wait. We are more powerful with magic. Then why a few of us can use it?" Asks Trixie.

"You know when the Christian kills witch. Well they never actually manage to kill real ones, but it was fearsome enough so that then stop the succession of their magic power. But they decide to leave it into books so only their descendant can open it."

"You mean like one of my books." Says Spud. "I know I have it somewhere. My great-grandfather gives it to me."

"Then you should bring it here tomorrow. I'm sure you have one too Trixie. If not, I don't think Ryu will have chosen you to come here. You just have to search inside your family, maybe one of your grandparents." Suggest Lucifer.

"Maybe." She says.

"Anyway, the power of magic depends on the strength of the soul. The stronger the soul is and the stronger the spells are. The magical power also depends on the heritage coming from your ancestors. That's all you have to know for now."

"What were you saying?" Asks Spud.

"*Sigh* I already begin to regret this." Whispered Lucifer to himself. "Come back tomorrow after your school. I'll show you how to meditate to find your life-force. I shall explain this concept tomorrow. You can return home now."

The 2 returns home, leaving Lucifer alone.

"I wish you won't turn bad like my previous student." Says Lucifer.

He then looks at the bottle of bear he's intent to drink and...

"No...Not today." Says Lucifer. He then begins preparing the first lesson for his 2 students.

* * *

AC: Here's the end of episode 17. Hope you like it.


	18. Episode 18: My hero

AC: Here's the newest chapter.

Warning: Dark event will happen, but will not be describe. Event happens fast because I don't want to describe what's going on. To disgusting for that.

* * *

**Episode 18: My hero**

**M.Q. Bloody Prison: 23h00**

Bloody prison is a place in New York City where the most dangerous mythological criminals are imprisoned.

But...An explosion occurs and one of those criminal escape. He was running outside the prison and escapes the guardian of the prison.

"Ishibar as escape. Find him and capture him fast." Says one of the guards.

Ishibar has no choice, but to hide in the sewer. He then runs until he gets out of the M.Q. and gets out of the sewer. He took his time to regain his strength because continuing running away.

His stomach begins to grunt because it is empty. He doesn't want to eat prison food. That was his principal reason to escape this place.

"Humans...I want to eat humans." Says Ishibar.

He then disappears in the night.

* * *

**One week later (Saturday)**

**Lao Shi electronic shop: 10h00**

"Ok...Alright, I've call everyone." Says Ryu.

"What is it Ryu?" Asks Abel.

"Something grave happen a week ago and they still haven't found him yet." Says Ryu.

"I know. I hear about the humans mysteriously disappear. Later in the day, they find their remaining bones on the street." Says Abel.

"Yes. The mythological creatures are all panicking because of him." Says Ryu.

"You already know the guilty one? Wait...Mythological creatures?" Says Abel in surprise.

"Yes. The guilty one is Ishibar, a creature who like to eat humans. He cannot control himself and eat any humans he finds when he's hungry. Every creature is trying to find him, but the worse happen."

"The...No...He's the one who eat 15 children in Haley school." Says Abel in panic.

"Yes. That's why the city orders everyone not to get out of their home alone, the police are on full search of this killer and schools are close until they arrest the culprit. Also, don't worry, Haley is fine."

"Who were you calling?" Asks Abel, the stress diminish a little with Haley safe.

"Odin. He'll come directly to stop him before he eats too much people." Says Ryu.

"Dammit. And I was sick during that week." Grunt Abel.

"Yeah. We have to catch that monster quickly. The angels are enrage by his crimes and are actively searching him and want to destroy him. We have to catch him fast...When Odin is here." Says Ryu.

"I'm here." Says Odin as he enters the shop in his human form.

"What about Jake or my friends?" Asks Abel to Ryu.

"It's too dangerous for them to come with us so they have to stay at their home. Lao Shi is staying with the rest of the family for now and assures their security." Says Ryu.

"We have no time for more explanations. Let's go now." Order Odin.

The 3 flies in the sky and begin searching for Ishibar.

* * *

**In the sky of New York: 11h14**

They search for the killer for a while until Odin suddenly stops flying.

"What is it?" Asks Ryu.

"Someone is following us." Says Odin.

Abel sees a shape of red and yellow and immediately recognises him.

"SHAO!" Shout Abel happily.

"Guess I've been detected." Says Shao as he approaches them.

"What are you doing here?" Asks Odin a little angry at him.

"You ask me why! There's a killer who eat children out there and you expect me to sit and wait! I will stop him!" Says Shao angrily.

"...There's no way I can stop you. *sigh* Alright, you can come too." Says Odin in defeat.

"Alright. Time to put an end to this nightmare." Says Shao.

They continue to fly and Odin notice that Abel hasn't talk to him when he was present. He knows he's still mad when he stopped him from finding out who's his dad. He was worry about him.

* * *

**Central park: 12h12**

"What are we doing here in those woods?" Asks Shao.

"We need information and I think the elves know something." Says Odin.

"You are searching for us." Says Silvian and 3 elves appearing from the woods.

"Yes. We are wondering if you know where Ishibar is." Asks Odin.

"We don't know. But we are sure he is close to Millard Fillmore middle school." Says Silvian.

"Why are they so few elves in the forest?" Asks Abel.

"Most of them are tracking that killer." Says Silvian. "I decide to stay here in case you dragons or anyone else is searching for him. Also, the angels came here and I gave the same direction. They are totally mad about this."

"There's no time. Let's fly." Says Odin. They all fly to the school.

* * *

**Near Millard Fillmore middle school: 13h20**

"Did you find anything?" Asks Odin.

The 3 dragons all answers negatively, Abel silently.

"Are you ok? Hold on." They hear the voice of Heather.

They run to Heather directions and saw her using her healing power to heal a policeman.

"He's unconscious." Says Heather when she saw them.

They look at him and saw a part of his body was eaten at his chest section, but he wasn't bleeding and the injured part was already disappearing thanks to Heather power.

"We came here just in time. One more second and Ishibar would have took another bite and finish him...He's escape to the north. The 3 other angels who were with me are pursuing him. HURRY!" She orders.

"We will stop him angel I promise." Says Odin.

"I know." Says Heather.

* * *

**North of the dragons' locations: 13h23**

"Gabriel, come back here! They killer might be around." Says Celerina to her little brother. She was running after him to take him back home. She was worried about him and she completely forgot about her safety.

"But I lost my lucky charm over there." Says Gabriel. He was a young boy with brown and short hair. He has the skin of the same color of her sister and has the eyes of the same color than her.

"Gabriel! Stop!" Order Celerina.

A shadow appears in front of Gabriel and he stops. He looks up and saw a monster. He was 3 times taller than a normal human adult. He as a big mouth with numerous sharp teeth's covered with blood of the policeman. His body is covered with green scales and blue fur at different sections of his body. He looks at Gabriel with bloody eyes and say:

"You look tasty human."

Gabriel was trembling in fear when Celerina suddenly throw a rock she found on the ground and it hit the eyes of the monster.

"Urgh...You want to be the one I eat first. Fine." Says Ishibar with an evil smile.

Celerina then run away with the monster pursuing her.

Gabriel was still immobilise by the fear when the angels appear in front of him.

"Human. Do you know where the monster runs?" Asks one of the 3 angels forgetting about secrets because a human was in need of help.

"..." Gabriel didn't respond and was trembling in fear.

"Calm down. We do not intent to hurt you." Says the angel with a calm voice.

"...I...Don't...know...Where...but...after...Celerina." Says Gabriel with tear of fear on his eyes.

"What happen?" Asks Odin when he came near the angels in his human form with the other dragons.

"Ishibar is after a girl name Celerina." Says the angel.

"NO! I HAVE TO SAVE HER!" Shout Abel in fear. He then switch in his dragon form and flew at her direction.

"Let's split up and search for the monster." Order Odin.

"Ok!" They answer.

"I stay here and protect the human child." Says the angel near him.

"Ok. Let's split up." Says Odin. The 3 dragons and the 2 angels split at each direction and search for the monster. Ryu feels like Abel is in the right directions thanks because of the love for her, but he can't be sure.

* * *

**At a small street: 13h25**

Celerina runs as fast as she can and tries to escape the monster after her.

"Runs as long as you want. You can't escape me." Says Ishibar.

Celerina keeps running, but her strength as begin to decline. Then she was trap in the hand of the monster.

"I caught you." He says heartlessly.

"Why do you do that?" Says Celerina in fear.

"Because I love your taste human." He then slips his tongue with enjoyment. He then slips the human. "It's diner time." He then opens his mouth to eat her. She shouts in absolute fear when she saw his teeth when a dark dragon pushes him strongly. Celerina fall on the ground. The dark dragon then attacks Ishibar. Celerina didn't know, but Abel rescues her. Celerina immediately recognises the dark dragon from her dream and she looks at the battle.

Abel punches Ishibar face multiple times with rage. The monster pushes him on the side and Abel fall on his back. Ishibar then punch violently at Abel's face. He was about to punch again, but Abel dodge it by the right. Abel counters by kicking the stomach of his enemy. Ishibar put his hand on his painful belly and looks at Abel with rage. Abel shouts strongly to signal that he found the monster and attack again. Celerina takes a safety distance just in case. Abel breath dark flame at Ishibar face and Ishibar roll on the ground at Abel's location and kick his chest. Abel loses his breath and receives another kick from Ishibar at his face. Abel falls on the ground and was exhausted by the fight.

"You're out of my way dragon. Now I'll eat-" But he was interrupted by Abel who attack him with new strength and he kicks the monster at his knee. When he falls on the ground Abel attack his face with all hits with all strength until Ishibar begin to lost lots of blood from his nose and mouth.

Ishibar pushes Abel away and took his chance to run away. The angels and the dragons, in the sky, saw Ishibar running away and pursue him immediately knowing Abel is safe.

Abel was exhausted and he was trembling on his feet and fall on his butt.

"You save my life...dragon. I was a stranger for you, but you save me...Thank you. Wait! Let me take care of your wound." Says Celerina when she saw he was about to go away. She then move closer to him and look at his face. Abel decides to say nothing or she'll know his identity. "Can you drop you head please?" Abel did as she asks and she looks at his face. "Your nose his bleeding a little, but it's only your nose...You are lucky it isn't broke." She then saw Abel as some cut on his body. "I'll bandage your wound."

* * *

**Gabriel location: 13h32**

The angel who was with Gabriel look at him. After a while he loses consciousness, which the angel totally understand why. He then sees something at his neck.

"Could it be?" He then looks closer. "It is!"

He as a birth mark that represented the Christian god.

He then smiles at him.

"We are so lucky to find you. But the mark is incomplete like him before. From now on angels shall protect you." Says the angel.

* * *

**Celerina location: 13h40**

"Here! All done." Says Celerina with a smile. She cuts part of her clothes to bandage Abel's injuries, but she manages to do it. "You were really kind to save a human like me. You are a hero...My hero. Let me give you small thanks." She then gives a small kiss at Abel chest, where his heart is beating. "Don't think too much of this...It's just thanks. I already have a wonderful boyfriend...My soul mate." Celerina puts her head on Abel belly, exhaustion overlooking her. "Your tummy feels like a comfortable pillow." Abel puts his arms around her and gives her his warm. It was a cold day of November and Celerina use her clothes to bandage him. "Are you protecting our city...like a super hero. I'm so happy a dragon like you is watching us." She says when she saw Abel nod positively at her first question.

The others who were pursuing Ishibar returns to Abel location enrage. The monster manages to escape and they lost his track. Then, they hide when they saw Abel, in his dragon form and Celerina together.

"Did you save other people like me?" She asks. Abel nod positively again. "Really! You know, Abel also saves me when I need him. I was a stranger, but he didn't hesitate. That's when I fall in love with him. I wish he's alright. The monster is still around and he might attack him."

Abel looks at her. He wanted so much to say something...To tell her he's here, by her side...but he couldn't. After another minute Celerina stand up and say:

"I have to check on my brother. Sorry to leave you like that, but I'm sure you'll be fine." She then smile and walk away.

"Abel." Says quietly Odin. Abel didn't answer to him.

"Abel, what happened?" Asks Ryu calmly.

"...I save her. That's what happens. If I haven't...she'll be eaten by Ishibar." Says Abel.

"Let's follow her from the sky. Ishibar could try to attack her again." Says Odin.

The dragons and angels escort discreetly Celerina to her brother.

The angel who was with her brother hears her coming. He decides to hide somewhere and watch what's happening.

"Gabriel?...Gabriel!" Says Celerina worried about him.

"Hum...Sister." Says Gabriel.

"Thank god you're alright." Says Celerina relieve about her brother safety.

"Sure...I think I've dream, but an angel was watching me." Says Gabriel. "But the monster was real!"

"I know...He's not here. Next time...please listen to me." Says Celerina.

"Ok. Sis." They begin to walk away when Odin cast a seal spell on them. When they walk away, they slowly forgot the incident about meeting the monster, the angel and the dragon, but not the fear of the monster.

"So...Did you catch Ishibar?" Asks Abel.

"No...He escapes." Says Shao. "He disappears at a corner. I think he escapes in the underworld."

"We have to find him." Says Odin darkly "But, we dragons have too much duty to fully maintain the search so-."

"We'll do it." Says the angels. "We cannot let him be free. We have some duty, but this is our top priority."

"Understood...We are counting on you. Catch him dead or alive." Says Odin with anger. "I don't care how anymore."

"Understood." Then Heather rejoins them.

"I finish healing the policeman and I make him forget about the angels and the monster... Where's the monster?"

The angels explain the situation.

"I see...Count on me too. I shall warn the angels around the world. We cannot let him free." Says Heather. "Good-bye and thanks for protecting them."

"You're welcome." Says Abel.

The angels fly away.

"Abel. Can I talk to you in private?" Asks Odin.

Abel nod positively.

Ryu and Shao returns to the Lao Shi shop.

"Why did you give me the silent treatment?" Asks Odin a little sad about the cold in their relationship.

"...Oh! Sorry, I was just wondering how to say something to you. It's just...Well..." Abel was clearly nervous near Odin.

"Why are you nervous? You weren't last time." Says Odin.

"Well...After our small...confrontation...I was afraid you won't support me for something I intent to do." Admit Abel.

"What is it? It's about Celerina right." Says Odin.

"How do you know?" Asks Abel surprise.

"It's...kinda obvious when we see you with her." Says Odin with a smile.

"Ok." Was the only word Abel can answer with his dark face turning red for a second when he realise they were all watching him. "I...intend to tell her the true soon. It's...hurt me keeping this secret in me any longer." Says Abel.

"Ah...love. It's beautiful...As for my answers. You have my full support of course. I know she is trustable Abel. Abel...I'm sorry for last time, but you have to understand why you mustn't you father's identity. I...don't want... it's to...*sigh* never mind." Says Odin who could say nothing else.

"It's alright Odin...I shouldn't react that hard on you." Says Abel. "Thanks for your support. I'll tell her the true when the time comes."

"Abel. The spell I cast will wear off if she sees you again in your dragon form. Stimuli have great effect on human's emotions and emotions is strong enough to broke a spell...no matter how powerful it is...Never forget that." Says Odin.

"Understood." Says Abel.

"Let's return home. It was a hard day today." Says Odin.

"Understood...We'll catch that monster soon...right?" Asks Abel.

"Yes...If not, maybe the huntsclan will." Says Odin.

"For once, we agree they hunt a mythological creature... Only Ishibar." Says Abel.

* * *

**Underworld: 17h12**

Ishibar was running in the underworld for hours. He then realises they gave up pursuit for a while. He then slow down and was wondering what to do next when a voice come from behind him.

"What are you doing here?" It was a dino solder moving at his direction.

"I was...hiding from the dragons." Answers Ishibar.

"...Ishibar?" Asks the dino.

"..." He stays silent.

"...It's him. Scales! KILL HIM!" Shout the dino.

Scales appears from the shadow and look at Ishibar:

"What's a children eater is doing in my domain?" He asks with a dark look and cruel voice. Ishibar knows he have to run now.

"I don't think so. You will die now." Says Scales knowing his intention.

Ishibar throw a powder on the ground and spread everywhere. The 2 dino innate it and were paralyse for a few second, enough for Ishibar to escape to the surface again. When he was at the surface, he was in a forest near New York. He decides to escapes from the city and hunt humans...elsewhere around the world and with more...discretion.

* * *

AC: It's the end of the chapter. A very dark one. Please note that each times Ishibar will appear or they'll talk about him...It will not be a funny moment. After all, he's a monster.

Next chapter is the one some of you are waiting: Double revelation. It's near the end of season one and I intent to finish it by tomorrow, because Monday...University start again for me and will be a very...hard one. But I'll write when I have free time.


	19. Episode 19: Double revelation

AC: Here's the most recent chapter. The best one I made and the most emotional one. 2 in one days. I'm good.

There's a part of this chapter (Obvious) that needs to be say to any American readers now that I do **NOT** INTENT TO INSULT YOU, when I bring up this part. If you feel insulted, I apologies in advance, I know it's a horrible part of your history and it's because of this that I bring it up. If you were able to ask all of my characters in this story and myself, we are being affected by those events.

Sorry for those I insulted or bring up painful memories. I was at school when I learn this horrible event.

I didn't cry at that time, not fully able to comprehend this event but when I'm writing this AC, tears begin to appear to my eyes (for real) when I thought about those who have to live with this.

I wish for those who survive or live with this pain that you'll find happiness again...and that those who perish are all waiting for you...in heaven, whatever religion you believe. As long as you find happiness again.

* * *

**2 weeks after episode 18**

**Episode 19: Double revelation**

**In the sewer: near Millard Fillmore school: 14h30**

The Dark Dragon was waiting inside the sewer, ignoring the horrible smells and was waiting for Chang.

"I'm here master." Says Chang.

"Good. Do you know if Odin is near here? I thought of capturing Abel for a while, but Odin was still in the sector during a moment and I have no choice, but to wait." Asks the DD.

"He returns home at Dragon Island since 2 days when he realises Ishibar isn't here anymore." Answers Chang.

"Good. I can now wait for the right moment to catch my son and talk to him." He says with impatience.

"Are you sure it's the right moment?" Asks Chang.

"Yes. It is finally time for me to reveal myself. I can't wait any longer." Answers the DD.

"I should return to the Island for now master...for this part of our plan." Says Chang as she leaves.

"All I have to do is the waiting part." Says the DD.

An Hour later, Abel gets out of the school alone, since Jake was with the principal after what happen with Rotwood, when he insults him with his rap...even if it was partially the true. Trixie and Spud were listening to that, Celerina was sick that day so he was alone. When the DD saw that he was alone, he knew it was the perfect opportunity. He waits until he was at his reach. When he was, he took his feet and drags him inside the sewer.

"Who? YOU!" Shout Abel when he sees his captor. He then change into his dragon form and was ready to fight the DD.

"Calm down Abel. I'm not here to fight you." Says the DD calmly.

Abel looks at him carefully. He was out of his character again.

"What do you want from me?" Asks Abel.

"I'm here because you've caught my interest." Says the DD. "Your eyes especially." He adds with melancholy.

"..." Abel stays silent.

"I was wondering if you know me." Says the DD playing around him. He knew he can't tell directly the true. He must let Abel find it out by himself or he'll just run away and ignore him.

"Of course. You're the thirst most dangerous being of this planet." Says Abel.

That wasn't the answer the DD was expecting.

"I mean personally." Asks the DD.

"...No way I know you! We are not the same. I don't know any dark dragon since they all disappear around the earth." Says Abel.

"Maybe my odor might help you." Says the DD.

Abel looks at him with caution and disbelief. He knows it is a trap, but...what must he do?

"I'm sure it's one of your tricks." Says Abel.

"You were about to recognise me last time...right?" Asks the DD.

Abel looks at him eyes bigger than before.

"How do you know that? Then..." But Abel stays silent.

"Someone was watching you." Says the DD.

"N...You win. You won't let me escape anyway." Says Abel, giving up.

Abel then moves closer to the DD and smells him. After a few second he shouts.

"YOU STINK! URGH...NO WAY I CAN IDENTIFY THIS!" He then flew away as fast as he can.

The DD stay still, completely stun by his reactions. He then smells himself and he only says in disgust:

"FUCK!" After a few second he thinks to himself: _Next time, meet him when my natural odor is present...not the one of the sewer._

* * *

**Lao Shi electronic shop: 17h45**

Before Abel arrives, Ryu, Fu Dog, Lao Shi, Jake, Trixie and Spud was waiting for Abel. Abel returns him at haste, too much for Ryu, Lao Shi and Fu Dog liking. But he was also late.

"What happen?...Abel" Asks Ryu.

"The DD...He caught me." Finally says Abel.

"What!" Shout everyone in surprise.

"When does it happen?" Asks Lao Shi.

"An hour ago." Says Abel.

"Why didn't you come here immediately?" Says Jake.

"I thought he might follow me, but I didn't see him...So I thought it was safe."

"I see." Says Ryu. Then Ryu cellphone ring. "Just a second."

Ryu opens his cellphone and answer the call:

"CHANG? What is it? ...The DD is here I already know. Abel manages to escape him...He's there? ...Are you sure of this? ...Alright. I'm coming." Says Ryu. He then closes his phone.

"What does that Chang want?" Asks Trixie.

"She found out where the Dark Dragon is hiding." Answers Ryu.

"Where?" Asks Abel.

"At the constructed One traded Center." Answers Ryu. "He returns to the site of his crime." Mourned Ryu.

"What do you mean city of his crime?" Asks Spud. "His he-"

"No. It's not about the terrorist attack...directly. But the curse of the world trade center. The humans didn't know about this, but the DD cast a curse to those towers. You knew that crimes were increasing at those tower rights?" Asks Ryu.

"Yes." Answers Lao Shi. "The first one link to the curse was the bombing in 1993. The robbery of 1998 was also link to the curse. The terrorist attacks in 2001 were also drag by the curse. The curse of torment it is call. The more the spell caster suffers...the more powerful and mortal the curse is. Those events are only the humans being influenced by the curse. We know that between 1997 and 2001, the curse was weaker, but suddenly the curse was extremely powerful the 11 September 2001."

"Yes. They were also lots of mythological manifestation inside the towers which we manage to hide from humanity. Strange destructions of material inside the tower were detected by some orcs who were working there as night guard since the curse of the DD. They were also some mysterious dead and suicide inside the tower during the day. It's not talk in the journal, but one of the dead has his heart literally exploded." Explains Ryu.

"Some strange sickness were also reported, but the hospital believe it was something inside the tower that cause those sickness. We manage to keep it secret about this unknown sickness. The people all recover from it after 3 days so it wasn't grave." Explains Lao Shi.

"Other strange things happen and give the impression that these towers were hunted, but the angels were searching for the cause of this, but didn't found anything. Demons also search for this; they only found the source of emanation of the curse."

"Where were the sources of the curse?" Asks Jake, afraid of the answer.

"The exact place where the plane crash the 11 September 2001" Answers Fu Dog. "When the tower were destroyed, the torment was big enough...and the curse was lifted. Is purpose fulfilled."

"How can he do that?" Shout Jake.

"The reason was because he wanted to inflict torment equal to his." Says Ryu.

"5000 dead's was similar to his torment." Says Trixie.

"It was not aiming the dead." Answers Lao Shi.

"You mean, does who were still alive." Says Abel.

"Yes. The destruction of the tower shakes the entire nation with pain and sorrow." Says Lao Shi. "Even me and my wife. We were part of the nation, but we grow up with Chinese culture. But that event was too much for us. My daughter was born in the USA so her culture was a combination of mine and this country suffer the same ad us."

"The dragons were also shaken by this events. We knew it would happen and worse...we knew we cannot stop this unless the DD decide to lift the curse, but he never did." Says Ryu. "Anyway, I'm going to fight him and arrest him for his crimes."

Ryu then flies away to the one trade center.

"What can we do?" Asks Abel.

"We can only wait." Answers Lao Shi.

* * *

**One trade center (Still being constructed): 18h00**

"You're finally here." Says Chang.

"Chang. Did you warn the other dragons?" Asks Ryu.

"Yes. But a seal has been put on the teleport circle and no one can come and help us." She says. Ryu didn't, but she was the one who seal it.

"Alright. We have no choice but to fight him ourselves now." Says Ryu.

They move closer to the tower when they hear the DD voice.

"Looks like I have a visitor."

"Where are you? Show yourself." Order Ryu.

"After you've take you nap." Says the DD.

"Wh- URGH!" Then Ryu lost consciousness.

"It was a great plan Chang. Now...we only need Abel to come here." Says the DD.

* * *

**Lao Shi electronic shop: 18h10**

"Wait!" Shout Abel.

"What?" Asks Lao Shi.

"I realise something. How can Chang find out where the DD is? She must always be at Dragon Island. She couldn't have done the search herself." Says Abel.

"! It's a trap." Says Lao Shi.

"We have to help Ryu." Says Jake.

"But he's too strong." Says Fu Dog.

"I know he's powerful but-" Abel was cut.

"You never knew about his true power." Says Fu Dog. "He can summon shadow warriors. The only reason you weren't that injure was because he was going easy on you."

"Then we need to reunite lots of help." Says Abel.

"Understood. I'll call Shinji." Says Jake.

"I'll go search for Brooklyn." Says Abel.

"I'll search Heather for help." Says Spud.

"I'll call Lucifer as reinforcement." Says Trixie.

"I think I can come with you Spud and find Sasha." Says Fu Dog.

"And I'll call for old friends for help." Says Lao Shi.

"Let's go." Says Abel.

* * *

**One trade center: 20h00**

"...Abel took his time." Says the DD a little disappointed by Abel intelligence.

"Master. Abel is coming with reinforcement." Says Chang.

"I see." Then the DD smile. He was more intelligence than he thought. A proud emotion for his son awake in his heart.

"Chang! Stop any allies of my son. I must deal alone with him." Order the DD. He then calls his shadow warrior to help Chang.

"As you command." Says Chang as she moves at their location.

"Dark Dragon. You won't go away with this." Says Ryu who was trap in a net magically strengthen to resist Ryu strength.

"I think I will. All I need to do is to let Abel remember who I am." Says the DD. "He'll naturally join me."

"He won't." countered Ryu. "He's too kind. He won't accept your way of thinking."

"DON'T SAY ANOTHER WORD!" Shout the DD slowly and threatening. "NEVER INSULT MY LATE WIFE WORD!"

Ryu then stays silent surprise by this revelation.

"I trust the bond I have with my son. He's the only one left I care." Then the DD say nothing else.

Ryu looks at him. He didn't add anything else. He realises that the DD perceive Abel as his last hope...the last things he loves and care. The last light in the DD heart.

* * *

**Near the One trade tower: 20h05**

Abel, his friends and his allies were here by his side.

Brooklyn the gargoyle, Shinji the orc with his club, Silvian the elf with his bow, Lucifer the demon with his bag of alchemy, Heather the angel with her sword, Sasha with her knives, Abel the dragon with his friends, Jake in his Dragon knight armor, Trixie, Spud with magical mojo, Lao Shi in his Dragon knight armor and his bow and Fu Dog who brought nothing.

Then the old friends of Lao Shi came. It was a Minotaur with his giant axe. Lao Shi presents him quickly. It was Minotus. He was covered with brown fur. He has 2 long and sharp horns over his heads. He was wearing a black short. He also wears a necklace with the symbol of the Minotaur leader of his tribe.

"I guess we are ready." Says Abel.

The others nod and begin advancing.

Half way to Ryu location, Chang appears in their way with the shadow warriors.

"Sorry but only Abel can pass." Says Chang who was in her dragon form.

"So I was right. You are a traitor." Says Abel.

"Yes. Bad news for you. No more dragons can come for your aid. You are alone." She says.

"What do we do?" Asks Jake.

"...I'll go alone and save Ryu while you take care of Chang." Says Abel.

"...We have no choice. We'll capture her and interrogate her later." Approve Lao Shi.

"Good luck." Says Abel. He then flies to Ryu rescue.

"I think it's the moment when we charge." Says Spud. "Like movies...Unless we have bad mouth talking or revelation."

"I have nothing to say to you." Says Chang.

The shadow warrior charge before the heroic groups has the chance to attack first.

* * *

**At Ryu location: 20h15**

"You're finally here Abel." Says the DD with a smile.

"Ryu! Are you alright?" Asks Abel.

"...Not really." Answers Ryu. Attached in the air.

"Abel...It is time you finally discover the true about me." Says the DD.

"...I have no time for this. I'm only here to rescue Ryu and stop you from your objective." Replies Abel.

"Stop me...You won't want to stop me when you'll know who I am...What I am from you." Says the DD as he moves closer to Abel. "I think it's already beginning. My odor is entering in your nose."

Ryu knows he was telling the true. He can't smell him because the wind was pushing the odor at Abel's direction.

* * *

**Battlefield: 20h15**

The epic battle was continuing as the team fight the shadow warrior.

Jake fights efficiently the enemy without calling the power of Abel with his link yet. He still doesn't know how to do it.

As Abel plan, Trixie, Spud and Fu Dog didn't enter in the battle yet, waiting for the occasion to surprise Chang.

Lao Shi and Silvian was defeating his enemy magical arrow after magical arrow. He dodges some who went to close, but his old friends with his big axe block them from moving closer.

Lucifer fights them without any problems with his big strength.

Brooklyn, who is powerful, repels them with his fist without trouble one at the time.

Shinji was doing the same with his club, blocking the enemy from harming Trixie, Fu Dog and Spud.

Heather and Sasha fight side by side in and synchronise and acrobatic attack. Sasha with her knives and Heather with her swords defeat each shadow that comes too close.

"I think we can resist for a long time." Comment Brooklyn after finishing another one.

"Even so we have to find a way to stop Chang and help our young friend." Says Lucifer crushing 2 at the same time.

"I know. We just have to wait for an opportunity. We just need one second." Says Shinji smashing another one.

"Just how many arrows you have?" Asks Lao Shi shooting down 3 enemies at the same time.

"When I'm out, I just have to use chi arrow like you." Answers Silvian shooting down another one.

"And bang! 4 downs." Says Minotus. "I haven't lost my strength since the last great battle we have Lao Shi."

"I miss those old times." Says Lao Shi.

The battle continues in this statu quo. If nothing changes, times will put Chang to victory since shadow warrior appears each time one is defeat.

* * *

**Abel and DD location: 20h17**

"That smell." Says Abel. He closes his eyes. He was trying to remember when it was the last time he smell it. It was long ago. He was very young. That memory is link to something deeper. Something he denied...something he didn't want to remember. But that memory wasn't link to the identity of the DD, but as a strong link at his direction.

"So...What do you remember?" Asks the DD.

"Memory of my mother, when the blade cut her head and separates it from her body." Answers Abel. He keeps his eyes close. It was like if the time was moving backward in his mind, moving closer to the DD identity, in those chains of memories. Then he meets a wall, his brain stop him from moving closer to the true, telling him that it's not worth it. "I can't remember you. Something is blocking my mind to see it. Not a spell...but...a confrontation between the present and the past."

The dark dragon eyes shows frustration at this. He knows that Abel instinct is telling him to not enter deeper in his mind.

"Then I have no choice, but to tell you the true. I was hoping you remember it by yourself so I won't have to anger you. But I refuse to see you not remembering me...The last one I want to remember me." Says the DD.

"Abel...LEAVE ME BEHIND!" Shout Ryu.

"You know he won't." says the DD. "Abel...I am your...father." He says softly.

Abel looks at him in disbelief. His father is a monster who kills many peoples. _No...it can't be true...It's not true._ He then begins to shake, his heads moving from the right to the left. He then shouts in rage, denying the true:

"You are lying...YOU ARE LYING YOU FUCKING DRAGON!" Shout Abel in absolute rage. As he says those words, his body is covered with darkness...absolute darkness. Only Abel eyes were clearly visible, blue eyes full of rage.

* * *

**Dragon Island: 20h22**

Odin was trying to unseal the teleport circle to help Ryu defeating the DD when he feels the energy becoming unstable. He feels the darkness...not any darkness, the power of the dark dragon awakening from Abel.

"No." Murmured Odin. "It's awakening." He closes his eyes to feel more the energy. "Thanks the ether...It's only half-awaken. They won't detect him." Says Odin. The only reason he feels it so easily was because the darkness is the opposite element of him. "Abel...All you have to do is to calm down."

* * *

**Battlefield: 20h22**

The battle was still going on when Jake feels a sudden pain inside of him. Then his armor was covered by darkness and his weapon was longer because of the darkness covering it.

"What's happening?" Says Jake when the sudden power awake in him.

"It's not good. Jake we have to hurry. Abel is losing control of himself." Shout Fu Dog who wasn't occupied by the fight.

Jake uses this opportunity to swing his halberd and the shadow directions. A wave of darkness appears in front of his and destroys every shadow warriors present.

A large window was open and Trixie and Spud knows it was the right moment to strike.

"Do it!" Encourage Fu Dog.

They use the magical mojo that enhance their strength and permit them to levitate for a minutes. Then, they took out a net they were secretly hiding in their bag. Chang attention was turn over Jake when the net fall on her. She feels her strength decrease and look at them.

"Sphinx hair for a net." Says Chang. "Dammit!" Her power becomes weaker and weaker.

"I never thought it was this powerful." Says Trixie.

"I thought it was ordinary net." Says Spud.

"Then she would already have broken through." Shout Fu Dog.

The shadow warriors are all been defeated and no other appears.

"We have finally beaten them." Says Brooklyn exhausted.

"We must now aid Abel." Says Lucifer.

"Jake." Says Heather worried. She saw him fall on the ground.

"It hurts." Says Jake.

"We cannot move closer to the tower." Says Silvian.

"What do you mean?" Asks Shinji.

"Don't you feel it?" Asks Silvian.

"I see. A magical barrier." Says Lucifer.

"Must be the Dark Dragon." Says Heather. "This dark power from Abel can attract something worse than Ishibar."

"If there's something worse than that Ishibar, I never want to meet it." Says Trixie.

* * *

**Abel and the DD location: 20h25**

"ABEL! YOU HAVE TO CALM DOWN!" Shout Ryu.

He saw that the Dark Dragon cast a barrier. After he cast it he looks at Abel.

"My son...Calm down." Says the DD softly with a father tone.

"SHUT UP! I AM NOT YOUR SON!" Shout Abel. He then moves his hand backward and throws it at his father location. His arms of darkness suddenly became longer and caught the DD. He then charge at him by making his arms to his original size and punch the DD chest with his speed and he was thrown at the wall. The punch hurts the DD, but not that much since he decides to use his full strength.

The DD didn't seem to be concentrate at the battle and it was true. He was trying to find a way to calm his son and makes him more receptacles to his plea.

Abel moves his hand to the air and suddenly moves it to the ground. The ground begins to crack when darkness came out of the cracks. He then moves his hand at the DD direction and a wave of pure darkness charge at his father. His father dodges it by the right. Then Abel flies over him and land strongly on his father back. The DD suddenly stand up and look at his son. The DD face shows no physical pain, but his eyes shows that he's sadden by Abel violent reactions.

Abel breath a strong dark flame and the DD dodge it again.

"ABEL! STOP THIS! YOU ARE ABOUT TO DESTROY THE ONE TRADE CENTER! AND IT'S STILL IN CONSTRUCTION!" Shout Ryu.

Then an idea appears inside the DD mind. He then looks at his son. He opens his mouth and sings a song in dragon language. It was a long and pure voice, which shows the pure beauty of the song. The DD was singing a lullaby.

When Abel hears the song he immediately calm down. He knows this lullaby from his deepest memories. That lullaby is known by mother and his father. He knows the DD was his father and he can't deny it anymore. He was the son of a dangerous criminal.

The DD stop singing and look at his son. Abel understood the message and continues the lullaby. After a few second, both dark dragons sing together in perfect harmony the lullaby. The voice and the notes mean love and kindness. Both sing the lullaby until they reach the end.

Ryu looks at them and saw that the envelope of darkness that covered Abel is disappearing. Then, Abel looks at his father with a sad look.

"Father...Why?" Then Abel went silent and tears fall from his blue eyes.

"Because they kill your mother...and I thought they kill you." Says the DD.

"There was other way." Says Abel.

"There is no other way with humans. They are the most sinful creatures of the planet. They only deserve to die. They shouldn't ever be allowed to exist." Says the DD.

"Not all humans are that way...Jake, Lao Shi, Trixie, Spud, Celerina, Gabriel, and other humans are good and have a kind soul." Says Abel.

"They are beyond redemption Abel...Come with me...Please...Let's...form a family once again." Says the DD.

"Father...I love you but...I can't agree with that...I can't agree with your way...I won't follow you..." Says Abel.

They hear foots. It was the other companions of Abel who were coming and they were listening to the conversation.

"You...You can't mean that... I'm your father. I'm the only last member of your family that still lives in this world." Countered the DD.

"I mean it. Trixie, Spud and Jake are humans and my best friends...with the dragon Shao of course...and Celerina...She my soul mate. The ether decide her to be my soul mate. My heart only beat for her." Says Abel.

"They have corrupted your mind." Says the DD. Tear was appearing on his yellow eyes. Lao Shi took an arrow and put it in his bow when the DD was dropping his attention. "Can't you see they are lying to you?" Lao Shi was aiming to the net that immobilise Ryu. "I refuse to lose you again...You are the last one I love who's alive...The LAST!" He cries. He was in too much sorrow.

Lao Shi shoot and the net broke by the arrow. The net was only build to resist a dragon...not a magical arrow.

Ryu then immediately stand in front of Abel.

"Abel...You have to go away...I'll fight him." Says Ryu.

"Abel...My son...please...stays with me." Begs his father.

(If you want: begin to plays the music: Tales of Xillia Progress (the full song) now.)

"Ryu...I'll be back. I know how to end this fight." Then Abel flies away.

"*Sob*" The DD says nothing when he saw his son flies away. He then says to Ryu: "You...YOU...IT'S YOUR FAULT...YOU! THE HUMANS! ODIN! THE HUNTSCLAN! ALL OF YOU! EVEN THE ETHER WANTS ME TO SUFFER! IS THAT MY DESTINY TO SUFFER? TO BE IN HELL! WHY CAN'T I BE HAPPY? WHY IS IT ALWAYS THE HUMANS WHO DESERVE HAPPINESS? WHY ARE THOSE KILLER, ASSASSIN, TRAITOR, GREEDY AND EGOIST HUMAN WHO CAN OBTAIN HAPPINESS? WHY THEM? WHY?" Shout the DD all the pain that lies in his heart.

"Dark Dragon...The pain blind you. All of us suffer from everyone. The humans aren't all happy. They suffer like you. Some of them lost everyone they love. You can't accuse all of them." Says Ryu calmly.

"DON'T SWEET TALK ME RYU! I HATE HATE HATE HATE H-A-T-E ALL HUMANITY! THEY ARE THE TRUE MONSTERS! YOU KNOW THIS! THEY DESTROY EVERYTHING THEY TOUCH! THEY ARE DESTROYING THIS PLANET EVEN NOW! THE WORLD WOULD BE BETTER WITHOUT THEM!" Shout the DD.

"Listen...Please use your logic-" Was about to say Ryu but he was cut.

"FUCK THE LOGIC! HUMANITY IS OUR CURSE! THE TRUE SICKNESS OF THIS PLANET! I LOSE ALL MY FAITH IN THEM! I FEEL LIKE THE HUMANS WHO REALISE GOD DOESN'T EXIST! ORDER DOESN'T EXIST, ONLY CHAOS AND DESTRUCTION!" Then the DD don't say anything else.

"Father." Says Abel who was back. He holds a box in his hands.

"My son..." Says the DD.

"I'm sorry, but I have faith in humans. Of course some of them are bad. Some of them do bad things, but most of the time is by fear. The majority of them are kind and good, but they always suffer from the minority like us...like me. I suffer because you did bad thing and I was bullied because I was a dark dragon. The others hide by fear...of the live what I live...To die because of the others dragon fear. Humans...Dragons...We are different but we are the same at the same time. We both smile and cry. We are both fighting for the best of our species. We are both suffering from pain. We are both showing our tears and tenderness to those we love. Father...Please...Give them another chance." Pleas Abel.

"I cannot anymore. They have gone too far." Answers the DD. "I shall kill them now."

"Will you do that in front of her? In front of mom? Will you those words to her?" Says Abel. He then opens the box and shows the dragon skull.

The DD was perplexes for a second until he recognises the smell of Angelina. The DD tries to move and hurt humans in the city, thinking of killing them, but the skull of Angelina...her presence affect the psychology of the DD.

"I...I can't do this...Not with my own hands." Says the DD.

"Just...surrender please. Father." Says Abel.

"I won't back down." Says the DD. "I pass the turning point anyway. I shall leave for now...But one day...I'll convince you to join my side."

The DD opens his wings and before he flies he adds:

"Chang! One day...I'll free you. Just wait for me." Says the DD. Chang understand why he left her behind. He could pass the psychological barrier of the skull.

"Father...I love you...forever." Says Abel.

The Dark Dragon gives him a weak smile and flies away in the sky.

Abel knows he'll be back.

"Father...You shall be the one to join my side." Says Abel.

Both Abel and the DD are in sorrow. None of them wanted this battle to end like this. To end that way. They both want to gain or save the other. The father fail to save his son...and the son fail to save his father.

* * *

**The next day outside, on the roof of a hotel: 20h00**

Abel stays here for a while remembering what happen after the DD disappear. The team arrest Chang and hang her to the dragons' authority. They put her into prison for treason. Odin talk to Abel a lot and Abel explains everything that happens. Odin didn't force the question that was in his mind since it has greatly affected Abel and says he'll ask questions later. The tower has been repair fast with the team work of the dragons, angels and demons during the night. The heroic team all say good bye and returns home. Shao came and visit him to cheer him up in the morning and Abel was happy to see him. He told him the true and Shao says only one thing:

"Whatever you are, you will always be Abel."

A kinda cliché sentence, but it was true.

Then he was there, on the roof of a hotel. He opens his cellphone and call Celerina:

"-Hello.-" Asks Celerina.

"It's Abel."

"-What do you want? It's a little late to hang out.-" Says Celerina.

"I know...Meet me on the roof of the hotel." Says Abel.

"-Which one?-" Asks Celerina. Abel gives her the answer. "-I'll be there soon.-"

The wind was strong during this night. His purple hair was flying with the wind, like it was dancing in the sky.

It was 20h45 when Celerina finally rejoin him.

"I'm here." She says. Her hairs were also flying with the wind like Abel, but it as something...that makes it dance more gracefully than Abel hairs.

"I call you because...I decide it's time for me to tell you my secret." Says Abel.

"Are you sure?" She asks.

Abel looks at her. He has complete faith in her.

"I completely trust you. What I'm going to show you must never be known by anyone else. The exceptions are Trixie, Spud, Jake, Lao Shi and Haley who already know the true." Says Abel.

"When you are ready." Says Celerina.

Abel takes a deep breath and transform into his true form.

"I'm a dragon...It's kind of...obvious when you look at me." Says Abel.

Celerina looks at him surprise by his revelation. She stands there and does nothing. Abel looks at her, giving her a sad look. He then sees her doing a back step. Abel closes his eyes with sadness, knowing she will run away. He then hears steps. His ears show she was coming closer to him, but he thinks he was only hoping for that.

Then, he feels her hands touching the scales of his belly. He opens his eyes and sees her just in front of him.

"You were my hero." She says with a smile. She then put her heads on his belly "Oh...Abel. You've needed lot of courage to say that to me, to tell me the true. I'm sorry if I took a step back, but I suddenly remember when you rescue me from that monster 2 weeks ago. My hero."

She then looks at him. Abel drop his heads and she kiss on his mouth. Abel heart was beating with joy...absolute joy. She put her hand on his nose and flattens it.

"You are so soft." She says surprise. "I thought dragon scales was more...hard than this."

"I'm just full of surprise." Says Abel.

"I'm a lucky girl to meet you...and to know who you really are Abel. So...what do you want to do now?" Asks Celerina.

Abel thinks for a while and smile at his idea.

"Climb on my back and hang on. We will fly a little." Says Abel.

Celerina looks at him for 2 seconds and climb on Abels back, fully trusting him. She puts her arms around his big and strong neck so she won't wall. Her legs were around Abel chest for the same purpose.

"Are you ready?" Asks Abel.

"Yes." She says.

Abel opens his wings and flies in the sky, carefully. Celerina looks around her and sees for the first time New York from above. It was beautiful and she was amaze by the beauty of the city.

"Celerina. Let me tell you the tales of my life." Says Abel.

"Of course." She answers.

Then Abel tells the true about everything. His past, the secret of the world, the existence of the mythological creatures, his present, his family and how much he loves her.

The night passes that way and for the first time; Abel hearts was completely light and illuminate with love. Doubts disappear from his hearts and He can finally move on in his life.

Light, like when he flies in the sky...and the Light of the city, shrine like the kind hearts of humanity; which Abel believes so much.

* * *

AC: This is the end of the episode. Only 2 more before the end of the season one:

-Dragon wrestling

-A dragon Christmas.

I'll be honest; I think this is the best episode/chapter I make in fanfiction. I really hope you enjoy it like I enjoy writing it. I was so much inspired that I write it during the whole day.

Tales of Xillia AMV Progress


	20. Episode 20: Dragon Wrestling

AC: Sorry it takes some time, but I have writer block and a few hesitation and rewrite at some point. Wish you like it.

* * *

**Episode 20: Dragon Wrestling**

**12 December 2012**

**Dragon Island: Wrestling arena (Terraces): 7h45**

"I can't believe we are going to watch a wrestling tournament." Says Trixie excited.

"I can't believe they sell popcorn that size." Says Spud who as enough popcorn for 5 humans.

"It's really surprising that dragons decide to come up with this event every year." Comment Celerina.

It's been 2 weeks since Celerina discover the mythological part of the earth and she is already beginning to get us to this fast like Trixie and Spud.

"The dragons are doing that for charity for problems over the world. The theme differs every year and this year is...For equality between male and female." Says Lao Shi.

"Yeah! 10 $ for watching dragons smashing one by one is really entertaining believe me." Says Fu Dog. "50$ for the dragon who wants to fight. This years, we have lots of fighter and the crowd is full as always."

"So you were there!" Shout a voice in the distance. It was Brooklyn coming with food. "I guess you want to see dragon kicking butts hum!" Says Brooklyn. He then put a hot dog in his peak.

"We are more here to watch Abel and Ryu performance." Says Jake.

"So Abel is participating this year." Says Brooklyn.

"Yes. For the junior section of course." Says Lao Shi.

"Does he feels...better after he discovers that the evil Dark Dragon is his father?" Asks Brooklyn.

"Much better...When he tells his girlfriend the true about him." Answers Jake.

"Hi again Celerina!" Says Brooklyn. "I'm happy Abel finally opens his heart to you. It's clear you were made to be together." He then sits next to Lao Shi.

"You're the same Brooklyn from the school?" Asks Celerina.

"Yes...I was in disguise." Answers Brooklyn.

"Looks like it will begin soon." Says Spud.

"I also saw Lucifer around here and...I guess he saw us." Says Brooklyn.

"I never thought I will see you." Says Lucifer.

"Hi master." Both say Trixie and Spud.

"No need for formalities. Anyway...I saw the referee. I wonder if he'll suffer this year." Wonder Lucifer as he sits next to Brooklyn.

* * *

**At the ring: 8h00**

"Hello dear watchers and welcome to the 11 dragon wrestling. I am your referee and I'll now tell you the rules that dragons must follow."

Next to the dragon referee was the dragon demonstrator.

"Hears the rules...outside the normal one, it's forbidden to use wings, tails, claw, teeth, breathing fire..." Each thing he names, he shows it with the demonstrator a little too hard for his liking, especially the breathing fire parts when the hand was in his neck.

"Tongue." He then gets the tongue out of the demonstrator mouth.

"Ouch." Whine the demonstrator.

He lets the tongue go and the tongue move strait to his face.

"Finally, it was supposed to be obvious, but we must officially add it, it's forbidden to use the spectator as blunt weapon." Adds the referee.

As for the spectator, they begin to laugh strongly at the thought except one dragon...who was use as the blunt weapon last year.

"Now! Let the wrestling BEGIN! Hey! Wait! No!" Protest the referee before the demonstrator use a wrestling technic against him **BANG! **"AAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHH!"

The demonstrator then rise his left claw and the spectator shout in joy. He then lefts and the referee stands up and then.

"Let's...begin the wrestling with the young contestant. After the young finish the tournament, we'll continue with adult dragon." Says the referee with a painful voice. "The 2 first contestants are...ABEL THE DARK DRAGON VS HARSE THE BLUE DRAGON!" He then shouts with his usual self.

Abel and Harse enter in the ring and each stands in one corner, facing the other.

"Hi again Blaky, I'll beat you fast don't worry." Says Harse.

"The biggest idiot...I forgot to prank you the day we meet again...Didn't Ryu hurt you enough?" Asks Abel with a smile. "Anyway, I only need 10 seconds to give up against you."

"Let the battle begin now!" Shout the referee.

7 sec. later.

"All right! All right! I give up!" Shout in pain Harse. Abel has squished him under him and compact Harse strongly.

"ABEL BEATS HARSE IN 7 SEC." Shout the referee.

Abel releases Harse and walks out of the ring.

"Now for the next match..."

* * *

**Time skip: 8h43**

"For the next match, SHAO THE RED DRAGON SHALL FIGHT STEVEN The...sorry, PINK DRAGON!" Says the referee controlling himself before he may laughs at Steven.

"Prepare to lose this fight Steven." Says Shao with a confident smile.

"On verra cela. (We'll see that.)" Says Steven in French in his battle place.

"Somehow...this fight promises to be tough." Adds Shao.

Shao begins by trying a punch, but Steven block him easily. Shao takes a step backward. He studies the pink dragon and it was a muscular type. Shao knows he has to be fast and smart to beat a muscle dragon. Shao decides to let the pink dragon exhaust himself, but he immediately sees it won't work. Steven traps Shao in his arms and tosses him on the ground, head first.

"URGH! My head." Says Shao as he free himself and then kick Steven neck.

He then traps him on the ground.

"ONE...TWO..."Says the referee, but Steven free himself from Shao and kick Shao tummy.

"You're good." Says Shao with a smile.

"Tu n'es pas mauvais aussi. (Not bad too.)" Says Steven also smiling.

Steven the takes Shao arms and throws him on the ground 3 times before Shao countered by using his feet to grab Steven face and throw him on the ground head first. Shao then punches Steven faces 3 times before trapping him on the ground and finally win the match.

The tournament continues that was way, Shao and Abel win every match until they reaches the final. The final junior match is about to begin.

* * *

**On the changing room: 12h30**

"You are very good Abel, especially kicking the butt of that blue dragon bastard." Says Shao with a smile.

"In 7 sec. too. I wonder if he will survive this shame." Says Abel with a smile. "You are very good too my friend."

"I have good news. My family decides to immigrate to New York." Says Shao.

"Why?" Asks Abel.

"Well...We have a major issues with the...sides of my father family and father suggest we move somewhere before a major fight...You know it's the second reason dragons decide to immigrate in human city. The first one is teenager's dragons who want freedom and never come back." Says Shao.

"Why New York?" Asks Abel.

"I...use some thick to convince them." Says Shao.

* * *

**Flash back (Not tells to Abel)**

"Where shall we move?" Asks the father of Shao.

"Maybe China?" Proposes his mother.

"New York City." Says Shao.

"We already told you not this-"

"Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please..." Shao continues until they gave up.

"Alright. But you better forget about any presents for your birthday." Says his father giving up. He was surprise his son do this to him.

* * *

**End Flash Back**

"Why didn't you try finding a dragon knight in New York?" Asks Abel.

"Only Haley lives there, but she's too young for being a dragon knights now." Says Shao. "So I have no choice but to find a plan B...And my sister Yue is completely mad that I stole her persuasion methods so she punches my hard. My tummy still hurts from her punches...or it's Steven?"

"Well...I'm ready to kick your butt on the finals Shao." Says Abel.

"That's going to be our last duel." Says Shao.

"As long as nothing interrupts us." Says Abel.

"You've done well." Says Ryu as he enters the changing room with other older dragons.

"I know master. It's thanks to all of your teaching." Says Abel.

"Well...It's time for the finals." Says Ryu.

"Let's go. Well see who the best dragon is. Remember, don't hold back." Says Shao as they get out of the changing room.

"Of course." Says Abel.

"Let's open the TV and sees who the best is alright?" Asks one of the dragons.

"Of course." Then they watch the finals.

* * *

**The stage: 12h35**

"Abel is fighting well." Comment Lucifer. "Especially the first battle."

"I think he wants to humiliate him." Says Jake.

"That was clear enough." Says Trixie.

"I didn't even have time to eat some popcorn." Says Spud.

"Do you know who Shao is?" Asks Celerina.

"Yes." Says LS. "Shao is a friend of Abel."

"He told me he's also in competition with Shao to know who's the best dragon is." Adds Jake.

"I wish he win." Says Celerina.

"Do not worry about this...But If I hear the Referee says younger or young wrestling one more time I promise I'll shout at him." Says Brooklyn.

* * *

**At the ring: 12h40**

"And lets the finals of the younger-" But the Referee was cut.

"WE SAY JUNIOR WRESTLING YOU STUPID REFEREE!" Shout Brooklyn in the terraces.

"Junior Wrestling." Says the Referee angry. "Our 2 finalists are Abel the dark dragon and Shao the red dragon."

The 2 friends enter in the ring and walk to their respective position.

"WHO WILL BE THE CHAMPION OF THE YOUNGER-"

"WE SAY JUNIOR YOU IDIOT!" Shout Brooklyn again.

"IT'S HARD TO REMEMBER WHEN A DRAGON CAUSES YOU A BRAIN TRAUMA AND YOU STILL WORK ANYWAY! SO SHUT YOUR MOUTH GARGOYLES I'M BUSY WORKING!" Counters the referee, who's also a dragon. "...JUNIOR CATEGORY. READY FOR THE MATCH! GO!"

Abel and Shao looks at each other's walking around the ring and tries to find an opening. Shao was the first one to see the opening and punches Abel chest. Abel blokes it, takes his arms and throw him on the ground.

"Ouch!" Whine Shao. He quickly stands up and was ready to fight.

Shao ducks when Abel tries to grab him and counter with a low kick. Abel loses his balance.

"It's time for the red missile." Says Shao.

Shao runs to the rope of one side of the ring use the rope as springs and charges head first at Abel's back. **Bang! **And he falls on the ground.

"ARGH! My spine." Shout Abel.

"THAT'S GOTTA HURT!" Comment one of the spectators.

Abel returns on his feet and grabs Shao on his chest. He then jump in the air and use his weight to crush Shao on the ground.

"Too...Heavy." Whine Shao.

"ONE...TWO..." Shout the Referee. But Shao slide under Abel and was back on his feet. "AND HE'S BACK!"

"...*Pan**Pan*...I...Give up." Says Shao, who falls on the ground.

The crowd went silent.

"Shao!" Shout Abel when he moves by his side.

"You didn't hold back..." Says Shao with a smile. "You're the best." Shao then stands up with Abel's help.

Abel takes Shao's arm and helps him move to the infirmary.

"And Abel wins." Says the Referee with less excitement.

Abel walks out of the ring with Shao.

"*Grunt* ABEL IS THE WINNER OF THE JUNIOR WERSLING! WE'LL BE BACK IN A HOUR WHEN WE ARE SURE SHAO IS ALRIGHT AND PROCEED WITH THE WERSTLING!" Shout the Referee.

* * *

**The stage: 13h00**

"I wish Shao is alright." Says Celerina.

"I'm sure he's fine." Says Brooklyn. "Dragon are really tough. I think he's just physically disoriented so that is why he gave up."

"That's not the worse that happen during those wrestling." Says Lao Shi.

"What's the worse?" Asks Trixie.

"I already see one of the dragons with both arms broken." Then Lucifer begins to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Asks Jake.

"It wasn't even the fight that breaks it...It's was a simple fall." Says Lucifer laughing strongly.

"..." The others stay silent.

* * *

**Infirmary: 13h15**

"Do not worry; he'll be fine after an hour." Says the dragon nurse as she gets out of the room.

"I'm happy you're alright. I was afraid I overdid it." Says Abel relieve.

"Like 500kg of muscles and...A little fat belly can crush me." Says Shao with a smile.

"Hey!" Shout Abel with a smile.

"Every dragon has that." Explains Shao. "Anyway, congratulation."

"Thanks." Says Abel with a smile. "What will you parents says?"

"I don't really care. It was worth it...and my sister own me 50$." Then Shao smiles.

"...Why?" Asks Abel.

"She bet I can win the first battle." Says Shao. "And I bet I'll reach the final. Serves her right."

"Now that I think about it, I never meet your sister." Says Abel.

"She and I are never really together when we are outside." Says Shao.

"I see." Says Abel.

"So...How do you feel after discover your father is the Dark Dragon?" Asks Shao.

"I don't really know. I'm angry and sad that he's trying to destroy humanity, but at the same time, I'm really happy to know I have a real member of the family alive. Garret was really nice to take care of me...I call him uncle because he likes it and he really raise me well." Says Abel.

"Yeah. He's your uncle by name and not by blood. So...How's your uncle feeling?" Asks Shao.

"I've meet him and he's perfectly fine. Sometime I send him letter to give news about me, but most of the time I am busy training with Ryu." Says Abel.

"I'm happy for you and for me when we'll live in New York. So...How New York city?" Asks Shao.

"Well...It's a beautiful city with..." Begins Abel.

* * *

**The changing room: 13h40**

"Hello dragons. I receive the words and the tournament will soon begin." Says the referee to the dragon waiting.

"Is Shao alright?" Asks Ryu.

"Yes. He's fine, you don't have to worry. His family is going to cheer him for his battle." Says the referee.

"They take their time." Says one of the participants.

"They have lots of things to do. They were in the immigration building, trying to get authorisation to live elsewhere and...Didn't know Shao was here." Explains the referee.

"We are ready." Says Ryu with a smile already guessing who this will really end up.

"Then let's continue this tournament...My head is better at least." Then the referee mourns: "If the gargoyles shout one more think I'll kick his butt."

* * *

**On the ring: 13h45**

"Welcome back dear spectator, we are now ready for the tournament! FIRST WE HAVE..."

* * *

**Outside the infirmary: 14h30**

Abel was outside the infirmary while Shao parents shout angrily at him. Shao sister is also in the infirmary and she's probably laughing at her brother inside. Then, Odin walks at Abel direction and sit by his side.

"Odin?" Asks Abel.

"I was searching for you...I should've guess you'll be there. I'm much occupied with my job that I've entirely miss the junior tournament and a part of the adult tournament." Says Odin with a smile.

"SHAO THAT WAS IRRESPONSIBLE! YOU MUST ALWAYS TELL US WERE YOUR GOING!" Shout a male voice that Abel guess was Shao father. After a while no more shouting was hear.

"Can I talk to you elsewhere?" Asks Odin.

"I think it'll be best." Says Abel. They walk elsewhere...A quieter place.

"I think you know what happen when you fight your father." Begins Odin.

"You mean...When I was covered with darkness." Asks Abel.

"Yes. You've...power only half awaken and I must ask you to never use it again." Says Odin.

"Why?" Asks Abel.

"It's too dangerous for now. They are some being that are after your power and if they get it...Things will be horrible on the earth." Warns Odin.

"I see. I'm sorry if I use it...I didn't even call it...I was just denying the fact that he's...my father." Says Abel.

"Do not worry. I know." Comfort Odin with a smile. "I have a question...Do you know who's your mother?"

"I do not remember how she looks like...I remember her lullaby she sings me and her smell...also...Her death." Finish Abel dropping his head.

"I see. I've live something like the Dark Dragon." Says Odin.

"You..." But Abel didn't add anything.

"I've lost my daughter during her mission...We have found her body but...She was decapitated like most of the dragons slay by the huntsclan...I've...never find her head during all those time." Odin closes his eyes for a few second. "But my heart heal from this lost..., but I'm not at ease until I find her head."

"I wish you'll find her one day." Says Abel.

"You're a good little dragon." Says Odin flatting Abel head.

"I'll go watch how's Ryu is doing in his fight."

* * *

**Jump in time: 17h10**

"NOW WE'VE REACH THE FINAL FIGHT OF THE TOURNEMENT! TO THE LEFT...WE HAVE RYU THE UNDEFEATED ORANGE DRAGON WHO WILL FIGHT THE BLUE DRAGON NAME SANCHO! FIGHTERS READY? THEN LET THE FINAL BEGIN!" Shout the referee.

Ryu immediately charge at Sancho, but Sancho easily takes Ryu arms and throw him on the ground.

"Not bad Sancho, but I got you." He says with a smile. Ryu did a slide kick that makes Sancho fall on the ground. Ryu use the ropes to charge at Sancho who's standing up.

"Spinning charge." Shout Ryu.

Ryu throws himself at the blue dragon while spinning vertically, but he sees Ryu coming at catch Ryu in midair and crush Ryu on the ground. Ryu was immobilizing by Sancho.

"ONE...TW- RYU ALREADY FREE HIMSELF!" Shout the referee.

Immediately after Ryu free himself, he counters with a double kick at Sancho faces and a back kick!

The blue dragon takes the foot of Ryu and throws him in the air. He then jumps and takes Ryu in his arms and smash him on the ground.

"ONE...TWO...THREE! SANCHO IS VICTORIOUS!" Shout the referee.

Sancho release him and Ryu painfully stands up and congratulate the blue dragon. He then walks to the infirmary to patch himself.

* * *

**18h00**

"Now shall give the trophies of the best wrestling of this year too...Sancho for the adult tournament and Abel for the younglings tournament and-"

"WE SAY JUNIOR! WHEN WILL YOU LEARN?" Shout Brooklyn.

The referee quietly give the trophy to the 2 winners before shouting with a full angry voice: "I'M COMING FOR YOU!"

The referee flies suddenly at Brooklyn direction and they begin to fight. The spectator takes their distance of the battle while the 2 winners get out of the ring and walk to the changing room.

* * *

**Changing room: 18h15**

"I watch you fight and you were a good fighter." Says Sancho to Abel.

"Thank you. You were a thought one too. You beat Ryu."

"I was only lucky I trap him 3 seconds, one more and he'll be free and would immediately counter."

"I know. He's a very good fighter and my teacher too."

"I see. So how things are doing now?"

"For me...We'll everything's fine now." Says Abel with a small fake smile.

"Good. I shall get going now." Says Sancho as he waves his hand to Abel.

"Bye." And Abel did the same. He then moves to the infirmary.

* * *

**Infirmary: 18h16**

"Hi Odin. Visiting me I see." Says Ryu with a smile.

"Yes...I was wondering if you know who this Sancho is." Asks Odin.

"I don't know. I never meet him before." Says Ryu.

"I check in our register and I find out that we have Sancho...but they are not blue."

"...You think it's the Dark Dragon or a dark dragon?" Asks Ryu.

"I think its Abel father."

"...Do you think he'll-"

"Hi Ryu." Says Abel as he enters in the infirmary. "Odin's here too!"

"Hi Abel. Congratulations for your victory." Says Ryu with a smile.

"Thanks. Sancho also congratulate me. I think he'll return home." Says Abel. "Well I'm going to see my friends. I bet they are curious to see the trophy."

"Forget what I was about to say. I guess he just wants to check on his son." Says Ryu.

"That's a father's job to watch his son." Says Odin. "I think he paints his body in blue to enter in our island or use a magic spell to alter his color...But the time must be up soon if he didn't talk to Abel for long."

"When I can get out...We'll return home." Says Ryu.

* * *

**Outside the stage: 18h30**

"Did you see my trophy?" Asks Abel with a proud smile.

"You did a great job my love." Says Celerina.

"You were a champion." Says Trixie, Jake and Spud.

"So...How Shao?" Asks Celerina.

"He's fine...Just his parent shouting after him, but he'll survive." Says Abel.

"Why?" Asks Lucifer.

"He didn't ask their authorisation." Says Abel.

"I see." Says Lao Shi.

"...Where's Brooklyn? I knew he was coming but I didn't see him." Asks Abel.

"He's...busy fighting the referee." Says Fu Dog.

"So..." Says Abel.

"Yeah. He's the shouting gargoyle." Confirm Celerina.

"I'm here!" Says Ryu. Brooklyn was with him...Only a few scratches on him and walking in a strange way.

"Who win?" Asks Jake.

"I win." Says Brooklyn.

"But he needs ice between his legs for a while." Says Ryu.

"THEY DON'T NEED THIS KIND OF DETAIL!" Shout Brooklyn.

"The referee kicks your butt there?" Asks Trixie.

"No...A girl." Says Brooklyn.

"Guess the day is over." Says Ryu.

They all return home.

* * *

AC: This is the end of the episode 20. Next is A dragon first Christmas


	21. Episode 21: A Dragon first Christmas

Here's the last episode of season 1.

* * *

**Episode 21: A Dragon first Christmas**

**24 December 2012**

**Lao Shi electronic shop: 13h30**

Ryu, Fu Dog, Jake, Spud, Trixie, Celerina, Abel and Lao Shi where in the shop talking each other about what they are planning for Christmas. Trixie seems a little sad and after a while Jake asks the question:

"Trixie...Is something the matter?"

"Mom told me that father can't come in time for Christmas." Says Trixie sadly. "The plane is trap in ice so it's impossible to come home in time...He's stuck in Greenland."

"I see...Do not worry; I have plenty of chocolates to cheer you up." Says Spud taking out chocolates.

"I don't think that be enough." Answers Trixie. "It's been a while I've wait for him."

Abel and Ryu looks at each other's and give a small smile.

"Maybe a Christmas miracle will happen." Says Ryu.

"Maybe...So...what is the legend of Christmas, because I don't know anything about this?" Asks Abel. He then walks out of the room to finish preparing his gift for Celerina.

"We don't really know the true stories, but it's the best moment to pass time with the family and exchange gift with the family and those you love." Answers briefly Fu Dog.

"The beauty of Christmas is the unknown." Says Lao Shi.

"Well...I have to return home." Says Celerina. "My family organise a big supper and I have to be there soon to help mom in the kitchen. Merry Christmas!" She then walks out of the shop after the others replied.

The Abel suddenly reappears through the door.

"Did Celerina just go away?" Asks Abel less calm.

"Yes." Answers Jake.

"Dammit...I didn't finish her present and didn't give it to her." Says Abel way less calm.

"You'll go to her home when you have finish." Says Ryu calmly.

"Good. I'll sneak up and put the gift under the Christmas tree." Says quickly Abel before returning in the next room.

"It's been a long time since he does things too fast." Says Jake.

"Last time was when you meet him." Says Lao Shi.

"Shouldn't we stop him?" Asks Trixie.

"I don't think he'll listen and it will be way more fun to let him do this." Says Fu Dog.

"I don't think so." Says Spud. "Last time I try this I was sent in the prison."

"It never happens." Says Trixie.

"So... What's the greatest gift you want to have in your life?" Asks Ryu to the children.

"I want my father to be here for Christmas." Says Trixie.

"I want to be a hero." Says Spud.

Jake only whispered: "I want to be with Rose."

"And you Abel?" Asks Ryu.

"To safe my father...by giving him faith into humanity once again." Says Abel.

"Mine will be...To speak with Simeria one more time...and tell her that I've always...love her." Says Ryu sadly.

Lao Shi and Fu Dog didn't say their wish.

"Well...I have to go...I have things to take care of." Says Ryu.

* * *

**Greenland airport: 19h30**

Ryu has teleport himself to Greenland and flies to the airport. He then flies to the plane Trixie father's must take and decides to create a Christmas miracle. He then breathes fire on the ice covering the plane and melts the ice. Then he hears footsteps and hides behind the plane.

"How could this be possible?" Asks one of the people outside.

"The ice melts...What may have caused this?" Asks another person.

"I don't know, but it means I can go home and meet my daughter." Says another man who might be Trixie father.

Ryu takes his chance and decide to return home.

* * *

**Celerina Chamber: 20h00**

Celerina finish preparing a little gift to Abel when her cellphone ring.

"Hello." Asks Celerina unsure when she sees it isn't write who's calling her.

"-Hello Celerina.-" Says the voice at the other line.

"Who are you?" Asks Celerina.

"-You'll know soon enough. Come to the roof alone now!-" Order the voice.

Celerina decides to do this. She guesses it's a mythological creature that calls her and walks to the roof.

"Hello?" Asks Celerina.

"Hello Celerina." Says the voice.

Celerina turns around and sees a big dark dragon...way bigger than her boyfriend, or dragon love, Abel. He looks at her with his yellow eyes which shoes aggressively and a hint of sadness.

"Who are you?" Asks Celerina.

"I cast aside my name long ago. Call me the Dark Dragon." Says the DD. "So...you're the one hanging up with my son."

"You're Abel's father." Says Celerina realising this fact.

"Yes...I don't see why he calls you his soul mate though?" Says the DD. "I'm sure my son didn't say anything about me to you."

"He already says anything about you." Countered Celerina.

"Well...Hum...I...He really did it?" Asks the DD surprise by her answer. He thought he won't say it to anyone else.

"Yes. He also tells me that he loves you." Says Celerina.

"For real...I...I'm...so relief." Says the DD trusting Celerina words.

"Why are you here?" Asks Celerina knowing what he might say.

"I'm here to warn you that I won't let you make suffer my son in any way. He loves you and I refuse to see his heart broke in pieces by you...I also won't let you abuse of his love in any ways." Says the DD with dark eyes.

"You don't have to worry about anything. I'll never let a kind dragon like him down. He's the first one in school that cares for me and defend me when the big bully Brad mock me. I love him and I'll never betray him...Not my true love." Answers Celerina.

"I shall be the one to judge that." Answers the DD.

"Mister?" Asks Celerina politely.

"What is it?" Asks the DD.

"Why...Do you know why the Huntsclan exist?" Asks Celerina. "Why would they want to kill any of you?"

"I...do not know their origin...But we are like trophies for hunter." Answers briefly the DD. "The only thing that enrage me is that Odin decides to let them live...like it is a necessary evil...But that kill my wife and almost my son. I have to go...Never forget my warning." He then flies away.

"You don't have to worry about that...I'll never abandon him...Never...I shall protect him too."

* * *

**Celerina house (Outside): 23h30**

Abel was outside Celerina house after he finally finishes his present. He had some problem finishing the perfect gift, but he finally finish it.

Abel tries to find a way to enter in the house to put the gift under the Christmas tree. He decides to enter in the house by the fireplace since he doesn't see smoke coming out of the fireplace. He changes into his dragon form so he won't be recognising in his human form.

"Come on...Don't be...Fuck...I'm stock...Steady...Finally...deeper and...Finally, I'm on the ground." Then Abel gets out of the fireplace and move quietly. A human walk on his toes when they want to be quiet, but a dragon always walks on their toes. He then reaches the Christmas tree and was about to walk away when he sees...Gabriel.

"Santa Claus?" Asks Gabriel still asleep.

"..." Abel didn't say anything.

"A dragon?" Whispered Gabriel quietly.

Abel modifies his voice and improvises a lie to this:

"I am the dream dragon who watch the children if they are sleeping. If you do not go to sleep, he won't give you gifts."

"But why a dragon?" Asks Gabriel.

"...the imps were occupied elsewhere so I decide to help Santa." Really improvises Abel. "Now go back to sleep."

"Who are you talking to?" Asks a voice.

"Dad? I see a dragon who works for Santa Claus." Says Gabriel (He's 7 years old after all).

Abel immediately gets out of the house by the fireplace but he's stock again half way.

"Don't be silly Gabriel, dragons do not exist." Says the father of Gabriel and Celerina.

"But I saw one." Whine Gabriel.

"Maybe you were still sleeping." Says his father. "Anyway, I think I'll light the fireplace."

"No don't light the fireplace, please don't light the fireplace." Whispered Abel.

Gabriel's father light the fireplace and burns Abel butt and tails as he gets out shouting in pain before flying home.

* * *

**New York: Near Lao Shi electronic shop: 25 December: 00h12**

The DD was watching his son scratch the snow on the ground with his butt for a while before sighing in relief. The DD do not doubt that he burns his butt in some way before he returns inside. He smiles a little at his son and thinks about his meeting with Celerina. He still believes a human isn't the best choice in who to love, but he wasn't certain she'll let him down and broke his heart. When she asks the question about the huntsclan, the DD was taken by surprise. Even he didn't know their origin and even why Odin allows them to live...Only Odin has the answer. One last thing takes the DD by surprise, the name, like his wife, is link with the celeste world. Angelina has the word angel in it and Celerina has a part of the word celeste in it. He doesn't know what this means, but destiny must be around this events.

Then the DD remember what they were talking earlier when they all were in Lao Shi house. It was simple after all...the window was open and he has good ears. They talk about the biggest gift they want to receive, him...he already receives it, but he thought he lost it...His son. It is not relate to Christmas, but it was still the greatest gift he receives and never forgets it; the hatch of his son.

* * *

**14 years ago, in a mountain somewhere, someplace 13 September 1998 07h12**

The DD was resting with the egg stick on his flank to keep him warm and tries to calm his worries. The egg takes more time than normal to hatch and it is forbidden to help their child hatching. It's all coming from ancient rules. His wife Angelina was walking around nervously like for the same reason, fear. It's been a while they wish their child will come out of his egg and calm their fear. They know their baby is still alive because the can hear his heartbeat in the egg. After a while, Angelina can't walk anymore and rest close to his husband, comforting each other.

"It's taking way more time than normal...will our son ever get out of the egg?" Asks Angelina.

"I'm sure of it...We just have to trust him." Says the DD with confidence, even if he's afraid his child won't make it.

"I just wish he'll be healthy and fine. I just don't want to lose him." Says Angelina more worried.

"He's alive. He's a fighter like us...He can do it." Then the DD kiss the egg.

They close their eyes for a while.

* * *

**8h04**

The DD begins to feel his belly moving a little. At first, he thinks he was hungry but when he looks at his belly...He sees the egg moving.

"Angelina!...It's finally happening!" Says the DD with joy.

"What?" She says uncertain, but she sees the egg moving. She then smile. "Our son is finally hatching!"

"You know how to make your parents worry you." Says the DD. He didn't counter her again about the sex of their son...not at this magical moment for any parents.

The egg begins to shake strongly and the DD give the egg more space to move. The egg just shakes for a while until the first crack appears on the egg.

"Come on you can do it." Gently says Angelina to encourage her son.

Other crack begins to appear around the egg, but the egg suddenly stops shaking.

"!" Both parents look at it with worries. They cannot intervene during the hatching moment. The baby must get out of the egg by himself or it means he won't be strong enough to survive in the real world.

"Don gives up now!" Beg the parents at the egg. They are now force to watch the egg almost opens and are afraid he won't survive and perish without seeing the world. One minutes past and the egg still isn't move again.

"No!" Cries Angelina and hug her husband for a while. "Not him...not now!"

"Angelina calm down." Says the DD who's also about to cry too.

They look at the egg but suddenly, the egg broke and a baby dragon appears in front of them. They stay still for one second before rushing at their child side with tears of joy instead of tear of sadness. They begin licking his dark scales of the substance covering him starting with the nose and the mouth so he can clearly breathe. After this the baby begins to breath and they proceed with cleaning his scales and his purple hair. After this, they finish by licking his close eyes so he can open it when he is ready. Then Angelina carefully takes him on her hands and lifts it to the level of her eyes. The DD low himself to the same level, puts his hands under her hands and watch their son exhausts from the hatching and is regaining his strength.

"You've done well..." The DD looks at him for a while. "My son."

"Told you." Says Angelina with a smile.

The baby dragon begins to open his eyes. When he fully opens it, they see his blue eyes.

"He has my eyes." Says Angelina with a smile.

"And he has my scales." Says the DD.

The baby looks at both of them and closes his eyes for a while before opening them up again.

"You made us very worried son, but we'll forgive you of course." Says the DD with a voice that show how much he already loves him.

"You're here that's all that counts." Says Angelina.

The baby begins to yawn and he's clearly sleepy.

"I'll watch him." Says the DD knowing what's coming next.

"I know...I've already taken too much time to give them a status report...but it was totally worth it." She then gently kisses her son.

"Call them tomorrow...We must be by his side today." Suggest the DD.

"Sure." She says.

The baby dragon falls asleep on her hand. She decides to put him on her tummy and put some sheet over him while he sleeps.

"So...How do we call him?" Asks the DD. He already thinks of it for a while but he found nothing.

"I think I'll call him...Abel." Says Angelina.

"Abel...I like it." Says the DD.

"Then for now on you shall be Abel, our son." Says Angelina.

"I'll go get some food for when he'll wake up." Says the DD.

"Sure." Says Angelina patting her son head.

"I'll be back." Says the DD.

Abel opens his eyes for one second and sees his father flying away before her mother sing to him in the primitive language of dragon, the source of the wonderful melody. Abel listens carefully at her wonderful voice and slowly falls into the dream world.

"Sleep well...You deserve it." Whispers gently his mother.

* * *

**12 September 1998 9h26**

"So you must go now?" Asks the DD.

"Yes...I know he's in good care." Says Angelina. She then kisses Abel who was watching her from the DD big pawns. She then flies away and the baby begins to whine when he sees her flying away.

"Do not worry my son. She'll be back." Says calmly the DD giving his a small kiss.

Abel calm down after his father kiss his head and decide to relax on his father pawn. The DD was a little exhausted of the night they have when the baby awakes time to time and interrupt their sleep. So he lies on the ground and relax after he puts his son on his tummy. His son walks with his arms and feet slowly to his father chest, still too young to walk only on his feet. The DD looks at him by curiosity and Abel lick his father chest 3 times. The DD then smiles at him. When the dragons are young, they express their love by licking the being they love and he expresses it 3 times. He then looks in his eyes and seems to wait for something. The DD couldn't help but smile.

"You want me to sing the song right?" Asks the DD.

The baby dragon does a small smile. The father laughs lightly and begins singing the song he's been practicing with his wife. After the song, the baby walks from his father chest to his tummy and digs a little to make himself comfortable. He then rests his head and fall asleep.

The DD watches his son resting on his belly like nothing can harm him. It is true! The DD will never ever let anyone hurt him. He puts his arms on his baby and decides to follow his example and sleep for a while.

After a few hours a shout wakes the DD. He looks at his son who shouts...very strongly to gain his attention like the night before.

"For a baby you sure shout like an adult dragon." Complains the father.

He then stands up and give his son the food he reclaims. He chews it for a while and swallows it. He then raises his son to the level of his face.

"You love to have a full stomach right?" Asks the DD. "Do I forget something?"

Then, the baby dragon opens his mouth and...Upchuck on his father face.

The DD looks at his son for a while completely silent...the vomit descending from his face to the ground. He's lucky nothing was on his yellow eyes.

"Will you always wait that we are alone before making me looks like a goofy father?" Asks the DD to his son.

The DD looks at his son who answers his father with an innocent smile. The DD couldn't help but sigh at his reaction.

"I'll...No...We clean ourselves and I'll feed you correctly." Says the DD.

He did exactly what he says and this time, he feed his son with less greasy food so he won't upchuck on him again.

"Now...Never upchuck me again. I'm a mighty and dangerous dragon after all." Says the DD with a smile.

The baby just smile and the DD isn't sure he understands him or don't take his mighty speeches seriously.

"Are you sleepy?" Asks the DD. The baby says no.

"Are up for a little ride?" Asks the DD.

The baby seems interest by his proposition.

"I just need stuff to make sure you won't fall. We almost thought...Never mind you're here." He then takes what Angelina obtains for when they'll take their child, now son, for a flight. He puts his son of the tissue made for this near his chest. Abel puts his head on his father chest while the DD prepare to flight. He opens his big wings and begins his little flight. He flies near the ground so he won't scare him while flying. He didn't do any stunts he made sometime and feel the wind on his air. The DD keep checking for his son if he's alright and he was. His son was laughing with pleasure.

In the DD heart, he feels a little sad that the 4-5 first years of a dragon's life is a part where, like humans, doesn't remember the event in their life, except traumatise one and those are not good memories. But he won't forget those.

After a while, he decides to return home and land on the ground. He puts his son on the sheet while he takes off the tissue he uses for transportation.

"I guess this is what father's live when I was young." Says the DD. "Wonderful and unforgettable."

Abel then reclaims his attention by whining and the DD sits by his side. Abel walks closer to his father who puts his hands down. Abel then climb on his hands and he's lift to his father face. He licks his father face. The DD reacts by smiling and lick his son face, with a way bigger tongue than Abel. Then Angelina came back and live passes great moments with Abel. Of course...the DD tells the true about his son vomiting his face and make her laugh.

The rest of the day pass, feeding Abel, make him sleep, feed him again and this shall routine continue for a long moment, days after days.

* * *

**Present day: New York: Near Lao Shi electronic shop: 4h12**

"You are my greatest present Abel." Says the DD with melancholy.

The DD close his eyes for a while and flies away. He didn't finish a gift for his son, but he'll wait the traditional dragon day to give him his present.

"Merry Christmas Abel." Then the DD returns home.

* * *

**Trixie home: 9h15**

Trixie wakes up after sleeping the night. She then enters in the kitchen when she sees someone she didn't expect to see.

"Dad!" Says happily Trixie. "You made it in time!"

"I know. It's a miracle. Something makes the ice melt and the plane was able to fly immediately. I didn't want to miss this day with you for anything." Says Trixie father. "We found an orange R nearby but we don't know what that means."

"Merry Christmas dad." Says Trixie. _And thank you Ryu._ She says in her mind. She knows that Abel was a little occupied with something but Ryu has time for that.

* * *

**Celerina house: 9h20**

Celerina family was awake when they walk in the living room and they all see the present. Gabriel smiles when he sees the gift like an illuminate children. They all begin to open gift when Celerina sees a special gift for her. She reads the letter before opening the gift.

Merry Christmas Celerina,

I've wanted to give you this gift when you were already out of the shop. When I return inside, I have an accident and break something. So I repair it and I give it under the tree. Also...I made it from carbon and I use the fire for...a little surprise.

Signed, you eternal love Abel.

Celerina smiles when she finishes reading the letter. She opens the gift and sees a beautiful necklace made of diamond.

_Abel. You didn't need to do that much. _Think Celerina. She decides to give him something back for the New Year.

"Who give this to you?" Asks her mother.

"My boyfriend." Answers Celerina.

"How did he put this gift in our house?" Asks her father.

"He asks for me to put it in here." Answers Gabriel lying for her sister.

"Is that so?" Asks Celerina and Gabriel mother.

"Yes." Says Gabriel.

"Merry Christmas." They all say.

After a while, Celerina talks to Gabriel when they were alone.

"Brother. Did you really see a black dragon this night?" Asks Celerina.

"Yes. But dad didn't believe me." Says sadly Gabriel. "I'm sure they exist, it's the second one I see in my life."

"Second?" Asks Celerina.

"Yes. I've see an orange one a few weeks ago and I'm sure of it." Says Gabriel.

_Ryu, _Think Celerina. "I see." She adds with a smile.

"Dragons are so cool!" Says Gabriel. "I want to meet a real one and talk to one."

"Maybe you'll be lucky one day." Says Celerina.

"I'll go to my chamber." Says Gabriel.

Gabriel enters in his chamber and sees a gift in his chamber. It was a little box. He opens it and sees a bracelet. Some strange symbols were mark on the bracelet and Gabriel surprise can read it. He then read out loud it.

Child of the holy light

He cannot understand what the meaning of the words is but he doesn't really care. He tries to find out who sent this to him, but he fail to find the sender.

"Whoever you are...Thank you." Says Gabriel.

Outside, an angel was watching Gabriel taking the bracelet and read it.

"I was right. He's an important child." Says the angel.

The rest of the people around the town have a nice Christmas and have great fun.

* * *

**Underworld ?: 10h00**

"TROOPS! I've gather you here for one reason. We will soon invade the Overworld and take this city name New York under our grasp. SOON, THE CITY WILL BE OURS, AND ONE DAY, THE ENTIRE CONTINENT!" Shout Scales to his troops.

They all answers to Scales speech by shouting his name.

"We'll strike January 2 of the human calendar." Says Scales.

Scales then walk out of the auditorium and walk into his room but a few children stands in his way.

"What is it?" Asks Scales to the children.

"You're really going to attack the human soon?" Asks one of the children.

"Yes." Says Scales. "We must reclaim our land from the human who steal us."

"But...Are you going to kill them?" Asks another child.

"...No. I'll kill only those who fight us. The others shall be exile from the continent and return to the land where they came from...Only the Amerindian shall stay here since they respect our kingdom from the moment they came here." Answers Scales.

"Those who want to stay here?" Asks one of them.

"Then they must respect our rules we live here and they can stay here." Says Scales.

"Will you fight Brooklyn?" Asks one of the children, who's also one who was outside during Halloween.

"Of course and I shall be victorious." Says Scales.

The child dino then smile and return join their parents.

"All what I say is true...The descendant cannot pay for what they ancestor did...They don't even know what they did wrong." Then scales sigh and prepare the strategy for the invasion.

* * *

AC: The end of season 1.

Next season: Dinosaur invasion. (3 episodes coming out for January maximum. Maybe more but not less. It may also came sooner but not later.)

Here's the list of episode for the season 2 some episode may be had (only add)

Episode 22: Dinosaur first strike (Shao now lives in New York)

Episode 23: The hunted (Direct sequel of episode 23) (Rose is out for the rest of the season)

Episode 24: Prisoner interrogation (Direct sequel of episode 24)

Episode 25: Tension rising (Elves, Orcs and Huntsclan assault)

Episode 26: Eternal darkness of New York City (Dino plan)

Episode 27: Year of the Jake (10 February)

Episode 28: Dinosaurs in the Mayor office. (Dino assault and Huntsclan)

Episode 29: Double trouble (Chang evasion and Scales in the CIA)

Episode 30: Mythological festival (Jake, Trixie, Spud and Celerina fight back a dino invasion without mythological help)

Episode 31: Gabriel speaks to dragon.

Episode 32: Rotwood picture (Sequel to episode 31)

Episode 33: School trouble (Dino assault)

Episode 34: Scales; heroes of human children.

Episode 35: Spud the magnificent (Dino assault)

Episode 36: Family tension (Shao family episode)

Episode 37: Dinosaur parade. (Human sees dinosaur but believe they are human in costume)

Episode 38: Girl vs Boy

Episode 39: Stone humans: Part 1 (Dark Dragon evil plan)

Episode 40 Stone humans: part 2 (Dark Dragon evil plan)

Episode 41: Stone humans: Part 3 (Dark Dragon evil plan)

Episode 42: Golden heritage (Odin figure out the link with Abel)

Episode 43: Dark Dragon to the rescue (Dino assault)

Episode 44: Angels and the child of light (Gabriel meets the angel)

Episode 45: Final duel (? Vs scales) [It's a surprise]

Episode 46: School ends and vacation

Season 3: 2 years later after episode 46 (In a new school and sad news: Rotwood's there.)

Season 3: Aztec skull hunting.

Episode 47: Scales returns (Link with episode 45)

This is the list of season 2 I already plan it, but I want to make you salivate for the turnout of each episode. It also serves me as help memory.

I hope you like the first season. I bring up the flash back of the DD sooner because it makes a little more sense there and won't break the story in this chapter.


	22. Episode 22: Dinosaurs first strike

AC: Here's the season 2 first episode. I decide to put it sooner because I have a change of heart for the best.

* * *

**The true story of the dragons Page 1:**

The first thing to know about dragons is this sentence: Dragons are the first sentient being that exist upon the earth. At the origin, dragons were less numerous, 5 to 6 for each subspecies recognisable by the scales color. They were also way bigger, 120 foots tall and were just a little less intelligent at that time. They were the rulers of the earth during millenaries until the dinosaur appears. Dinosaurs were more numerous than dragons and they fight against dragons and dragons lose the battle of domination and the dinosaurs became the rulers of the earth. Dragon...Defeat and humiliate, dragons begin to isolate themselves of the world and create a seclude society. They develop object, philosophies and arts, which they couldn't before because of their arrogance and they domination mind. It is during those times they develop their intelligence which wasn't that develop during their youth. Dragons discover a strange energy emitted by the core of the planet earth and begins study it. The energy has received a name after long time of study and the dragons does anything to keep it for them: Magic. With magic, they use it on them and awake the power of breathing elements and the shapeshifting. The most common for dragons is fire breathing, but some dragon inherits special breathing. They discover with magic that their fire breathing color came from the color of their scales. They develop the philosophy of peace and harmony which they haven't between themselves when they were in quest of power. They also develop the art with their painting and sculpture. They also develop the ancient law which the dragon today keeps using since the heritage. One of the most marvelous things that the dragons develop was love. Not the mating for survivalist and obtaining a new generation, but true love. When they've lost everything, they begin to analyse themselves and love awaken in their heart and soul and they truly realise how much they've wasted their life when they forgot what their heart want the most. It is then that dragons begin to truly change, giving up their conquering nature for their sensible side and begins to be a guide for any dominant creatures of the world, beginning with the dinosaur first. But that's for another page.

* * *

**Season 2: Dinosaurs invasion**

**Episode 22: Dinosaurs first strike**

**2 January 2013**

**Underworld: 10h00**

A big crowd was present in front of Scales. All the warrior of the dinosaur empire are present and wait for his great speech.

"TROOPS! IT IS TIME FOR THE INVASION OF THE CITY; REMEMBER THAT YOU FIGHT FOR THE GOODS OF THE FUTURE GENERATION. WE'LL RECLAIM WHAT THEY HAVE STOLEN TO US!" Shout Scales.

Scales continue his speech for a while until the troops disperse. Scales moves to his first plan.

"SOME SOLDIERS WILL STEAL MAXIMUM INFORMATION ABOUT THIS CITY, WHILE THE REST OF THE TROOPS WILL TEST THE DEFENSE OF THE CITY!" Order Scales.

The army of Dino begin to walk to New York City.

* * *

**Restaurant: 12h07**

"Abel...How do you like my gift?" Asks Celerina who's wearing her necklace made by Abel.

"I really like it. This golden necklace is wonderful, but you didn't need to buy something this expensive." Says Abel.

"I buy the bracelet thanks to a contest I win in the shop 6 days ago." Says Celerina. "So it didn't cost that much."

"Guess we're even. So...What are you going to take?" Asks Abel.

"Hum...Well..." Celerina watches outside and sees a dino soldier walking outside. "Did you see that?" She asks discreetly.

"Hum...! I guess Scales is finally attacking." Says Abel as he turns where she was looking.

"Go stop him and I'll warn Ryu." Says Celerina.

"Guess the date is out." Says Abel.

"I understand so don't worry." Says Celerina.

"You're the best!" Says Abel.

Abel's get out of the restaurant when Celerina explains the problem with the servo and walk outside warning Ryu about this sigh of invasion.

* * *

**M.Q.: 12h24**

Lucifer was showing to his student Trixie and Spud how to buy alchemy stuff with low price when he hears the phone of Trixie ringing.

"Didn't I tell you to close you cell, IPhone, Whatever the name is?" Asks Lucifer.

"Sorry, it only opens in emergency." She then answers the call. "Ryu...Yes...Yes...I see."

"So?" Asks Spud.

"Bad news, dinosaurs are on the road." Says Trixie.

"Shouldn't we see them from here?" Asks Spud.

"They aren't that tall." Says Lucifer. "Anyway, I'm ready to defend this place."

"Alright. Ryu says the may appear anywhere so we must stay on our guard."

"There here." Points Spud.

He was right. 100-150 dino warriors are entering in the quarter and were clearly looking for a fight. When he sees that they aren't humans, they didn't know what to do until Lucifer appears in front of them with Trixie and Spud.

"What are you doing here?" Asks Lucifer.

"We reclaiming what's rightfully ours." Answers one of the soldiers.

"...Oh! I see!" Says Lucifer. "But you have to get through us first."

Multiples mythological creatures join Lucifer for the fight.

"Seems like it's going to be a big fight." Says a werewolf.

"Troops, CHARGE!" Shout the leader of the dino group.

The 2 groups charge and collide.

"Shouldn't we help them?" Asks Spud.

"How?" Asks Trixie.

"Well..." Thinks Spud. He takes a heavy object and thinks about what to do.

A dino flies in the air and land near Spud. Spud let the object go and it falls on the dino heads and is K.O.

"That's the plan." Says Trixie taking a shovel and K.O. another one who's throw neat them.

* * *

**In a dark part of a street: 12h26**

Ryu, Fu Dog and Lao Shi in his dragonknight armor are blocking a troop who's in front of them.

"I'm happy that Abel warns us in time." Says Ryu.

"Give up!" Says Lao Shi pointing an arrow at the 30 dino soldiers.

"You are outnumbered and even a dragon won't help you." Says one of the dino with confidence.

"Number doesn't always count." Says Ryu. "300 humans already beat a bigger army."

"Well..." The dino have nothing to say. "CHARGE!"

"Why can't I be with Jake?" Wine Fu Dog when the battle begins.

* * *

**In another dark street: 12h27**

"Scales? Do you think our troops encounter opposition?" Asks one of the soldiers.

"Of course. They are not stupid...Of course they'll organise opposition to defend their people." Answers Scales.

"So we meet again Scales." Says a voice over them.

The troops look up and see Brooklyn descending on the ground, in front of them.

"Yes. Like I promise to the children, I'll beat you up in a duel." Says Scales.

"A duel? Interesting." Says Brooklyn. He then cracks his head and heats his muscles. "Bring it on!" He then puts himself in his battle position.

"As I wanted!" Says Scales.

After a few second without moving Brooklyn attacks first. He punches Scales face, but he blocks it with his hands and pushes him away. Scales jump in the air and use his tails to his Brooklyn face that receive it directly and was thrown a few meters back.

"You're good. But it's only starting." Says Brooklyn.

"I intend to have a great fight against you." Says Scales.

"Then what are you waiting for? I'm right here." Says Brooklyn.

Scales charges this time and Brooklyn blocks it with his hands and throws him in the air where he takes his change and punch Scales in midair at his chest. Scales the use Brooklyn peak to jump away from his adversary and is in battle stances again. Scales charges at the gargoyles and throw a kick which Brooklyn duck to evade it and counter with an upper kick and a low kick, but Scales block both of the attacks and counter with a kick, Brooklyn receive it directly at his stomach and back one second before retaliating with a double kick at Scales face. Scales caught a little spot of blood and looks at Brooklyn with a smile.

"That's all! I thought you were stronger than that." Mock Scales.

"I think you overestimating yourself." Says Brooklyn.

"We will see about that." Says Scales.

* * *

**Near the restaurant: 12h29**

The dino warrior walks at the side of the restaurant and was studying something.

"So! What are you doing here?" Asks someone behind the dino.

The dino turns around and sees a black dragon looking at him with a smile. "Are you far away from home?" Asks Abel.

"A DRAGON!" Shout the dino surprise.

Abel attacks fast and immobilise the dino and takes him in the air. "Now answer me Dino warrior: Why are you attacking the city?"

"That's not of your concern." Answers the dino bravely.

"Brave...But that won't be enough. Why are you here?"

"I won't answer." Says the dino.

"Listen-" Then Abel hears someone approaching. He looks for a place to hide the dino and only the sewer was an option. He opens the sewer and the dino shout:

"Please not here again! N- AAAAaaahhhhhhh!" **Splash**, the dino fall on the sewer.

Abel turns back into his human form and looks at the person with a smile. His clothes bring little suspicion, but Abel smiles calm them. When no one was there, he reverts into his dragon form. He then gets the dino out of the sewer.

"Listen to me dino, if you don't answer my question I'll put you back right into the sewer." Threated Abel.

"I...I won't talk." Says the dino.

Abel knows he gets him.

"Alright! Back in the sewer." Abel then lowers the dino slowly into the sewer.

"What! Stop! Please! Alright...I'll talk if...you don't put me back into this stinky place." Says the dino.

"Alright then. Why are you attacking this town?" Asks Abel.

"Why? Because Scales order us to attack this place." Says the dino.

"Maybe, but there's one thing strange." Says Abel. "Why are you alone?"

"...He orders some of us to...No...Top secret!" Says the dino.

"...I can estimate you are searching something." Says Abel. "Since it's not a major assault...Unless all your troops are here, you want to find weak spot right? I didn't see out there an army of your kind walking in the middle of the street."

"What are you going to do with me?" Asks the dino. His reaction shows Abel find a part of his purpose.

"I think I'm letting you go this time." Says Abel.

He releases the dino who quickly run away.

"*Sigh* what info are they searching?" Wonder Abel. He knows the dino won't say more. "Time for our date and after this I'll meet with Ryu."

* * *

**M.Q. 12h47**

"Did they already run away?" Asks Trixie.

"...That was a short fight." Says Lucifer disappointed.

"They must be really hungry." Comment Spud.

"They must have...testing us." Says Lucifer.

"Testing us? Sorry...I forgot they don't know that much about this city so they must be watching the defense of the city." Says Trixie.

"Well...I guess it's back to training... After diner." Says Lucifer.

* * *

**In a dark part of the street: 12h50**

"They already run away?" Shout Ryu. "They moral wasn't that low."

"They are testing us or doing a diversion." Says Lao Shi.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Says Fu Dog.

"We must search elsewhere if anything bad happen elsewhere." Says Ryu.

Lao Shi phone ring and he answers. He then speaks for a while and hung up.

"The M.Q. Street is already clean up from the army." Says Lao Shi.

"I see. When everything's calm down, I'll give a report to Odin." Says Ryu.

* * *

**In another dark street: 12h51**

Brooklyn and Scales were both exhausted from the long fight.

"That...all you can...do?" Asks Brooklyn to Scales with a smile.

"Never...I'm...just...preparing...my next...attack and-." But Scales was cut by a dino warrior running at his direction. He gives a signal to Scales. "Sorry. But it will be ...for another time." They all the dino troops walk away while one of them sound with the horn.

Over the entire city, the troops escape and return to the underworld.

"...What was that?" Wonder Brooklyn. He decides to go at Ryu homes.

* * *

**Airport: 13h20**

"Were finally here!" Says Shao father in his human form.

"New York City. I visit it a month ago but now...I'll live here...I can barely contain my excitation." Says Shao.

"I still haven't forgiven you bro." Says Shao sister.

"You still haven't forgot about stealing your tactics? Get over it Yue." Replies Shao.

"Calm down you two. We have to bring all our stuff to our new house." Says their mother.

"After this, I'll visit my friend. I'm sure he'll be happy to see me here." Says Shao with a smile.

"So I'll finally be able to meet your friend Abel." Says Yue.

"Of course. He's a very nice dragon. He's strong and kind." Says Shao.

"The opposite of you." Says Yue.

"...Shut up sis." Replies Shao.

* * *

**Lao Shi electronic shop: 13h30**

Lao Shi, Ryu, Abel, Celerina, Trixie, Spud, Fu Dog, Brooklyn and Lucifer were in the shop and talk about what happen during the battle. They speak about everything that happens and the fear is the same, what inside Scales head? What's his plan? Then another question, unrelated but extremely important is says.

"I try to call Jake but...He doesn't answer...Where is he?" Asks Trixie.

"During the chaos...Something happen to him?" Says Abel worried.

"We have to help him!" Says Jake friends worried.

"I'll search for him." Says Abel. He gets out of his home but he was stop by his father.

"You cannot go there right now or you'll die." Says the DD.

"Out of my-"

"I WON'T LET YOU DIE LIKE SARA PREDICTION!" Shout the DD.

"What?" Asks Abel.

"If you get out there you won't survive." Says the DD.

"Abel...You have no choice but to trust Jake on this one." Says Ryu.

"Ryu...Alright." Says Abel with a sigh.

The DD the flies away after he gives his warning, but stay close in case Abel do something reckless.

* * *

AC: A short chapter to introduce the second season.

If you wonder how the DD obtain the prediction...You can guess the DD has the twin sisters.


	23. Episode 23: The hunted

AC: Here's the episode 23. Hope you still like my story.

Also I have to wish all of you Merry Christmas or happy holiday...Depending on what you believe.

* * *

**Season 2: Dinosaurs invasion**

**Episode 23: The hunted**

**2 January 2013**

**In the forest: 17h12**

Jake slowly opens his eyes...feeling dizzy and sees that he's chain at a tree. _Why am I chain against that tree? Oh right! I remember now! I was fighting one of the dino warriors when I've been K.O. by someone and...Shit! The huntsclan! Am I...Thank god...I'm still in my armor and my mask._

Jake looks at his side and sees the mythological being at his side and attack to a tree with metal chains. The dino warrior he was fighting, a mermaid, a familiar orc and...He never seen that one before so he needs to think further and:

"Horus!" Says Jake surprise.

"...Yes...But I am not the god of the Egyptian religion if you intend to ask...My family receive that name from many generations. I'm a therianthropy.A human body with an eagle head."

A therianthropy is a being who has the body of a human with the head of an animal. This type of mythological creatures is found lots in the Egyptian religion. Most of them also live in Egypt except some of them.

"Shut up you stupid beast!" Says the huntsmaster. "I don't want to hear you talking...An you...Dragon Knight...You will die horribly for taking size of this kind." He adds with disgust.

"Talk to my lawyer and we'll see about that." Says Kaijy. Yeah...The same orc that uses TNT to make explosive tomato juice. (Joke in episode 6)

...

"Forget that!" Says Jake.

"Anyway..." The huntsmaster tries to continue from where he stops "You will all die in horrible way."

Jake looks more closely and sees lots of huntsclan member, Huntsmans and some huntsclans apprentice and...Rose was there.

"Listen every member of the huntsclan...Tomorrow at dawn, we shall proceed to the annual hunts in honor of our ancestors, sadly...we haven't caught a dragon this years but we have one of the traitor who choose to side with the mythological creatures." Says the Huntsmaster. "I give you one chance to turn them down and to show me where the dragons are hiding Dragonknight." He says the word Dragonknight with disgust.

Before answering, Jake modifies his voice so he won't be recognised.

"If I have to choose between crazy guy who don't hesitate to kill the mythological creatures without a good reason or the side of those who help to protect mankind...The decision is loud and clear." Answers Jake.

"...Then you shall die tomorrow Dragonknight." Says the Huntsmaster.

All the members of the Huntsclan are preparing their weapons for tomorrow. After this, the fall asleep to regain their strength and be ready for the hunt.

After a while, Rose, who didn't sleep, walks closer to Jake.

"We meet again Dragonknight." Says Rose in her huntsclothes.

"We are destined to meet lots of time." Says Jake with a small sarcasm to hide his sadness about the situation.

"I cannot understand why any humans will side with those beasts." Says Rose.

"The only beast I saw here are you!" Replies the dino warrior.

"Want to die sooner?" Asks Rose.

"...Let me think about it..." Replies the warrior truly uncertain.

Rose stays silent when she hears that answer and decides to ignore him. The dino warrior watches her and sees she has the key for his lock. He slowly move his tail to the key while the Dragonknight talk to her.

"Already give my answer. And you...Why do you side with the huntsclan?"Asks Jake.

"See this." Answers Rose by showing the dragon tattoo on her hands. "This is the mark that destined me to hunts the dragons and the other mythological creatures of this planet."

"Destiny...Nothing is set in stone." Replies Jake.

"I do not care. This is my choice in the end and I shall be the one to kill you Dragonknight." Replies Rose. "Urgh...Why are you voice bugging me? You're voice just...It's just so similar."

"I don't know." Says Jake.

"If only we succeeded taking this mask out of your face it wouldn't have been a problem right now." Complains Rose.

"..." Jake stays silent and the dino warrior gets the key. Rose then walks away and everything went silent.

* * *

**Lao Shi electronic shop: 20h12**

Abel walks walking left to right with worries. His 2 friends and his girlfriend has return home to meet their parents and Jake's mother has call Lao Shi to ask why Jake his late. Lao Shi explains to her that his son Jake disappears and she must come up with something when his father may ask. After a while Ryu looks at him and decides to meet up the DD to ask more info about the prediction of Abel's dead. It didn't take long before he finds him. He lands next to him and looks at the DD yellow eyes.

"...Dark Dragon." Says Ryu.

"Ryu...What do you want?" Asks the DD.

"I want answers...What was the prediction of Sara...and where are they?" Asks Ryu.

"The twin sisters are with me...The prediction gives him a horrible death. She didn't say the word horrible but I knew it was that. As you know they never give lots of precision in their prediction but I can say that it was horrible...She loses her usual smile for a while after the prediction...Something that never happens with her." Says the DD.

"...I see...There's something weird." Says Ryu.

"What?" Asks the DD.

"We are talking casually...Something you've never done for a very long time...Except for Abel." Says Ryu.

"That was long ago...Better going away before I grill you." Says the DD smoke coming out of his nostrils.

"Alright." Says Ryu has he flies away and return inside the shop.

* * *

**Later in the forest: 23h10**

"Ok...Does anyone know how to escape this place?" Asks Jake.

"No." Says Horus. "Chain like this...I don't see a way to escape."

"Maybe I can." Says the dino warrior. "If only my tail can reach the lock..."

"Yeah! And leave us behind." Replies Jake.

"To then? I'm not like them so I'll get you out too and then it's good luck for any of you." Replies the dino warrior.

"Alright...Move you tail higher...ok more to the left...A little to the right and you got it." Says the mermaid who was closer and can see the dino warrior trying to get the lock.

When the dino is free, he immediately frees the other prisoners and they meet a problem. They are all chain together.

"Everyone...Take the chain, we can't let that make noise." Says Jake.

Kaijy takes the mermaid with him has they walk with the chain in their hands and after an hour, they were far away for their liking to try breaking the chain. After a while, they all give up.

"It's useless...Those are made of 50% iron, 30% of steel and 20% of unicorn horns." Says the mermaid. The others appear to not understand her completely. "In other words...We're stuck together since unicorn horns are almost indestructible."

"Dammit." Says the dino warrior. "We are stuck together...I don't want to spend more time with you."

"Shut up. No one wants to be with someone else! We have to get out anyway we can." Says Kaijy.

They all begin to argue and Jake knows he has to do something. Then, a part of the training his grand-father gives came in his mind.

"_Jake, you've done great when we fight the DD. But I've see that a part of the training must be done in case similar events happen again." Says Lao Shi._

"_What training?" Asks Jake not very found about it._

"_Training of leadership. It's the strength to command the others for greater good. I've seen that Abel has naturally some leadership, like many dragons, when the situation was critical...But you need strong leadership too. Maybe one day you'll need to have this quality and Abel or any other dragons might not be here to help you. You have to learn to impose decision upon the other and coordinate the groups to survive and accomplish any mission you may have to face. Do you understand Jake?" Asks Lao Shi._

"_Yeah." Says an unfocused Jake._

"_You haven't listened to me!" Shout Lao Shi before hitting his head._

At least Jake has received that training.

"Stop everyone...I SAY STOP!" Shout Jake and cover the others.

"What do you want Dragonknight?" Asks the dino warrior.

"This is not the time to fight among each other's. If we fight and lose time and strength to send insult, we will never escape alive. So I suggest we find something that can cut the chains so we can free ourselves and defeat the huntsclan." Says Jake. "But before than...Let's present ourselves...It's the least we can do."

"My name is Silver; I'm a mermaid who's afraid of the water." Says Silver.

"A mermaid afraid of water right...You're serious!" Asks Horus surprise.

"Yes..." She says.

"I'm Horus like Jake says earlier."

"I'm Kaijy. A..." He appears to be hesitant.

"Clumsy orc." Complete Jake.

"Yeah! That's right and- HEY!" Says Kaijy when he finishes analysing what Jake says.

"I'm Sacco. One of the elite soldiers of Scales." Says Sacco.

"I'm Jake."

"And now what?" Asks Sacco.

"If the chains are made of unicorn horn...How did they forge it that way?" Asks Jake.

"No one knows." Says Sacco annoy by the useless question.

"I know what you mean Jake!" says Silver with a smile. "If they change the form of the horns...Other equipment must be made of the same material...I think their axes are partially made of their horns. If they weren't...they couldn't have killed many dragons. So...It can cut the chain!"

"There is no way we return there!" Protest Kaijy.

"I agree...We have to wait for them to come at us...We then ambush them in our territories." Says Jake.

"Good. I know a good spot we can use." Says Silver.

"How do you know that?" Asks Sacco.

"I've visit this forest before. I think it's over...there!" Says Silver.

"Let's go!" Says Jake.

They all walk at the direction and when they reach the spot, they immediately know why it's a good one. A small cliff was over them and it was easily climbable. At the top, bushes can hide them from the huntsclans and it gives a good view of the surrounding.

"This is the best place to ambush them." Says Sacco with a smile.

"We first need to steal one of their weapons before thinking of fighting them." Says Jake.

"I think I can obtain one." Says Horus. "We better get ready before they come here."

They all agree and climb the small cliff and wait for the huntsclan to ambush them.

An hour passes without anything.

"I have a question." Asks Silver. "Why are you a clumsy orc?"

"Well...*sigh* because I put TNT and try making explosive tomato juice...I didn't want it to be literally." Says Kaijy.

The groups mock him quietly except Jake who already laughs about it. Then:

"Shut...I spot them." Warns Sacco.

"Find them...They must be somewhere!" Says the Huntsmaster furious.

"How did they escape?" Asks Rose.

"I don't know, but they must have stolen your key since it's the one missing." Says the Huntsmaster. Since it's been a while, Jake assumes he recovers and his less furious.

"When do we strike?" Asks Kaijy.

"Wait a moment...We must be sure to catch the last one and also not be trap by them." Says Jake.

"Having an escape route...Clever..." Comment Sacco.

"They are walking away...Now!" Says Horus who has watched everything. They all jump and fall on the last huntsman and Kaijy immediately takes the axe and cuts his chain. He then cuts the others and they look at the huntsclan ready to strike.

"What do we do now?" Asks Silver.

"We are free, but we can't win so we must run!" Says Jake.

They did what he asks and they run and run until they reach a big lac.

"What do we do now?" Asks Silver.

"If you can go in the water you'll be at least safe." Says Jake.

"I...I can't." Says Silver.

"You can't help us fighting on the ground!" Says Kaijy.

"...Run...I'll hold them off." Says Jake.

"What?" They say.

"It's my duty." Says Jake.

"...Let's go." Says Sacco.

"Thank you." Says Horus.

They all run away while Jake prepares to fight them off. He then charges at the enemy and fight them for a while until they caught him.

"The other may have escaped...But we have the Dragonknight." Says the Huntsmaster. "Take him to the camp...We shall kill him soon."

"Yes." Answers the others.

Close to the battleground, the others have watched the fight and didn't have the strength to escape without him.

"We have to do something!" Says Silver.

"I know. We have to rescue him...We can't left him behind...Not after what he did for us." Says Horus.

"He may be a human...But on my honor of dino warrior...I can't let him like that." Says Sacco.

"Then we all agree...We have to save him." Says Kaijy.

"Let's go!" Says Sacco.

* * *

**Later: 5h00**

Morning was coming, but it was still dark outside. Jake was once again attaching to a tree and was waiting for his destiny to come. He knows he'll die soon, but...He doesn't regret his decision.

"Soon you'll die Dragonknight...I hope you regret your decision." Says the Huntsmaster with a smile.

"No way!...I won't let them down...And I'll never let my dragon friend down. You don't anything about the mythological creatures and you play god." Says Jake.

"And he's not alone." Says the voice of Kaijy. "We are here to kick your butt and rescue the Dragonknight!"

"Get them!" Order the Huntsmaster. He turns around and sees that already half of the huntsman has been defeated. Only 10 were still ready to fight and it was the weakest one. "How?"

"We're too good for you." Says Sacco.

"Especially with a surprise attack!" Adds Kaijy.

"Come and get us!" Says Horus.

All the huntsclan attack the 3 of them and they defend themselves. While they were busy Silver came out of the water and uses the key Sacco kept with him when they escape to free Jake.

"Silver! You can swim!" Says Jake surprise.

"Of course! I'm a mermaid after all." She then begins unlocking the lock. "After what you did for us...We were not going to let you down...And I couldn't forgive myself because my fear cost your life." She then frees him.

"Thanks!" Says Jake, smiling under his mask.

"You're welcome...kick some butt out there." She says before returning in the water and be out of the way.

"Will do!" Says Jake. He then raises his hand and calls his halberd.

Rose has seen the Dragonknight escaping and she rushes at him and push him away. They fall on the ground and Jake pushes her away. They both stand up and watch the other next assault.

Jake was hesitant, it was Rose after all, the girl he falls in love. He's sure he can fight her with all his strength.

Rose was also hesitant; the Dragonknight was too familiar for her taste. His voice makes her weaker and she didn't like it at all. She knows she can't fight him with all she got.

Rose raises her axe and does a vertical slash. Jake dodges it by the left and counter with an arc slash. Rose blocks it and kick Jake chest armor. Jake falls on his back and quickly stand up and dodge the next attack. Jake jumps back at Rose axe attack and counter with a kick followed with a punch when the kick hits her belly and the punch was block by Rose. She throws Jake on the ground and Jake rolls left, evading the axe and stand up, ready for what comes next. Jake swings his halberd and Rose dodges it by jumping backward on her hands and follows up by jumping with her hands and land on her foots.

"Nice moves Huntsgirl!" Says Jake.

"You've made lots of progress...But you seem to hold back." Says Rose.

"Same goes for you Huntsgirl...You were faster last time I fight you." Says Jake.

Rose suddenly throws a weapon that attaches Jake on a tree. Jake tries to free himself but he was completely stuck.

"You've drop your guard Dragonknight...I shall finish you right now!" Says the Huntsgirl. Jake detects small hesitation in her voice. The huntsgirl slowly raise her axe and prepare to finish Jake.

"Wait!" Shout Jake. "Before you kill me...I want you to know the real me." Says Jake stop changing his voice. "Take out the helmet...I want you to know who you're about to kill...Rose."

Rose is surprise the Dragonknight knows her name...The voice was even more familiar now. She slowly moves her hands at the helm section of the armor. She then pulls it off and she sees the face of the Dragonknight. Her felling makes all sense. Her hesitation...It was the one she falls in love.

"Jake...It's...you." Says Rose slowly.

"Yeah. Rose..." Says Jake slowly.

Rose lifts her axe. Jake closes his eyes and after a second, he was free. He looks at himself and sees he's free. Rose was running away and Jake put his helmet on.

Jake then immediately rejoins the others and he sees that the battle was over. Kaijy and Horus alright and were busy with something. Sacco was on the ground and his side were bleeding. Horus and Kaijy were threating the wound the best they can. Silver joins them with medical herb found in the lac.

"Are you alright?" Asks Jake.

"I'm...fine. Glad you're alive..." Then Sacco loses consciousness.

"What are we going to do with him?" Asks Horus.

"I'll bring him to my grand-father shop." Says Jake.

"Understood." They say.

"I'll return home." Says Silver.

"Thanks and good luck." Says Jake.

"Bye." She then dives under the water.

"Help me bringing him to the shop?" Asks Jake.

The orc and the therianthropy answer positively.

* * *

**Lao Shi electronic shop: 8h42**

Abel was still awake and still waits for Jake to return home, since he still hasn't given sigh of life. He really wants to get out right now. Lao Shi and Fu Dog were asleep and Ryu was waiting by Abel side. Then they see the door of the shop opening and Jake was entering with a injure dino warrior on his shoulder.

"Jake! You're alright!" Says Abel with a big smile.

"I know...But we have to help Sacco. He saves my life and need more than first aid." Says Jake.

"Alright, we'll take the necessary and be right back." Says Ryu.

Jake then puts Sacco in the back of the shop and put him on the ground and he relaxes a little.

"What a night." Comments Jake slowly. He then falls asleep by exhaustion.

* * *

AC: Here's the end of the second part. The prediction about Abel dead has been dodges...or not?


	24. Episode 24: Prisoner interrogation

AC: Here's a short chapter again, things are a little calmer and nothing epic yet, but I'll come later.

I must also warn you that I start a prequel of Abel journey, before he's born and when he is younger. The prequel starts with his mother mission to fight the DD and end before the first episode of my actual series. The reason is that it cannot be used by flash back since those who can have it are absent, dead or don't really care. The next episode may come out for the 14 February for a special valentine day.

Some modification puts for the story: 2 episodes happen sooner and 4 episodes have been added for season 2 because some elements must be explains with another episode. The new list shall be puts later if you want it. You have to give reviews of course.

Here's the episode 24.

* * *

**Season 2: Dinosaurs invasion**

**Episode 24: Prisoner interrogation**

**3 January 2013**

**Lao Shi electronic shop: 17h41**

Lots of hours pass and Jake was still asleep. Abel putted Jake on his bed and rejoin Lao Shi, Ryu and Fu Fog for the treatment of Sacco. They've use magical potion to treat his injuries and they've wait until he regains consciousness. Of course, they lock him into a magical cage to escape any future problems. After hours, 17h41 appears on one of the clock and Jake finally joins them.

"Jake! You finally wake up my friend." Says Abel relief.

"How long have I been asleep?" Asks Jake.

"For a long time that's for sure." Answers Lao Shi.

"It's good to see you're there buddy because the dino just wake up." Says Fu Dog.

"He's alright?" Asks Jake.

"He's just fine...We did what we can and he only needs to rest...But we have vital question to ask." Says Lao Shi.

"But..." Then Jake says nothing else.

"I'm sorry my friend...We have to know the plan they might have...It's for the safety of the entire city." Explains Abel. Abel was clearly not happy about this like the rest of them.

"Let's go." Says Lao Shi.

They all enter in the room where they see Sacco sitting on his butt and were looking at them.

"You don't waste time I see." Says Sacco with a smile. He already knows why they are here.

"Well...We won't lose time." Says Ryu.

"Shoot you're question...Expect a go to hell and I'll never say anything." Says Sacco.

"Alright...We already guess that you're first attack was to test our defense..." Says Ryu. "So what are the intentions of Scales for the next attack?"

"Go to hell." Says Sacco.

"He warns us about this." Says Abel.

"Listen Sacco...I'm going to have answer for one of my question at any cost!" Says Ryu with a threatening voice. "Did Scales searches any information's about the city?"

"It's useless asking that question." Says Sacco.

"I'll take that as a yes." Says Ryu.

"Ryu...I think Sacco needs to rest...He hasn't completely heal yet." Says Jake. He feels like he's in dept. with Sacco...It was thanks to him and the other that he survives the night after all.

"I'm fine Dragonknight." Says Sacco. "You can continue."

"Fine. Why is Scales doing all this?" Continues Ryu.

"You should ask him yourself. He knows more about this than anyone." Answers Sacco.

"Last question for now." Says Ryu. He knows it is useless but he'll obtain an answer to at least one question. "Is Scales gay, prefers females or unsure?"

"...WHAT! That's one of your questions!" Shout Sacco totally gotten by surprise.

The rest of the groups were surprise too. That question was first...inappropriate, second personal for Scales and finally...Outside the subject of the interrogation in the first place. A question that shouldn't be asks in any situation. This one evens more.

"Ryu...I don't think-" But Fu Dog was cut.

"Answer me!" Order Ryu.

"...Unsure." Answers Sacco. This is going to fall on him one day. He knows he wants an answer. Ryu made it clear when he insisted that much.

"Good...That's all for now." Says Ryu. He then walks away like this question was never asked.

"I didn't expect that question." Comment Fu Dog.

"I've thought he treats him with the usual stuff." Says Abel.

"We'll let you alone." Says Jake.

"Please...Don't ever say this to anyone...That's not of your concern." Says Sacco.

"Of course. I mean...That's not even about you. Only Scales can confirm it and it's not a matter for me." Says Lao Shi.

They all move to the shop room and Abel turns into his human form and sits down and watch Ryu.

"Ryu...Why did you ask such question?" Asks Abel.

"I didn't have any other questions and I say that I wanted an answer and this is the only question not related to the actual conflict...It's just too...Well...Feel like I didn't entirely lose my time." Says Ryu nervous.

"You can't always win." Says Lao Shi.

"I know...Anyway-"

The door of the shop opens and 2 persons enter in.

The first one was the same size has Abel in his human form. He has brown skin and black eyes. He has long green and black hair. This already gives a tip about who he is. He also wears a red t-shirts and a yellow short which don't are the best matches color.

"Shao?" Asks Abel.

"Yes! It's me Abel...I am very...recognisable in my human form." Answers Shao with a big smile.

"The green hair part." Says Jake.

Besides Shao was a young humans who wasn't surprise by this fact. When Abel looks at her, he sees some familiar resemblance between them. She has brown skin like Shao, but her eyes are red. She has long black hair attach on the back of her head with a pink ribbon. She wears a pink T-shirt and a pink long skirt. She is smaller than Shao and also younger.

"And who is she?" Asks Fu Dog.

"This is my little...annoying sister Yue." Says Shao. **Bang! **Was the sound of a squish foot. "OUCH! My foot!"

"Watch your mouth brother." Says Yue. "He's the annoying one if you ask anyone else."

"It's...true she sounds more mature than you." Says Lao Shi.

"She's only 7 years old." Whine Shao by the pain. "So...How's it going since the wrestling?"

"We have an attack of the dino warrior yesterday and interrogating one of them just a second ago." Says Abel.

"I miss a fight...How unlucky I am...We arrive yesterday too." Whine Shao.

"Seems this place has some excitement for him." Says Yue.

"There must be some for you too sister." Says Shao.

They all move to the upper floor and change into their dragon form. Yue was a small pink dragon. She has still her long black hair but it is attach to her back so it won't fly in the air or get caught anywhere. She has a shorter tail compare to Shao and also compare to their size. Shao tail is a little shorter than his height while Yue tail was ½ her body size. She's also way shorter than her brother when it comes to height.

"Maybe...So...This is Abel...Seems like you say...A good dragon guy with big muscles and a big heart." Says Yue. "It's nice to meet you."

"Hello. It's nice to finally meet you Yue." Says Abel.

"I'm Jake and I'm Abel friend and partner." Says Jake.

"Hello." Says Yue.

"I'm Lao Shi. Jake's grand-father and his Dragonknight master."

"Pleasure to meet you." Says Yue.

"I'm Fu Dog." Says the dog.

"I heard about you...hi." She then adds not looking at him.

"Not a good sign for me." Says Fu Dog.

"I'm Ryu and I'm the Dragon master of Abel." Says Ryu.

"You're the dragon whose give the most badmouthing of all dragons...I didn't see you thin like that." Says Yue.

"Thin! You're insulting me." Says Ryu a little angry.

"I always imagine you more like Abel...A muscular dragon type." Says Yue.

Yue didn't see him during the wrestling since she was with Shao who was healing after his fight against Abel.

"I see...I'm more an agile dragon type." Says Ryu calming down.

"I have a question if it won't bother you Yue...Why are you...That smaller than Shao?" Asks Abel.

"Well...It's more that Shao is a giant in our family, he's smaller than you Abel but he's taller than any member of our family already." Explains Yue. "An adult dragon height in our family is the same has a normal human. It's Shao who's weird."

"She's just jealous. Anyway...I'm here so you can count on me for anything...Except when I'm with my family. I'll also...begin school with you Abel. Yue also start school which she's happy about it." Says Shao with a big smile.

"I will have prefer Europe over the States but Shao was very insistent about this. I think you were the reason Abel...He consider you has his greatest friend." Says Yue. "I still don't see why you like Shao thought."

"I have a question." Interrupt Jake. "I know you speak about dragon types like muscular and agile dragon, but what are the differences. I can see some but...Are those difference general or not?"

"They are general." Answers Ryu. He then walks closer to Abel and point the location where he speaks off. "A muscular dragon has naturally big muscles and well developed. You can also see his chest is prominent and bigger compare to his belly. It gives the impression that they are less fat, but it's actually the opposite. Muscular dragons needs more grease under their skin since they need more energy to live and have a bigger stomach. Their wings are also bigger than other types of dragon and...All muscular dragons have wings and, like I say, big one too since they are heavier than agile dragons and that slow them down when it comes to speed." Says Ryu.

He then continues with his speeches: "Has for agile dragons like me and Shao...We have more thin arms and our muscles are less big...That doesn't mean we are weaker. We have a smaller chest and it's often gives the impression our belly bigger than we really are. Has you can see, more clearly with Shao than me, that his belly is more prominent than his chest. But...We are less fat than muscular dragons since we need less energy and our stomach are smaller, but still way bigger than you think. Mine is smaller than most dragons but it is longer under my scales. When we have wings, they are smaller than the muscular dragons or like me...Don't need it. Also, agile dragons have, most of the time, longer tails than usual dragons. Our neck is also longer, solid and flexible than muscular dragons. That does a good resume about dragons. Of course, we have the combination of those 2 types, but it's more complicated than the clear distinction between Shao and Abel. One last detail is that under our scales; our skin has only 2 colors, brown or black."

"Yeah...About belly, Shao eats sometimes a little too much and he gain weight." Says Yue patting her brother stomach.

"Hey! Don't joke about who I am...I'm perfect that way." Says Shao a little insult by her and stopping her from patting it.

"During the dragon festival last year, he eats so much...He takes between 20 and 30 pounds in 3 days and it took a month before he loses it." Says Yue. "Believe me...His belly was twice or even triple bigger then now."

Abel then remembers seeing Shao that way and forcefully helps him losing those pounds by using their competition spirit...He wins again and again and Shao train himself hard until he was back to normal.

"Why do you always say that to anyone we meet?" Whine Shao.

"Because you are reckless sometimes and also with food." Says Yue.

"I'll return to our guest and asks more questions before letting him go." Says Ryu.

He then walks away to another floor to interrogate Sacco.

"I don't think he'll get more from him." Says Abel.

"I don't think he'll get anything." Says Jake.

"Yue...You didn't comment about my scales...Why?" Asks Abel.

"What does it change? For me...It's not important. I can compare you and Shao and I already know you're a good one." Says Yue. "As for the DD, I don't know his motives for any of this...If Odin could at least stop him and talk to him...Maybe he'll calm him down."

"No...Nothing can calm him down yet. I'm a part of his rampage." Says Abel.

"Why? He was on rampage way before you." Asks Yue.

"Abel...I think that'll be enough for now." Says Lao Shi before he says too much.

"Alright Lao Shi." Answers Abel.

"What's going on?" Asks Yue.

"Sorry, but it's a secret none of us can share." Says Shao.

Yue gives him a hard looks but Shao answers by an "I'm sorry" look and she calm down.

"This silence came for the council. Right?" She asks.

"Yeah." They all say in different way.

"Anyway-" But Yue stop speaking when she sees the dino warrior getting down the stairs and looking at them.

"I shall be going now...Thanks for your hospitality." Says Sacco.

"Thanks for what you did during the night." Says Jake.

"That's normal. My kinds have honor in the blood and I'll never let anyone down with the huntsclan...Also...Scales isn't has bad as he may looks...He's hard and can be cruel, but he's also just and fair among everyone...Including humans." Says Sacco. He then gets out by the window and runs away while being discreet.

"I didn't get any answers from him so I let him go." Says Ryu joining them. "It is useless and I don't believe torturing him will change anything...Thought I don't believe in that in the first place...He was capture during the operation so it is very normal he doesn't know anything...But I suspect Scales will target important building in the city to obtain power. I shall communicates with you parents and prepare a round so we can watches the city during the night efficiently." Says Ryu to Shao and Yue.

"Next time, I'll choose where we'll immigrate." Says Yue with sarcasm.

"Yeah yeah...Count me in for surveillance." Says Shao. "If Abel can do it...I can too."

"Good...Let's prepare ourselves." Says Ryu.

"Jake...I think it's time you return home." Says Lao Shi.

"Sure...Bye everyone." Says Jake.

They all answers to his good byes and prepare themselves for the tasks at hands. Abel lets Jake climbs on his back so he can transports him home faster and Jake accepts it.

* * *

**Jakes home: 18h30**

Jake has been transport by Abel to his home before he flies away. Jake then stands in front of the door and knock. His mother opens the door and smile at him.

"You're finally back Jake...I was really worried until father warns me you'll be back." Says Susan.

"I know...What excuses did you say to dad?" Whispered Jake.

"I've told him that you were staying with your grand-father and spend times with Abel." Simply says his mother.

"Good...I was afraid it was a more complicated excuse." Says Jake.

"Please...Be careful...I don't want to lose you." She adds.

"I know mom...I'll be more careful." Says Jake.

"You also receive this letter...It wasn't send by the mailman but you should read it." Says Susan.

"Alright...I'll go to my chamber and I'll join up for supper later." Says Jake.

He then moves to his chamber and opens the letter. He begins to read it, it was coming from Rose:

Dear Jake,

I'm sending you this letter to tell you that I won't say a word about being a Dragonknight so rest assure...I'm surprise it was you and I never thought...It'll end that way. I've free you because I love you too much to kill you. 

You have to know Jake that I cannot change. It's impossible. It's my destiny, but I'm not sure anymore. What you say put so much doubt in my mind. Am I being force to choose? Do I believe it's my choice? Is destiny real or not? One thing is certain...I love you. Maybe...Just maybe...The mythological creatures aren't bad. I know you and I know you aren't the one who side with a bad person or creatures. I have so much to think that I'm sometime lost in my mind. 

Sadly...I have to tell you that you won't see me again for a long time. I fail the test and I am send back to the academy since I became too hesitant. The huntsmaster think I need re-education. So we won't see each other's for a long time. This is good bye Jake...I'll take that time to think about everything that happens lately.

The girl who love you forever, Rose.

When Jake finishes reading the letter...He puts him in a secret spot so his father won't find out and looks outside. His heart is emotionally so contradicted right now. He's happy Rose keeps the secret about him and that she stills love him but...He won't be able to see her for a long time. After a while, his mother calls him for supper and walks down the stairs, unsure about what to do.

* * *

AC: Here's the end of the episode 24, like I promise, before next year. Hope you like it.


	25. Episode 25: Gabriel speaks to dragon

AC: Here's the episode 25. I wish you like it so far. If you've see the list, this episode was supposed to be the 31, but I change it because I prefer it that way and pass it before it get out of my mind. The episode 26 shall also be modified.

* * *

**Episode 25: Gabriel speaks to dragon**

**5 January 2013**

**In the park: 16h12**

Gabriel was walking with her sister for a while. When they were in the park, they decide to watch the snow that slowly falls on the ground. His sister was watching him and waits for Abel who decides to join them. As Gabriel watch a few birds flying in the sky, he sees a long shadow passing in the sky, but he wasn't sure what it was. He, sometimes, still think about the dragon he meets during the night of Christmas. His parents say he was dreaming, but his sister, she says it can be true. He decides to trust his sister, he always dream to meet a dragon and was hoping that one day, he'll finally meet one. It was a cold day of January and he decides to explore the woods. He first asks his sister if he can enters in the woods and she says when Abel will arrive. Just when she finishes saying that, Abel arrives with a smile and greets the 2.

"Hi you 2. So how are you doing?" Says kindly Abel.

"I'm all good." Says Celerina.

"Fine...So when are you kissing?" Asks Gabriel.

"That question again." Says Abel laughing gently.

"What about now?" Says Celerina before they give a small kiss.

"So now we can enter in the wood!" Says Gabriel with a smile.

"Of course yes." Says Celerina.

When they enter in the woods of Green Park, they take the trail made for walking. Gabriel takes little advance over them.

"So...How are things going right now?" Asks Celerina.

"Fine for now. No one is trying anything bad. They remain calm for now and that worried me." Says Abel.

They then remain silence when a few people were close. When they were far away they continued.

"Does this mean this night you're on patrol again?" Asks Celerina.

"No...This night will be Ryu. We agree to separate the task between me, Ryu, Shao's parents and Shao himself. So I am ready for a date if you want tonight." Says Abel.

"Where will Ryu patrol?" Asks Celerina.

"He will patrol in his dragon form around important places over the city like the police station, the Mayor Office, etc." Says Abel.

"Going to be a busy night for him." Comment Celerina. "Since my little brother meet you in your dragon form, he wants more and more to see one of you."

"I guess so. Children really likes dragons story." Says Abel.

"That's true. He's seven years and he really likes story about them. He suspects dragon existence and I never say he was dreaming. I say he might see a real one if he's lucky." Says Celerina.

"I know." Says Abel.

"He also says that it's the second time he sees a dragon. I'm sure he meets Ryu the first time in the sky. I just can't lie to him." She then sighs.

"I'm not worry about Gabriel; he's kind like you and trustable. I'm sure one day he'll be a good friend and know the secret of the world." Says Abel.

"I know." Says Celerina.

"What are you doing here? Come on." Says Gabriel.

They both smiles and follow Gabriel.

* * *

**In the sky of the city: 22h02**

Ryu was flying in the sky, doing his patrol in case the dino warriors attack so he can warns anyone. It was his turn tonight and he didn't want to screw up. He knows Scales plan something but what? That is the vital question. After flying for a while and he sees nothing. He already done a few passage over the key places of the city and nothing happen for now. He decides to sit down to land for a while and regain his strength. Even if he doesn't use wings to fly, he still needs to rest so he can levitates longer. He didn't realise he lands near the house of Celerina and Gabriel.

* * *

**In the chamber of Gabriel: 22h05**

Gabriel was in his beg, having hard time to fall asleep when he sees something orange landing on the roof of the building next to his chamber. He looks carefully and sees something like...An orange dragon. Excitement awakes in him. He wasn't sure if he was dreaming or not so he pinches himself and realise he's awake. The orange dragon he sees another night. He was there and real. Gabriel didn't want to miss his chance so he gets out by the window and slowly climb to the roof of the next building without making a sound. He didn't want the dragon to disappear and miss his chance to get close to him. When he was half way...he realises that it was cold outside, but he didn't really care. He will see a real dragon soon.

Ryu was relaxing a little after watching for so long when he hears something, he was about to switch into his human form when:

"You are real!" Says an excited and happy child. It was too late to turn into his human form. Ryu turns around and recognise Celerina sister Gabriel. He meets him time to time when he spends time with Celerina and his dragon student Abel. He decides to fly away when Gabriel speaks again. "Please wait!"

Ryu stays still for a while and watches Gabriel. He wasn't sure what to do. He's spotted by a human and he has a block about the spell to make humans forget about the existence of mythological creatures. Gabriel begins to walk closer, slowly like if he can scares the dragon. If he knows what Ryu was thinking, he would have run at Ryu immediately. Ryu didn't know what to do, being taken by surprise cause him a blocks in his memories. He still tries to remember the spell when Gabriel was just under his nose. Their eyes meet and they stay still for a while. Ryu wasn't sure how to react, it was way too late to hide and too late escape the young child. He cannot let him alone or he'll tell the true. Even if no one believes him...He knows that some human are after them and they may get him to talk, like the huntsclan. Gabriel the raise his right hand and touch his scales. Ryu looks at him and didn't react.

"You are soft." He says surprise. He can also feel his hot body. The cold air affects Gabriel and his hot body was tempting. He then move closer and hug Ryu warm belly.

Ryu didn't expect that from the child. He remains silent, but he accepts the hug from the child. He knows he has parents, but...He's a millennium old dragon and...In his heart...sometime...He dreams to have a child. He considers Abel more than a dragon student, he sees him like a child and sometimes acts like a father he dreams to be...And now...That child...without knowing it...awakes that desire in the heart of this old dragon just like Abel. He feels the child trembling and knows he's cold. He then lay down and use his long body to cover the most of Gabriel body he can. They Gabriel stop trembling when the hot body of the dragon warm him. Gabriel releases Ryu. He looks at the dragon face and say:

"Hey! Mister the dragon...Is that real mustache?" He asks innocently. He then takes a part of it and pull.

"OUCH!" Whine Ryu. It was painful and he didn't expect that.

"...You can talk right?" Asks Gabriel. "Oh! And I'm sorry...I didn't want to hurt you."

He then hugs Ryu once again so he won't leave. He more like squeezes Ryu belly and his head dig in his long stomach. After a while, Ryu opens his mouth.

"Yes...I can talk...Don't squeeze my stomach too much." He adds with a smile.

"Oh...Sorry!" Says Gabriel quickly, surprise and happy the dragon talk to him. He then lights the pressure around the belly of Ryu.

"You shouldn't have been here...It's very could outside." Says Ryu.

"I wanted to see you!" Says Gabriel. "Dragon is soooo cool!"

"I know. We are awesome." The Ryu laugh lightly.

"I'm so lucky to see you again!" Says Gabriel.

"Again?" Asks Ryu.

"Yeah. I see an orange dragon like you flying a few weeks ago and I was so happy that you exist." Says Gabriel excited.

"...I'm the only orange dragon in the city." Says Ryu.

"Cool!" Says Gabriel.

"It's time you return home." Says Ryu.

"But-"

"Tomorrow, I'll have a surprise for you." Says Ryu. He already decides what to do about him.

"What?" Asks Gabriel.

"If I say it now it won't be a surprise." Says Ryu with a smile.

"Oh!" Says Gabriel.

"I...have a favor to ask you." Says Ryu.

"What? What?" Asks Gabriel with a big smile.

"I want you to keep this a secret...It is forbidden for humans to know the secret of our existence, but...Some lucky humans like you are trustable enough to share this secret with us." Says Ryu.

"I won't tell anyone I promise." Says Gabriel.

"I know...It's time for you to return home." He then takes Gabriel in his arms and flies to the human house, after Gabriel says which house he's, and let him there. "Remember...Secret." Says Ryu putting his fingers over his mouth.

"Promise." Says Gabriel. He then walks to his bed and have pleasant dream.

Ryu flies away and decides to call Celerina in the morning.

* * *

**Inside the Central park; the next day: 15h12 **

Gabriel and Celerina were walking to central park. Celerina says that he must come with her and have some time together. Gabriel asks if Abel come and she says he's busy right now. After a while Gabriel begins to be a little worried. Ryu says he has a surprise and if he's not home then he might miss his visit.

"Why are we going here?" Asks Gabriel to his sister.

"Because I have some friends that want to meet you." Answers Celerina.

"When are we returning home?" Asks Gabriel.

"We are soon here. Believe me; you won't want to return home that fast when you'll meet them." Says Celerina.

Gabriel didn't believe her. He wasn't angry at her because she didn't know he was waiting for a real dragon. Nothing else can be more interesting for him.

"We're here." Says Celerina. She then enters in the woods and Gabriel follows her.

When they reach their destination Gabriel immediately knows what she means.

Hiding in the woods was a small plain where he sees not 1 dragon...but 3 of them sitting and waiting for something. One of them was a dark and purple dragon with big muscles; the other one was a red and yellow dragon with a little big belly and the last one was the orange dragon he meets last night.

"Surprise!" Say the dragons cheerfully.

Gabriel didn't say anything. He was too busy looking at them with a big smile. His dream comes true and he meets real dragons.

"Guess you like it." Says Ryu.

"Since you've see one of them. We thought you can see us too." Says Abel.

"...I know dragons were real!" Shout Gabriel in joy.

The dragons just smile at the young boy. If only more humans were like him and praise them...not necessarily praise then by accept them...Though he didn't know the hard work dragons can do...It's still very encouraging having someone thinking that high of dragon kind.

The young boy then runs and hug Ryu belly like last night.

"Thank you!" Says Gabriel.

"Do you understand what that means?" Asks Ryu.

"..." Gabriel didn't say anything.

"It means we trust you about keeping it a secret." Says Shao.

"Celerina says you are reliable so we decide to share it with you." Says Abel.

"Sister...You know about them?" Asks Gabriel.

"Yes...But it was forbidden to talk to any human else so...I have no choice but to say nothing." She says sadly.

"You promise keeping the secret." Says Gabriel. "I can keep it too."

"We know that." Says Ryu. "I think it's time we present ourselves. My name is Ryu, I'm the oldest dragon here."

"I'm Shao; I'm only here recently with the rest of my family. But they were too busy to meet you and my little sister doesn't want to always follow me."

Gabriel releases Ryu and walks at his direction. He didn't immediately hug him since Ryu didn't mind and he likes it, while he doesn't know if Shao will agree.

"Dragons need love too you know." Says Shao inviting him.

Gabriel didn't wait and gives him a hug. His head dig right where the dragon belly inflate a little. He releases him and looks at the dark dragon.

"What is your name?" Asks Gabriel.

"So when are you kissing?" Says Abel repeating what Gabriel says the last day. "You say that yesterday."

"Are you...Abel?" Asks Gabriel.

"The same Abel." He answers with a smile.

Abel then gestures him to come closer and he hugs Gabriel. He then releases him and a moment of silent was present.

"My sister is in love with a dragon...Awesome!" Says Gabriel.

"Yeah! We are happy to share our secret with you. I know you can keep it." Says Abel.

"So who's your favorite dragon?" Asks Shao.

"Ryu!" Immediately answers Gabriel.

"The old one." Says Shao. **Bang! **"Ouch! My head." Shao then shakes his head a few times before stopping shaking his head.

"Why did you favour him?" Asks Abel.

"Because he's kind and gentle." Says Gabriel.

"We are all kind and gentle." Says Shao.

Abel looks at Shao with small disbelief: "You're not exactly gentle Shao."

"Also...There's something about him that I like a lot. He's strong and his eyes show experience and also a little something...I just don't know what the other thing is." Says Gabriel.

"I see." Says Shao. He wanted to be his favorite dragon.

"So...Want to play something?" Asks Abel.

"Let's play tag!" Says Gabriel.

And they play tag for an hour. The dragons let themselves get caught sometimes for his pleasure and they also miss times to times to touch him so it will be fair. When they stop playing they all laugh a little.

"It's time to say good bye." Says Ryu.

"Already." Says Gabriel sadly.

"Do not worry. You can find us at our home anytime." Says Ryu. "Maybe not Shao but I'm always ready to meet you."

"Ryu and Abel are living in the electronic shop of Lao Shi." Says Celerina.

"I cannot stay here longer because we are dragons and we have an important duty." Says Ryu.

"What is your mission?" Asks Gabriel.

"Celerina will explain everything to you. But I can say that it is to protect the city from evil guys." Says Ryu he then wink at Gabriel.

They all say good bye to Gabriel who returns home with his sister explaining everything that happens until now.

"He's a nice kid." Says Shao.

"Yes...I don't know why but release some strange energy." Comment Ryu.

"So...Who's doing the watch duty this night?" Asks Shao.

"It's your turn." Answers Abel to Shao.

"Sorry...I've forgot a little." He then puts his hand behind his head and laugh nervously.

"! I just hear something." Says Abel.

The 3 dragons open their ears and listen carefully. They hear a click and Shao sees a flash. Abel turns to the source of the sound and sees professor Rotwood with a camera walking away silently.

"It's Rotwood." Says Abel.

The 3 dragons fly higher in the sky and watch Rotwood walking away silently in a more crowed place.

"We can't go after him." Says Ryu. "There are too much people."

"What can we do?" Asks Abel.

"I'm not sure what we can do..." Says Shao.

"I think we shall find out where he lives and steal the pictures." Says Ryu.

"I think it's the best thing we can do." Says Abel.

"I can't believe we didn't hear him." Says Shao.

"I guess we were too busy with our mind." Says Ryu.

They follow Rotwood until they find his house...He lives much closer to Jake house than they all thought. After a while, they all return home, it was useless for now. They all know that university where he can shows the picture is close until Monday and he has school all day. So they have 3 days to retrieve the picture. Also, this picture could easily be declare has false since that stays in Rotwood records when he was arrested. But they didn't want to risk anything so they'll find the pictures and destroy it.

* * *

AC: Here's the end of the episode. They will need all help they can to commit another act of thievery. Gabriel found out their secret. And yeah...He'll hug the dragons and he'll hug Ryu lots of time in the future. He's 7 years old and sometime you want to hug way much than usual. When he'll grow up in the story, he'll do that less time but he'll still do it.


	26. Episode 26: Rotwood picture

AC: It takes come times but I need to check it a little. The ending is fast but the next episode continues directly from this one. Also, some events may seems of but they have consequence later.

* * *

**Episode 26: Rotwood picture**

**6 January 2013**

**Near Rotwood house: 10h12**

Abel, Ryu and Shao were on the roof of a hotel near the house of Rotwood and were thinking of a plan to recover the picture before it is publish and cause trouble for everyone. Then Shao snaps his fingers.

"Hey! I know how! I'll just enter by the fireplace! I don't see any smoke so I can enter in there without problem." Says Shao.

"...I think you're just going to be stuck in the fireplace." Warns Abel.

"I should at least try it." Says Shao.

"Do you think you fit in in the first place? I already try this and I only unstuck myself when my butt was on fire." Says Abel.

"I'm less big than you." Replies Shao.

"Ryu is the smaller one." Says Abel.

"I think we should let him have his chance. We'll just laugh at him in the end." Says Ryu.

"Thanks for your...Hey!" Should Shao when he gets the insult. "I'll go and try it. Find a new plan if I fail it."

Then Shao flies to the fireplace when he sees Rotwood getting out of his apartment. He then begins to enter in the fireplace. He gets down slowly and surely until he reaches the ground. He was inside the apartment of Rotwood. He knows that he must take the object carefully and not leave any trace of his presence. He begins his search for the pictures for a while. After half an hour, he finds nothing and he hears steps approaching. He sighs strongly and gets out by the fireplace before Rotwood enter in his apartment. He gets out and rejoins the other.

"Sorry...I didn't have enough time to find the picture. I search everywhere someone would normally hide something precious." Says Shao.

"Don't worry. I think he'll keep it with him." Says Ryu.

"But in case he doesn't have it on him. I think we should check it another way." Says Abel.

"We need help." Says Ryu.

"I'll call for help." Says Abel.

* * *

**Near Rotwood house: 13h00**

"Thanks for coming here Guys." Says Abel.

Jake, Trixie and Spud come to their help. Celerina was a little busy with Gabriel with a family reunion. Gabriel asks how Ryu was. Of course, Abel says he's fine, but they have little trouble. Abel adds it's nothing to worry about.

"That's what friends are for." Answers Jake.

"Do any of you have a plan?" Asks Ryu. "While you try finding one...I'll try my plan. He's taking a shower."

"What are you planning?" Asks Abel.

"I'll check his clothes while he's in there." Says Ryu flying in the fireplace.

"So...Any plans?" Asks Shao. "Any?"

* * *

**Inside Rotwood house: 13h02**

Ryu was discreetly walking inside the house. Ryu hears the sound of the shower on and he knows he's in the shower. He then walks to the bathroom and looks for the clothes. He tries to search the camera, picture or pellicle while Rotwood sing a weird song in the shower. He finds the clothes and begins his search. He sadly, fined nothing in the clothes. Then, the shower stop making the sound and the door opens. Ryu then sees something he never wants to see. Rotwood fails to see Ryu, since he doesn't expect a dragon in his house and didn't look at Ryu direction. Ryu immediately gets out of the house by the fireplace at double speed.

* * *

**Near Rotwood house: 13h10**

"You're already back Ryu!" Says Abel when he sees Ryu coming back.

"..." Ryu didn't say anything. He just sits on the ground and shakes a little.

"What happen?" Asks Trixie.

"...I've see too much." Only answers Ryu.

"Did you find it?" Asks Shao.

Ryun nod negatively.

"...I think you should return home Ryu." Says Abel.

"Yeah." Says Ryu flying away fast still traumatizes by the vision.

"Now what?" Asks Abel.

"Better find another moment before trying to steal it." Says Trixie. "Better do it when he's sleeping."

"After Ryu freaking out...We better ignore what he sees...It's the first time I ever see him freak out like this." Says Jake.

"Let's try this tonight." Says Abel.

"Don't forget school starts again in 2 days." Says Spud.

...

"I totally forgot about this!" Says Jake.

"Knowing him, he'll show the picture like last time!" Says Trixie.

"At least we have some time before he shows that picture. We meet him in the first period." Says Abel silently.

"You don't have to worry about him." Says Jake. "We'll find a way to help you."

"We have some time to find a plan." Says Shao. "I'll ask my sister for help."

"Maybe we'll find a plan for the night. He must keep it somewhere...I wish not on him." Says Trixie.

* * *

**Lao Shi Electronic shop: 16h42**

Ryu has finally overcome the freaking part and after a few punch of Lao Shi, he regains his sanity.

"What did you see to freak out like that?" Asks Fu Dog.

"Rotwood...N-Naked..." Says Ryu with fear. "I've seen naked human before...But not...T-h-a-t!"

"I'm back." Says Abel. He then joins them at the second floor. "You've finally calm down."

"You've take your time...Did you gain back the picture?" Asks Lao Shi.

"No...We decide to proceed this night. We have 2 days before its game over for dragons." Says Abel.

"Don't worry...We deal with worse than that...It's not a big deal." Says Ryu tries to convince himself.

"You also have some visit." Says Abel.

Celerina enters in the shop with her young brother.

"Ryu!" Says Gabriel with a smile. He runs at Ryu direction and hugs him.

"I'm happy to see you again." Says Ryu with a smile.

"Me too!" Says Gabriel.

"What happen?" Asks Celerina. "You've appears to be worry about something."

"Yeah." Then Abel explains what happen the previous day.

"It's...My fault?" Asks Gabriel feeling guilty.

"Of course not! It's not your fault." Says Ryu.

"He didn't follow you. We weren't careful." Says Abel.

"I want to help you." Says Gabriel.

"Thanks...But we'll act this night." Says Abel.

"I want to help." Continues Gabriel.

"Alright. We must be ready for this night." Says Abel.

"You better get some sleep for now and be ready when it's 23h00." Says Lao Shi.

They talk a little for a while before returning home and are ready for the night. Lao Shi and Abel also warn their friend to begin the operation at 23h00.

* * *

**Near Rotwood house: 23h43**

They were all waiting for a while that Shao comes. He was late. They wait for a few moment and they decide to move along with their plan.

"Ok...We have no choice but to move to the plan." Says Ryu out of patience. "The plan is to let you sneak inside Rotwood house by the window while you search for the picture that cause us so much trouble."

"But we will get caught." Says Jake.

"Yeah. We are not invisible...Unless I cover my eyes..." Says Spud covering his eyes.

"...We can still see you." Says Gabriel thinking it's funny.

"Oh...Then there are no way we can be invisible." Says Spud.

"Yes there is...I ask Lucifer to prepare some potions of invisibly...He makes enough for one try. Listen carefully; this potion will make you invisible for one hour only! So the five of you must find it before the hour ends or you will turn visible." Says Ryu to Jake, Trixie, Spud Celerina and Gabriel. "Remember that you will be invisible but you can still make sound so you have to act silently...Even if the sound is greatly reduced by the potion, the object won't be affected."

"But we can't see where we are?" Says Trixie.

"Don't worry; those who drink the potion can see the other. You don't have to worry about this." Says Ryu. "Any question before you enter in the house?"

...

"Spud?" Asks Ryu.

"What's the plan again?" Asks Spud.

"Should have guessed." Says Ryu.

Ryu repeats the plan again. Before they begin, they hear Shao flying at their direction.

"Sorry for being late...We take more time than I thought about the preparation for school in...Very...almost 1 day." Says Shao. "What's the plan?"

"URGH!" Grunts Ryu. Ryu repeats the plan again a little furious about this. "We've lost enough time so let's begin now."

They take the humans with their hands and bring them close to a window. Ryu opens it silently and discreetly. The 5 humans drink the potion and they turn invisible. They then enter in the house and begin their search. The 3 dragons wait them outside to evacuate fast when they finish their search.

They look at each other's and they can see a white halo around them. Celerina pass close of the chamber of Rotwood and she gives sigh of where the chamber is. They then check far away from the chamber and slowly proceed closer to it. They search for the picture methodically but they didn't find anything. They check their watch and see they only have 15 minutes left before times up. Gabriel takes his chance and enters in Rotwood chamber and search for the picture. He walks slowly while the other's search elsewhere than the chamber. Gabriel enters in the chamber and begins to search. He watches carefully Rotwood sleeping in his bed. Gabriel walks slowly at the cupboard and open it. He checks carefully and find a picture, but not the good one. It was just a funny picture that is call to be destroyed. He was about to put it back when his guts tell him to keep it with him. He decides to keep it. He then walks closer to the bed and see a little safe. Gabriel looks at the safe and knows the picture is there. The problem is that he doesn't know the code to open it. He wants to help is friends but this is beyond his capacities and also for the other who are searching the picture. None of them are thief and this is what they need right now. Gabriel was about to go away when he changes his mind and begins opening the safe. He didn't know why but he suddenly knows how to open it. He rolls the combination: 24 to the right, 58 to the left and 41 to the right. He then opens the safe and finds an envelope. He opens it and finds the picture in it. He decides to switch it with the other one he find and closer the safe and put it on the number it was originally in; zero.

He then walks out of the chamber and walk at the window. Gabriel gives a thumb up and then...they all get out of the house. The 3 dragons feel them touching their scales and they take them away from the house. It takes a few second since they are invisible but they manage to take them. After a while they put them on the roof of the Lao Shi electronic shop. They turn visible since the potion has lost his effect.

"Did any of you obtain it?" Asks Ryu.

They four answers negatively while Gabriel gives them a smile.

"I have it right here." Says Gabriel.

He shows the picture.

"Great. We can destroy it now." Says Shao with a smile.

"Give it to me please." Asks Abel.

"Alright." Says Gabriel with a smile. He gives the picture to Abel who destroy it with his dark flame.

"He'll realise that he doesn't have a picture." Says Jake.

"Do not worry about it. I put a picture in where I found it so he won't doubt anything until it's too late." Says Gabriel.

"We shall bring you home for tonight." Says Ryu. "We are very grateful of what you've done to us." He adds with a smile.

"We are friends and friends are here for that." Says Trixie.

"See you soon." Says Spud.

The dragons bring them home and they all take the rest of the night to sleep and recover from this little escapade.

* * *

**7 January Shao chamber: 9h15**

Shao was sleeping calmly in his bed. He was snoring lightly. He feels something pinching him but he didn't wake up. He then feels a light slap at his face but he remains asleep. A grunt can be heard in the chamber. He keeps sleeping for a while until a sudden pain appears and he wakes up abruptly. Shao opens his eyes and see his sister Yue sitting on his stomach.

"YUE! Why did you do that?!" Asks angrily Shao.

"You didn't wake up so I use a little force." She says with an innocent smile.

"My stomach isn't something to jump on!" Says Shao.

"It's fun to make you angry that way." She answers with a smile.

"Good. Now get off!" Order Shao.

Yue jumps from Shao belly and sit next to him on his bed.

"Why are you here sister?" Asks Shao still a little grim about the sudden wake up.

"It time for breakfast and I don't want to wait for you." Says Yue.

"Oh! I forgot we have a big breakfast today!" Says Shao.

"Yeah. After this we have to buy what we need for school." Says Yue.

"This is going to be boring." Comments Shao.

"Whatever." Says Yue.

They stand up and walk to the kitchen. They sit to their respective place, next to each other and their father brought the breakfast. Their mother joins them and sits in front of Yue. Their father gives their eggs, toast, sausage and bacon before serving himself and sits in front of Shao. They eat their big breakfast in their dragon form like always before.

Shao father's is a pink agile dragon. He doesn't have big muscles like the rest of the family. He has green hair, which doesn't really make him especially beautiful with his scales color. He has a long pink tail the same size then himself. He's 1,82m and is smarter than Shao whose 3,1m. He has black eyes like his son Shao. He wears a diamond necklace, a family treasure he receives from his father.

Shao mother's has the same color scales than Shao. She has black long hair. She is an agile dragon too like the rest of the family. She has a long tail a little shorter than her size. She is 1,76m tall. She has green eyes like her daughter.

They finish eating their breakfast and they decide to go shopping.

* * *

**Trixie home: 13h12**

Trixie was staying at home. The entire search during the night was exhausting and she has school tomorrow. At least, she doesn't have to worry about her friend in trouble. She was relaxing a little when she hears the phone ring. Her mom was occupied so she answers it.

"Hello." Says Trixie.

"-Hello. This is the director Derceto.-" Says the voice on the phone.

"Hum...its Trixie here."

"-Good. You have receive some modification of teacher you have for math class.-"

"Why?" Asks Trixie. She was expecting something bad...Which was not possible since it was vacation. She already knows it was Ryu her new teacher.

"The administration suddenly decides to put you in the class of Ryu for...specific reason they didn't explain to me." Says the director.

"Alright. Good day." Says Trixie.

* * *

**Spud home:**

Spud was searching in the personal effect. It's been a while he does that when he has time. He was searching for a magical book his ancestor may possess but it's been a while he hasn't found it. He only has one box left to search and if he doesn't find it...It's over for him. He opens the box and search in it...The book wasn't there. He then smiles and was about to practice for charming the girls in school but he sees a little thing at the bottom of the box. He then pulls it and a secret compartment opens and he finds the book. He'll show it to his magical teacher the next time he meets him.

* * *

**Lao Shi Electronic shop: 14h30**

Abel was in his chamber and decides to read one of his favourite new books: Eternal friendship of the dragon and the child. He reads the book and smiles about it. He has more than friendship. He finds love to a human...Celerina: His one true love. He closes his eyes for a second and thinks about her.

"Abel." Says Ryu.

"Ryu!" Says Abel with a smile.

"You read that book again...It's a very popular story...Even for dragons." He adds with a smile. It was actually happen to him with Gabriel. "I'm here to tell you that you're friends and your girlfriends shall move to my math class starting tomorrow since they enter a lot more in our world than I first thought."

"That's great!" Says Abel. "Do you have something else to say?"

"No...Only that I'm happy to meet Gabriel...It's a little like in the book." Says Ryu.

"You really like him right." Says Abel.

"More than you thought. He awakes something in my heart like you...You know that I'm a single all my life. I...I still dream to have children." Says Ryu.

"So you see me and him that way." Says Abel.

"Yeah...My old dragon heart wants this so much." Adds Ryu.

"You're not that old...Compare to Odin." Says Abel.

"Yeah...Shao also goes in the math class." Says Ryu.

"I thought that way." Says Abel.

"Will you watch him when you are in the mythological class...I fear he might hate Rotwood and give him hell." Says Ryu.

"Alright. I'll watch him." Says Abel.

* * *

**Tomorrow: ****Millard Fillmore Middle School: 8h20**

The usual groups of friends were outside the school and were waiting for someone to come.

"You appear to be nervous Abel." Says Jake.

"A little. He can be unpredictable when he wants and impulsive." Says Abel.

"I can already feel that." Says Celerina with a smile.

"He's cool so I'm not worry." Says Spud.

"That means you should worry a little." Says Trixie.

"Yeah...Shao isn't passive like me...He takes action without thinking...way more than me." Says Abel.

"Hi guys." Says Shao running at their direction in his human form. "Sorry I was late...I have to change close lots of time."

He was wearing the clothes he usually has.

"So you change back when you get outside right?" Asks Trixie.

"Yeah! Sorry for the wait. *Sigh* I'm not sure how I'm going to survive this." Says Shao.

"You are smart. You sure can pass this." Says Abel.

"You're right. So...I receive the paper for my class list. I start up with...Rotwood." Says Shao slowly.

"That will be troublesome." Says Abel.

"You mean he's to...Well...He'll do what?" Asks Spud.

"Trouble." Answers Abel.

"He won't be the only one with Rotwood." Says Spud.

"..." Abel says nothing.

"I can hear ya." Says Shao. "Forgot already." He adds with a big smile.

"Sorry. But you're not the type who'll let someone insult you." Says Trixie.

"Don't worry. I'll behave. So...Let's go." Says Shao.

They all enter in the school and wonder what catastrophe will happen.

* * *

**Mythology class: 9h15**

Every student was sitting in their respective place while Shao search for a place. He finds one next to Jake and sits there. Shao sees Rotwood sitting at his place and didn't do anything. He promises to behave and he didn't want to break it immediately. After one minute, Rotwood finally stands up from his chair and look at them. He was unusually in good mood and the student didn't know why. Only Jake and his friends know why he's on such good mood but they say nothing. They just wonder how it will turn bad for Rotwood.

"Welcome student, I wish you have done all your homework during your vacation because I want them right now!" Says Rotwood.

Everyone grunt and give the paper except Shao. Rotwood takes them until he notices Shao.

"You're the new student here right?" Asks Rotwood.

"Yep. That's me." Answers Shao. "It's kinda obvious."

"I feel like you are a trouble maker." Says Rotwood.

"Yep." Says Shao. "...Euh...I mean no."

"You can present yourself in front of the class since you're new." Says Rotwood. He then turns around and take the small document where he puts the picture.

"Hello everyone. The name is Shao Tong Kyu So. You can just call me Shao. I'm originally from Chinese but we came here because our family problem goes way to big and may finish by murder...I'm not joking about this." Says Shao. It was technically the true. The murder part is more a fear he has than a possibility.

The class went silent.

"So don't ask anything about family problem because I don't really want to talk about it." Says Shao.

_Shao...You didn't say anything about this._ Thinks Abel.

"That shall be all." Says Shao and he return to his place.

Abel looks at Shao and he says quietly so only Abel can hear:

"Sorry. You were having enough problems without knowing it. You're better so I spill it out...And...I think it also...gets out of my mouth without really wanting to say it." He then sits at his place.

It was true. A lot was in Abel's mind and it's only recently that everything is calming down a little. Except the Dino invasion, that is calm for now, nothing really is in his mind. Shao also sometimes spill something out.

"Now that this is done. I have something to show you in this envelop. It's a picture I've taken during vacation. I'm sure you're going to be impress." Says Rotwood. He decides to be more cautious about the dragon business. He's already put in jail because of mistakes. Also, he prefers to late the surprise to the students. The students pass the picture and when it was finally into the hands of those who to change it. When they see the picture they didn't say anything about it.

"So?" Asks Rotwood.

"I didn't know you were supporting openly the gay." Says Shao.

"Well- WHAT!" Shout Rotwood. He takes the picture away and looks at it. "Oh God. You weren't supposed to see that..." He says nothing else about the original picture. "I shall explain this now. Yes I have support them. You say that I'm crazy with the mythology stuff but that doesn't mean I'm retard about the evolution of the society. Anyway, enough with that we have to begin class."

The class went silent during all class.

* * *

**Memorial school: 10h35**

Gabriel was playing outside at dodge ball with the other students when he was hit by a ball and he has to wait for someone to bring him back into the game.

"Hi there." Says a voice.

"...Hi. You're new here?" Asks Gabriel.

"Yeah." Says the young boy.

"I'm Gabriel. What's your name?" Asks Gabriel.

"Angelo." Says the young boy.

"Oh! Looks like he catches the ball." Says Gabriel. "See you later."

"Yeah...See you later." Says Angelo. He then whispered: "Children of light."

* * *

AC: I know the chapter end abruptly and I spend lots of time trying to put something else but...A full blank. So...I'll put it that way.


	27. Episode 27: Tension rising

AC: Here's the episode...I took a long time because I've concentrate more on other story for a while. I hope you like it and forgive me for the time I've took.

* * *

**The true story of the dragons Page 2:**

The dragons become the guide of the Dinosaur who is the dominant species. The dragon begins by watching how the dinosaurs are living. They dinosaurs were dividing into 2 kinds; the giant and savage one that acts like animals and the smaller one and the civil and smart one. The small were fighting between them to have the most power possible for their clan. They see that they were making the same mistakes at them. The dragons decide to give teach them philosophy but the dinosaurs only pushes the dragon away and they insult them. The dragons can only watch them killing each other's. They then use their shapeshifting power and they pass has dinosaur and they begins teaching them but they didn't succeed their mission of teaching them philosophy. They at least make them stops the war between them and peace has been established. During a while peace was there until the planet earth lives great modification. The core of the planet earth suddenly releases a large quantity of magic and the world completely changes. If that wasn't enough, the gravity of the planet also changes, killing the giant dinosaur. After this, a giant meteor hits the planet too and the smokes covering the earth were really mortal. Lots of the creatures died in pain from the meteor. The sentient and small dinosaurs disappear from the surface of the planet for a while to survive. The dragons were victim too because of their giant size. The dragons evolve during that dangerous of time. They have reduced size for each generation and after 30 generations, dragon size where the one they have in the contemporary day. They continued living and become a secret being when the new being appears. The mythological being appears because of the magical core releases. Those being where impregnate with magic. The 2 first were Angel and Demons. They were in war against each other's and the dragon was once again in a war trouble. Dragons only wish that peace shall exist on this planet after all this. They have to deal with them now and they begin to lose hope of creating peace in this world.

* * *

**Episode 27: Tension rising**

**8 January 2013**

**Math school: 13h04**

Abel and Shao enter more early in the class since they have to tell Ryu about what happen with the picture. As for Shao...He needs some help for orientation. They enter in the class and they see Ryu.

"Hello there...How's the class doing so far?" Asks Ryu to Shao.

"It's going fine. Shao behave himself for now." Says Abel with a smile.

"Good news...So...You know what's happening in math class?" Asks Ryu.

"Yeah. You are trying to maintain peace between the elf and the orc here." Says Shao.

"Yeah...So far, it's going not too bad but...2 weeks has passed since last time and I'm not sure what happens during the vacation. Also...We don't have the time to deal with a fight between the 2 groups with the war against the dino warrior at our door." Says Ryu.

"I know." They both say.

"I'm happy that you're family come here. The more dragons we have here the less problem we have to deal with." Says Ryu.

"So...What are we going to negotiate about?" Asks Shao.

"That is to be determined." Answers Ryu.

The ring of the school is heard.

"Looks like they are coming now!" Says Ryu.

They all sit at their place and the other student/mythological creatures enter in the class. The leader of the elf and the orc were absent while the others are present, Brooklyn included.

Jake, Spud, Trixie and Celerina enter in the class.

"This is the math class of Ryu?" Says Celerina surprise.

"Yes. It is my math class. I'm a good teacher." Says Ryu with a smile.

"Where are the 2 chiefs?" Asks Brooklyn.

"That's what I'm wondering myself." Says Ryu.

The door is close and every mythological creatures return to their real form.

"Hello here...Before we start...Where are the orc chief and elf chief?" Asks Ryu.

"They are not here?" Says the orcs and the elves.

"Why not?" Asks Ryu.

"..." None of them answers.

"Better answer my question now!" Orders Ryu in a more aggressive tone.

"They are occupied to calm the orcs and the elves. They do not want an all-out war but...events during the vacation worsen the situation. The presence of the Dino attacking the city didn't help too and it is a little explosive out there." Says Kaijy.

"What!" Shouts Ryu.

"The 2 groups are preparing an assault against each other's and the leaders try to stop this." Says an elf.

"What happen during the vacation?" Asks Abel.

"Well...There's been a fire at the sector of the orcs while the woods outside has also caught a fire." Says Kaijy. "Some of us...Present in class knows it isn't the fault of the enemy size but...Most of our kind don't believe so."

"The leaders didn't want to fight after fighting together against the Dark Dragon and it creates a hint of trust between them and some understanding between the 2 groups." Says one of the elves.

"Where shall they fight?" Asks Ryu.

"Green Park after 23 hours this night...When the lights are out." Says Kaijy.

"We have to stop this." Says Jake.

"This is something that can have bad repercussion in New York." Says Shao.

"We can't disperse out attention in 2 wars at the same time in the city." Says Abel.

"We have duty tonight." Says Jake to Abel.

"Yeah...It's dragon time." Says Abel.

"Dragon time?" Asks Trixie.

"I've take it from «It's show time» and change it for dragon time." Says Abel.

"I like it." Says Shao.

"Let me try it...It's Spud time!" Says Spud.

"Dragon time is better." Says Celerina. "It's more general and even compare to: It's human time...Dragon time is better."

"We'll say it more often!" Decides Shao.

* * *

**Memorial school: 15h30**

School was over for Gabriel and he decides to return home. He begins to walk home when someone was following him.

"Hey! Wait up!" Shouts someone.

Gabriel turns around and he sees Angelo.

"Hi...What do you want?" Asks Gabriel.

"Can I return home with you? I live at that direction too." Says Angelo.

"I'm busy today." Says Gabriel. "I'm not returning home."

Angelo looks gently in his eyes.

"Alright! Be careful." Says Angelo.

"See you tomorrow!" Says Gabriel.

Gabriel walks to the street and headed to Lao Shi shop to wait for Ryu to come. He looks in the sky and he sees the sun of this beautiful day already dropping.

* * *

**Lao Shi shop: 16h30**

Jake, Ryu Abel and Celerina return home and they see Gabriel waiting for them.

"Ryu!" Says Gabriel with a smile.

"Hi Gabriel!" Says Ryu with a smile.

The others greet him and they walk to the second floor and they have a chit-chat. The dragons return to their real form and that's when Gabriel hugs Ryu for a few seconds.

They continue talking. After a while, Ryu takes Gabriel and puts him on his back.

"Ready to fly?" Asks Ryu with a smile.

"Of course!" Says Gabriel.

Ryu walks outside and he flies in the sky with Gabriel.

"He's living his dream." Says Gabriel sister. "Just like me."

She takes Abel scaly and soft hand. They look at each other's eyes.

"There's lots of love in the air." Says Jake with a smile.

"That's very clear." Says Abel.

"Does dragons have fallen in love with humans in the past?" Asks Celerina.

"Not really...Ryu has fallen in love with his partner but he never tells her...It was too late." Says Lao Shi.

"Poor Ryu." Says Celerina.

"You must know that most of the time...A dragon love is unique. They have only one true love and it is very rare that they fall in love once again. That is why it is rare for dragon to fall in love with humans. A dragon loves is an endless one." Says Fu Dog joining them. "Even the great dragon Odin also has never fallen in love again after his wife Frigg. He is a very depress dragon for a long time, but he overcome it by giving attention to his daughter. Then his father died in an accident and he works has the Minister of the dragons."

"Yeah. That drag lots of his attention and in the end...He loses her daughter. His duty has minister drag lots of his time and a certain distance occurred between him and her...When he loses her...He was very sad but duty calls him when the find a baby dragon closes to her body." Says Lao Shi.

"Poor Odin." Says Celerina. "He has such a hard life."

"Yeah...He changes a lot after losing Angelina and he is a little lousy in the job and get out way more. He has no family anymore and that's what hurt a dragon the most." Says Lao Shi.

"What do you mean?" Asks Celerina.

"Do you know the answers Jake?" Asks Lao Shi.

"Yeah...You told me that dragon is family centered being since a long time. They are very focusing on their family...So...When they don't have family...It's the hardest things for a dragon." Says Jake.

"True." Says Abel. "Most of the time, they will search for substitute."

"Yeah." Says Jake. "You've found one with your uncle."

"Yes...He's a good dragon. I've send him letter each week and give news of my progress...He's so proud of me." Says Abel.

"Anyway...What is the plan to deal with the fight?" Asks Lao Shi.

"We'll be there before the fight and try ending it with negotiation or by fighting the head of the fighter." Says Jake.

"We are not very numerous dragon but we'll have an idea to calm them down." Says Abel.

"I'll join you." Says Lao Shi. "You need my help in the fight tonight."

"Alright." Says Abel.

They day has pass and the night rise.

* * *

**Green Park: 22h52**

Abel, Shao, Ryu are the 3 dragons present to deal with the situation. Jake and Lao Shi accompanied them to help them to fight the enemy and they are in their Dragonknight armor. Brooklyn also decides to come since he has a feeling that it will turn bad.

They look around and they see Silvian talking with the elves and Shinji is talking to the orc and it seems that they both can't calm they species down. Ryu flies and lands at the center and he looks at both of them. The others wait at safe distance and see how it is going on. He turns his head to the 2 directions of course.

"I already know what the problem is but I ask for the leaders to talk to me!" Shouts Ryu.

"We're coming!" They both answer.

The leaders walk closer to Ryu.

"I hear there's a battle coming when the lights will go out...We already have enough trouble with the Dino invasion. I can't deal with this too." Says Ryu.

"We know...But there's been some strange explosion and lots of mine want revenge." Says Shinji.

"Our side too...I know it's isn't their fault but I've fail to find the true guilty one. So the orc falls has the naughty one." Says Silvian. "Just when things are going better that has to happen."

"You've see the responsible one?" Asks Ryu.

"Yeah...But I don't have a good description." Says Silvian.

"We are stuck with a fight." Sighs Ryu.

Elsewhere, the others are looking at this.

"I think it's not going well." Says Abel.

"That's clear. Ryu is moving his tail a little hardly on the ground." Says Shao.

"I never notice that the tail can give the current mood of a dragon." Says Jake.

"With humans it's more easy, your face is way more expressive than ours. You can smiles in many ways and they don't have the same signification." Says Abel. "We use our tails for this...It's a little more discreet and harder to know our mood only with the tail."

Lao Shi looks to the right and they see something there.

"To the right." Whispered Lao Shi.

They look discreetly to the right and they see the huntsclan. They were a few of them watching the situation and they are preparing something.

"They are...looking at us." Whispered Shao.

"I guess they are waiting to hunt us." Says Abel.

"Those are the huntsclan that hunts for sports. They must are waiting for the action to start." Says Lao Shi.

"I guess they may have caused this situation." Says Abel.

"Why did you say that?" Asks Shao.

"Because they are looking at us and they know there's a fight here...We just distract their attention." Says Abel.

"Good guess Abel." Says Lao Shi.

"What should we do?" Asks Shao.

"Let's join the others and warn them." Says Lao Shi.

They stand up and the dragons grab them and fly naturally and rejoin Ryu.

"What is it?" Asks Ryu.

"The huntsclan is nearby." Says Lao Shi.

"Where?" Asks Shinji.

"They are hiding behind the tree behind us." Says Jake. "We have to stop the fight so this will not worsen."

"I can guess they are behind this." Says Shinji.

"I think too...They are the only one who has the appearance the closer to what I've see. I'll warn the elves." He then turns around and Shinji do the same.

They speak to the troop and they talk among themselves.

"How are you so sure the huntsclan is responsible?" Asks Ryu.

"It's the only thing I can guess...They are here and are hidden when the orcs and the elves are more to the left or the right. It is like they know what's going on." Says Abel.

The light suddenly went off and the darkness appears. They then hear shouts from both side and some are charging to fight. The dragons look closely and they see that some of the orcs and the elves are charging against themselves.

The dragons take their friend and they take a safety distance and the sound of battle is heard.

They see a green light and they see a member of the huntsclan charging but he stops in mid-air and he is thrown on the ground.

"Brooklyn! Sorry...We forgot you." Says Shao.

"The hunters are moving." Says Brooklyn.

"It is time to fight." Says Ryu.

They prepare themselves for the fight and they wait for the huntsclan to come.

Shinji and Silvian are busy putting an end to the fight to see the huntsclan coming so the 6 of them decide to fight back the enemy.

Brooklyn doesn't have big problem fighting them back. Ryu and Lao Shi too since they are experienced. They beat them one at the time. It is a little different for Shao, Jake and Abel. The 3 fights only one adversary since The 3 others are busy fighting the others.

Shao looks at the huntsman. "Come and fight me." He says with a big smirk.

Shao receives a kick at his big gut.

"Ouch! *Keuf* I wasn't ready!" He shouts. He rolls to the left and dodges the axe.

He jumps in the air and he opens his wings. He moves behind the huntsman and he breathes fire. He misses the adversary but he sees him well and he knows he's fighting an ordinary member of the huntsman. He charges at the enemy and he punches the helmet of the huntsman. He misses the hunters who jump to the left and hits Shao's back. Shao smirks and he uses his long tail to trap him and he throws him in the air and he gives him a punch at his face and he beats him. He then switches to another one.

Jake blocks the attack with his halberd and he blocks the axe. All the training paid off and he counters immediately with a low kick. When the enemy falls he attacks again but the huntsman blocks it with his axe and counter with a punch. Jake moves backward, his armor taking the damage. Jake charges once again and he uses his Halberd to jumps over the huntsman and he kicks the back of the head of the huntsman and he Knock him out.

"Already over? Those aren't the clan we usually fight." Says Jake.

He moves to the next one.

Abel fights his enemy without too much trouble. He takes the axe in his hand at the right moment and he breaks it. He then attacks the huntsman but he rolls to the right and he kick Abel underbelly and Abel jumps backward and cover his belly with his hands. He then moves to the right and counter with a kick at the face of the huntsman and he knocks him out. Abel looks at it and he knows they aren't experimented warrior.

"Those aren't huntsman...They are huntsboy." Says Abel.

The fight was over and they finish by retreating.

"That was too easy." Says Brooklyn.

"They are huntsboy." Says Abel.

"You mean they are like kids in training?" Asks Shao.

"Yeah." Says Abel.

"They were at their first hunt...It's never a dragon they fight first but we were here and they thought about glory and they lose." Says Ryu.

They look at the fight between elves and orcs.

"I'll end this stupid fight." Says Ryu.

He walks in and loud shouts and scream is heard for a while.

* * *

**15 minutes later**

"So...Are we done with this fight?" Asks Ryu.

"Yes..." They all whine.

"Good...Now I'll explain why you shouldn't fight anymore." Says Ryu darkly.

* * *

**10 horrible minutes of violent and vulgar trash talking later for the elves and the orcs**

"Do you understand why?" Asks Ryu.

They all move their head and answers by a yes.

"Good...Return home before I'm angrier." Says Ryu.

They all run home except for Shinji and Silvian.

"Thank you for your...special speech Ryu...I think we'll handle it for now." Says Shinji.

"I wish this situation won't happen again...The huntsclan is entering directly in our business now...They appear to want stronger warrior...I mean...Apprentice targeting dragon when they are not ready...Something must be up at the back stage of the huntsclan." Says Silvian.

"We'll be careful." Says Abel.

"Yeah...I want to sleep in my bed before school tomorrow." Says Jake.

"Me too...Today wasn't that easy." Says Shao. "How many times have you been hit?"

"Zero." Says Ryu and Lao Shi.

"2 times." Says Shao.

"One." Says Jake and Abel.

"...I suck." Sighs Shao.

"It's your first real fight compare to us. Lao Shi and I are veterans." Says Ryu.

They all say good-night.

After this, everyone return home.

* * *

**Underworld: 00h21**

"So...Does the plan is ready?" Asks Scales.

"Yes! We have marked all the factories that generate electricity. Since humans depends a lot for this kind of energy...Base on one of their documentary and observation." Says the strategist of Scales. "When they won't have this energy...The city will be in chaos and we shall strike."

"Good...We shall strike in 2 days...or later...When the dragons drop their guard." Says Scales. "I'll prepare the troops and organise a synchronise assault."

* * *

AC: This is the end of the episode 27.

Next is: Eternal Darkness.

Then another prequel episode.


	28. Episode 28: Eternal darkness of New York

**Books of species Dragon species:**

Dragons are the first rulers of the earth, way before the dinosaurs. They leave no trace of their civilisation since they always fight and cause destruction during that era. It can be compare to the Mesopotamian civilisation. The power of a dragon clan depends on the number of family under their claw. After the end of the civilisation, their live change and they become to what they are today.

Social Base: Dragon lives depend on the family. They society is based on the family. More than that, **family is the BASIS OF A DRAGON EVERYDAY LIFE! It is important for them like breathing.**

Not the same way of their ancestors. They need a family to live well. If they don't have a family, they can lose a part of their mind. They love their family so much with almost no exception. It is forbidden to deny their own family except exceptional exception that never happen yet.

When dragons are parents they fight fearlessly to protect their children or a member of their family. When parents have a child, they raise them the best they can. They warm their child with their body. When they are young they are put on their parents belly for warm. Since this is the section where flame are created and stuck, their belly is always hotter.

Child is always smarter than adult thinks. They pass their time with their parents and they concentrate on the one they need most from different situation. They move to the stronger when they want to feel secure, to the other one when they need something else the other cannot provide best.

In the actuality, Dragon's duty is to make sure that the mythological creatures live in security in the human city in case of an attack by the huntsclan. They must also keep the secret of the existence of mythological creatures from the humans. They also have the duty to make the earth a better world for everyone. They are also there to guide the human in the development of their society and try to stop them from making the same mistakes the dragon did before. They dragons act in human society by passing themselves has diplomat, negotiator, secretly help the police in their work, etc.

In the personality, dragons were before, harsh, cruel without any limits, pure killer, etc.

In the present day, they are kind, collected, kill rarely. They always fight to help anyone in danger and there are peaceful.

The Dark Dragon is the exception. He becomes a killer because he loses what's the most important: Family.

* * *

**Episode 28: Eternal darkness of New York City**

**23 January 2013: 16h47**

Abel and Ryu were patrolling in the sky and watching if the dino warrior could try to pass to the offensive. But they still see nothing. They continue flying for a while.

"They are still doing nothing." Says Abel.

"Yeah...I don't really like this." Says Ryu.

"You think they are waiting on purpose?" Asks Abel.

"Yes. I think they want to attack us when we are not watching it...But where?...That is the question." Says Ryu.

"At least...The situation is under control with the elves and the orcs." Says Abel.

"Yeah...But I'm afraid about the huntsclan action...They have act differently than they usual way." Says Ryu.

"There's 3 groups of huntsclan...I guess they want more strong warrior." Says Abel.

"For what?" Says Ryu.

"That's the mystery...But we have to focus on the Dino warrior for now." Says Abel.

"It is Shao turns this night to watch." Says Ryu. "I hope he'll be fine."

"You think they will act this night?" Asks Abel.

"I'm not sure...I think that for a week that they'll attack the night." Says Ryu about each day.

"Maybe you are getting paranoid." Says Abel.

"...Maybe...I just don't want to lose anyone." Says Ryu.

They continue flying in the sky for another hour and they see nothing.

On the ground, one of the dino warriors is watching them with binocular.

"Looks like they are not dropping their guard...But the one watching this night seems less professional." Says the dino to himself.

"I think Scales will agree with you." Says another one. "Let's report back to him."

**Main electric central: 21h34**

3 Dino warriors infiltrate the main electric central; Scales, his expert on technology Tarky and Sacco. They are moving to the main central and they have knock out the guard and those who are working there.

"Hum...A thermal central..." Says Tarky. "When I'll cut down the energy...Half of the city will be in the dark. My mate will take care of the others by a chain reaction and all the city will be in darkness."

"Alright...Do it now." Says Scales.

"We will do something good for the planet earth at the same time." Says Sacco.

"Those humans are destroying the world and they don't even care." Says Tarky. "And they think they are so smart." He adds in insult.

"Do not say those things! It's the society that makes them that way." Says Scales. "We were no better than them in the past."

"Yeah...Anyway...Are you ready?" Says Tarky. "I'll just press those buttons...Alright...And then...Press the red button." He presses it.

A loud sound is made and the electricity is out and the darkness.

"Now...We have to wait for the chaos to come before striking the city." Says Scales.

* * *

**In the sky of New York City: 21h42**

Shao was flying in the air for a while and he sees nothing. The sky over him is covered by the cloud full of snow.

"This is getting very boring...How can Abel do this without complaining?" Wonders Shao. He hates doing something repetitively and feeling like he's wasting his time. "*Sigh* I can't let them down...Neither this city."

He continues flying and he still sees nothing until...The light of the city went out suddenly and he sees nothing...Literally.

"What the-" **BANG! **"ARGH!" He shouts in pain when he smashes the wall of a building. He then falls on the ground but he manages to return in the air and he watches the city. "I do not like this. I have to call the others." Shao takes out his cellphone and he calls Ryu. He waits for him to answer when his eyes adjust to the darkness. "Come on...Answer."

"-Shao? Why did you call on my cellphone?-" Asks Ryu.

"...Look outside." Says Shao. He realises he hasn't see the blackout.

"-What's the ma- Oh no...They have strike!-" Shouts Ryu.

"Yeah...Calls the group and we'll meet...Where do you want?" Asks Shao.

"-We'll meet at the clock tower.-" Says Ryu. "Only dragons...The human cannot see anything."

"Alright." Says Shao.

He then hears the police call making sound. He also hears sound of destruction.

"...Chaos is starting to come." Whispered Shao. He flies to the clock tower.

* * *

**Top of the clock tower: 22h01**

Abel lands there with Ryu. He looks around.

"This is the first place I've meet Jake." Says Abel.

"It's here?" Asks Ryu. "It is a discreet place after all."

"There you are!" Shout Shao joining them. "I was waiting for you. I've brought Brooklyn with us."

"Hi there." Says Brooklyn. "This isn't something anyone can miss so I decide to help you."

"Thanks. So we've seen that electricity is out." Says Ryu. "It is easy to guess that they've target the electric central...But which one is the question?"

"I don't think they've target all of them. Maybe the main one...But even so...Not all the city would have been in the dark." Says Brooklyn.

"I guess they could have done a chain reaction." Says Abel.

"Chain reaction?" Asks Shao.

"It is like the domino." Says Abel. "You make one fall and the other will follow."

"I guess we should find the main one has a start." Says Ryu.

"Yeah...but where is it...I mean...We cannot see very well." Says Shao.

"I can. I'm more of a nocturne creature." Says Brooklyn.

"We shall follow you." Says Ryu.

The 4 open their wings and they head to the main electric central.

* * *

**Outside of the main electric central: 23h47**

The 4 lands near it.

"It was hard to find it in a so dark city." Says Shao.

"Yeah. The chaos has increase in the city." Says Ryu.

"I can hear some places are being stolen." Says Abel.

"Do not worry. The angels shall put order in the town if it is absolutely necessary. They are enough numerous to contain the chaos." Says Brooklyn.

"Good. That's one less think to worry about." Says Abel.

"We better enter and stop this mess." Says Shao.

The others agreed and they fly in the central.

When they are inside they look around them and they see nothing. None of them speak in case the dino warriors are nearby and they know they are nearby. They walk slowly and surely but they see nothing. When they were at the middle of the central; they see a small hints of light and they walk at the direction without a sound.

Around them, 3 shadows where watching them with special goggles that allows them to see in darkness. They move closer to the 3 dragons and the gargoyle.

The 4 keeps walking to the light and they watch it carefully.

"This is the command panel...It has been close. I don't think we can do anything right now." Says Ryu quietly.

They suddenly hear something and everything was black for the 4 of them before they could react.

* * *

**01h15**

Shao was the first one to open his eyes and he looks around. He doesn't see anything but he smells the dino warrior.

"I didn't know they were a new dragon here." Says Scales.

"I forgot to tell you about him. I wasn't sure if he'll stand in my way." Says Sacco.

"Interesting...They are very similar to us...But they have more abilities than us." Says Tarky.

"This is no time for this." Says Scales. "You will remain attach so you won't be in our way."

"You can't do that!" Shout Shao.

"Yes we can." Says Scales. "And we are doing it right now."

"Hum...What happen? Did they knock us out?" Asks Ryu.

"Stop shouting." Whines Abel. "I'm with my girlfriend."

"That stupid referee...Hum...We meet again Scales." Says Brooklyn.

"It is clear that you have lost." Says Sacco.

"Who are you?" Asks Shao.

"Me?" Asks Tarky.

"Yep." Says Shao.

"I'm Tarky. I'm an expert in technology and hacking." Says Tarky.

"You can also tell them about your problem in your bed!" Shouts Sacco.

"...No way!" Shouts Tarky.

The 4 watch themselves and they see that they are attached by a rope and they can't move. They try to free themselves but the rope is very solid.

"You can try anything but you can't escape." Says Scales. "It is over for you. You must know it right?"

4 others stranger hide behind the building. It was 4 humans who are watching this. It was Jake in his dragonknight armor with his friend Spud who has his grandfather book, Trixie and Celerina.

"I know they need our help." Whispered Trixie. When she sees the blackout and that Jake didn't know what's going on it gives her the tip and she calls the other on their cell.

Spud takes out his small torchlight and he checks in the book. He tries to find a spell that can help him but nothing so far. Jake tries thinking of a plan but nothing appears in his mind. Celerina watches this and she finds nothing. Spud finds the page and he reads it.

"This spell will make us see in the dark." Says Spud quietly. "I can't any other one that can help us."

"Do it and I'll free them!" Says Jake.

"Alright...**When the darkness cover the lands, let the eyes see through his flesh the secret he contains.**" Says Spud.

The eyes of the 4 humans suddenly see in the dark like it was the day. Jake knows it is time to act and he walks silently.

The 3 dino warriors stop giving attention to the prisoners and Jake frees them with his halberd. He frees Ryu and Brooklyn first before releasing Abel and Shao without any word. The 4 were surprise to see him but they were glad too.

Scales instinct tells him something is wrong. He turns around and he puts his night vision and he sees the 4 freed from the rope. He sees that a dragonknight were by their side.

"Looks like you anticipate us." Says Scales.

"No. We just didn't ask for their help." Says Abel.

The 5 puts themselves into position to fight them. Spud suddenly appears and he repeats the spells for the 3 dragons and the gargoyle. Everyone can see in the dark and they smiles at the 3 dino warrior.

Scales attacks Brooklyn whose he consider like his nemesis. Ryu decide to help him since Scales is a strong warrior.

Jake and Abel fight Sacco while Shao find himself challenging Tarky who's not the best warrior.

Brooklyn charges at Scales who blocks his kick. Scales jumps backward when Ryu uses his tail to whip him. He takes the tail of Ryu and he throws him on the ground and he squishes Brooklyn in the process. Ryu quickly stands up and he attacks Scales with a few punches and kicks that Scales blocks. Brooklyn recovers from the attack and he circles Scales and he kicks his face. He hits Scales and Ryu punches his throat. Scales jumps over them and he moves close to a wall and wait for them to come.

"I think you don't want to be attack by behind." Says Ryu.

"I've made this small mistake...But I'm ready to beat both of you." Replies Scales.

Ryu and Brooklyn charges once again at Scales who dodge their attacks and he counters with a kick at the face of both of them.

"I'm not the leader of the dinosaur for nothing." Says Scales.

Ryu opens his mouth and he does nothing. He remembers that he's in a thermal electric center and he might blow off a big part of the city.

"Why can't they use a less blow up energy for the city?" Whines Ryu.

"Not my fault." Says Scales.

"We do not need that to beat you." Says Brooklyn.

They both charge at Scales again.

Abel and Jake were fighting Sacco.

"Sacco! Are we really force to fight?" Asks Jake dodging a few attacks.

"Of course. We are now enemy." Says Sacco blocking the claw of Abel.

"Jake! Let's fight together!" Says Abel.

That was a little problem since they never really fight has a duo but they trust each other's.

Abel jumps in the air and attack over Sacco. Jake charges and he uses his halberd to attack but Sacco jumps backward. He attacks Jake with a punch, but Abel uses his tail to block his attack. Jake gives Sacco a kick but he block it and counter by dropping his leg and Abel crushes on the ground.

Abel gives Jake a smile and Jake nod.

Jake runs and he jumps on Abel head. Abel moves his head backward when he was on him and he throws Jake at Sacco direction. Sacco tries to block it but Jake was throws at high speed and Jake makes him crushes against the wall.

"You are a good team...I see why you've team up." Says Sacco with a smile.

They both charge at Sacco and he blocks Jake hand. He then throws him at Abel and lands on his dragon friend belly. They fall on the ground for one second before then stand up.

A draconic symbol appears once again on the hand of Abel. Abel's looked at it and recognises it. It was the one that mean speed. As for Jake, the draconic symbol meaning strength appears.

They both charges once again and they attack with speed and efficiently. Abel runs fast and he's behind Sacco. He punches Sacco back and he moves forward. Jake appears in front of Sacco and he kicks him in the air. Abel flies in the air and he throws a back kick at Sacco and the dino warrior flies in the air and land on the ground.

Spud tries searching for a spell to help them in this fight but he fails to find a spell for now.

"Forget about spell! Let's reactivate the central." Shouts Trixie.

"There must be a button to clicks...We can't choose the wrong one." Says Celerina.

"I know...I'll read the mind of the one Shao fight..." says Spud. He searches in the book the speed.

Shao was fighting Tarky. He charges at Tarky and he attacks with his tail. Tarky blocks it with his own tail. Shao then jumps over Tarky and he kicks the face of Tarky. Tarky moves backward and he counters with a punches at Shao chest and follow up with a kick at the belly. But Shao blocks the second attack and he throws him on the ground. Tarky jumps by using his shoulders and lands on his feet. He charges at Shao, jumps and hit his jaw. Shao flies in the air and he lands on his back.

"Ouch! Alright...You ask for-" But Shao was cut by 5 beings entering in the central.

"What!?" Shouts Scales.

"It is time to end this!" Shouts a female voice.

"Heather!" shouts Jake surprise.

"The same!" She answers with a smile. "We already regain control of the other place. We let them all go...It is time to surrender Scales and go away...Your plan fails when you wanted to create pure chaos...You put us angels in an angry mood..."

She says that and Brooklyn shakes a little.

"Alright...I'll give up this time." Says Scales. "But you won't forever resist with technicalities."

"It was a pleasure meeting again Jake...Even if it was for a battle against each other's." Says Sacco.

The 3 dino warriors walk away.

"Thank you for co-" Jake was cut when the light went on and the Central works again.

"I did it!" Shouts Spud.

"How did you do that?" Asks Shao.

"I read in the mind of the dinosaur you fight and I found out how to activate it." Says Spud.

"That was a good job Spud." Says Celerina.

"Good." Says Ryu. "It is time to return home and sleep. You have school tomorrow."

"We'll stay here and make sure no one use it again." Says Heather.

"Thank you...Good night." Says Abel and Jake.

"Jake...Abel...From tomorrow...We will start a training about your link power." Says Ryu. "You have reach a level close enough to receive the training on how to use it when you need it. You'll need it against them."

"Alright." They both say.

They return home and go to bed to regain their strength.

* * *

AC: This is the end of the episode.

Next is a prologue part 3.

Follow up with: Year of the Jake.


	29. Episode 29: Years of the Jake

AC: Here's finally the episode 29. I have some block with the prequel so I've go around with the actual story.

* * *

**Episode 29: Years of the Jake**

**9 February 2013: 17h34**

**Lao Shi electronic shop**

Abel and Ryu were talking in the roof about what they are going to do tomorrow.

"So…What do you intend to do this years?" Asks Abel.

"I think I'm going to chill out a little." Says Ryu. "It's been a while since I haven't take dragon alcohol. It is way too soft here."

"…You drink alcohol?" Asks Abel surprise.

"Every time but you never notice me." Says Ryu.

"Where are you going?" Asks Jake.

"Since we are dragon, we are going to Dragon Island to celebrate Chinese New Year." Says Ryu.

"About your grand-father…It's been a week since he's angry about…That." Says Abel pointing the neighborhood.

Jake looks at it and he sees the shop: Boomgarden Electronics.

"Oh yeah...Grandpa has now competition." Says Jake.

"He asks me to burn the building and I've say no." Says Ryu. "I may be a little crazy but burning someone in a competition...It's cheating...And I might injure someone."

"What's that paper?" Asks Jake.

"I'll participate in the crazy game Dragon Eval. Shao also subscribe...We are so going to return with black eyes and injuries." Says Abel with a smile.

"Dragon Eval?" Asks Jake.

"It's a popular game for dragon with crazy rules. Most dragons always come back injured." Says Ryu. "It's a pretty brutal game."

"Anyway...Tomorrow I'll have to celebrate with my family." Says Jake.

"You have to respect your family Jake. It is important to love and trust them." Says Ryu.

"I am not a dragon... I love them but sometime it's...Just too annoying." Says Jake. "Anyway...I got to go."

"Good-Bye." Says Abel.

Jake gets out of the shop. Abel and Ryu get out and go to celebrate the new Chinese year on Dragon Island.

* * *

**Dragon Island 10 February 8h10**

All dragon around the world where present to celebrate the Chinese New Year. The year of the dragon ends and the year of the Snake will start; Abel was joined by Shao who was smiling at him.

"Hi Abel!" Shouts Shao.

"Hi Shao!" Replies Abel with a big smile.

"So you are ready for Dragon Eval." Says Shao.

"Of course I am ready to play the game…So…We are on the same team?" Asks Abel.

"I've check and this is the case." Says Shao with a big smile.

"Cool! Let get going! It's starting soon." Says Abel.

The 2 open their wings and they fly in the sky to play the game in the arena for all Dragon Eval game.

Ryu was in a bar and he was drinking alcohol specially made for dragon. After his first one someone walks near him and he sits in front of him. Ryu lifted his head and he sees Odin.

"Odin...How are you doing?" Asks Ryu with a smile.

"I'm here to take one...Or 2..." Says Odin. "About your question...I'm fine. It's just hard to pass this time without my daughter...I'm always depress the 11th September and today...It was the day she gets out of her egg...When she looks at me with her beautiful blue eyes for the first time."

"I know...Abel is going to participate in the Dragon Eval game soon." Says Ryu. "Want to go see him?"

"Of course." Says Odin.

The 2 enter in the area after obtaining enough alcohol and drinking it.

11 Dragons were flying in the air. 5 of the wears red clothes around them, the color of their team and the other one has blue clothes. Abel and Shao are on the blue team. The objective of the game is to take the ball and the throws it in the floating net in the air. Full contact is permitted and has long as the ball doesn't touch the ground, the set continues. The game permitted full contact, throwing the ball at the player too. It can be a very vicious game. The last dragon is the arbiter and the watcher. When a dragon is gravely injured, he stops the game. Most of the time, the dragons have only bruise, sometime, some of them has a broken wing, broken tail, etc.

It is forbidden to punch, kick, hit anyone with the tail or breathes fire or anything else.

The dragons prepare for the beginning of the game. The arbiter throws the ball in the air and the 2 dragons charge at it to obtain it. The 2 becomes a mass of 2 dragons pushing for the ball. After a while, the one of the red team obtain it and pass it to another dragon. Abel charges at the dragon who gets the ball and he gets him strait at his chest. He obtains the ball.

"Pass it to me!" Shouts Shao.

Abel takes the ball and he throws it at Shao who gets it. A second later, Abel has been tackle by another dragon and he takes a second to regain his balance.

Shao flies as fast has he can and he sees one of his teammate free, he passes him the ball and he gets it and the dragon throws the ball in the net.

"We made the first point!" Shouts Shao.

"Yeah." Says Abel. "Damn you charge hard."

"I was trying to stop you." Replies the other dragon.

"I know." Says Abel with a smile.

The flies in the air and continue the game.

* * *

**Lao Shi electronic shop 9h42**

Jake, Trixie, Spud and Fu Dog were together in the shop to watch it for customers.

Jake wasn't very interested in the Chinese New Year. His father is overexcited by this and he has made a dragon with his wife for the parade. He wasn't that interested and he tries to come up with an excuse. He decides to take care of the shop while his grand-father will be celebrating the Chinese New Year. His grand-father was really suspicious and he says it that his intention was completely transparent. But he is a rival with Boomgarden and he accepts. His friends have come to help him.

"Listen to me and listen well. Do you see that box there?" Asks Lao Shi.

"Yes." They say.

"You must never…Never open it. This box has been put here by Ryu who ask me to watch the box. You must never open it. Never!" Says Lao Shi.

"What's in it?" Asks Jake.

"I do not know myself. But Ryu told me that it must never be open at all cost or we are in very big trouble." Says Lao Shi. "Good luck with what you have to do. I even wonder why he brings it here."

Lao Shi then walks away.

* * *

**11h47**

They watch the TV for a while since they see no one coming in the shop.

"This is Cathy of the news. We are currently in Danville of the Tri State area where Phineas and Ferb just opens the best Chinese New Year's ever made in the-"

Jake closes the TV.

"There is nothing to do here." Says Trixie.

"Why isn't anyone coming here?" Asks Jake.

"It's because they are having fun for the Chinese New Year." Says Spud.

"Listen kids…I have to go to the bathroom for now…Nature is calling me." Says Fu Dog.

"So…What do we do now?" Asks Spud. "I know! I'll show you my Spud battle style."

Spud gives a few kicks randomly and he kicks in the air and his shoelace of his shoes is trap in the fan and he spins around until he flies in the air and she hits the wall.

"Careful Spot! You can create a mess." Says Jake.

"A mess…But this is a mess…I can see you aren't selling anything with all those junks. It doesn't attract lots of customers." Says Trixie.

"I know! Let's clean this entire place! It will show my grandpa that I am responsible and he will let me do it again every time I'll have to do something boring." Says Jake.

"Are you sure?" Asks Trixie.

"Of course." Says Jake.

They then clean the house of anything and also of the old stuck. They give it to the man in his truck and he takes them away.

"And done." Says Jake.

Fu Dog came out of the bathroom and he sees the place clean.

"Jake…What happen?" Asks Fu Dog.

"We've given all the old stuff that was here." Says Jake.

"What?! You weren't supposed to do that today. You must never clean anything during the Chinese New Year! It's an important tradition!" Shouts Fu Dog. "You supposed to know that. Lao Shi explains it to you."

"Well…(Jake has a flash back when he listens to his IPod and didn't hear any warning.) I need a recap…What's going to happen?" Asks Jake.

"When you clean up the during the Chinese New Year, all the good luck disappears and only the bad luck will remain here…And being in a shop that contain magical potion and dangerous items makes it the worse place to have bad luck." Says Fu Dog.

"Don't tell me you believe in those superstitions?" Asks Jake.

"Jake! They are not just superstition…its 4 000 years of culture here!" Shouts Fu Dog.

"Just because it's old doesn't mean it's true." Replies Jake.

A fairy enters in the shop. She takes out a letter and she starts reading it near a mouse trap. The mouse trap activates and misses the fairy. But it falls in a toaster that throws it in the fan and it is throw on an old Chinese case and it loses balance. It is on a counter and if it falls it broke. It then regains his balance and don't fall. They all sign relieve and a blow suddenly appears and makes the vase fall and breaks into pieces.

"Seems like you're out of luck." Comments the fairy. He then goes away.

"Where in trouble." Comments Jake.

"What do we do?" Asks Trixie.

"I'll call for help and I'll start to search for the stuff we give." Says Jake.

He calls for Celerina for help and he runs to find out where the stuff can be found.

* * *

** Dragon Island: 13h12 **

The Dragon Eval game has been finish for a while and all players are in the infirmary to treat their injuries. They all laugh of the fun they have and whine of the pain cause by their chaotic game.

Abel only has a few bruise, a black eyes when he receives the ball at his face and also a minor injuries at his left foot.

Shao is also not that much injured but he receives the ball at his stomach and his appetite is smaller.

Ryu joins them and he congratulates them for their play. They all laugh strongly for a while. Shao parents and his brother also enter and join them and congratulate them for the fun.

"Big bro…You weren't that bad." Says Yue.

"You mean I was good." Says Shao.

Yue climbs on the infirmary bed and she hugs his brother tummy.

"Ouch! That hurts." Says Shao.

"Love hurts big bro." Says Yue.

"You've done this on purpose." Says Shao with a small glare.

"Maybe." She says innocently.

"Alright…Where Odin?" Asks Abel. "I've seen him with you."

"He is busy right now…He'll be back later." Says Ryu. "He needs some time alone."

"Alright." Says Abel.

* * *

**Dragon Island: Cemetery: 13h20**

Odin was standing in front of a tombstone and he was crying quietly. Tears fall on the tomb he standing in front. He takes out a blue rose, create with his magic and he puts it has an offering to the disease.

"Angelina…I'm sorry…I still haven't found out where your head disappears…Angelina….I…I should have spent more time with you…When you were suddenly absent…I didn't try to find out why…I…I want so much to…make it up to you…But There is no way I can do that now…I'm the last member of our family…Angelina…I'm not a good father…I fail you because I've let you die without helping you. I've sweat that I'll find your head but I still haven't found it…Angelina…My beautiful daughter…Please…Give me a sigh that you love me..." Says Odin sadly.

He waits for a while and nothing happen. He was about to talk, he sees a gold and a dark sphere combining and giving shape of a smaller dark sphere.

"What does that mean Angelina? I…I don't understand!" He says helplessly.

The golden dragon opens a bottle and he spreads the liquid over the tombstone of Angelina, his daughter.

"This is your favorite drink. I hope you like it…My daughter." Says Odin. "I have to go now…I want to talk to Abel…I don't know why but…Since the first time I've seen him…I always want to help him and to please him. I love you…You're…ingrate and failure father."

He then walks away and join the others, by walking out of the cemetery.

* * *

**Lao Shi electronic shop: 14h12**

Trixie, Spud and Celerina are watching the inside of the shop when it is suddenly raining. Meanwhile, Jake is searching for everything that has been given away so they can put an end to their bad luck.

"It doesn't seem possible." Comments Celerina.

"At least…Compare to the earthquake…This seems refreshing." Says Spud to stay positive.

A lighting pass in front of them.

…

"You were saying?" Asks Trixie.

* * *

**Later: 14h32**

"Now…We are in a haunted house." Says Trixie trying to stop the green liquid coming out of the walls.

"And I hate those kind of house…I hate bad luck!" Shouts Celerina.

"I know." Says Spud. "I can't block all of them! Wait…I know how." He then stops one of the holes with his tongue.

The green liquid continues until Jake enters with the rest of the stuff. When he puts it on the ground, the green liquid disappears.

"You did it!" Shouts Trixie.

"The bad luck is gone." Says Celerina.

"I'm just glad it's over." Says Fu Dog.

Jake decides to check outside when he sees his Grandpa just at the entrance.

"Grandpa! What are you doing here?" Asks Jake.

"I'm here to check if everything is alright." Says Lao Shi.

"Everything is fine…I swear." Says Jake fast and nervously.

Lao Shi checks inside.

"Where you cleaning the shop? Because I've warn you that-" But Jake cuts Lao Shi.

"If I clean up there will be Bad luck. I know I know. TAXI!" Screams Jake.

"Don't forget to keep the box close…The one with the symbol of chaos!" Says Lao Shi.

A taxi stops at the front of the door. Jake pushes Lao Shi inside.

"Take him has far away as you can for 10 bucks." Says Jake to the Taxi driver.

The taxi drives away until the corner and he stops. Lao Shi gets out of the car and he looks at Jake.

"You can keep walking!" Shouts Jake. "I won't forget."

Lao Shi walks away.

"Damn…10 bucks doesn't mean far away anymore. No wonder people prefer the bus for 8 bucks." Says Jake.

He returns inside. He looks around and Fu Dog looks at him.

"You forgot about the box and what it is…right?" Asks Fu Dog.

"Of course not…Grandpa told me." Says Jake.

("Remember that the box of Chaos must never be open at Chinese New Year. It is the only time of the year they can come out of the box and-" Says Lao Shi. Jake was once again listening to his music.)

"I need a small recap." Says Jake.

"Oh no! Maybe you have given it too!" Shouts Fu Dog.

Fu Dog and Jake run in the shop and they find the box where it was supposed to be.

"Thank the ether the box is still there." Says Fu Dog.

"You are worry about an old box?" Asks Trixie.

"In this box lies some of the most dangerous and murderous creatures that exist in the world. Ryu didn't tell Lao Shi but I've hear him with my dogs ears. There are those monsters who escape the great imprisonment 4 000 years ago. Odin couldn't open the door where he seals them because it is too risky. They may escape if it opens again. So the 5 are traps in this box." Says Fu Dog.

"No worries. We just need to leave the box there and do not touch it." Says Jake.

The fairy came back.

"What do you want?" Asks Celerina.

"I have a message for Fu Dog. But can I sit for a while; I'm exhausted from all my delivery." Says the fairy. He then sits on a box and it then falls on the ground.

"No!" Shouts Jake. He runs at the box and catches it. It still not opens.

"See! I'm good. You see…The box isn't open!" Says Jake with a smile.

The box then suddenly opens.

"…" Nothing happens for 3 seconds and dark and orange smokes appear and they back away.

When the orange smokes disappear, they see in front of them 5 creates twice taller than them with big muscles. They all have orange skins and red eyes. They have a mouth with big teeth and no nose. They also have a brown armor covering all their body except their face. 3 of them have big wings attach to their arms. Their hands end with long claws. They look at them and they give an evil smile. The difference is that one of them appears to be bigger and has more scars than the others.

The fairy takes his magical rod and disappears.

"We are in so much trouble." Says Celerina.

The 5 creatures jump over them and they get out of the shop.

They run after them.

"AWWW Man!" Whines Jake.

They lost sign of them.

"How can this happen? We have brought everything back." Says Jake.

"Wait! Where the vase?" Asks Fu Dog.

"I've…put it in the garbage." Says Spud.

"What?!" They Shout.

"It's broken and-" They cut Spud.

"Let's go!" They shout.

They run at the back and they see the garbage can still full.

"We are just in time." Says Jake. He tries to take the garbage but the garbage truck takes it and takes the garbage in it and starts rolling away. "Alright! Spud! Trixie! Go after the truck! Celerina…Call for Abel and Shao help, but do not warn the adult. I'll go and deal with them!" Jake then starts running. The others listen.

Fu Dog runs after Jake...After he takes the box.

"Jake! Wait!" Shouts Fu Dog.

Jake changes and put his dragon armor.

"Jake!" Shouts Fu Dog when he jumps over the building and leave him behind.

"You are dealing with the creatures of the Ginnungagap." Shouts Fu Dog.

"Abel and Shao don't stand a chance." Whines Fu Dog. "You are dealing with the number 1 threat of the Earth."

Fu Dog decides to go to the subway and intercept Abel and Shao when they are coming and warn them about this.

* * *

**New York: Parade track of the Chinese New Year: 15h01**

The Chinese parade was continuing without any trouble…Until Jonathan, Haley and Susan are running around under a blue and fake Chinese dragon. It is a well-made one.

"Honey! I think we should stop running!" Warns Susan.

Jonathan didn't listen in his excitement until he hits something, he then falls back and his wife and daughter too. In front of them are standing the 5 creatures of the Ginnungagap.

"That is a good costume but I can see the zipper." Comments Jonathan.

"Mom…What is that?" Asks Haley.

"I do not know but I'm sure Jake is responsible somehow." Says Susan.

They are looking at the dragon costume and they were furious. It was the dragons that put them into the box. One of them raises his claw and he was about to slash Jonathan under the head when Jakes arrives with his helmet masking his face and kicking the face of the creatures.

"You won't lay a claw on my fat-This m- This dragon." Corrects himself Jake.

Peoples start assembling when they see the fight preparing. It never happens before. They all think it is an entertaining show…Except Rotwood who is also watching this.

Jake takes out his Halberd.

"DragonKnight." Shouts one of them with a monstrous voice. "We'll kill you."

The 5 attacks Jake who jumps to the side and evade their claws. One of them punches Jake and he flies in the air before landing on his feet.

"This…Doesn't seem to be good." Says Jake.

* * *

**Subway: 15h10**

Abel and Shao get out of the secret room in their human form when Fu Dog is there in front of them.

"We learn that Jake's in trouble!" Shouts Shao.

"We will deal with them." Says Abel.

"Wait!" Shouts Fu Dog. He pushes them somewhere else.

"What is it?" Asks Shao.

"You can't fight them! You are too young and inexperienced to defeat them." Shouts Fu Dog.

"We can beat them without any problem." Says Shao.

"The creatures of the Ginnungagap…I don't think so." Says Fu Dog.

The 2 dragons gasp.

"Them…We have to call Ryu!" Shouts Abel.

"Wait…We can do this." Says Shao in protest.

"But-" Was about to protest Abel.

"We promise we won't tell anything." Says Shao. "A dragon swear."

"…Yeah…But if I knew it was them…" But Abel stops talking after regretting his promise…He makes a sacred one.

They open their wings and after Abel takes Fu Dog, they fly to help Jake. They didn't know but Yue has followed them when she sees them sneaking out discreetly. She hasn't been bound by a promise and she decides to call Ryu. She will not let her brother die.

"-Hello...This is Ryu.-"

"Ryu! There's something you must know!" Shouts Yue.

"What is it?" Asks Ryu.

"Creatures of the Ginnungagap are in New York! Shao and Abel are helping Jake to fight them! They do not have expert warrior to help them!" Says Yue.

"-WHAT?! WHY DIDN'T ABEL WARN ME!-" Screams Ryu.

"Dragon swears." Says Yue.

"-...I'll bring Odin and we will deal with them.-" Says Ryu.

* * *

**Parade track of the Chinese New Year: 15h14**

Jake was thrown on the ground again and he shouts in pain. They were clearly beating him. He jumps in the air and dodges the attack.

Everyone is shouting at them and encouraging Jake to fight those beasts.

"Do they have anything to do with Chinese culture?" Asks Jonathan.

"I don't think so." Says Susan. She then whispered to Haley ear. "It's international culture."

"What are they?" Asks Haley. She knows it isn't in costume when she sees Jake fighting them.

"I really don't know...But it is clear that Jake isn't ready." Says Susan.

Jake looks on the ground and evades a deadly attack. He looks at the 5 creatures and he sees them getting tired of fighting him.

"I'm so dead." Whispered Jake.

"Let's finish you Dragonknight." Says one of them. He raises his claw and before he finishes Jake. 2 dragons, one black and one red and yellow kick the 5 away from Jake who rises on his feet.

"Those are totally fake dragons. I can see the imperfection in the costume." Says Jonathan.

Abel and Shao hear this and they are a little angry by this comment, ears fall by the side of their head, but it isn't the time to reply.

People are now shouting by the show. Dragons sure always drag attention. The 5 creatures of the Ginnungagap stands up and look at Abel.

"We are lucky...We already found one dark dragon." Says the bigger.

"We take care of those who can fly my friend." Says Abel.

Jake nods.

They charges at them.

"Go!" Shouts Abel.

Shao and Abel jumps in the air and the 3 flying creatures of the Ginnungagap follow them. 2 of them follow Shao to kill him and one of the follow Abel to knock him out. Jake is now fighting 2 of them but it is still a hard fight.

Shao is fighting the 2 flying creatures and try is best to dodge them. He tries to forget the people encouraging them and a shout unfocused him and he receives a kick at his face. Shao shakes his head and he opens his wings to regain his balance. Shao charges at one of them and whip him with his long tail strait at his face. He then throws fire at the other one to force him maintaining the distance. The other one takes his tail and spin Shao around before throwing him on the ground. He goes then and crushed on the street and he shouts in pain. The other creatures of the Ginnungagap charges at him and he lands on his chest and Shao screams in pain this time. His bones make a strange sound but they aren't broken or damage.

Shao takes him and throws him at the other and he flies once again to charge at them. He punches the first one but he blocks it and takes both of his hands. The other one takes his feet and start pulling them.

"AAARRRGGGHHH!" Screams in pain and he thinks he's going to break apart.

Abel looks at his friend but he is getting beaten by his enemy. He receives a kick at his gut and he then receives a punch and he falls on the ground just in front of Jonathan. Haley looks at him worried.

"This is bad...I can totally see the wire." Comments Jonathan.

"Urgh...Dammit...He's too strong." Says Abel changing his voice a little. The creature of the Ginnungagap lands on him and he crushes the street on 100 m. and the back of Abel bleeds a lot. Abel shouts in pain and he pushes him away. He jumps in the air once again and he blows a few dark flames to him but he dodges then and punches his snout and bloods come out of the nose of Abel. He then receives a punch at his face and he falls on the ground. He runs at Abel and punches his stomach and the face once again. A loud screams can be hear and a bigger dark dragon appears. It was the Dark Dragon, father of Abel who comes. People shouts stronger of the spectacle they think they are seeing.

"You hurt my son...I'll make all of you pay." Says the DD with an evil voice. He looks at the humans and decides to say nothing. They are more dangerous than his hate against humans.

He charges at the creatures of the Ginnungagap and he punches him and starts beating him.

Yue sees that his brother won't be able to fight any longer and she flies and charges at Shao belly. They sudden change forces the creatures of the Ginnungagap to release Shao who goes higher with her sister on his gut and she flies a little away from his brother.

"What was that sis?!" Shouts Shao.

"I've free you big bro." Says Yue.

"...Thanks...But you have to go away...You can't fight them." Says Shao.

"I've call Ryu...Since I didn't made the dragon swear." Says Yue.

"Thanks...I'll take care of them." Says Shao.

His sister flies away and hides while Shao charges once again.

One of the 2 that fights Shao gets out of the formation to attack the big DD who is beating the other creature of the Ginnungagap. The DD looks at the 2 enemies and he jumps in the air and puts himself in battle position.

"Look here...2 on 3." Says one of them.

"Only one more dark dragon to find." Says the other one.

The 2 creatures of the Ginnungagap charge at the DD who blocks all of their attack. He dodges all of them and he punches the first one at his face. He blocks the second one and he throws him on the ground. He then opens his mouth and he throws dark flame and he hits both of them.

"You think you can beat me?" Asks the DD with his deep voice.

The 2 creatures jump in the air and they fly after the DD and they hit him at his neck and stomach. The DD can't fly and he falls with the 2 creatures on him on the ground.

"Ouch." Shouts the DD. "You are as powerful as the legend says."

Abel stands up and he frees his father with a strong kick. The DD then stand up and they are side to side.

"I've long dream that we are fighting side by side my son." Says the DD.

"I just dream to be with you dad...But not as long has you want the human demise." Says Abel.

"Anyway...Let's teach them a lesson." Says his father.

"Agreed." Says Abel.

They charges at the enemy.

* * *

**On the street 15h20**

Trixie and Spud are after the garbage truck. They run for a while and they are stopping and taking their breath. The truck stops to take the neck one and they run after it. It seems like the driver is doing it on purpose and give them false hope. They look at it without hope.

"Dammit! We will never catch this truck at this rate." Says Trixie.

"Maybe...But...Maybe he can." Says Spud.

He takes his shoes off and he throws it at the garbage truck which left the garbage on the ground. They shout in victory and they find the one with the Chinese vase on it.

"We now have to bring it back and repair it." Says Trixie.

* * *

**Parade track of the Chinese New Year: 15h32**

Jonathan, Susan and Haley were watching the fight. Jonathan is oblivious of the real fight and believes it is all but a show. Susan and Haley know it is a real fight to the dead. Jake, in his armor, is thrown on the ground and he has problem standing up. Shao has been thrown on the ground and he lands on the solid ground. Abel and the DD were traps and throws on the ground direct on Shao back.

Fu Dog arrives in front of them. He wanted to back away when he sees the DD but the problem was too big for letting that to happen.

"Sorry it takes so long." Says Fu Dog.

Odin and Ryu land behind him. The people acclaim the new coming dragon and are impressed by Odin and his golden scales.

"Hi." Says the DD with sarcasm.

"I have no time for you." Says Odin.

"How do we beat them?" Asks Abel.

"You can't." Says Ryu. "They are too strong."

"Listen...We have to imprison them once again in the box." Says Fu Dog. The dragons and Jake look at him.

"That box...Just throw them in the box...I'll catch them." Says Fu Dog.

"Let's do this." Says Jake.

They all jumps or fly at their adversary. Odin charges at one of them on the ground and starts fighting him with all he gets, Abel and Shao charges at another one in the air, the DD fights the third one who's also flying, Jake the fourth one and Ryu the last one.

The people see the fight as a spectacle except Rotwood. He tries to speak to everyone about them being real but no one pays attention to him. He tries to get a picture but someone destroy his camera and he grunts in fury. He then gives up after a while and can only watch it.

Abel and Shao slap the face of the creatures and they enrage him. They then fly at the direction of Fu Dog who then caches the first one in the box. The impact was strong and he rolls on the ground and land on his butt.

"One down!" Shouts Shao.

Abel goes to help Jake while Shao helps Ryu.

The DD traps his enemy in his claw and he looks at him with a small hint of malice. "It's time for you to return from where you came." He then spins around and he throws him on the ground at Fu Dog direction. Fu Dog runs to be under it and he catches it and closes the box before any of the 2 tries to escape.

"3 more to go." Says the DD. He flies to the help of his son.

Ryu and Shao traps the creature of the Ginnungagap with their tail and hand and they spin around, sadly he escapes at the last second and he punches Ryu face and he kicks Shao throat. They fly away and they regain their balance and charges again.

Odin uses his golden flame to burn the enemy who shouts in pain. He charges at it and he punches the gut of the creatures.

"Solid has I remember." Comments Odin. He puts his claw at the creatures face and mourned a spell and the enemy can't move. He takes him and when he is close to Fu Dog, he puts him in the box and Fu Dog closes it.

"For once no dragons throw it at me." Says Fu Dog.

"Catches!" Shouts Jake who throws the fourth one.

Fu Dog opens the box and the fourth one is trap.

They all charge to the last one who sees his allies defeat and he tries to fly away.

"He's escaping!" Shouts Abel.

"Not on my watch." Says Shao.

He takes one of the rope uses for decoration and he throws it like a cow-boy. He catches the leg of the creature of the Ginnungagap.

"Need...Help." Says Shao as he lands on the ground.

All the dragons and Jake combine their strength to pull him but he is strong and he resists all of them.

"He must have...cast a spell to...become stronger." Says Odin.

They try to pull him but their strength is equal to the creatures.

Jake family watches this when Haley as an idea.

"Dad...Should we help them in the grand finally?" Asks Haley.

"That's true...Our dragon is the best." Says Jonathan.

The stands up and they run behind the creature.

"Now it's fine for the grand finally." Says Jonathan.

He presses the switch and the paper dragon's throws fire at the back of the creature that loses his focus and flies at the direction of Fu Dog. Fu Dog catches it and he rolls on the ground.

"You go him." Says Jake.

"Yeah...I do not think my back can take it anymore." Says Fu Dog. His back has no fur anymore.

The people are now applauding them for the show. The dragons look at each other's and they decide to bow.

"I hope you like this special show." Says Odin.

The dragons open their wings and they fly away while Jake runs and he disappears from the people eyes.

* * *

**In the air 15h41**

The DD and Abel stop flying for a while and the others look at them.

"Dad...Thanks for helping us." Says Abel.

"I only did it for you." Says the DD. "You and no one else." He closes his eyes and he opens them again. "Those humans didn't even see that everything is real...They are really fool being."

"Dad...They do not know that was real." Says Abel.

"...True...One day my son...You and I will be together." Says the DD. "You will help me destroying the humans."

Odin and Ryu look at him and they try to capture the DD now that he is there.

"No...I'll...never accept to do this." Says Abel.

"You will accept the day you see the true nature of humanity." Says the DD.

He then flies away before the Odin and Ryu try to stop him. Abel looks at him.

"What if humanity true nature is kindness?" Asks Abel. "What will you do then?"

"Abel...Let's return home...After you explain everything that happen!" Says Ryu.

Abel explains what happen and when Odin and Ryu are satisfied, they fly at the electronic shop of Lao Shi.

* * *

**Lao Shi electronic shop: 16h42**

Jake was surprise to be the first to arrive at the shop. When he enters, he sees his friends finishing to repair the vase.

"You did it!" Shouts Jake.

"Yeah! We put the 213 pieces of the vase and. Wait! Where's the piece number 173." Shouts Spud.

"I believe it is the piece." Says a voice.

They turn around and they see Lao Shi just there.

"Grandpa!" Shouts Jake.

"I see you have cleaned this place even when I forbid you." Says Lao Shi. "I've seen the consequence of your action...Although...I never expect to see them."

"You...You knew what's going on and you've done nothing to help!" Shouts Jake.

"The reason I didn't help is to help you getting more responsible...Sometime, it's by mistake that we learn the most." Says Lao Shi.

Celerina takes the final piece and the vase is complete once again.

"Another of my surprise is that the DD even bother to help you...But Abel was in danger and any father would have come to the rescue of their own son." Says Lao Shi.

"Yeah...I'm surprise to...Those beings are so powerful...What are they?" Asks Jake.

"I'll answer that." Says Odin entering in the shop. In his human form, Odin is a tall adult who seems like 40 years old. He has golden hair, a yellow T-shirt and a golden pair of jeans. He has his golden eyes looking at them.

"What are they then?" Asks Trixie.

"They are some creatures of the Ginnungagap...Some I've fail to seal behind the door 4 000 years ago. They have escaped our watch. We know they are hiding around the world and preparing to liberate their brothers. They are the number one creatures that are the most dangerous for the world. They are strong, vicious and very violent. Those in the box are those we have found and seal." Says Odin.

"I've capture one 3 days ago by surprise and I've put it in the box. I was supposed to bring it back to Odin tomorrow after the celebration. I was sure nothing would happen...But I was proven wrong." Says Ryu.

"Why not putting them behind the door?" Asks Shao.

"It's too risky...There's million of them behind the door...They are waiting for it to open...We can only put them into small prison like this one." Says Odin. "This is all you have to know about them. I have to go now...With the box of course."

Fu Dog arrives with the box and Odin takes it.

"You've...forgot me back there." Says Fu Dog.

"Sorry." Say the dragons.

"Good-Bye." Says Odin. He opens his wings and he flies away.

"I'm exhausted." Says Jake.

"Us too." Says the others.

"Let's call it the end of the day." Says Lao Shi. "It was a difficult one."

* * *

AC: This is the end. What a hard day for them. I've cut some sequence you may have seen in the TV show and you just have to watch it if you want too.

There's some hint about a powerful enemy. Even the Dark Dragon has trouble fighting them and sees them has more dangerous enemy.

You may have notice a little cross story with another TV show. I've prepare it for the big finally and knowing that the others are existing too.


End file.
